A Shadow of the Titans
by Eduard Kassel
Summary: A botched banishing spell has once again sends Jade hurtling from her world into another. This time though her surroundings aren't the only thing to change as she searches for a way back. Forced into an old form and a new role, Jade will need all her tricks to survive this strange new world. Meanwhile the Teen Titans must prepare to deal with a new kind of villain. NOT Jade x Jinx.
1. Cackler

_Disclaimer: We own neither Teen Titans nor Jackie Chan Adventures_

_Authors' Note 1: It has been a long time since we started work on this idea, over a year now. At last the curtain rises on the secret project; I feared at times it would never happen. On with the show …_

****

* * *

><p><strong>Project Dark Jade Proudly Presents<strong>

_**"A Shadow of the Titans"**_

_Created by Nocturne no Kitsune_

Betaed by Zim'smostloyalservant

_Written and Developed by Nocturne no Kitsune and Eduard Kassel_

Prologue:

**Cackler**

It was a swirl of colors; lights, sounds, and darkness blending together to create a mind-blowing vision as Jade was thrown through the shifting void. It took all of Jade's will to not throw up or scream. All of a sudden, her face met dirt or sand, and somewhat hard. Sputtering, she spat whatever it was in her mouth out and rubbed a few stray grains of sand from her eyes with her sleeve and looked around with wide eyes at her strange surroundings.

She found herself on an island of sorts, barely larger than a mall parking lot and composed of a stretch of sand and small boulders. But the sand was some strange color; or rather it didn't have a color at all, and was pure obsidian black. The boulders and rocks were even stranger, all of them actually crystals, a deep red with pulsing black veins running through them. To Jade, it was actually pretty creepy. Looking up, Jade decided to keep her eyes down. The sky above was still the panorama of chaos that it had been before, and looking up at it now from a more solid standpoint was still not helping her stomach any.

Now, normally, she would be up for a wise crack about her situation right about now. But Jade was able to see that for once it was not a time to joke – she was in serious trouble. So she decided that for now she was going to have to figure out what to do. Taking a seat on the sand, not wanting to take a risk by leaning on the strange rocks, Jade made sure she still had her talismans, and thought to herself.

"_Alright, recount. Tagged along with Uncle and Jackie to banish a demon for a friend of Uncle's, who was actually older than Uncle if that is even possible. Hunted down the demon, turned out to be a wimp and Jackie beat it hands down with some killer kung fu. Uncle went to banish the demon, and ended up banishing me too, again! Now I am stuck here in whatever netherworld Uncle picked for the demon, on some creepy island that is floating in a modern artist's worst nightmare. Might as well look around while I wait for Uncle to fix this. At least I still have these babies. Pig for Eye-Beams, Rooster for Telekinesis and Levitation, and finally Dragon for literal fire power. Like to see someone jump me with these!"_

What a pity she had to say that last part out loud.

Jade smirked, stood up, and pocketed the Talisman's before she started walking in a random direction. From what she could tell, any direction was a good one; the island she was on did not seem that large. Unfortunately, Jade was right, and it only took a moment to reach the edge of the island. Looking down and over the edge, Jade could clearly see that the island was suspended in mid-air, or what ever passed for it here. So engrossed was she in the sight of the floating island and trying not to get vertigo from the visual chaos, that she missed the fact that she strangely and suddenly had company, on a formerly deserted island. But it did come to her attention, when a dry and raspy voice spoke out from behind her.

"Quite the sight, isn't it, girly? Takes some getting used to, but it's quite the beautiful thing once you do. Of course, there are some that do not appreciate it."

Jade froze at the voice, shivers running up and down her spine, and slowly turned around to come face to face with a scarecrow-thing, dressed in raggedy tatters of what was most likely a cloak at some point and a head covered by a deep hood. What really got to Jade were the glowing white pits that glowered out at her. Without warning, a bony and bandage wrapped hand shot forward from under the tattered cloak and wrapped itself around her throat and hoisted her off the ground, and the bone-dry voice continued, apparently lost more in its thoughts than paying attention to the struggling child in its hand.

"Yessss, like that blasted one that keeps trying to stop the Chaos, trying to prevent a glorious Omega from happening. Such a pity it is, He is always there, interfering in the worlds and making sure that they never see the beauty that is Omega. Oh, how I would love to wrap my fingers around his self-righteous little throat and cut out those all-seeing eyes He is so proud of, yesss. But no, I can't. He is too strong, too much power, and he has that thrice-cursed piece of wood! But now I have you, yessss. I can see what you are meant to do, and I won't let it happen! I can't fight Him, but I can stop Him nonetheless! Yesss, I'll hide you, make sure He can never find you, and the world will see the greatness that is Omega!"

At this point, it was all Jade could do to stay awake as the bony fingers tightened in an iron grip on her throat as the strange figure ranted and raved in its now obvious insanity and fear gripped her heart. For such was its nature, that her panic had driven the thought of the talismans from her mind, which left her at her captor's mercy. Whatever this thing had planned for her, she could not help but feel it was something she would never forget. Clawing at the fingers, she managed to get a gasp of air.

"Please, stop! I don't know what you're talking about you creep, so let me go!"

Jade continued to struggle, and the fingers tightened. The crazed figure cackled, and its pit eyes burned with a suddenly sinister white fire and a contrasting black energy started to dance down its arm.

"No, no, I do insist! But you are far too pale – you lack color! I will have to change that, yesss, and will have to change a lot of things to make sure He never finds you. I know just what to do, yesss, I know just what to do! Don't worry, you will like the changes I am going to make girly, it's a promise! And don't you fear, I won't change you too much, I am just going to bring something in you back to the surface and make it stronger! Oh yesss, He will never find you, and He will fail for once! The Stranger will fail, and Omega will rise and consume another world!"

The black energy washed over Jade and brought her fading world back into a painful clarity, as a burning sensation spread over her and the feeling of her skin feeling pulled off and put back on overtook her. If she had the breath to scream she would; the pain was so much. All of a sudden, the feeling vanished, and her sight started to fade out. She barely felt the bony fingers shift their grip from her throat to the front of her hoodie, as the cackling figure drew back and threw her off the edge and back into the swirling chaos. As she drifted off into the void and her sight faded completely to black, she could make out the figure waving from the island, and its dry voice in a cheerful rasping shout.

"Enjoy your trip, girly, and watch your temper! It's going to get you in more trouble then you think! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Jade's last thoughts, before she drifted off, were surprisingly simple.

"_What a creep…_"

__

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note:<em>

_This prologue was written by Nocturne before his hiatus, it, along with this story, is posted by me with permission. This story must be considered a collaboration even if the site puts my name on it._

_Review and be heard, or don't and be silent._


	2. What Now?

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Teen Titans or Jackie Chan Adventures.

_Betaed by Zim'smostloyalservant_

_With Thanks to Cylon One._

* * *

><p><span>A Shadow of the Titans<span>

Created by Nocturne no Kitsune

Written by Eduard Kassel

Betaed by Zim'smostloyalservant

_Chapter One:_

**"What Now?"**

_Or, A Near Miss And The Cost Of Short Fuses_

The alley was peaceful, and kind of dirty, deserted and quiet; with a clear blue sky peering down between the buildings, it was just another urban scene. Then it started to get weird.

The sound came first, a bit like someone stepping on bubble wrap while some angry bees buzzed nearby, but more importantly the air in the middle of the alley began to darken, turning a bruised purple color. With a sound like wood breaking a crack appeared in the darkened air, followed by another and another branching out from the first. Any observer would be given the queer sight of looking through the space and seeing through it like a badly cracked window with the segments on the other side not seeming to line up.

The bizarre sight continued as the air bulged, straining against the cracks as something seemed to weigh it down. The cracks widened, multicolored light leaking through, before with a final crack the purple air burst, disgorging its load. A large "drop" of multicolored liquid shined briefly as it fell to the ground, and splattered on impact with the pavement.

The liquid evaporated rapidly in a red steam as the air seemed to heal itself, lightening until it was once again clear while the parts that had fallen away darkened and disintegrated. In about a minute the only evidence that anything had ever been amiss was the girl left lying sprawled on the alley floor, with blue skin, denim shorts and an orange hoody.

Just as someone arrived to bear witness, Jade Chan stirred; the observer held back, watching intently as the entity awakened. Its instruments had detected some sort of discharge in this location and it had per protocol abandoned its patrol to investigate. More in-depth scanning confirmed arcane energy to be rapidly dispersing; the level was estimated to have been dangerously high via calculating rate of dispersal with the energy level present on its arrival.

"Ack, why does everything taste blue?" Jade blearily asked no one as she sat up. She quirked an eyebrow over an ember colored eye as she looked around the alley.

"Huh?" Jade remarked, confused by her surroundings. How did she get here, she wondered?

...The portal! Uncle banished her (again!) with the ill-tempered humorless calamari! But why was she in a city? Surely Uncle didn't banish the demon here?

She put a hand to her aching head, trying to recall anything between seeing the portal rushing towards her and now. She got nothing, but when she opened her eyes again she instantly lost interest in finding puzzle pieces. Below her sleeve was the exposed skin of her arm, which was blue. Holding her hand out away from her head she saw it was also blue, with black fingernails. After confirming this was so with her other hand she reached forward and rolled back her denims, revealing still more smooth blue skin covering her legs.

Rolling her pants leg back down, Jade stood up, guessing without having a mirror to confirm it that her eyes were now red as coals.

"WAAAH!" Jade cried out, demonstrating a very impressive set of lungs. Her observer actually retreated a step and a half, mistakenly believing it had been detected.

"Okay, that's out of the system. So before panicking is there anything else I need to remember?" Jade demanded of herself, covering up her growing agitation with sarcasm.

"The Talismans!" she cried in her head. She hastily padded down herself, trying to locate the three pieces of kick ass she had grabbed for the trip. Gone, oh crap. Then she felt something on her back; naturally she reached over her shoulder, frowning as she searched for the cause. Jade's hand pressed through the cloth, feeling the familiar shape of a talisman just barely peeking out of her body.

Feeling rather numb now, she ran her hands down her front and stopped as she felt something too hard there.

Time to go, no idea where but I need to get moving, Jade decided internally. She was off like a shot, and after a moment's hesitation the Observer took off in pursuit, making the call to cloak itself in order to utilize speed over stealth for the moment. The trash stomped or kicked up by its passage would be the only clues to its presence had anyone else been watching its silent pursuit.

Roughly three minutes after their departure, a gray girl cloaked in blue descended from the sky and perched on one of the buildings overlooking the alley. Her cloak fluttered around her before settling, the white light that had filled her eyes fading to reveal eyes the color of purple grapes sweeping over the ground below.

She had thought she had sensed something, a vague wave of power emitting from this area. But by now the magic had dissipated and while further inspection may have revealed something to the Titan, her brooch began to blink red.

Raven rose back into the sky and departed to face the emergency, unaware of the epic "almost" that had just unfolded.

* * *

><p>Jade stopped, leaning with one arm against a wall as she panted. Her panic attack seemed to be receding; another advantage of being her – the traumatic stuff just didn't seem to stick.<p>

"Good thing too, with my lifestyle if I couldn't take it all in stride I'd be bankrupting Jackie with therapy bills," Jade joked to herself.

Alright, so she seemed to be back in blue, but she didn't feel like taking over the world or anything so it may just be appearances this time. Straightening up, she reached inside her mind and called out for the Shadowkhan to come to her.

Jade couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed when no one answered her call. She supposed whatever was keeping her sane kept her from doing that trick; maybe it was because the Shadowkhan were now all sealed in the Red Mask? Then again, looking to her leg confirmed no tattoo, curious.

Never mind, more important stuff to worry about, she chided herself. Namely the thing that sent me running, she decided. Closing her eyes she focused on rising as Jade had so many times before. Feeling a small tingle on her stomach she opened her eyes and in surprise kicked in the air, finding herself hovering about six centimeters off the ground.

Relaxing as it had in the past lowered her back to the ground where she easily steadied herself on her feet. Now that that was confirmed she ducked behind a trashcan, a wise move because she was indeed being watched.

Jade pulled up her hoody and the shirt beneath, revealing a blue belly, and the Rooster Talisman imbedded over her navel.

"What the hell?" Jade demanded of the talisman trespassing on her person. She tapped the stone, finding it surprisingly warm and pleasant to the touch, though its surface was as smooth as she remembered it. Not surprising, as it was hardly an ancient talisman since Uncle had recreated the twelve in the process of defeating Shendu.

She remembered the Dragon Talisman having a tendency to sink into users, which came clear of the skin with a strong pull. Jade skimmed the edges of the stone, digging her fingers into her skin to get a better grip on the short edges of the Rooster. Still not satisfied but wanting the thing off of her, Jade gave a tug.

"Gaaaah!" Jade hissed, folding forward and falling on her knees. That hurt, oh man. Not only was pain pulsing from the Rooster, but she also felt a pair of numb spots on her back. She wearily recognized the one near her shoulder as the other Talisman she had felt. The other was near the middle of her back over her spine. As she half expected, some searching with her hands in the hard to reach place revealed another talisman resting in her skin like it had every business being there.

The Observer had de-cloaked to conserve power, and while it had lost visual it continued to monitor power levels for any fluctuation. It had already observed gravity defiance from the entity; the report was appearing more and more promising. It receded deeper into the shadows as the entity emerged, whipping its eyes.

"So, I still have the Talismans, but they somehow got fused onto me. Good news is I still can use them, I guess. Might be why I'm not all evil with another magic here in me. Bad news is doing anything to them causes boatloads of ouch.

"Guess I had better find out where I am, hopefully I can call Jackie and Uncle can see about getting me re-colorized," Jade thought as she walked down the alley.

She looked for a way into the real city out of the back alleys now. True, her appearance was problematic, but she could always fall back on make up or something as an excuse. People were dumb; they wouldn't believe in a blue red-eyed girl, even with one in front of them, she reminded herself. Besides, she was tired, hungry, and not in the mood to wait on account of caution.

Stepping out of an alley onto a sidewalk lit by the midday sun and full of pedestrians Jade took a sigh of relief. While she loved adventure she was a city girl, and the rabble of urban environments was a part of normality in her life. True, she disliked normality, but she was just coming off an adventure so it was okay for now.

Casting about for something to orient herself she saw she was at the crest of a significant hill affording her something of a view of the city. She didn't readily recognize it, but her eyes widened to apple size as she spotted something… well, she didn't have the words for it, her mind shrieking to a halt.

She had a view of the bay from here, and an island her excellent memory for adventure easily recognized as being the residence of Alcatraz – except it wasn't. Someone had replaced the fortress-turned-prison-turned-tourist attraction with a tower built in the shape of a capital T. She knew enough to know even if she was wrong about that island that there was no such tower in any city like this. But here it was, so...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain, we are not in Kansas anymore," Jade murmured. She stood there standing in a little wedge in the pedestrian traffic as people gave a slightly wider berth than usual to the blue girl.

_Later:_

Jade was not in a good mood. True to her spite for the damsel in distress tripe she had set to finding stuff out rather than panicking. She had recalled a cartoon where Viridian Beacon (1), after being thrown into another dimension, grabbed a newspaper immediately to see how different it was. She had followed the hero's example and pulled a relatively fresh paper out of the sidewalk trash bin.

Important things she had learned from the front page: One, this was Jump City, a place she never heard of, lending weight to the "other dimension" theory. Two, it was the future some five years ahead of her own time, possibly arguing against the "other dimension" theory. And three, her head was aching and she threw the paper away before reading a headline that would have told her something quite important about the world she was in.

Food was the priority for now; everything was better when approached with a full stomach.

And after that maybe she should duck back into the back alleys; she was feeling rather exposed. People were staring, which she couldn't fully blame them for as a storefront's glass ad confirmed her Shadowkhan-ness. But it wasn't the disbelief, exasperation, or even fear she had expected; it was wariness and a slight but potent feeling of hostility.

Jade considered herself brave and was acknowledged as so by people who knew such things. But this wasn't a single obstacle she could stare down or outwit, it was an atmosphere she felt pressing down on her gradually telling her, "You can stay for now, we are polite here; but please don't be so inconsiderate as to overstay your welcome."

Jade pulled up her hood, hoping for a bit of relief if her face wasn't so easily seen. She took no notice as the shadows in her hood came together and darkened, concealing her face in darkness save for her red eyes shining through. Not exactly an improvement in PR, as people walking toward her recognized those traits as hardly ever a good sign and thus crossed the street away from Jade.

So it was with double relief Jade spotted a hot dog cart, manned by a stereotypical paunchy middle-aged vendor wearing a stupid hat.

"Give me one with everything," Jade requested in her airier than normal voice as she walked up to the man who was just getting paid by a construction worker for a dog. The vendor turned away from the departing customer towards the new customer calling out, a part of him registering the voice as a child he glanced down, and almost stumbled at being met by a pair of glowing red eyes. Thankfully, the girl pulled her hood down and revealed a blue but basically human face.

The vendor calmed some; he didn't like surprises like that even when he was young enough to not worry about his heart. He was no fan of metahumans nor was one of that lot which disliked them – a customer was a customer. So he proceeded to fix the hot dog, piling all the toppings he had on it before holding out his free hand for payment.

Jade rummaged through her various pockets and finally dropped a dollar and a small collection of various coins in the vendor's hand. The man frowned, shifting the change in his hand, counting the total with practiced ease. He handed it back to Jade who looked up at him with confusion clear on her face.

"Five cents short kid," he told her, kicking himself for making the dog first.

"Oh come on, a nickel's nothing! I'm starving here," Jade whined, her stomach growling its agreement. The vendor shook his head and turned away; if he caved every time he heard that one...

"Hey! Don't ignore me! What's five cents, you probably _pick up a dollar's worth of change off the sidewalk in a week! Come on already!_" Jade insisted, scampering back into the man's line of sight. The smells from the cart was only piquing her appetite and she took no notice of her words slipping into Japanese as her anger grew.(5)

The vendor frowned at the Meta kid now; great, a brat, he thought. Now she was jabbering nonsense at him. And he noticed people were now avoiding his cart, because she was here making a scene.

"Beat it kid, if you're not a customer I've got nothing to say to you," he brushed Jade off, flicking her forehead hoping she would take a hint. She scowled at him and her eyes flashed red.

"Oh crap!" he thought. He hadn't considered what he might be dealing with; he assumed this was just a kid, but... he'd heard stories before of people who crossed supervillains or their flunkies in civvies. She called him something he didn't understand and he wondered if that might be a spell like some of these people used. Starting to sweat, his eyes darted around for some escape, and fell on a policeman walking his beat.

"Officer!" he called out, and was rewarded as the young man in blue's head snapped in their direction.

"Nani?" Jade asked as a cop was called over by the vendor.

"_Hey, what's this_?" Jade objected to the interference, pointing between the vendor and approaching cop. Her accusing finger was pointing but as her anger rose steam was rising from her other balled fingers.

"What's the trouble sir?" the policeman asked the vendor.

"This brat's threatening me! I think she might have super powers!" the middle-aged man exclaimed, taking a step back from the encounter as the policeman frowned and turned his attention on Jade. He had been taught that, and his experience reinforced, these sorts of situations were usually nothing but exaggeration aided by prejudice; but on the flipside when it wasn't, things could go south faster than you could believe.

"_He's full of crap! All I want is lunch_!" Jade defended herself in Japanese, pointing at the man and then the cart. With her smoking fist the gesture seemed far from benign.

"Great, I learn Spanish to jump the language barrier, only to run into someone speaking some Asian language," the officer groaned internally. Whatever the case, there was more than complexion at work here, this kid needed to calm down. Taking a step forward he leaned down to reassure her or try to, but Jade had noticed a crowd gathering and the atmosphere spiking with ire directed at her. So what she saw as a sudden invasion of her personal space made her open her hand and release the Dragon blast that had been building.

The hot dog cart exploded in a fiery blast. The vendor fell backward while the cop hit the deck, and the people screamed. Unsurprisingly the cop was the first to pull himself together; unharmed, he stood up and confirmed the damage was just the cart and with a sweeping look checked to see if anyone was hurt. The blue girl was gone, he quickly realized.

Pulling out his communicator, he reported the incident and gave a description of the possible hostile and definite danger. All the while glad it hadn't been worse.

No one noticed a stocky man with a long black beard and workman's overalls, and a Gotham Knights cap jammed on his head, watch the proceedings with interest. Just as no one had noticed he was the only one to not waver when the blast erupted, and a piece of burning meat passed right through his leg, like it wsn't even there, to smolder on the sidewalk. The Observer was content to watch the noteworthy incident unfold and track the entity's escape during the panic. He calmly followed, already resolved to send a report to the Headmaster.

* * *

><p>Brother Blood was weighing the pros and cons of Russia. The country had been a veritable criminal utopia in the post-communist era when Yelstin's rule ever faltered and those with money and guns could run rampant, pillaging the corpse of a fallen superpower. The HIVE had set up a branch campus in the country to take part in the vast new market, and it had prospered immensely.<p>

Until recently, with his coup here on the main campus, that is. All things considered, the coup against Headmistress had been a resounding success. After ten years of loyal service and three years of plotting, Brother Blood had achieved what he had planned since he joined the HIVE Faculty thirteen years ago – the post of Headmaster.

The coup had been worth the wait, the main campus achieved in less than an hour, with Headmistress dead and the loyalists crushed in that span with only superficial damage to the facilities and student body. Matters had only been slightly more bloody and costly in five of the Branch Campuses. The exception was Russia, where the Deputy Headmaster running the place had not only survived but also crushed the coup forces there. The infuriatingly clever man tried to go his own way and Blood had to crush him lest the defiance undermine his own new regime.

While he had only minutes ago been delivered the Deputy Headmaster's head and been informed of the Branch Campus' conquest by his forces it was a bitter victory. The Russian Branch was devastated and the assault had also been costly. True the losses were easily absorbed with the empire he now held, but still was it worth the cost of salvaging Russia?

On the one hand it would mean a loss of prestige and it would be difficult to operate in Eastern Europe and Central Asia in depth from the Branches in Calcutta and Paris.

On the other hand the country was not what it had been. Putin was putting the country in order again, breaking out the Kremlin playbooks and even cutting deals with formerly ostracized Soviet Metas to return prestige and professionalism to the state and military. With the West wanting order for their markets and the people wanting a return to order, the Kremlin was advancing slowly but surely in the war on crime.

And there was also the competition to consider; the scent of blood was in the water.

Government or Molina, everyone of relevance would work to keep HIVE Russia from regaining its former glory.

"Best to cut our losses; prestige is not worth having to fight such foes for a prize so dubious," Brother Blood decided aloud. His course resolved with the crisis, he turned his attention to his inbox, which had a red-letter item flashing on his computer. Intrigued at the "P" labeling the file as a prospect he brought up the video file and watched a blue girl with red eyes throw a tantrum that all but destroyed a garbage ridden urban alley.

With a small and sneaky smile Brother Blood rewound the Observer's file to a certain point, then zoomed in with two clicks of the mouse. Yes, he decided, this one was well worth the small risk of approaching. And he thought he had just the student for it; young girls, even if proclaimed rebellious, were drawn to those of their sex with power, and this one would not lightly accept failure if charm and intimidation didn't work.

"Acolyte 42, bring me young Miss Jinx. I have an extra credit assignment for her Metahuman Resources class," Blood spoke into the intercom mounted on his desk.

Reclining in the chair as he waited, he took a moment to bask in achievement. Inside a week he had gone from lieutenant to absolute leader of one of the foremost criminal organizations in the world. Patience paid off, and he had a feeling this was only the first installment to come his way.(3)

* * *

><p>"Sigh," Jade went, sitting on the roof ledge, her feet dangling over the side.<p>

"Boy I don't think I've ever sighed this much in my life," she admonished herself halfheartedly. Hanging her head, she looked down into the smoking alley below her. She had taken out her misplaced aggression on innocent garbage and waste receptacles. Okay, and put some holes in the walls. The buildings were abandoned anyway!

She noticed it wasn't really smoking anymore and the smell of burning garbage was much less pronounced. How long had she been sitting up there lost in thought? She glanced to the side and felt her anger spike a bit at the sight of that blasted tower, a middle finger raised to her announcing how deep she was in it this time. As if having her species changed wasn't enough!

It had been, in the immortal words of Jackie Chan, a bad day, bad day, bad day! At least she managed to avoid getting arrested, as ducking back into the alleys, she had discovered another power; when a guy in an apron had come out of the back door of what she guessed was a restaurant carrying a pair of garbage bags, he walked past her without a glance. Confused, she had continued walking, only for him to spot her and flee back into the building when he turned back from the dumpster; what with her eemingly popping up out of nowehere looking like she did.

A little bit of trial had shown she could go chameleon in darkness, or maybe just shadows? Not like the Snake Talisman's cloaking power, she could still see her arm kind of; it was like Predator, only with darkness, she decided. Who says Schwarzenegger movies were unrealistic?

She hadn't seen it as very good news. She wanted no part in Shadowkhan powers after last time. As awesome as they were and however cool having an army at her beck and call – no! Bad Jade, awesomeness out weighed by desire to rule the world.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" someone remarked behind Jade. The Shadowkhan girl popped up into the air and whirled around, and was stopped short by a bizarre sight. Namely a Lolita Goth decked out in black and pink with her hair done up in horns. More importantly, she had gray skin, pink eyes, and pink hair; and something beyond these told Jade she wasn't entirely human.

"What's so good about it?" Jade answered sourly, cocking her head. She knew she had made things worse with the hot dog incident, but that guy had had it coming! Wow, she really needed a chill pill, she thought, a bit surprised by the amount of anger. She chalked it up to hunger, oh and the stress of being banished to an alternate dimension.

Jinx grinned, amused by the kid's attitude, and closed the gap in three bounding dancer steps to rest on top of the roof ledge. Jade recoiled, surprised by the rapid advance, as Jinx put her hands on her hips to look at the destruction below. She gave an impressed whistle, even though she wasn't impressed. In her experience people were easy to manipulate with some flattery, so she would lie through her teeth if she had to if that was what was needed to pass this test.

"Nice handiwork, some new radical environmentalism, war on trash and urban decay?" Jinx chuckled, turning to face Jade. The blue girl frowned at the newcomer; being mocked was something she never took lightly.

"The wall spat on me, so I hit back. One thing kind of led to another," Jade threw out there, referring to the wall pipe that had spewed all over her and triggered the destruction below.

"Hmm, and what did all those hot dogs do to you?" Jinx asked, finding this more fun than expected. Jade's flaring temper kept her from wondering how the Goth girl knew about that.

"That guy had it coming, it was just a nickel!" Jade bellowed, her hands sparking. Jinx resisted the urge to step back; she wasn't exactly afraid, but it was always best to be cautious around people with powers that make things go boom.

"No argument here. Congress can pass all the laws they like, it doesn't change the fact that Normals hate Metas and always will," Jinx shrugged. She would try playing the empathy hand, half-truths and all that.

"Metas?" Jade asked, lowering herself back to the ledge, looking up at the other girl. Jinx had anticipated this; the girl was listed as possibly off-worlder or time-traveler.

"Metas – used to be short for Metahuman, humans with abilities that makes them more than human. Nowadays it covers most things that are almost but not quite human, and species and machines that are close enough to have some kind of claim. It isn't really spelled out anywhere I think.

"Anyway I'm a quarter fey and I'm loaded up with magic," Jinx explained. She held out her left hand and gathered a ball of her energy for a second before letting it dissipate.

"I'm from another dimension," Jade volunteered before realizing what she was doing. Curse you hunger for my loose lips, Jade raged internally.

"Wow, I've heard of that but I've never actually met one from the other side of the veil. The name's Jinx by the way, I don't think I caught your name," the super villain-in-training offered. Jade narrowed her eyes, studying the girl; she didn't know if she could trust this girl, but she probably had some limited options after the hot dog incident.

"That's cause I haven't said it," Jade remarked to the gray Goth. Jinx smirked; she liked the attitude, and it was cute in this kid, in a creepy way too.

"Well Blue Girl(6), I would like to extend an invite, to an organization that specializes in helping people like us prosper and generally do well in the world despite society's shortcomings," Jinx announced grandly, stepping down from the ledge to roof top. Jade frowned at the girl; on the one hand it was rarely a good idea to answer that kind of invite. But if it did turn shady she could always Talisman her way out. Her stomach growled, offering its own question.

"Meal plan provided, plus room," Jinx volunteered, suppressing a snicker at the bodily function.

"Alright then, Jinx, lead the way," Jade conceded as the other girl's face lit up. Jade had the feeling she was jumping straight from one adventure to another. Which would be awesome once she got some sleep and some chow in her, she decided.

For now she followed Jinx as the girl flipped off the roof to land gracefully on the pavement below. Jade descended slower, levitating down and following Jinx at eye level with the other girl. The two soon vanished into the darkness of Jump City.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

1). Jade will not be familiar with the DCU, for the sake of this story the Chan-verse does not have the collection of superheroes we know and love, or love to hate and hate to know. Their comics and movies have similar but different characters, so while Jade knows the super hero super villain set up she won't know any of these heroes or villains.

2). This is Dark Jade but it will be slower in getting to the dark parts. Hopefully all the sweeter for the slow build up.

3). This is AU for the Titans-verse, and the plot outline is already done so if you have chronology arguments they have likely been thought over already. So while you are free to point out a divergence it is quite likely it will not be changed because it is part of the plan.

4). That being said constructive criticism is always welcome. If you have a suggestion or feel some sort of editing is needed say so. I would rather hear concern or doubts than only praise or worse, silence. The reviews are not compliment boxes anything sort of flames is welcome.

5). Italics are for when characters are speaking something other than English and I am too lazy or ignorant to properly translate said dialogue.

6). Don't worry Jade will get a cool, and somewhat misleading, villain name. Nocturne and I went though quite a few names before agreeing on one.

7). I was planning on updating SSG before this, and the next chapter of that crossover is nearing completion. But I have had this ready for days, and I decided it was just being silly to hold back when it might take another week to polish off the next SSG chapter. Sorry to fans of that story, its coming slowly but surely.

Please Review, _the clickity beckons you._


	3. HIVE

Disclaimer:

We own neither the Teen Titans nor Jackie Chan adventures. We only lay any claim to this story and any OCs we may employ.

**A Shadow of the Titans:**

_Written by_

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Two: 

"**H.I.V.E."**

**Earlier:**

The door slid open, admitting Jinx to the Headmaster's office. She was on her guard entering the familiar chamber – after all, it was under new management – and she realized it was not nearly as familiar as expected. Gone was the business like sensibilities of the Headmistress, when the only décor had been the models of old naval warships and a banner of the HIVE crest behind the desk. The new Headmaster had wasted no time making the office his own. The electrical lights had seemingly been removed in favor of candelabras and a fireplace off to the side. The walls were lined with books and the HIVE banner replaced with a banner carrying a red rune on black she had formerly seen in Blood's old office. The desk was the only thing to remain the same, Blood sitting behind it in his gold and white robes.

Gold and white… to some those colors meant light and purity. Jinx n this case thought the more secondary meanings applied, greed and death.

"My dear Jinx, so good to see you again, we haven't had a chance to chat since my promotion," Blood greeted her, remaining seated while he motioned her to the stool before the desk. Compared to his throne like seat this made it clear what he truly thought beneath those manners.

"Congratulations, Headmaster," Jinx said as she took a seat gingerly. Blood had seemed to take an interest in her a few months ago only to lose it. She guessed now he had been gauging her as a participant in his coup.

"You know Jinx some say your lack of support for me in the recent troubles should be made example of. After all, while most students sat the unpleasantness out you are not just any student. Your teammate Gizmo in particular thinks his service to me merits promotion at your expense.

"But though you did not help you did not hinder me by clinging to the old guard. Unlike my more zealous supporters I see your actions as merely a reflection of your nature; you look out for yourself before anything else. A fine trait for a villain, so I forgive you your lack of initiative.

"You will remain head of your squad as well. Young Gizmo, while loyal, is rather lacking in the temperament and maturity for leadership, so his reward will needs take a different form.

"Though from this day forth, it is in your best interests to be loyal to me first and foremost," Blood concluded. His voice remained calm and gentlemanly throughout the monologue. He could have been talking about something as simple as weather, though he had let his eyes flash red for an instant in that last sentence. Still, Jinx was relieved at the outcome; it seemed she had weathered the storm successfully.

"Now that that is out of the way, I have a new assignment for you. It is out of your normal niche, something special," Blood told her with a ghost of a groan on his face. Jinx's face perked up at this as the banner behind Blood rose to reveal a monitor that flashed the HIVE crest before switching to a video feed.

"Though matters are returning to normal in the school, the fact remains a significant amount of resources were lost. Now we must replenish our ranks and coffers for the glorious new era of the HIVE.

"This new entity is of particular interest to me. As you can see she is demonstrating a significant array of powers. Observer's readings indicate she is a new arrival to this world, possibly reality. That combined with her apparent youth makes her a fine prospect for our student body. She even seems to be moving in the right direction in public relations," Blood informed Jinx as the recording detailed Observer's findings up to an exploding hot dog cart. Jinx grinned a bit at the last; it was always nice to see Normals get hit back for their bigotry.

"So you want me to bring her back to the HIVE?" Jinx inquired, with a lack of enthusiasm.

"You think mere recruitment beneath you my dear? I took you to be woman of ambition – manipulation and deception of others is the key to true power, it arguably surpasses the ability to personally level cities.

"You will make contact with this girl before the police or Titans have a chance to interfere, and you will convince her to come back with you of her own accord," Blood commanded with a superior air. Jinx rose, realizing the meeting was at an end.

"What about when I bring her back?" Jinx asked with a bowed head.

"Oh, succeed and you will receive further instructions. Now, be quick and clever young witch," Blood waved her out. Jinx turned around and raised her head, walking out of the candlelit office, the door opening and closing behind her of its own accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

Jade was not sure where they were, a fact which infuriated her more than a little. Bad enough Jinx had led her through a twist of alleyways and back tracking, then the Goth had the gall to ask her to wear a blindfold for a bit! It had taken considerable effort not to blast the pink haired girl with all four barrels when she spun Jade on her feet after blindfolding her.

Fortunately for Jinx the blindfold had come off soon enough and now they were making their way through some sort of underground complex. Well to honest she wasn't entirely sure it was underground, but she saw no other way she could have been quickly brought here from the slums.

It certainly put Section 13 to shame with its geometric designs and admittedly impressive aesthetic appeal.

Just as Jade admitted the structure was impressive she stopped in her tracks as they finally ran into someone else. He looked like he had stepped out of a comic book; he was wearing a purple cape, and was that SPANDEX, Jade thought! ?

"Come on kid, the Headmaster wants to see you, as in immediately," Jinx called back to her, placing a hand on her hip in annoyance.

"Headmaster?" Jade asked, using skepticism to cover her confusion.

"Yeah, this is a school, and he's in charge. So if you want to avoid your time here in Jump taking a bad turn, mind that temper of yours," Jinx told her with a grin and an air of foreboding finality. Jade waited till the older girl had turned her back to her before allowing a gulp.

Jade had the feeling she had jumped into still deeper water and was still sinking.

They continued through the corridors, Jade catching occasional glimpses of robed figures in purple and other comic refugees, before apparently reaching their destination, a set of finely crafted wooden doors with a crest displayed on them. It was a classic shield checkered in black and gold with white designs surroundings it. The letters H-I-V-E were engraved on a white scroll crossing the shield.

The doors swung in of their own accord, revealing a book-lined office and a man in a white robe seated on the other side.

"Ah, young Jinx and the young miss that has been creating some stir in the city. Do come in young miss, but I would trouble you to tarry Jinx. After this meeting I would have some words with you," the old man, apparently the Headmaster, addressed them. Jade was thrown another curve ball as Jinx politely inclined her head and stepped back. Though she had only just met the Lolita Goth, she could tell she wasn't the type to do as the man commanded.

Conclusion, either she respects the guy, or he is the type to make you swallow your pride quickly. Jade decided it might be just to play it safe for the moment; blasting could happen later if needed. She crossed the threshold into the office as the doors swung shut behind her, with a soft but poignant bang.

She resisted the urge to look back at the door, instead heeding the old man's come-hither gesture and padding across the room. She wasn't sure where to place him age wise, he didn't look too old despite his white hair and bad due. His posture reminded her of the old masters she had encountered – old, powerful, and quite comfortable with both roles. If the fancy black and gold mantle on his robes were any indication, he had clout here on par with the vibes she was picking up. She grudgingly conceded as he smiled sown at her this may not be someone to take lightly.

"Welcome to the HIVE young miss, I understand you have come to us from quite a distance, please have a seat. I am Brother Blood, Headmaster of the High Institute of Vengeance and Evil," the man introduced himself. Jade would later be thankful from the shock that kept her jaw from dropping at those words.

"Evil?" Jade asked, her stunned tone easily mistaken for just a dull statement.

"The name comes from before my time as Headmaster; I would have preferred something a bit more restrained and elegant. But some traditions are not meant to bend to a changing of the guard; as it is near everyone knows the school by its acronym, the HIVE. Which I do approve of, for that is what we are.

"A place for those the world would treat as unwanted pests to find refuge and strength against those that would thwart their ambitions and strip them of their natural rights. A place for people like you my young traveler."

"Me?" Jade asked her mind snapping back into focus. Blood gave a disarming grin as he pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. Jade found herself disliking that robe; it concealed too much, and bad guys are supposed to wear dark colors!

"Indeed, I am well aware you are a visitor to our fair world. Though by your actions since arriving I can guess both that you lack means for a swift departure and that the more crude natives are not being gracious hosts," Blood told her as he swept around the desk. Jade was clenching a fist ready to blast him if he got too close – unknown to her, Blood noticed and was more amused than anything as he stopped just outside her comfort zone looking thoughtful.

"Yes, a most regrettable turn of events. The unwashed masses and those they lift to office are so intolerant of those who are different, and so much more unforgiving of them breaking the rules. I am just grateful Jinx managed to bring you to us before something unfortunate happened," Blood continued, faking mild concern. Jade rolled her eyes, but you couldn't really tell with her eye shine concealing her pupils to most. She was fairly certain this guy's face was on the dartboard of many a social worker – this stank of a set up. Though, he was dead right about the people here being jerks.

"Well I can see where this is going, thanks for the thoughtfulness but I'm more the solo independent type. Besides, you saw I can handle jerks," Jade said hastily, hopping down from the chair. Blood held his smile but she saw his eyes harden enough to make her pause.

"Oh but I insist," he told her, and for some reason a knot of ice fell into her stomach at the words.

"You see, we are offering you so much more than a place to stay beyond society's judging eye. But why tell when I can show you?" Blood continued. He turned to face the wall and Jade turned with him to see the twin bookshelves slide apart to reveal a transparent wall behind. Her jaw dropped as she hypnotically stepped forward to see the massive room beyond better. Or rather, the people in the chamber had captured her undivided attention.

For a moment, Jade was pretty sure that someone had stolen the Talismans from the vault again. But then she took notice of just how many wildly dressed teens there were in the room, and the strange and wondrous skills they were displaying. She had never seen the Talismans, for example, allow someone to simply turn to living sand and annihilate a couple of androids (actual robots!) in a small scale duplication of a sand storm.

But there was more. Jade could not but watch as the group of teens continued to display incredible skills. When Jinx had mentioned Metahumans, she had thought of one of her superhero comics. But this was on a whole different scale.

"Ah it warms my heart to see students so diligent in their studies. And many of them came to us reluctant and confused, like you. But guided by the firm and knowing hand of the HIVE they draw ever closer to their true potential," Blood remarked wistfully, stepping up to join Jade. Her first thought was that if his heart was warming it was not with fuzzy bunny thoughts.

The second was the realization that this Brother Blood guy was in charge of these teens. She couldn't see someone really controlling the likes of the Dark Hand for long if they had the Talismans long enough to realize the true meaning of that power. But these powerful people, and presumably many, _many_ more, were answering to Blood and this HIVE. It spoke of power on so many levels Jade found herself shivering.

Blood gave a smaller but far more genuine and nasty smile as he saw the girl break a little in the corner of his vision. The first round was his, everything would now fall into place as he dictated.

"You come to us at a most fortunate time. Due to recent events we have moved up the entrance exam to expand our student body. Though before that you will need something more appropriate to wear, but we will help you with that.

"Would you be a dear and send Jinx in?" Blood asked, turning and heading back to his desk. Jade nodded, making sure to stay on the ground as she stiffly walked out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Blood kept his smile in place after the door closed behind the blue girl and a moment later opened to admit Jinx. Lifting his hand with a snap of his fingers, the electric lights shut off and the wall slid closed, once more concealing the training arena. A bit theatrical, but Blood knew the value of theatrics and casual displays of power.<p>

"Well done young Jinx, you completed your task with professional diligence," Blood congratulated the witch.

"Thank you Headmaster," Jinx accepted the approval with a nod of her head.

"Did she give you her name?" Blood asked, turning back towards the sliding wall.

"No, she made a point of not doing that," Jinx replied. Blood turned back to her with a solemn expression and she raised the urge to take a step back.

"I see, so what did you learn?" Blood asked with neither warmth nor coldness.

"She does come from another dimension," Jinx stated.

"Which we already knew; so is that useful, can it be used? What sort of dimension, is it a mirror of ours or completely different? Does she actually speak those languages or is that some kind of learning spell? Does she have values that would be inconvenient?" Blood demanded calmly but with increasing firmness. It put Jinx in mind of someone gently but steadily pushing you off a building.

"She does not know what metahumans are. She seems to have some knowledge of heroes, but they are not contemporary," Jinx told him hastily.

"Ah, that is useful; heroes consigned to history, as they should be. You will carry on," Blood announced. Jinx blinked at the last bit, wondering what he meant. Brother Blood frowned, sensing the confusion.

"It is my wish that you look after this girl a while longer. Give her a brief tour, a meal, and have her accompany your team on your scheduled assignment. Jinx restrained herself from a more vocal protect before actually responding.

"She's a rookie, isn't this against regulation?" Jinx asked, trying to hide her annoyance. Blood seemed amused by her.

"I determine what lies within regulation. I understand you were planning on hitting a mall; it's an opportunity to acquire material for her new uniform. It wouldn't do much for the HIVE's reputation to have her committing crimes in civilian attire," Brother Blood explained. Jinx knew she had no grounds to protest but she wasn't going to lightly accept more babysitting.

"What if we encounter the Titans?" Jinx inquired.

"I am hoping you will, though the good men and women of the police force would suffice," the Headmaster put his hands behind his back.

"Sir?" Jinx asked.

"Our little blue friend is drifting into our camp, but I despise drifters. Something is needed to anchor her allegiance. What better way to turn her on the authority of this world than some of its fine young champions roughing her up? All the better if your team is present to whisk her back to the safety of the HIVE.

"And if she should surprise us and deliver an upset, well, the heroes recognizing her as a threat and enemy is quite acceptable.

"She seems to have something of a temper, weakness to be sure, but for now it works to my favor. Whatever resistance you encounter, be sure to place her in its path. In one stroke we will tie her irrevocably to the HIVE," Brother Blood outlined, smiling at the end unnervingly.

"As you wish Headmaster," Jinx bowed her head. It snapped back up when Blood suddenly closed the distance and looked down on her with red eyes aglow.

"Do not fail," he instructed her calmly. Stunned, she simply nodded before he stepped back and dimmed his eyes. Taking this as a dismissal Jinx hastily turned and escaped through the door.

* * *

><p>Jade, for once, was at a loss for words.<p>

As she stood outside the office of the apparent leader of this hidden little school, as it apparently was, Jade had to admit to herself that from the moment she had walked into that room she had lost the advantage. Didn't matter if she ever had it or not, she lost it either way. She was now officially in over her head, and no amount of Talisman power was going to get her out of this mess easily. Her newfound Shadowkhan powers might have been able to, but she had to confess that she had no real idea on how to use them. So far, everything had been by instinct.

It was like walking into a comic book, only real and far grander in scale then she had ever thought. She was in a honest to gods school for up and coming supervillains of all things, and was apparently being drafted as a new "student".

Oh, Jade knew that was how it was. She had not missed the subtle and half-veiled warnings in Brother Blood's speech, and she had seen enough displays of power in her short time to know that showing off the training room had just been his way of telling her exactly what she would have to go through if she turned him down. A veritable legion of junior super powered villains all aiming to be the one to take over the world when they grew up.

If she were in any other situation, Jade would have laughed. As it stood, she was pretty much waiting for her application to be processed so she could be one of them.

So, she settled for leaning up on the wall and letting out a sigh while she soothed her temper. The fact that Brother Blood held all the good cards at the moment had made her want to lash out, and Jade blamed it on the empty stomach. Even if she did lash out and give Blood a good beating, she would then have to fight her way through a whole building full of teenagers with enough super powers to constitute the military might of a small country.

Jade was many things, but she was not stupid or suicidal regardless of what some people said.

And the fact was, that someone did not get to be "Headmaster" without being pretty badass themselves. Her comic book experience all but screamed at her that he was the scariest guy here for a reason, and she could tell that even Jinx seemed a bit cautious around him.

Either way, she put the train of thought aside as her gut growled and she rubbed it, trying to sooth the hunger pangs. She had been hungry before, but after that walk with Jinx to who-knows-where, she was absolutely starving. She just slumped against the wall and groaned as she slid down to a sitting position and thanked her lucky stars that the Headmaster's office was apparently in a non-public part of the school. The last thing she needed was some super-teen to come along and see her in such a pitiful state.

Thankfully, Jinx emerged from the office at that moment, albeit looking slightly shaken before she seemed to collect herself. Looking around, Jinx spotted Jade sitting slumped on the wall and looking generally ravenous. Sighing internally at the babysitting before her, she put on a smile and held out a hand.

"Hey, Blue, come on and get up. It's just past lunch, so the cafeteria should still be open. We can grab a meal and get a quick tour in, before we have to meet a few friends of mine."

At the mention of food, Jade perked up visibly and was on her feet in seconds and ready to go. She might not have been entirely comfortable with the tour bit, and the mention of "friends" left her feeling dubious, but it was apparently a package deal. So looking up and over at Jinx she nodded with a grin and played along.

"Alright then, lead the way. You're the one that knows where we're going here."

Jinx rolled her eyes (internally) at the small bit of snark in the response, but smiled and nodded before she headed off and led the way towards the cafeteria. Honestly, why was she being pinned with this? There had to be other students that could handle brat duty better then her, or deserved it.

It did not take long to reach the HIVE cafeteria, which was more like a mall food court. Various automated outlets lined the walls and there was even one or two that could actually be manned by real chefs. But since both were in a hurry, one to get it over with and the other to eat, they settled for an automated one.

After that, it could be considered less a meal and more like a small-scale war, at least in Jinx's opinion. Apparently the nameless girl was hungrier than she had thought as the blue skinned pre-teen settled into her pre-prepared meal like a swarm of bloodthirsty piranha, and she had to wonder that if she blinked the food tray would vanish as well. She was almost afraid to reach over and take the tray after the kid was finished, since she still looked peckish and Jinx did not want to risk the appendage. She was, after all, rather attached to her hand.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that as the girl let out a small sigh and a smile.

"Alright, much better! Uncle always said nothing like a good meal to make everything easier."

Jade looked over at Jinx, the smile vanishing as an eyebrow rose slightly in question.

"Uh, you okay? You look a little green."

Jinx just smiled oddly and blamed it on the food out loud. Hopefully, after the tour, she could get Gizmo and Mammoth and they could get this over with. With that in mind, she put the trays away and motioned Jade to follow her on her official tour of the HIVE.

For both, the tour passed by too quickly and too slow. Jade was actually amazed by some of the things she saw, including some of the labeled classrooms and had to stop herself from faulting at a few. One of which was rather brazenly labeled "Vengeance Plotting 101" and made Jade think to herself.

"Whoa, a class for actually plotting revenge. Can that you get any more corny?"

Unfortunately, a few doors later it did. Enough that Jade actively chose to ignore the door in question.

For Jinx, it passed by far too slow as she was forced to drag the kid along to some of the more notable places in the HIVE. Thankfully, there were not too many of them that she was actually allowed to take her to yet, but still.

After that, there were a few more places that left Jade either shocked or weirded out and quickly made her resolve to herself that the sooner she got the chance, the sooner she was going to find someone that could help her get the hell out of this place. If there were supervillains and even a school for them, that meant there had to be superheroes out there chewing them up at a pace that they actually need a place pumping out villains at a constant rate.

Unfortunately, that line of thought also concluded the tour, as Jinx led her back the other way, commenting that they needed to meet up with her team.

Jade could not help but have another case of the shivers and help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Robin slipped through the revolving door with ease, Starfire flying through a narrow opening, Raven phasing herself and Cyborg through the glass. Beast Boy missed his exit and became trapped by his own momentum before it spat him out, stumbling and dizzy. The shape-shifter shook his head, regaining his senses, and morphing into a stag to catch up to his team.<p>

The source of the problem was easy to find, just go in the direction everyone was running from. Beast Boy was quite ticked, as he frequented this mall; he hated how villains just trashed cool places like it was no big deal. Thankfully it seemed the focus of their attention was a mere fabric store. Yeah, fabric, not even real clothes!

Beast Boy supposed it was too expected when the team leader was a girl.

As usual, Robin was a bit more focused on the task at hand than his younger teammate.

The mall was a mess; his quick assessment concluded it to be Mammoth and Gizmo's work, ballistics and brute force. Unsurprising, Jinx was more precise and dangerous, not into raising havoc for the sake of it. She was goal oriented, and as such, far more of a threat.

Sure enough when they found Mammoth and Gizmo lurking outside the store apparently bored and actually happy to see the Titans because of it, Jinx was the one to emerge from the shop.

"Robin, they have an adorable hostage!" Starfire called out, clearly distressed. Robin glanced up at where she was hovering in the air before looking over the HIVE again. Yes, he saw her now; she was behind Jinx carrying bags? Well, Jinx did seem prudent enough to make a hostage do work.

Though Robin would be hesitant to call her cute; it was a metahuman girl, preadolescent with dark blue coloring and red eyes. He'd seen stranger and he knew his priorities in this scenario.

"Starfire, Beast Boy; extract the girl. Raven, Cyborg; I have Mammoth. Titans Go!" Robin ordered before rushing in.

Beast Boy leapt into the air, taking the form of a humming bird and dropping out of sight of Gizmo before he closed the distance and became a gorilla, swatting the pint-sized genius aside. He didn't follow up, instead pressing on, letting Cyborg take over. The shape-shifter was proud, but he knew his procedure – saving innocents took priority over bashing bad guys. People often forget how fast a gorilla can be, thinking them hulking brutes and thus slow. Well this green gorilla was far from slow.

"Hey, you're heroes right?" the blue girl called out as he bore down on her. He gave a nod before scooping her up despite a squawk of protest.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called to him. The green gorilla looked up and to the right, and saw her hanging in the air, her arms held out. He nodded in understanding.

"Wait a minute, I-," the kid began as Beast Boy drew her back and tossed her like an American football. Jade yelled in alarm as she was sent flying, before scrunching her face and slowing her speed by will. She didn't get a chance to stop fully since she was scooped into the most bone-crushing hug of her life.

"Fear not small one, my friends and I have saved you from the doers of wrong. I will now deposit you safely on the ground, you cute _snanderut,_" Starfire counseled the child, oblivious to her flailing as she struggled to breath in the passionate hug o'doom. Flying three storefronts over, Starfire set the child on her feet and frowned as the child wobbled and coughed, apparently having to recover from the hostage experience with physical symptoms. The HIVE were truly despicable in the utmost, she furiously concluded!

"Listen I need-" the child began before Starfire grabbed her shoulder.

"There is no need to thank me; you must rejoin your family now or hide yourself until the police arrive. A frail child like you should not be on this battlefield," Starfire inadvertently tossed a match into the powder room before flying off.

Jade practically had her mouth hanging open, watching the fight unfold without really seeing it. Again! ? It happened again! Even with a Shadowkhan makeover people underestimated her! Jackie even with all she did, Uncle telling her she is still too young, and here these guys, _actual super heroes,_ treated her like a freaking damsel in distress!

No way! That you cannot do, you don't toss Jade Chan aside and get back to work like she's freaking speed bump! Jade's increasingly furious thoughts showed as her eyes began to glow brighter, steam rose from her balled fists, and her hair blew in a ghost wind as she rose off the ground.

Mammoth grunted, as he had to take an exploding birdaranng on his bicep only to get a kick to his jaw. Falling back with a leap, he rubbed his jaw and glanced to Jinx, who had managed to lose Raven at some point.

"Where's that rookie?" Mammoth demanded of his squad leader. He wasn't worried about handling the Titans, but the giant absolutely hated it when people didn't carry their own weight. Robin heard him and threw darting glances about at this information.

"Titans, there's another HIVE student here!" Robin warned his team. Beast Boy stopped his bull charge, glancing around in concern, while Raven remained focused on attacking Jinx again. Cyborg, picking up a spike in energy on his instruments, turned and his organic eye widened at the sight he saw.

"Uh, guys!" he called out. Jade hovered nearly a meter in the air, her hair blowing and fire smoldering in her fists and eyes.

"Don't dismiss me you dorks!" Jade screamed, thrusting out her hands. Twin fiery explosions erupted from her opening palms, heading towards Cyborg and Beast Boy. Beast Boy escaped upward as a bird while Raven moved between Cyborg and the blast, a black shield already forming. The shield buckled and gave way, but the blast had passed, leaving the Titans unharmed.

"Little one! ?" Starfire called out, confused in the air. Jade's head jerked up and her eyes narrowed before heat rays erupted from them, striking Starfire squarely in the stomach, knocking her from the sky.

"Shut up about my size airhead! Size doesn't equal ability!" Jade roared. The sound of something rushing through the air drew her attention back to the ground, in time to see a pair of birdarangs whizzing toward her.

"Crap, those things can explode!" Jade recalled. She wished they wouldn't hit her and sure enough they went wide. Oh, right, telekinesis.

Robin frowned as the birdarangs detonated in the air; his aim hadn't been off, she had altered the trajectory. At least four powers already, possibly more, and there was still the usual HIVE trio. He had to end this.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven chanted, as Cyborg covered her from Jinx trying to take advantage of the new fight. Black energy enfolded a metal bench and sent it hurling at Jade, who lifted her hands; but instead of fire erupting from them the bench halted in mid air and began to vibrate, caught between opposing forces. Raven scowled as Jade smirked.

"Ha! I know that trick too. Though I don't know the cool color effect, neat trick," Jade laughed a bit too maniacally. Raven narrowed her eyes; this girl didn't sound or feel right.

"Perhaps I'll show you the trick when you're in juvenile," Raven answered. Jade scowled and realized someone was behind her. The transformed dimensional traveler didn't have time to turn as white pain erupted in her back and clouded her vision.

"Right on the talisman," she whimpered internally, before her ears rang with a massive boom. After that she was lost in the hot darkness of a K.O.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster was smiling again when Jinx entered his office; he seemed to be doing that more of late. It actually made her miss the Headmistress' icy demeanor; Brother Blood had always felt like some kind of predator behind his courtesy, and that hadn't changed since he acquired even more power.<p>

"Congratulations young Jinx, the affair was settled to my satisfaction. I daresay my expectations were surpassed," Blood remarked, steeping his hands. Jinx was surprised he already knew, he caught it and his monitor was unveiled and played the mall incident at fast motion.

"I admit I was somewhat concerned when the Titans managed to grab her, but it seems young – Miss Blue did you call her? – has quite an ego to go along with that temper," Blood stated smugly.

"Like you're one to criticize someone having an ego," Jinx internally remarked.

"She not only gave a strong showing but suffered a humiliating defeat due to a 'cheap shot.' It has all the makings of a fine vendetta.

"I trust, despite her little self-combustion, she will be fit to take part in the entrance exam with the others?" Blood inquired with a sharp edge lurking under the words.

"Yeah, other than being out like a light she isn't hurt. In fact her magic feels a bit more stable, I think Robin might have released some pressure she got from crossing the Veil or something," Jinx speculated. Brother Blood glanced to the side, factoring this new possibility into his theories and equations regarding the HIVE, before turning back to Jinx.

"You succeeded in acquiring the materials from the mall and the design preferences for her uniform?" Blood asked with light interest.

"Yes, we have everything but her measurements," Jinx replied with a grin at being prepared.

"Take care of the measurements and then give everything to the tailor; I want her suited up and prepared for the exam once it starts. With my modifications I expect the test to produce a fine crop of up and coming villains," the Headmaster declared, waving Jinx away.

****

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Tower:<strong>

"This new HIVE student, she could be a problem," Robin stated with a solemn air.

"Could be? Dude, the exploding creepy midget nailed you!" Beast Boy shouted with a hint of enthusiasm at his leader's expense. The Titans stood around their med bay – which despite its often grim function was cheery with its light colors and inspiring view of the bay – with the exception of Robin, who sat on one of the cots as Starfire applied bandages to his burned leg and torso. Cyborg unhooked his hand from a computer terminal turning back to the group from his analysis of the medical data.

"That's stretching things a bit BB, at best it was a double knock out," Cyborg grinned. It wasn't funny, but he just knew it hurt Robin's ego more to be injured by an admitted amateur than his skin.

"Explosive blasts from her hands, heat vision, flight, and telekinesis; the powers alone would make her a problem and she seems to have some experience with them," Robin deadpanned, trying to keep the conversation on track.

"How much experience, creepy kid is what, ten? Either that or she is a midget, maybe some mutated Smurf," Beast boy speculated in a thoughtful pose as he imagined a giant red-eyed Poppa Smurf.

"She is not human and has magic pouring from her body, her appearance might not reflect her true age in the slightest," Raven stated, replacing the cream she had used on Robin in its cabinet.

"Besides BB, I think midget is politically incorrect these days," Cyborg interjected, taping Beast Boy on top of his head.

"Dude, I'm green and funny, the ladies will forgive a little incorrectness," Beast Boy answered, before Raven slapped him lightly on the head.

"Focus," she told him and Cyborg, earning a grateful nod from Robin. Who did a double take when he realized his leg and torso were starting to resemble a mummy.

"Uh, Star? I think that might be enough bandages, I'm not looking to be mummified," Robin told the alien girl a bit awkwardly. Looking up from her work she smiled at Robin and glomped him, oblivious to his pained expression.

"Oh Robin, you look very manly," Starfire reassured him. Beast Boy and Cyborg chuckled under their hands at the scene while Raven rolled her eyes.

"Starfire, burns," Raven reminded her teammate. Starfire blinked in confusion for a moment before unglomping Robin and scratching her head, wearing an embarrassed expression.

"Raven, you said her powers are magic. Anything you can tell us?" Robin inquired, schooling his features as he pulled his tunic over his bandaged chest.

"She felt different from the magic users I've faced before. I would guess she's part or maybe even full fae. Not a variety I'm familiar with, but its safe to assume magic is second nature to her.

"It wasn't an attack that injured you though," Raven supplied.

"If she was playing nice, I'm the King of France," Beast Boy interjected. Raven silenced him with a mild glare.

"I know magic and there was no intent behind it. I could almost call it accidental," Raven explained to the team.

"You mean like a knee jerk reaction? She gets hurt and she does boom to get rid of the problem?" Cyborg ventured, thinking of a booby trap.

"No… well, I don't think so. It seemed to actually hurt her, so it may have been some fluke her body wasn't prepared to handle. I don't think we will have to worry about that happening again anytime soon though," Raven admitted. Robin had pulled his uniform back on and now fastened his cape into place as he stood.

"Even so, until we know more about her powers and motives we will treat her as dangerous and to be apprehended," Robin told his team. Except for Starfire they all nodded; the Tamaranean hung her head, looking put out.

"It is sad, she is such a cute little _zundervroqt_. We shall have to try and make friends with her and seduce her from the evils of the HIVE!" the princess declared determinedly. The guys looked at her uncomfortably while Raven sighed in exasperation, pulling up her hood.

"Starfire, you don't know what seducing means exactly do you?" the dark Titan asked tiredly.

****

* * *

><p><strong>HIVE:<strong>

To Jade, waking up to strange surroundings was not exactly something weird. She had woken up to all sorts of things, most of them bad. So, waking up to an unknown ceiling in a strangely lit room was nothing new.

The feeling of being generally abused by a couple of Pro-League baseball stars was a bit new, but it was a numb pain. Toss in the fact that she felt abnormally relaxed after her period of being on a hair trigger, and she felt fairly good. Perhaps getting sucker punched was just the thing to set her right.

Not that she would like to make a habit of it, especially if she had any plans of eventually defecting to those Teen whatsits.

Either way, she had to admit that for a first meeting, it had gone snafu right from the start as she laid down on whatever bed and stared at the roof with half-lidded eyes. That is, until she couldn't help but feel an especially sore spot in the middle of her back and rolled over to relive it. When she did, she froze as she felt something other then her hoodie and jeans slide across her skin.

It didn't help that right in front of her was Jinx, smiling that cursed Cheshire grin of hers while she knelt at the edge of the bed. With those slitted cat eyes, it was doubly effective. Unfortunately, Jade could not help but get the feeling she would be seeing that grin a few more times in her life, and sooner rather than later.

Either way, Jade had to find what the heck she was wearing if just to put her mind at ease. She sat up, and blanched at what she was wearing. She was wearing… Dear gods, she was wearing…

She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform, of all things. And worse yet, she could tell right off the bat that it belonged to Jinx. After all, it carried her same theme, Gothic Lolita but mixed with your classic long skirted English schoolgirl look. She looked girly, and Jade did not do girly. She looked at Jinx, a quiet bite to her voice and her coal red eyes all but burning subtly in the dim lighting of what was apparently also Jinx's room. It had to be, considering it followed the same Gothic Lolita that Jade was quickly connecting to being Jinx's "Villain Thing".

And though it was an obvious question, she still had to ask it.

"What in the world am I wearing Jinx?"

Jinx just kept on smiling as she used an idle hand to straighten up a crease in the skirt. She seemed unperturbed by Jade's tone. If anything she seemed rather more relaxed then before, and if nothing else she was looking at Jade as if she was actually impressed.

"Oh, nothing much. After you blew up, your clothes were a mess. Something between rags and tatters really, bordering on jailbait. Really, it was kinda cool. Like a self-destruct, but without the self. You should have seen the look on the bird boy's face when it happened. I think Gizmo took a picture, something about it going on his Facebook or something. Either way, you blew your clothes up as well so I had to bring you back here and change you into something more decent. Thankfully…" She pointed at an open closet with a half-dozen different styles of clothing pulled out.

"I managed to find something in your size. My old Prep School uniform of all things, didn't even know I still had it, really; rather lucky though, especially for you."

Jade just looked down at the strange and somewhat cutesy looking outfit disgusted and plucked at it while she grumbled.

"It's too girly. I hate girly."

Jinx's smile got just a little bit wider, and quite a bit creepier as Jade felt a shiver up her spine. Jinx reached beneath the edge of the bed, and pulled out a plain-wrapped package.

"Well then, you will be happy to know your outfit is back from the tailor. I even saved you the trouble of standing around and took your measurements and your preferences for you. You should be thankful really, Little Girl Blue (1), it was such a pain to sit around and fill the man in on how you wanted your outfit designed. Just consider it a favor really. But the tailor did say that this is a fairly complex piece and that you would need help putting it on for the first time..." Jade had to scratch the last thought of creepy off the list, as the look on Jinx's face easily trumped the last one in terms of sheer creepy. She idly wondered if this was what it meant to be a deer in the headlights.

Moments later, and a half-indecent Jade was standing in the middle of the room trying to preserve her decency with a rather vivid blush. With her blue skin, it showed up like a neon light. Thankfully, Jade was still young so there was pretty much nothing to cover and Jinx had apparently seen fit to lend her some of her unmentionables, but still.

When she had managed to fight down the blood to her face, she looked up to see Jinx ripping into the package and whistling lowly, apparently impressed. All Jade could really see was a darkly colored wad of cloth as Jinx made her way over and behind her. She fully expected Jinx to make another comment and to start tossing the clothes on her, and she couldn't help but tighten her arms around herself and wonder if this was one of those moments you're supposed to need an adult.

Strangely enough, the clothes never came and neither did the comment. Instead, Jade went straight like an arrow as she felt Jinx's finger trace the Dragon Talisman in the back of her shoulder. When she heard her speak, it was less in her humored tone and more a curious one.

"Hey Blue, what are these things for? They don't exactly look comfortable. I was kind of wondering, especially after I brought you back here and had to get you changed."

Jade stumbled a bit at the question, having honestly forgotten in light of her current situation that Jinx had indeed apparently changed her clothes, and would have noticed the Talismans. Not exactly wanting to risk losing them, and most likely painfully, she quickly and easily lied right through her teeth.

"It's a tradition back from where I'm from. Sorta a right of passage, and they even serve a purpose. They're really neat, really. When I started learning magic from my Uncle, he had these three made up for me. They help me focus magic and make it easier to cast apparently, not that I have ever really gotten a chance to find out. Either way, they don't hurt or anything, unless you try to remove them. These ones are still new, so they are a bit sensitive."

Jinx stared for a moment, before making a response and sounding honestly intrigued.

"Wait, you study magic? Like you a Magi in training or a Sorceress?"

Jade blinked at the question, before nodding.

"Ya, you can say that. It's how I did some of that stuff before. I also know a few spells, but nothing serious really. But I can do a mean little thing with a flower, I'll show you later."

Jinx smiled and pulled out the first few pieces of Jade's new outfit.

"I'm going to hold you to that Blue. Now, let's see about getting you into this outfit in one piece."

* * *

><p>Jinx sighed as she left the blue girl at the door to the chamber designated for new arrivals. The witch ducked into a side corridor and leaned next to a support column, allowing her some concealment.<p>

Well, mission accomplished. She had known when the coup went down that things would be dicey for a while and she would have to ride it out or drown. Letting out a sigh that held weeks of stress Jinx decided she had indeed ridden it out. If just barely, judging by Blood's choice of words.

Once more she could focus on her goal of becoming a powerful villainess with wealth, infamy, and far-reaching influence. The witch nodded to herself as she could finally settle back into familiar goals and ambitions. Brother Blood could be a problem, but she would figure him out now with plenty of breathing room and find the proper balance to strike, just as she had with the late Headmistress.

She wasn't exactly saddened at the elderly villainess' death, despite having worked under her for years. After all, the woman had been called Ice Queen by the students for a reason. Though, it was a bit chilling to see a major player taken out in her own HQ. Jinx chalked it up as the old woman's final lesson to the HIVE – nowhere is truly safe.

Jinx counted herself fortunate that she wasn't in the group that was going to have to fight its way back into the HIVE alongside the new applicants. They were mostly greenhorns and incompetents that Brother Blood thought may have some potential. But there were a few upperclassmen of dubious loyalty that were being put through the grinder, and rumor had it Blood was using the test as a cover for another purge.

Thinking of the entrance exam brought Jinx's mind back to the new girl. She was just a kid, albeit a kid from another dimension with super powers. At least so Jinx had thought.

The kid had… well, she guessed you'd call it spunk. Not arrogant so much as confident, and judging by earlier not wholly unfounded. It wasn't something you tended to see in the HIVE.

Of course all the efforts today would be for nothing if Little Girl Blue flunked.

Jinx decided to head up to a viewing room; Blood was going to let the seniors watch the exam. Not just for entertainment but also a lesson of some kind. She had heard earlier squad leaders were encouraged to attend to see if they had any prospects they wanted in their squads. As if she would play babysitter to some rookie voluntarily.

* * *

><p>Jade was honestly happy now for strange Shadowkhan powers, as she took cover in a darkened corner and away from the mass of wildly dressed teens that took up the center of the small room. Just as she had observed earlier, simply by walking into them the shadows would seem to reach out and pull her in, hiding her from view. She was like a shadow within a shadow, easily overlooked.<p>

The new clothes seemed to help a bit too, and she was actually somewhat thankful now towards Jinx. When she had heard that the older girl had not only taken her measurements, but also helped the tailor design it, she figured she would be walking about in something like Jinx, all Gothic Lolita and frills. She shivered at the mental image of her in a skirt and thought to herself.

"No, just **no**. Not in a million years. No. Not even Shendu could get me in a dress."

Instead, she had been pleasantly surprised to find herself wearing a strange mix of Oriental robes, Karate Gi, and a few other styles she could not really identify. Apparently Jinx had simply decided that something flexible would suit her as she idly plucked at the first layer of the outfit, mostly thin but durable cloth that covered the rest of it and looked like a strange cross between a cloak and something else. The second layer was the one more like a robe, and the final one was like a Gi or some sort of martial artist's outfit.

It all layered together to create something that made her look like a tiny evil Oriental witch complete with hood. And while she liked the styling, the colors were not so much. All blacks and blues and made her feel depressed for some reason. Thankfully, she now had the trick to putting it on down pat, and Jinx had even shown her a neat trick for the outfit that let her remove the outer two layers in a hurry if she needed to.

Speaking of feelings, Jade was feeling much improved. Although no one could see it, she smiled slightly. The strange unbalanced feeling from before was gone, and she had noticed the temper she had been sporting vanished as well. It was a load off her mind she had not even noticed having. She actually felt relaxed in a way, regardless of the slight nervous edge pervading it thanks to the "exam" she was about to take.

Maybe it was because even with everything that had happened, she was still in her element, so to speak? All she had to do was treat it like another adventure, and she would be just fine. Jinx wasn't too bad, for a villain, and Gizmo and Mammoth seemed more then content to keep their distance. Until she got another chance and managed to explain things to the Titans, she should be able to keep herself together.

After all, she was Jade Chan, and nothing kept the Chan Clan down!

Heck, they had a veritable trophy list of defeated Demons and evil Chi Wizards to prove it too!

After that thought, Jade perked up considerably, and the nervous edge faded to one of anticipation. She would ace this test, just to show them what they were dealing with. And not long after, she would be the one laughing after she dealt that Brother Blood a bum hand and showed him who really had all the cards.

This time she smiled widely, and if she had a mirror she would have seen her coal red eyes fade into view in the shadows before fading out again. But even if she didn't, some of the other prospective applicants did, and received their fair share of the creep factor.

Evil overlords the multi-verse over would have been proud.

Either way, Jade settled back into the shadows and actually started to listen to the animated chattering and boasting going on between the would-be students. And while she did, she had to admit that for a bunch of super-powered teen villains, they were still teens. The girls gossiped, the boys boasted, and the quiet ones lurked in the corners. It really had the atmosphere of a school. If not for the knowledge that this really was a school for training supervillains, Jade would just guess it was a high-school costume party.

"Ya, and you know? Like there was this totally awesome set that I saw in a store the other day, and I couldn't help but just-"

"Ha! I'm going to show all these wimps who's really up to being part of the new HIVE. Wait till Blood gets a look at me, I'll show the rest of these squirts who really is the best of the best."

"I wonder if this will impact my lesson plan if I pass? I was doing so well in Machiavellian Anarchy, and my grades in Global Power Structure were going up…"

Ok, so Jade had to admit, it was an evil school one way or another.

* * *

><p>The northern viewing room hadn't been changed much. It was what she imagined a stadium's high roller lounge would look like, minus all the teenagers in tights and other strange apparel.<p>

Jinx walked over to the bar set up in the corner and ordered her usual mixed drink. A less publicized perk of villainy was no one carried when you broke the small rules like age limits. The android behind the bar made it flawlessly as usual, but she didn't waste a compliment on the glorified toaster. Speaking of which, she heard a tell tale clinking as her more annoying teammate approached.

"Didn't think you were going to show, aren't rookies and losers jumping through hoops a waste of time?" Gizmo recounted as his robot legs sat him down on a bar stool next to Jinx. The witch got up, sipping her drink delicately and looking at the small scientist like she had scrapped him off her shoe.

"It is a waste of time, but everything else going on is even less interesting," Jinx told him with a superior air. Gizmo grinned, not the least bit phased by the habitual verbal sparring. In fact, he saw an opening.

"Well why don't we make it a bit more interesting?" Gizmo inquired with that same grin. Jinx cocked an eyebrow which he took as a positive; whipping out a laptop, the screen glowed to life showing faces she recognized as some of the rookies arranged on the end of a table with numbers next to them.

"What's this?" Jinx asked, cautious but curious.

"I'm doing some bookkeeping on this. Twelve of the crump stomping losers will be in the HIVE after today and the rest will get knocked off. You can bet on people to win or lose. _Or_ how far they will get before they lose," Gizmo grinned as he cleared the table with a keystroke, replacing the formulas with odds next to each participant.

"Gambling is for idiots, guess I should have known you would be involved," Jinx sighed. She got up from her stool and began to walk away before snickering stopped Jinx in her tracks. Jinx's look was far from friendly when she turned back to her teammate, who was facing her in his stool, the computer facing towards her in his lap. A student with scuba gear on decided to take his drink to go rather than linger near the two.

"Something funny?" Jinx asked too calmly.

"Yeah; you say gambling is for idiots but everyone knows that you don't gamble because you're unlucky. You didn't get the name Jinx for no reason after all," the green clad boy chuckled.

"I am – bad luck for others, not myself," the witch told him with a slight glare.

"Prove it," Gizmo told her, fiddling with his goggles. Jinx frowned but walked up and handed him a twenty and a five-dollar bill. Gizmo grinned as he confirmed it was twenty-five dollars.

"Who you betting on?" he asked smugly. Jinx frowned for a moment as she touched the screen and scrolled through the hopefuls. Gah, none were the type she would bet on, but then she came to the last entry, Little Girl Blue's picture, with the legend "name unknown". Gizmo gave her one to eight odds. That surprised her but on impulse she touched the girl's name. Gizmo flipped the computer back to face him and in a sec printed her up a receipt, looking far too satisfied.

Not giving him a second's more attention she made her way to the viewing screen meant to look like a window to watch as the Headmaster gave his address.

* * *

><p>The hustle and bustle in the room died down as the ceiling parted to allow some sort of floating hexagon platform with Brother Blood atop it to descend, killing the random conversations as well. All the applicants turned their attention forwards and upwards towards Blood, including Jade, who saw fit to step out of her little shadow and into the room. Last thing she needed was for things to go downhill if they called for attendance and she was off in a corner.<p>

Personally, she found that warm smile on his face as he looked out over them both disarming and threatening in its own way. It hit Jade as being in-between one's homeroom teacher and the look she expected to see on the face of someone about to press the big red button.

Either way, she made her way into the edge of the crowd of potentials and paid her own piece of attention albeit with something of a scowl. It was not hard, her small size and slim profile allowed her to slip in between the larger teens fairly easy and she made her way to the front of the crowd quickly.

She even did it with a minimum of bumped elbows and shins.

Thankfully, her time slipping her way through the crowd had apparently earned her a short mercy as Blood started reciting a speech. Not so thankfully, being at the front now meant she got an earful of the rest.

"-And so my new students, this day, this test, shall decide and pave a glorious future for the HIVE! There are many chances, many opportunities, for those that are willing to seize it with all their strength. Here at the HIVE, we shall give you that strength! We shall give you the power to achieve your wildest and darkest dreams, and show the world what real evil is made of!"

Blood's smile grew large and his eyes gleamed as he looked out over the crowed from his platform. At the sight of Jade and a few others, his grin grew a tad bit wider, and a tad bit slyer.

"Yes, we shall give you this power, or help you shape your own. Regardless of the how, or the why, or the when that brought you here among us, when you leave you shall leave as a graduate of the HIVE ready and able to take the world and its champions by strength, storm, steel or spell. You will be stronger, you will be smarter, and you will all but have the world and its riches in your hands. All we here at the HIVE ask…"

Blood's pose and face became contemplative, as he seemed to be in great thought before he continued.

"Is that from time to time, you remember us here at the HIVE and our generosity, as well as one simple fact."

Blood's face become as stone and ice and lethal tones drifted their way under his voice and his eyes looked hard on those below.

"Here at the HIVE, only the strong survive and only the loyal prosper, and that you will indeed leave as a graduate of the HIVE and with honors, or you won't leave at all."

Okay, Jade had to admit, that was very badass in a classical sense as she repressed a shiver down her spine. But it did help her keep in mind that this was indeed a school for villains. She didn't doubt for a moment that Blood wouldn't follow through. She honestly did not want to think about what was going to happen to her if she flunked this "test".

It was also not hard to know that her feelings were not singular as she felt a few people who did not repress their shivers as well as she did.

Either way, the speech was over with apparently and Jade watched as Blood rose up as his platform returned to whence it came. Instead, a screen descended from the roof and Brother Blood appeared once more, looking rather smug.

Jade had to seriously resist blasting the screen, just to relive the sudden heave of her stomach at the sight of it.

Blood's image shrank to one corner of the screen as a diagram filled the rest, and Blood started to speak once more.

"Now then, my dear applicants, it's time to start your Practical Entrance Exam! This is how it shall proceed: The Exam shall be divided into four separate tests, each designed to test your limits and allow the Judges to examine your strengths and weaknesses. Each test is different, and will feature separate sets of rules for each test. You will follow these rules to the letter. Any disregard for these rules will be punished, intentional or not. Those that fail this test, and the subsequent tests, shall instead be allowed a very gracious chance to reapply at a later date, and until then shall be sent to lend aid to our Branch School in the heartland of Russia."

Jade, strangely enough, could tell the last part was an outright lie. But she needed to stay focused, and ignored it for now. It would be better, to just worry about herself. If she thought about what might happen to her or anyone else if they failed…

She stopped herself from shaking her head and covertly bit down on her thumb instead and continued listening.

"For your first test, you will be challenged on a physical level. You will traverse an obstacle course in a race to the goal and against the clock. You will put your strength, speed, endurance, and agility to the test as you move to navigate the course and its traps and pitfalls. The rules are simple."

Blood smiled, as if at some hidden joke.

"You will have fifteen minutes to complete the course and reach the goal. The use of teleportation, phasing, flight and similar abilities are forbidden. For those capable, destruction of the course is also forbidden. You are forbidden from directly attacking the other racers or hampering their progress. The use of supernatural or mechanical powers is forbidden as well. Attempting to quit the race is forbidden. Those are the rules for this challenge."

Jade scowled even more behind her hood, but was ultimately thankful. She had been a bit worried that she would have to not only deal with the test, but some jerk with powers attempting to trip her up in someway. But she did catch the "directly" in Blood's rules and figured she just might have to deal with it anyways.

The diagram on the screen shrank, having been showing diagrams during Blood's revealing of the rules. Now his smiling face took up the screen once more.

"And as a final note to you all. At the end of this exam, only twelve of the sixty applicants here will be allowed the honor of joining the HIVE as a full-fledged student. I wish you all the best of luck. For the test starts…"

The doors beyond the assembled slid open, forcing Jade to gulp as she saw the treacherous room beyond. In the distance, a buzzer sounded.

"Now!" Brother Blood proclaimed.

* * *

><p>1<em>). This is <em>_not__ going to be Jade's villain name. Though it may linger as an annoying nickname._

**AN: **Well this chapter was a very unexpected treat. With Nocturne's return my muse is positively singing. Both of us were eager to get back to collaborating and since I was already working on this we tag teamed this chapter assigning one another scenes to write and before you know it we had more material than needed for the next chapter.

Fun, fun, FUN! But now we place it in the back seat for a bit. I have JF to revive and my other main projects, and Nocturne has a hiatus to kick. So I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy future chapters of this and our other stories.

Project Dark Jade signing off!


	4. Pass or Fail

_Disclaimer_: We own neither the Teen Titans nor Jackie Chan Adventures. We only lay any claim to this story and any OCs we may employ.

_Betaed by Zim'smostloyalservant_

****

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

Written by

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Three:

"**Pass or Fail"**

_Sudden Death Elimination_

Jade didn't waste any time, and with a silent prayer she was off like a streak. All the while, as she raced along and others fell into place behind, beside, or even just in front of her, she chanted to herself in her mind; not any spell, but just to motivate herself. Looking at the room before had made it seem treacherous, but now up close as they neared the entrance gate Jade could see that it was more so. Even with the obvious traps and obstacles, she knew there had to be more.

And she was right.

For just as soon as she passed through the entrance gate and onto the course, the floor opened up beneath her and a few of her fellow runners, revealing a drop into a deep pit, complete with net at the bottom which was slightly comforting in its own way as she started to fall.

But she did not.

Instead, Jade experienced a sense of flying as her body seemed to move and her foot found the back of a student in front of her as he started to fall. She felt her legs tense and coil without her actual direction, and in a shot she had used the hapless teenager as a springboard, propelling herself up and out of the pit and back onto the course. Jade spared a moment to look as the others dropped into the net before realizing she was still in a race, and moved on.

Which was actually good and bad in its own sense. If she had stayed to watch, she would have seen the unlucky students fall 'through' the net, as it seemed to fizzle in and out of existence at their passing into the darkness below. As it was, Jade ignored the screaming.

Jade pushed herself onwards, only now realizing how strange it was. She was running, but the way the way she was running… It was incredible.

Jade felt strangely free, almost in a trance as she moved. She only noticed just how fast she was running, the scenery of the training course passing her by as she outpaced a few older looking students in a blur. She could feel her legs pumping, coiling and recoiling and striking the hard metal rapidly as wind rushed passed her.

She had never run like this before. Jade was fit; she knew she was physically more conditioned than other kids her age. A life of adventure and peril taught you to stay in good shape and how to run, but this was just insane. She might not be any Red Bolt like from her comics, but she was moving so fast…

And then came another obstacle.

Without warning, the wall rocketed out like a piston hammer. She saw one especially muscled teenager get hit by it, flying off and colliding with another wall with a yelp and a groan. By the twitching, she could happily guess he was still alive.

But _she_ might not be for much longer.

The wall had receded, but Jade knew it was coming. Thinking it might be triggered by a pressure plate, she tried jumping over the spot only to be met with the sight of the wall rocketing out once more. Jade just watched as it seemed to approach in slow motion and she honestly thought she might be dead.

But once again, it was like a mental jerk as Jade felt her body move of its own volition. Her hand reached out towards the wall, and with just the palm seemed to catch it for a moment before using it to pull herself up and over the edge, flipping onto the top portion of the wall. With a leap, Jade was off again and proceeding along the course.

The stinging sensation in her hand seemed dull as fear and other such emotions crept into her head as she continued. The strange feeling before, a mix between pleasure, freedom, and the rush of adrenaline, faded away as Jade seemed to notice that she was more like a passenger in her own body. Like she was simply telling it where to go, and it was doing the rest on its own.

Later, Jade would admit it was like watching an action movie in first person as her body reacted to the threats rather then anything else. But all the while, Jade could feel it. The way her body bent at just that right way to avoid the sudden swing-beam, the way she danced around as parts of the floor rose up in columns. It was like the strange mix of martial arts like she had seen Jackie do and something else.

She also felt the pain, from the small scraps and bumps. Her body seemed more to care about getting to the end like she wanted, rather than anything else. The close calls were plentiful as she just barely avoided some of the traps.

That was the other thing. It left Jade numb, as she not only seemed to watch and feel as her body went through the movements, but to see other racers that were not so lucky, as they were knocked out, knocked about, and more as they tried to avoid the plethora of traps and failed.

Unfortunately, she really did not have time to think about it as she (or was it her body?) came across a sort of artificial moat complete with a set of monkey bars. Jade would have laughed if not for the electricity visibly running through them at seemingly random intervals and the groaning and moaning applicants below in the water. And just her luck, they were already full as a set of teens swung their way across.

But apparently, her body had other thoughts, and waiting was not one of them. Jade, while scared and fearful of this new turn of events, kept pressing forward and simply allowed it to happened rather then fight it.

Without stopping, she launched herself off the "bank" of the little moat and to one of the metal struts holding the monkey bars up. The moment her foot touched it, it shifted and Jade launched herself to another pole, zig-zagging from one to another, till she was at the other side and continued on.

Now, Jade realized exactly what was happening. It was her instincts. Jackie had told her – and she had learned from a few other sources – that once trained, someone could do things almost automatically. Their body would handle it, seeming to know the motions already. Action without thought.

For some reason, that scared Jade more then anything else so far, as she used a hidden springboard that was supposed to fling her back the way she came to instead propel herself forward once more.

And so it continued. Jade allowed her instincts control, and her body did the rest.

Jade considered it a miracle, although an unwelcome one, as she crossed the finish line at the seven minute mark and part of the first ten. Without much celebration, she quickly moved to the side of the group and found a corner to just sit in as she tried to process what had just happened.

And when she did, she had to hug herself just to control the sudden shivering and quell the pain that wracked her arms and legs. If she had not already been on the verge of breathless, she would have been absolutely panting.

_Nearby:_

"You might want to close the window before a bird flies in," Jinx smirked. Gizmo closed his mouth with a clang and glared at his squad leader, who was leaning with one hand on a divider watching the obstacle course conclude. Not only had the blue girl reached the goal in ninth place chronologically, she had placed twelfth in over all performance.

Considering the ranks had just been cut down to forty-three, that was nothing to sneeze at.

"She didn't have those moves in the mall," Gizmo ground out.

"Guess she was holding back, or just not feeling well," Jinx shrugged, sipping her drink.

"Whatever, that was just a jock strip; the real fun is when you can really strut your stuff. She won't last through some real action," Gizmo assured himself. They both quieted down as Blood's image appeared in a new screen.

_Meanwhile:_

Jade had settled back into another shadow as she unwound from the obstacle course and let the pain fade from her extremities, as well as see how many of the other applicants made it through the course. So far, there were only a few stragglers left, but they were pretty much clear. From her count, she could see at least forty-three teens that had completed the course.

She frowned slightly as she did the math and realized that meant only seventeen out of the previous sixty had not made it. She had honestly expected more, especially after that course. Jade had to admit that she really couldn't see even Jackie running that course without some trouble.

A flare of pain in her arms made her remember though, that _she _just did.

With something akin to a shiver, she idly rubbed her arms, trying to massage the pain away. She honestly couldn't remember ever hurting this much, unless she counted earlier at the mall...

She shook her head, not that anyone saw. She was still wondering what had her so hair-triggered back there. Sure, she hated being ignored and underestimated, but going off like that?

Either way, the thought process ended with another, albeit duller, stinging wave of pain up and down her arms. It felt like she had pulled a muscle, except she had pulled every muscle. But she noticed that the pain was getting less and less intense and becoming more like a dull throb then a red-hot needle each time she moved. She guessed that it was just not as bad as it felt. She bet even Jackie would be sore after that.

She sank a bit deeper into her little shadow as the thought returned. No matter what, her mind kept coming back to what had just happened, what she had just done. She had only ever imagined moving like that in her dreams and fantasies, or perhaps if she had the power of all the Talismans. Instead, she had three and none of them really could be used to the do the things she had done.

And the feeling!

She had felt so strangely free at first and yet in a trance. She could feel her body move, and see it, but she wasn't really doing anything. She had been like an observer in her own body as she moved through the course and pulled incredible moves.

But she hated that feeling, and was honestly scared of it. She just wasn't in control, and that lack of freedom...

Either way, the thoughts would have to wait for later as a nearby and previously hidden door opened and beckoned the applicants through.

Jade was a bit cautious at first, but after watching some teens step through and not hearing the sounds of something unpleasant happening, she figured that it was the next part of the test. Not wanting to get left behind, she waited till no one was paying attention and slipped out of her shadow and followed the rest inside.

Once again, another room similar to the first she had been waited in was what greeted her, and the other applicants milled about as before. This time though, the feeling was not as carefree as before. The groups were more tightly packed, the conversation more hushed, and a general feeling of anxiety pervaded the atmosphere.

Jade was just going to slip into another corner and find a nice little shadow – as she was discovering was a decent method for going unnoticed – when she saw something that caught her interest.

Nearby was a small station of sorts, a table with towels and bottled water and even stacks of small white boxes that she quickly recognized as being First Aid kits. Actually taking note of her sweat-laden brow and noticing the fine collection of scratch and scraps along her hands and forearms, she found it even more interesting. Toss in her somewhat parched throat and it looked pretty tempting.

But memories of the course were still fresh in her mind, and she glared at the table with suspicion. This was a school for villains, and as far as she knew they were not above trying to eliminate some extra applicants before they declared the first part of the test officially "over".

But before she could stew on the matter, someone else decided that the table looked too tempting to resist.

One of the many teens, this time a young African looking girl, approached the table and went right for a towel and a bottle of water. Jade was only the least bit surprised that she was wrong when nothing happened. She snorted at the fact that this place was already making her paranoid. If she stayed here too long, she might end up belonging here.

The thought made chills run up and down her spine and she shook her head violently and thought to herself.

'Sooner I get out of here, the better. How in the world am I ever going to explain this to Uncle and Jackie when I get back? "Oh no, Uncle Jackie, I was just fine. I even managed to get my education! Look at my nice diploma! See? I graduated from the High Institute of Vengeance and Evil. Wha? Oh no, Uncle Jackie, it's nowhere near as bad as it sounds".'

Jade could not help but giggle slightly at the thought and the chills she had vanished. It was actually kinda funny when she thought about it. But just then another screen descended from the roof, and Brother Blood's face appeared, once more warmly smiling.

"And that, my dear applicants, marks the end of the first test. The forty-three of you have successfully passed this portion of your Practical Entrance Exam, and shall be permitted to continue on to the next test. As Miss Ula'umba has already discovered, we have made available to you some moderate supplies to make sure you are ready for the next part of the test. Please, help yourselves."

Blood kept smiling, although he did seem bit more serious.

"You shall have a total of ten minutes to refresh yourselves, and then the next test and its rules shall be explained. Use it wisely."

The screen went blank, and retreated back into the ceiling. Jade just rolled her eyes and grabbed her own fair share before retreating to a little shadow in a corner once more.

_Titan's Tower:_

Raven walked into the main room to the familiar sight of Robin standing in front of the main terminal that doubled as their television. Cyborg was seated on the couch and looked over to her, raising his hand and greeting her with a smile. She nodded, returning the greeting, and noted Robin's attention remained fixed on the screen; not unheard of, but it usually meant something when he was rude.

Walking over to the couch with a book tucked under her arm she saw he was creating a villain file, for the blue girl. Raven now gave him her undivided attention as she sat down.

"Cyborg turned up nothing on the net or the League database. No criminal record or legal record, she legally doesn't exist. Nothing on her species or power combination either, except an apparent affinity with fire judging by her powers and eyes," Robin stated, turning his had so she could see him in profile.

"Well, she felt young, so I didn't expect her to personally appear in any texts. As for her race, only one thing seems to come close and it doesn't match up," Raven admitted. Robin turned to face her fully and Cyborg's interest perked up as he glanced down at her.

"Show us," Robin ordered stepping forward. Raven frowned a bit at the order before opening her book to the relevant page. The two Titan lads' eyes were drawn to an illustration dominating one of the pages Raven had revealed.

It depicted an Asian child with light blue skin and his body pierced by a broken spear. He wore a forlorn expression, as darkness seemed to coil about him.

"Shadow Children, a rare kind of ghost that were formed from children abandoned to death in war time. Violent deaths shackle them to this plane for a time and they are ensorcelled by chi wizards and given a physical form made from the shadows of still living humans," Raven explained grimly. Cyborg scowled at the cruelty of such a creature's existence, while Robin too the news stonily.

"Fire powers?" Robin asked.

"They could allegedly use fox fire, but nothing like we saw today. They were mostly servants and messengers for wizards, slaves that lingered until the wizard who ensorcelled them died and they moved on. The wizard who made them _could _give them additional powers, but there isn't much on that.

"Chi sorcery became extinct with the Great Decline of Magic that heralded the Industrial Age. Little is known about it and there aren't supposed to be any practitioners left," Raven reported.

"Still, it's good to know, she could be a survivor of that time; it wouldn't be a first, she could be the result of some experimentation by a wizard," Robin speculated.

"Robin, she is alive, not undead, I can tell," Raven interjected with some irritation.

"Even so, we have nothing else to go on. Thank you both," Robin told them before shutting down the computer and began take his leave in brooding silence.

"Hey, these Shadow Kids are ghosts right? Ghosts can possess people, could that girl be possessed by one of them?" Cyborg inquired. Robin stopped and looked to Raven, who seemed to ponder the question; after the silence he spoke up.

"Is that possible?" Robin asked. Raven nodded her head with eyes closed.

"Possession is part of their listed abilities. But unlike normal ghosts they are not suited for it. Prolonged exposure would damage the host and they could only possess children.

"The host would be a prisoner in their own body and their ageing would stop to affix to the age of the possessor. More importantly, the dark energies would in a few short years riddle the body with damage akin to cancer.

"A Shadow Child without a wizard to draw from would need a host with magical energy to feed off of. But even then, in about three or four years the host would die and they would need a new host or risk crossing over whether they wanted or not.

"But I think she may be something else. Perhaps an experiment created by some ambitious twit trying to uncover the lost secrets of chi magic? Maybe an attempt to create a Shadow Child using a living mortal girl? That could produce the conflicting energies in harmony that I sensed in the girl," Raven answered, and offered her own speculation.

"Zatanna once told me Fae, while normally limited in our plane, can acquire dark powers to traverse this plane with by turning from the light," Robin stated.

"Well it's as good as the other guesses. We just don't know enough, and unless she feels like turning up and giving an origin story that isn't likely to change soon," Raven sighed, shutting her book. Robin accepted it with a nod and took his leave in silence, the atmosphere become almost tangibly less tense with his departure.

"Strange, he's usually only pushed to obsession by Slade," Raven remarked. Cyborg turned the monitor over to TV mode and started to flip.

"Ah, he's just sore an unknown managed to knock him on his ass. No one here's harsher on themselves than Robin," Cyborg waved it off. His attention on the stream of programs and ads, he failed to notice the slight flinch his idle comment incited.

"_If only you knew,_" Raven cringed inwardly with guilt. She reflexively caught the remote when Cyborg tossed it to her. Gazing at the often-coveted device, she looked to Cyborg, who had stood up.

"Nothing on and it's too late. I'm going to charge, night Rae," he told her before taking his leave. Raven turned off the cooking show he had left on and soon found herself alone in the dark.

Robin wasn't the only one to be thinking about the new villain. Raven couldn't explain it; a vague feeling that she couldn't even be certain was real or imagined. A pang of… guilt?

"Time to burn stars!" Beast Boy proclaimed with unnecessary volume as he burst into the room wearing a green jogging suit and knit hat with a towel over his shoulders. He and Raven looked at each other a moment before Beast Boy took off his hat and held it sheepishly in front of him.

"You see, Cyborg has been whooping my butt lately at Galactic Racer IV, and that don't fly. So I every night I've been-" Beast Boy began to explain, before dark energy engulfed Raven and formed into a bird that flew through the opposite door.

"Did I miss something?" Beast Boy asked the empty room.

_HIVE:_

Jade was feeling refreshed and terrible. She had cleaned herself off and applied ointments from the aid kit to the aching joints, and the tiny wounds to tend to. The water was most welcome, quenching a dryness in her mouth she had not been aware of.

But there was no relief as she sat cross-legged in her shadow. She could feel it in the air, that aura of tension crackling through the air. It wasn't like the last test; the absent, eliminated, contestants drove home the seriousness of the endeavor. Despite Blood's congratulation everyone knew it was empty – two tests remained, and it was only going to get worse.

Worse, like the fact that not everyone was nervous tense; she could pick out individuals who looked like they were eager to proceed. Crazy confident or just plain crazy, either way it drove home again the company she was keeping here.

The screen lit up revealing Blood's face, patronizing smile and all. Jade stood up and stepped out of the shadow joining the throng of students to listen to the headmaster.

"I hope you are refreshed and ready, for now we commence with the second test.

"This test is less straightforward; you have a task to complete. The second exam will take place in the Labyrinth Course; you must not only navigate the Labyrinth but must retrieve one of these cases and escape the Labyrinth with it and proceed to the final examination," Blood explained. The screen switched to an image of a steel briefcase with a combination lock on it. The screen winked back to Blood, who continued.

"The Labyrinth is being patrolled by Alpha-class security robots. Their orders are to destroy any intruders, namely you. Destroying them or avoiding them are both valid tactics, your only requirement is to escape with the prize.

"All powers and equipment are permitted, though you cannot violate the boundaries of the labyrinth. Failure to respect the assigned boundaries will bring about consequences quite unpleasant.

"Finally, while forty-three of you stand here before me, only twenty precious cases wait below. Barring mentioned restrictions you may use whatever means you wish to obtain or keep your prize," Blood concluded with that same empty charm.

This time, five new doors opened in the wall, beckoning them as Blood's screen flicked to an image of the HIVE crest.

_HIVE Labyrinth:_

Breath in.

Breath out.

Eyes barely visible in a sea of burning red took in her environment, as Jade did her best to channel Viper into her every move. This was not entirely hard, since she already had a few stealthy tricks up her sleeves, but still. Never hurt to have just a few more tricks, and never hurt to have something extra handy. The scene below her was that of a dark and shadowy hallway, which was actually more conductive to her efforts than whoever made this course would have realized.

She smirked at the thought, one with only a hint of mirth, as she floated down from the "roof" and landed silently on the floor and already deep in another shadow hiding her from view. Casting her crimson sight both ways, she was glad that her apparent "upgrade" came with included night-vision. That or her eyes glowed brighter than she thought.

Once she was sure that the bot had passed, it was a silent dash down the hallway from shadow to shadow and avoiding the security cameras. She was not entirely sure if they were for show or not, but Jade figured it was better safe then sorry.

The smirk returned, as Jade felt the thrill of a more easy rush and her tense muscles loosened. This was so easy it was almost criminal. The bots were dumber than the Section 13 agents, and this place had less security than the Talisman vault. Sliding into a corner and another shadow, she cast a look around the corner and at the small podium holding a single briefcase, which was her objective.

The smirk widened.

_Later:_

There were towels and water again after she exited the maze and turned in her case. The robed figure waiting there, acting as some kind of official, had let her and the others keep it, giving them the combination.

It turned out to contain a roll of crackers. She wondered how many people were suffering for such a flimsy prize. She had also been told she was being ranked third overall for this test, a bit of praise which while soothing to her ego made her a bit uneasy. After all, while failure was not something she dared, A-listing here could bring some very unwelcome attention.

Jade didn't need the towel this time; she ate the crackers trying to settle her stomach some, and she was hungry after the stress and exertion. She made sure to drink the water sparingly, as she doubted a need to pee would be useful for the final test. After all, if this was anything like comic books, whatever was behind door number three would trump everything.

She was naturally in a shadow – Jade wasn't certain how much safety her concealment provided, but it was more comfortable than rubbing elbow with teens and preteens out to take over the world some day. Licking the crumbs from inside the cracker wrapper, Jade tossed it out of the shadow, settling down to rest before Blood's next attempt to eliminate them.

She heard the crinkle of plastic as a foot crunched the wrapper casually. Jade glanced up, her eyes widened as they hung in the darkness. She had someone's undivided attention.

She recognized him as another applicant; she had seen the young man beating down the robots in the maze, laughing his head off while doing it. She placed him in late teens, maybe among the older applicants, but then he may just be big for his age. He was one of the taller humans here, but he didn't look it with a stocky build, a hairy belly exposed by his unbuttoned white shirt. But she doubted that her punches would sink far in that belly, as short sleeves showed arms wired with muscles, and she had seen him run like a rabbit to leap up and punch a robot's eye in.

He was heavily tanned looking, which with the red bandanna he wore and a yellow cloth belt reminded her of a stereotypical gypsy a bit. The curly dark hair and knowing grin didn't help. But then again comic books and the like thrived on over the top characters and looks; frankly the guy was tame in appearance next to some of the freaks here.

'_You're_ one of the freaky ones,' Jade reminded herself. Still, she felt distinctly uncomfortable as this human found and met her gaze.

"You act weak, Little Shadow," he commented out of the blue. His voice was a scratchy baritone that seemed made to laugh unkindly.

"I see you and not see you, sneaking about avoiding good fights and a chance to test yourself against these others. I took my prize from such a weakling; he fell with ease once he couldn't run. Running is a resort to be endured; those who embrace it will always end pathetically.

"But I see you on the run before. Very skilled, much power in your techniques. I think you may be mighty, yet you do not use it? It's a mystery," the young villain stated grinning at her. Jade instinctively found herself pulling the shadows closer, inadvertently shrinking the shadow as the darkness around her became denser.

"But Gadjo likes mysteries, even if he has to keep breaking things to see what is inside. Its fun and I think your mystery will be fun. You will pass, and I will see if our fates cross with fun," the now named young man laughed, reaching into the shadow to slap her on the shoulder. The cloak of darkness dispelled, revealing her standing in the shade looking quite intimidated. Fortunately Gadjo's bulk concealed her slip and as she pulled it together into a look of annoyance he laughed and turned to walk away.

Jade knew it was in her best interests – maybe everyone's best interest – to give that guy a wide berth. The screen lit up again and her attention was drawn to it like everyone else's. Unsurprisingly, Blood's image filled the screen and he wore that smile that Jade was starting to hate.

"Congratulations my nineteen hopefuls, you have passed two out of three and now stand on the cusp of joining the HIVE student body," Blood congratulated them all. Jade glanced around and realized they were short a member; hadn't there been twenty cases? Blood was still speaking, and knowing the devil could well be in the details, Jade walked toward the screen with the other congregating students.

"But still there are too many of you. In the new HIVE, we take the best and leave the rest. As I said earlier, only twelve will be permitted entrance, which makes you seven too many. The final test will produce my twelve new students, a trial of combat," Blood announced as the screen flicked off and the section of wall it resided on slid away to reveal a massive arena like the one Jade saw from Blood's office.

The students walked out into the arena onto a grassy field of all things, most warily, some like Gadjo looking around with unmasked appreciation for the scenary, as if a battle wasn't about to break out.

The arena was divided into five segments; the field they were standing on, a sandy stretch that looked like a piece of the Sahara, blasted urban landscape, rocky terrain, and a large pond in the middle where the wedges converged. Jade had to admit she was impressed by the set up. A screen lowered from the distant hexagon patterned ceiling and Brother Blood's face appeared again.

"The final test is a battle royal. With the exception of leaving the arena, anything goes. The test will not be over until seven applicants have been eliminated from the competition. You have two minutes to prepare for battle. Best of luck," Brother Blood grinned.

The applicants nearly exploded outward from the knot they had formed, desperate to gain some advantage in the fight that was about to break out. Jade was no exception; no holds barred with villains competing for a prize implied too much lethality for even her to make light of. For some reason, she settled on the trees as the natural choice, once again propelled by speedy autopilot.

Feeling eyes on her tiny back, she glanced over her shoulders to see Gadjo standing still on the field, arms crossed and grinning; watching her. She added her own wish for speed to her body's impulse and under the trees swiftly set to pulling shadows around herself.

Narrowing her eyes into red slits, now the only thing visible of her, she spotted a niche between two large tree roots and swung into the spot.

The buzzer that obviously marked the start of the test was something out of a hockey game. Had it really been two minutes or had Blood moved it up just to mess with them?

Regardless of punctuality, it had clearly begun as the sounds of battle erupted. No, it sounded more like war, and she was thankful she might be able to sit out of it. Surely that wouldn't be suspicious? After all, isn't it like a villain to let their enemies do all the work for them?

A creaking in the branches above her shattered those rosy thoughts. She looked up to see what couldn't be anything but a werewolf in green swimming trunks, and it was sniffing the air.

"Oh crap," Jade let slip. The creature's eyes snapped open, the sound confirming its suspicions. She was already moving, springing from the failed hiding spot before it descended, claws and fangs bared. The Rooster let her flip in the air and she let loose twin fireballs from her palms.

The werewolf was no less prepared for a counterattack, leaping up and over the attack, coming for her. Not caring or ignoring the power she just displayed, it rushed her and only the reflexive use of the Rooster pulling her back kept its jaws from closing on her face.

She fired her eyes point blank into its chest.

As fire erupted over its fur, the wolf howled and loped into the darkness, the fire going out before she lost sight of it. Jade hardly heard it over her heart pounding in her ears. She could feel the attention she had drawn, and the shadows coating her did not relieve the sense of foreboding crashing down on her.

The sound of a chainsaw roaring to life triggered too many horror movie recollections, and Jade flung out her arms, sending fire into the woods as she rose. Breaking the meager canopy, she spun in the air, shooting off a round of fireballs as her eyes cut crimson paths from the foliage. After two rotations she stopped, realizing she was draining herself.

Panting, she looked down on the forest fire she had started. Well, it was something to keep the others occupied. Though she was now hanging up against the sky, which made her an easy target, demonstrated by a laser beam barely missing her thigh.

Growling, Jade floated backward, sending an eye blast back from where the attack had come from, when something cracked her over the head. She saw stars until she hit the branch.

Shaking her head back to her senses, she saw she was lying on a wide branch, holding on by what was likely more of that instinct. Glancing up through the thickening smoke, she saw a man with a staff and Japanese classical attire fighting a blue birdman.

She didn't remember blue birdman or the werewolf from earlier, much less the jerk that whacked her. Did they pull costume changes or did Blood have goons jump in?

Either way, Jade realized she needed to keep moving and that being in the sky when she couldn't move fast made her a sitting duck. Jumping down to the ground, she dashed through the still unburned section of the forest, senses searching for potential danger.

_Headmaster's Office:_

Brother Blood watched the monitors as the fight progressed. Some were behaving as expected. Gadjo was living up to his reputation and taking any challengers, not even attempting stealth. True, he was winning, but there was something to be said for subtlety.

The blue child had made things interesting by setting the forest arena on fire. She had also lured two contenders into a match while seemingly unharmed. Not to mention, while only wounding Green Wolf, she had made him blood in the water to pull off the fire stroke.

She was also withdrawing the hazardous terrain as the fire and the fight between Susano and Daizel became more intense.

She was increasingly a student of interest. If she survived that was, Blood thought as he watched Green Wolf become too acquainted with a chainsaw. Blood shook his head at the poor showmanship and took a sip of his tea.

_HIVE Arena 5:_

Jade dove into a shadow as she rounded the boulder, pressing herself against the stone. Her pursuer, a fat faced but otherwise buff teenager with a Mohawk and punk look, kept running. He stopped in confusion in her line of sight. The idiot was standing right under an outcropping; a girl completely covered in camo spandex dropped silently and he only just dodged being skewered by her machete.

Jade gulped and emerged from her shadow, edging away from the new fight. She had been lucky so far. Most everyone seemed so eager to fight that if she kept moving they seemed to find other dance partners.

It was too good to last.

"So there you are," someone commented above her. Jade twirled, already backpedaling, and fired from both her palms. Susano twirled his staff, dispersing the blast safely around him. He cracked the butt of his staff against the boulder he was standing on. He fixed her with a look that made Jade's skin crawl as he frowned.

"Elemental vermin," he spat.

"Excuse me?" Jade retorted, stunned at the unprovoked disgust coming from the villain.

"I, a descendant of divine beings, am required to prove my worth testing these rookies, and what did I find amongst them but a little abomination. To even be put to the same test is an insult," he stated, leveling his staff at her. Electricity coiled down the length of his staff while Jade's eyes flared.

What the hell! Was she catching racist crap from this freak? Forget how bizarre it was, no one would look down on her like this!

She jumped before he made his move, shooting lightning from his staff like it was a rifle. Her palms were facing back as she got a quick and crazy idea. Speed plus levitation equals flight, Shendu's little lesson. Now she put explosive force with levitation for missile action.

He was still very fast, brining his staff up to block her. She caught it on her forearms as he knocked her to the stone, pinning her under the staff. But Jade still had her eyes on him, with a fang filled grin she shot him in the face.

Susano avoided being hit near point blank with the heat blast only by recalling seeing her use it earlier and battle reflex. With no time to change his footing and his staff in a poor position, he bent to the side at his waist. Instead of striking about his nose, one beam missed him entirely while the other burned a thick line on his left cheek.

His hiss of pain marked his moment of weakness; Jade pushed the staff away with her arms and gave him her strongest Rooster push, sending him hurtling back into another rock formation.

Still he was too strong to mess around with, Jade decided. Didn't he say he was a demigod? Bigot or no, she wasn't about to go one on one with someone like that. She didn't get far before a thunderclap roared across the landscape. Jade turned and her eyes widened while her hood was blown back in the fierce wind.

A tornado was rising in the area she had just fled from, lightning cackling along its length. Though what was really disturbing was Susano rising up in what she assumed was the eye of the storm, twirling his staff over his head and eyes aglow with electric light.

"Oh crap," Jade cursed.

"Impudent upstarts! I've had enough of your feeble efforts; I will wipe you all out with the might of the storm god!" Susano bellowed in a far deeper voice than he had earlier. Lightning began to surge out of the cyclone in streams, tearing up the landscape around Jade as the wind picked up even further.

Jade fled for cover only for the selected formation to be shattered by electrical fury. The explosion knocked her onto her back, and she was spaed being pelted by debris onl by most of it being pulled into the rising winds.

"He talks a big game no, Little Shadow?" Gadjo asked as he loomed up behind Jade. Jade looked up wide eyed from her spot sprawled on the ground and was alarmed to see the dark haired young man holding a small boulder in his hands.

'I'm gonna be squished,' she thought. The grinning lunatic seemed to have other ideas, as he adjusted his footing and tossed the rock like a shot. It slammed into Susano, knocking the demigod from the sky.

"Fighting is to be about fighting, not speeches and special effects," he spat to the side as the air began to clear.

Jade almost thanked the scary man before she realized she was most likely next. The look he turned to give her seemed to confirm that sentiment.

'Okay Jade, hit him with everything we've got, then run like Shendu is chasing us,' Jade told herself as she clamped her hands into a fist and assumed a stance.

Fortunately for Jade, Susano was not all talk when it came to the matter of demigods. Propelled by a small cyclone, he roared back onto the scene, blindsiding Gadjo with a tackle that sent the larger man onto the ground but did not send him flying or anything more dramatic.

Several voices in her head were saying to run for it, but this fight was like watching a train wreck, you just can't look away.

Susano, his hair messed up but looking barely worse for wear with only his clothes torn and some blood running out of the corner of his mouth, landed hard, planting his feet on Gadjo's chest.

Jade immediately labeled that as a bad move; trying to pin someone that strong without bracing yourself was not a good idea. Then Susano slammed his staff into Gadjo's face so hard she could hear his nose crack before lighting began to surge into the would-be-villain's skull.

"Gaijin," Susano literally spat, the liquid fizzling in his lightning before it struck Gadjo's face. Jade began to back away at the sound of the suffering bad guys scream. But what stopped her was the look of puzzlement replacing sadistic vindication on Susano's face. Gadjo wasn't screaming, in fact it was like what Santa's laugh might have sounded like if he was coming down the chimney to eat the naughty children.

The Romany man's arms snapped up like a bear trap, grabbing the staff. The electricity poured down them now rather than the length of the staff. Still laughing, Gadjo rolled; unable to free his staff, Susano chose to abandon it, springing back.

Gadjo came to his feet quickly but without any feeling of urgency. Holding the staff in his right hand, he used the left to snap his bloodied nose back into place. The crazy bastard was still grinning as he panted, watching Susano alight unto a boulder, watching warily.

"More, more, little lightning bug; I want a good fight out of you!" Gadjo screamed with excitement, tossing the staff back to its owner before charging.

Jade turned and ran, thunder calls and laughter following her.

_Shortly:_

Surprisingly, nothing happened till the siren chimed out and Blood's voice declared over unseen loudspeakers that the test was finished and all fighting must cease immediately or the violators would face severe consequences. He asked the applicants to report to the entrance field and congratulated the surviving students for proving their worth to the HIVE.

Jade sighed from her hiding place on the edge of the rocky area. She stepped out of the shadow she had been using and started to walk towards the lake with the intention of skirting it back to the starting point.

She heard Blood congratulate her, Gadjo, and three others for making top five, but she didn't care. She was worn out and it was only adrenaline and knowing it would be blood in the water if she collapsed that kept her standing.

Though to be honest, a part of her was psyched. Not for the ranking, but just for surviving. True, she hadn't beaten anyone, but making it through this ordeal with no one coming to bail her out…

"Looks like no more fighting today," Gadjo commented as he broke her out of her exhausted introspection.

'Seriously,' she thought, 'big guys aren't supposed to be that sneaky.' Then she recalled some of Tohru's escapades and realized that just wasn't true.

Gadjo didn't seem interested in conversation as he fell in besides her, whistling tunelessly. He had some new burns on his clothes and bare skin. Round ones roughly the size of her palms, presumably from Susano's staff.

Speaking of the bigot, Gadjo was dragging him behind them, holding his left foot in the corresponding hand. Jade glanced back at him and winced. While he was alive and recognizable, his jaw was obviously broken and in addition to the burn Jade gave him earlier Gadjo had returned the favor on the broken nose. She was willing to bet there was more to be seen under his tunic, but it wasn't her problem.

Gadjo followed her along the shore as some other applicants joined them. The only one that registered in her mind was the camo-girl with the machete, which was now sheathed at her belt. Gadjo without comment or insult let Susano go, leaving him on the lakeshore for someone else to collect.

They reached the field where exactly twelve of the applicants stood about in varying states of injury and exhaustion. The tension in the atmosphere was gone now; whether they were merely relieved to have made it or pumped from their achievement, all shared the satisfaction in making the cut.

Jade frowned under her cowl, finding herself joining in the mood. She called to mind the dubious fates of those who had not made it back. She was a hero among villains; she needed to stay sharp.

One of the hexagons on the high ceiling came loose and slowly lowered onto the ground. Jade wondered if they all did that, or Blood just had a few of his hexmobiles planted in each room's ceiling.

Unsurprisingly, Blood was riding this one down in person, still in his crisp white robes in contrast to the battle worn students who had just survived his sadistic game. No _passed_, the others weren't dead; surely even a complete bastard like Blood wouldn't do that.

"Now, my students, it is time for you to officially join the HIVE and begin your journey to heights of malevolence. Behold, the Student Registry," Brother Blood proclaimed with relish. He stepped aside to reveal… an altar? That was the first thing to come to mind; the thick large scroll resting in it reminded her of a Jewish temple she had stumbled into in the midst of an adventure.

Not a pleasant parallel considering circumstances, Jade grumbled internally. Blood gestured to a set of quill pens lying on the flat of the altar. All the students realized they matched the new students in number, and a few realized the pin tips were razor sharp.

"You will sign the Registry with the name you would be known by, and in your own blood or nearest bodily fluid. No sharing pens, sanitation and all," Blood cautioned, as if he hadn't just done his level best to kill them all.

Jade stood and watched the others perform the task, most pricking a fingertip and signing. Some signed with a flourish, others meticulously, and still others like they were signing for a sandwich delivery. The last one before her was Gadjo, not because he had not been eager to sign, but because he was actually having trouble drawing blood. Jade found herself wondering what robot students would do. Stabbing himself in the palm, the big guy finally got enough blood to sign, and there was no more delaying. Jade stepped up and saw a convenient blank space. What now?

She didn't want to sign something in blood; that was just wrong on so many levels. But if she said no… well, just consider the company.

Fine, she would have to sign, but she wouldn't give them her name, that they could not have! And it wouldn't be binding, surely, if it were another name and a Shadowkhan girl that signed it.

But what name?

Jade pressed her lips together as she cut the little finger on her left hand with the quill. She needed a name fast; the last thing she wanted was drawing more attention.

A sarcastic part of her mind told her that crow outside her window that morning, and a dimension away, should have told her it would be one of those days. Bad omen…

Jade couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as inspiration struck her. As it was, only Brother Blood was in a position to see, her cowl shadow showing off her pointy pearly whites along with her ember eyes. He appreciated the possible intimidation value of the gesture as she wrote her name out in blood.

When she hovered back, joining the other new students on the periphery of the platform, he walked around to the altar to pick up the register.

The Headmaster glanced down out of curiosity at the drying blood and saw Chinese and Japanese characters at the bottom of the list. Zhu Chan, "Bad Omen" with an affectionate tone. Somehow it seemed to fit. Holding the scroll in his hands, he turned to face the new students and by extension the current students watching over the screens.

"I welcome you all to the HIVE; you have earned your place here, for now. Rest and celebrate as you see fit tonight, but tomorrow the true work begins, my students," Blood gave all those watching a grin that while at first seeming warm and encouraging, seemed to hint at sadistic anticipation.

With those words, the platform rose back up, leaving the blasted arena below. Returning to its place in the ceiling, the Headmaster and the newest members of the HIVE vanished from view.

_Later:_

Jade sighed as she easily pulled off the outer layers of her new outfit and tossed it uncaring to the side, followed by the lab space application, to the closest thing resembling a table. After that, she just stretched out before looking at what she guessed would be her new room until she could get another chance to try and defect.

The room itself was rather plain, unlike Jinx's heavily customized room, and she figured that personal decor was left up to the inhabitant. Uniformly grayish yellow walls and sparse furniture. She huffed at the little bed, more like a cot then anything. Sure, she was used to strange sleeping arrangements, but she still liked something that could be comfy. This was more like a white brick with grey sheets tossed over it.

There was a table in the middle of the room, along with a desk along the wall. Remembering that her "High Score" had earned her a Level Two room instead of whatever a Level Three was, along with a application for personal lab space, she started looking around a bit more. Besides the desk and table, there was a small door off to the side. Approaching it, Jade let out a low whistle as it popped open.

"Nice! Not too shabby if I say so myself."

The sight in question was a small kitchenette, complete with mini-fridge, counter with built-in hotplate, and a set of cupboards. Walking in a bit farther, she spotted another door that after some exploration revealed a fairly nice bathroom, complete with shower and toilet. Walking back out and into what she labeled the bedroom/living room, she almost jumped as a section of wall slid open with a beep and the tell tale grind of a printer was heard.

After calming her heartbeat to something more humane, she looked only to see what appeared to be a sort of built-in computer console in the wall. Below it, a steady stream of paper printed out into a handy tray that had also popped out of the wall. Stepping up to it, she caught the next piece of paper it spit out and read it only to blink in surprise and confusion.

"Huh?"

It was a list, divided into a grid with dates, times, and numbers along with acronyms apparently. Looking over it, it took Jade a moment to realize and recognize it for what it was.

"It's a school schedule. An actual schedule, for classes."

Jade was off put and similarly disgusted by the thought that unless she did manage another contact with the Titans and soon, she would actually be forced to go to school. She waited till the rest of the papers printed out and then tossed the pile on the desk next to the application and resolved to continue looking around.

The next few minutes were spent exploring in detail her room beyond the currently sparse furniture. She discovered her closet, hidden and activated by movement, if the panels springing open at her approach were any clue. Jade also found a few hidden compartments out of sheer luck, if nothing else. But it was what she found on the nightstand next to the bed that actually ticked her off a bit.

A small pile of books, all of varying sizes, and a note. The books themselves were fairly harmless, if comical in a sense that it made her want to hit something. They were guidebooks, each printed with the HIVE symbol, on the aspects of the world and how new students from other worlds and dimensions could adapt and prosper.

Leafing through it, Jade was partly insulted by how dumb they apparently thought she was, considering all the propaganda and point-of-view the books contained. The note was what set her off, or almost did. A simple piece of stationary, addressed from Blood, congratulating her on passing the test with such high scores. Next were a few lines of "praise" with subtle threats beneath as well as treating her as totally ignorant when it came to Earth.

She frankly wanted to go and light the man's robe up like a holiday firework.

After vigorously restraining herself from ripping the paper to shreds, she almost jumped as the wall console bleeped again. Quickly moving to see what it was doing this time, she blinked as the somewhat gothic writing on the screen. It was a message from Jinx.

"'Grats on your Test, very nice. You made me quite a bit richer too, and Gizmo is foaming at the mouth with how completely screwed he is at the moment. Teach him for running bookie on the tests. Anyways, next time I see ya I got a cut of the action for you, and some good news. In the meantime, you should give yourself a pat on the back for making the front page."

The little text message ended, just in time for a heavier, more solid clunk to come from the machine as a much larger slot opened. Watching with curiosity, Jade almost jumped when it spat out a thick wad of paper, which she could immediately see was a newspaper. Dreading yet unable to resist, she pulled it free and opened to the front page, only to bury her head in said paper and groan at the headline.

__

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

**And so the intro chapters finally conclude with Zhu Chan inducted into the ranks of villainy. What adventures await the newest conscript of darkness? Will she escape to the side of good, or be seduced by the allure of villainy? Well, if I told you, that would rather take the fun out of this wouldn't it?**

**On behalf of Nocturne no Kitsune and myself, I thank you for reading and ask you give other PDJ stories a look if you haven't already.**

**Long days and pleasant nights to you all.**


	5. Niche

Disclaimer: It is with a great many ruffles and flourishes I proclaim . . .What? Blast it would seem I still do not own either Teen Titans or Jackie Chan Adventures.

_Betaed by: Zim'smostloyalservant_

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

Written by

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Four:

"**Niche"**

_Everyone Has a Role_

The canteen was bustling in the new blood that was currently sampling its wares. The small bar was tucked away in the bowels of the HIVE, allowing students to indulge, without compromising security by leaving the facility. That's why the faculty tolerated it; for the students, in addition to booze, it provided a more private place to discuss things in neutral ground. At the moment, it was serving more as a place of disorderly conduct, as some new inductees celebrated their ways off their stools and a teenage boy with overly tanned skin dressed like a mountain climber's volume increased erratically.

In the midst of these events, doing their level best to ignore them, the top team of the HIVE sat in conference in a corner booth.

"Alright Jinx, what's so important you couldn't email," Gizmo demanded, fuming slightly as he squirmed in his seat. The tiny tech genius hated this place as much as some students loved it. Mammoth was more at ease stuffing a handful of pretzels into his mouth. Jinx rolled her eyes at the two of them as she propped her elbows on the polished table.

"Well I guess there's no sense keeping you two from much needed beauty sleep. I've asked the Headmaster for Zhu Chan as an addition to our team," Jinx told them. Mammoth's eyes widened and he stopped chewing, blindsided by this. Gizmo, on the other hand, had his jaw drop before it clamped shut as his face twisted into anger. Standing on the seat he slammed his hands onto the table.

"What the hell! ? We don't need some rookie cramping our style! We're elites, not babysitters!" Gizmo declared, his outrage reddening his face. Jinx sighed, glancing to the side; it wasn't like she hadn't expected this. After all, she'd had similar thoughts when she had been assigned to look after the blue girl initially.

"Yes, we're the best of the HIVE, but what does that even mean anymore?" Jinx answered with her own question. Swallowing, Mammoth smiled, knowing the answer to this question.

"It means we're badasses," Mammoth answered smugly. Jinx scowled at him and he went from his best danger grin to confusion at the sudden hostility.

"The most asses we've been seeing are the ones the Titans keep handing to us. When we first fought them we beat them hands down, then they out maneuvered us for a win. But at least then they had to work for it. Ever time we fight them we loose; they get better and we become a recurring annoyance!" Jinx growled out. Her fists balled as she resisted the urge to get to her feet.

"What are you talking about? We still get plenty of loot, and we wouldn't still be the top students if they thought we were washouts," Gizmo was genuinely confused now.

"I'm not talking about money; yes, we turn a profit in spite of the Titans, but that's getting away with some of the money despite losing the fight, or avoiding them all together," Jinx stressed, trying to make them see the obvious.

"As long as the job gets done," Mammoth shrugged. Now Jinx's eye began to twitch and the two boys both knew stuff could start breaking at any moment. Jinx let out a breath, calming herself as the idiot in the coat bellowed about a fight he had with some guy. When she spoke, it was with clearly forced calm.

"The most determined enemy of better is 'good enough'," Jinx stated, clearly quoting something. She drummed her fingers on the table, hoping the rhythmic beat on the wood would help her spell it out in words they could understand.

"It's not about money, it's about reputation. We graduate either to work as our own villains paying the HIVE back for our education with cuts of takes, or we get our contracts bought by big shots. I don't intend to be paying off student loans for the next decade while trying to build an operation from nothing. If we are going to get noticed by the right people, in a good way, we need something worth mentioning to our names.

"Zhu Chan isn't a rookie; she may be new in town, but she's got power and skills. Not to mention focus – she's been blowing off all the social stuff to focus on the work. She could be just what we need to mix it up with the Titans big time again, and at least four against five makes better odds. The fact she's already getting good ink doesn't hurt either," Jinx explained. The witch had other reasons, but those weren't for these two to know. Or anyone else as far as Jinx was concerned.

"Heh, so long as she pulls more weight than she brings and doesn't bother me more than you two," Mammoth acquiesced easily enough, returning to his pretzels. Gizmo was frowning again and crossed his arms, showing he still had a piece to say.

"I don't like it; we don't need another magical girl. Much less a dimensional bumpkin with combustion issues," Gizmo stated firmly. Jinx wove her hands together and rested her chin on them, smiling as she fixed her pink cat eyes on the small inventor. Gizmo gulped, finding the expression creepy in an "I need an adult" way.

"Well, as team leader it's my call, not yours. Besides, who would you pick?" Jinx pointed out sweetly. Scowling harder, Gizmo sat back down; after all, he couldn't answer that as he regarded most everyone as useless.

"AND THEN HE STARTS TO WHINE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL BABY!" the oaf at the bar cranked it up a notch as he swung an empty bottle around for emphasis. Jinx and Gizmo both cringed at the invasive sound, while Mammoth gave no signs of caring.

"Seriously, I would pay to shut that guy up. Anyway, it's up to Blood if we get her; apparently he wants to feel the new students out before assigning teams, or something like that," Jinx griped. Gizmo nodded in agreement. Then he caught sight of something and went on guard, prompting Jinx to turn in her seat…

And see Gadjo staring down at her, grinning in a way that made her feel as uncomfortable as Gizmo just had. He was leaning on the booth end, towering over the teenagers as Mammoth planted both hands on the table.

"How much?" he asked, still smiling.

"What?" Jinx answered dumbly, leaning away from him as he leaned down, invading her personal space.

"To shut him up?" Gadjo clarified, moving his head to indicate the loud drunk they had been complaining about. Suddenly understanding, the circuits in her head started to fire.

"Twenty bucks?" Jinx suggested. Gadjo frowned and Jinx got ready to spring back and blast the imposing villain.

"Twenty-five," Gadjo demanded. Jinx nodded and sighed as he withdrew from her space. She was about to say something to make light of it to Gizmo when the sound of wood splitting under impact broke through the revelry. They turned to the bar, save for Mammoth who had watched the whole thing, as Gadjo took his large hand off the back of the offending student's head. It was mostly out of sight, the bulk buried in the ruptured surface of the bar, which the new HIVE student had slammed it through.

Without a word, Gadjo walked back to their booth and held out that same hand. Thinking fast, she pulled the money out and slapped it into the waiting palm.

"Pleasure doing business," Gadjo smiled – it seemed genuine – before turning and walking out of the bar, stuffing the money in a pocket.

'Note to self, avoid that guy,' Jinx told herself, as someone asked if the idiot was dead. Soon enough the possible corpse's wallet was stolen and celebration began anew in that little corner of the HIVE.

_Meanwhile, Zhu Chan's Quarters:_

Jade sighed heavily, looking down at the notebook in front of her as she tapped the pencil back and forth on her table. It had been a fast day, yet slow in its own right, and it was already nighttime once more. At least, she thought it was nighttime, as she glanced at the numbers floating in mid-air thanks to the table. She had already discovered that it was a bit more then it seemed, and the holographic clock was just the start. She had to admit that while not pretty her room was quite decked out.

It was her second day at the HIVE, not counting the Practical Entrance Exam. Her first day was just getting a more in-depth tour of the HIVE, once again by Jinx, who seemed to be in a much better mood. Still hadn't told her the "good news" yet, saying it was a surprise once she started classes, but she had shoved a wad of hundred dollar bills into her hand with a smirk.

For some reason, the money had just felt dirty looking at that smirk. Knowing where it came from didn't help either, although she was grateful that her luck apparently held out even if she was supposedly playing for the other team now. She at least had money to buy anything she could get away with not stealing.

Today had consisted of getting familiar with classes, knowing which classes taught what, and what was expected in each one. Flipping the pencil up into the air before catching and balancing it on her nose, she made a half-hearted glare at the paperwork she was making a point of ignoring as long as possible, before sighing and letting the pencil drop off into her hand. Once again, she looked down at the notebook and addressed it in a dejected tone.

"Ya know, you're not really helping here either. You're supposed to be filling up with ideas how to get me home and out of this place, and maybe back in my own skin."

The notebook was silent; not like Jade expected otherwise. Paper didn't normally talk, and if it did then you either had a miracle or a problem on your hands. For her, it was normally the latter, so she was in a way thankful it didn't.

After today, she had decided to sit down and before anything else figure out what she was going to do to get home. So far, she wasn't doing well, and the process seemed to include a lot of sighing. So, she leaned back to think to herself out loud.

"Ok, so just brainstorming it ain't working. Maybe I should just work my way from the start to now? Now, this started when…"

Jade started writing, mostly just technical details. Pretty soon, she had a fairly thorough detailing on just what had happened to her. Of course, she left out the details. There was no way she was going to let anyone figure out more about her then she wanted. Either way, by the time she was finished Jade was faced with a pretty plain picture that left her exasperated.

"Just great. Magic brought me here, so best bet is magic is going to be what gets me back. So I can either wait for Uncle to figure it out, find someone to help me, or…"

She blinked as she had a realization.

"Or I can do it. Can't be too hard right? I know some magic already from watching Uncle and those times I peeked at the spellbooks. If there is magic here, then I bet they have people who can teach me, or might be willing to part with a thing or two. I piece together what I know with what I can find out, and be home in half the time! But first, what do I know exactly?"

At that point, Jade started to frantically write down everything she could remember of chi magic, from Uncle's chant to the ingredients and potions for everything she could think of, even to the point of the flower spell she had inadvertently created trying to make the spell for a demon banishing. But when she was finished and took a moment to examine what she had, she was sorely disappointed.

She had barely filled up more then three pages with her rushed scrawl, and even then it was pointless stuff mostly. The mentioned flower spell was always a handy bit of firepower she had to admit, and she could always try to make the sleep potion into something useful in the fight, but what in the world was she going to use an enlarging spell for? Or a duplication spell? She guessed that if she had to be cliché, she could always pull the thing from Hyper Rangers and use the enlarging thing on a monster, but why would she do that?

"Gah! This stuff is useless! How can I say I know magic when this stuff barely counts as cantrips from some cheap geek game? !"

She slumped face first into the book and grumbled, before getting up with a scowl. She slammed the notebook shut, and looking at the blank cover she grabbed a marker.

"At least I can make a bit of fun at my expense. Lets see…"

Ornately as she could, which was not very, she wrote the words "The Jade Spellbook" on the cover, before tossing the book on her bed and went into the kitchen grumbling.

She decided to get some sleep; the morning would come soon enough and school would be in.

_Morning:_

Breakfast was held in the same food court she had used previously. Even aside from the outfits and strange looking people, it wouldn't really pass for a real school cafeteria. Oh, there were the usual cliques, complaints, and the odd student ignoring their food to cram or scribble away at a due assignment. But more prominently, you had showoffs demonstrating a power or gadget. Magic cliques with their stuff spread out arguing over stuff, and she saw Gizmo actually interacting with some techies, animatedly discussing some blueprints taking up a table. Also, unlike the public school system, there was a certain 'zeal' to the students, Jade concluded.

Another thing to add to the list was Jade Chan, or rather Zhu Chan, working to sit alone. Something she had tried to avoid at home, where friends were something desired but oh so difficult to obtain. Yet now that she didn't want attention, she got it. Uncle talked about karma…

She noticed a fishy looking student, not suspicious but an actual fish mutant thing, reading a newspaper and recalled the source of her social woes.

"New Menace Battles Titans!" the headline that Jinx had sent her with ruffles and flourishes had read. Not only did her double knockout of Robin, the leader of the city's heroes, make her a "major threat", but they'd even included the hot dog incident as a sign of Jade being a danger to the public in general. Of course, they didn't mention that the "good people of Jump" made her feel as welcome as the plague, the skinflint vendor, or the patronizing attitude of the Titans. It was all "blue girl bad!"

This sucked; making nice with the Titans would be much more difficult after blowing up their leader. And knocking the rest of them around a bit hadn't helped, though a small part of her took a little glee in actually holding her own with something out of her comic books. Still, she was confident in a few months she would be laughing about that in their Tower. In the meantime, the press – along with her test – made Zhu Chan an object of interest to the student body.

She had actually turned down invitations to sit with people! And now she was starting to think people were labeling her an antisocial jerk, as well as a villain, for doing that. Skewering the pancake on her plate, Jade stuffed half of her syrup soaked delicacy into her mouth, and chewed mutinously.

"A healthy appetite as usual," Jinx commented, stopping next to Jade, holding a tray of toast and jam. Zhu glared at her, which was rather amusing with her blue cheeks puffed out by half chewed pancake.

"Still the loner, eh? Maybe you should hang together with other loners?" Jinx suggested. She gestured with her chin to an otherwise empty table where Gadjo was presiding over a plate of clean picked bones, eating an apple pie. Not sliced up either, he was taking big bites out of a whole pie.

"I didn't know they served pie for breakfast," Zhu commented.

"Neither did the staff," Jinx snickered. Jade joined in before she caught herself, imagining refusing the tough psycho his demands for food. The warning bell went off; Jade sighed and made to stab her last pancake, only to discover her fork was missing its bristles. That explained the crunchy parts. Sadly, Jinx noticed.

"Well someone's getting enough minerals in their diet," Jinx stated, barely holding back a laugh.

"Oh, shut up, I usually use chopsticks," Jade half lied. Maybe she should switch to chopsticks; it was the second time she had done that. Wood would probably be easier on her stomach.

_Later:_

Jade grumbled as she strode down the corridors of the HIVE, the demerit for falling asleep in class sitting atop the stack of textbooks and folders she was carrying. If anyone was at fault it was that old bag of bones – who else could make the History of Villainy as boring as… math? Jade tried to grasp for something more boring before she realized that the light crowd of students around her had dispersed.

Had she taken a wrong turn? No, she recognized it as the path to her next class, Infiltration 208. Where was everyone?

Her answer came when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned and saw none other than Susano walking down the deserted corridor. He was looking much better, though the area of his face between his eyes and mouth was still wrapped in bandages. To his left, a teenage girl was floating, her near transparency and her ethereal tail below the waist declaring her to be a ghost, or something of the like. Her clothes were ragged, but once aristocratic from the look, her hair black and floating around as if in water, and a sutra, the only solid thing on her, covered her face.

Feeling eyes on her back, Jade turned and was not too surprised to see a short, but taller than her, red monster with oversized teeth, small horns on its bald head and a pitchfork in its hands. Some stereotypical monster she quickly dismissed; the ghost was more impressive.

"Vermin," Susano greeted, walking up to her. He reached behind his back and pulled out his storm staff. 'Hammer space,' Jade wondered?

"You're looking better," Jade put on a brave face, not liking to have to turn her back on the monster to face him. Susano scowled at the remark, but it was fleeting as he assumed a neutral expression.

"You have a great deal of arrogance, when your very existence is vulgar," Susano stated. Jade's eyes narrowed, her fists clenching at the insult, barely noticing the ghost floating to her left, cutting off the door that offered a possible route of escape.

"What the hell is your problem? !" Jade demanded, speaking her mind. Susano smirked, the monster also joining in, and the ghost… well the paper pressed on her face made it hard to tell.

"You are, obviously, or are you so stupid you depend on curs to save your miserable existence?" Susano asked, shifting his staff in his grip.

"HEEEEK!" the Ghost shrieked through the sutra page. Everyone's attention shifted to it and the man who had emerged from the men's room behind it.

"Am I interrupting?" Gadjo asked as he wiped his hands off using the ghostly tail of the Asian specter. Hissing, the specter sprouted reddish claws and reared back to surely do something horrible to him. Gadjo casually tightened his grip on the tail and swung the specter like a whip. She slammed into the floor with a thud, face first.

"You know those air dryers never quite do the job," Gadjo remarked, tossing the twitching tail aside. Jade was wondering how you grabbed a ghost, but this guy could shrug off mass electrocution, so maybe logic was best not applied here.

"You don't think I've forgotten," Susano rumbled, the corridor shaking with a thunderclap.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he did beat the tar out of you," Jade slipped. Drat! This place must be getting to her; being on this guy's hit list she did not need.

"Oh, you want to finish Lightning Bug?" Gadjo asked, glancing to Susano. They both heard pounding feet and turned to see the red monster vanish around a corner. Susano looked fit to burst, glaring after his treacherous teammate and turning the gaze on the unconscious one.

His anger was insufficient to either revive or recall his teammates, so Susano – sparing a look that he no doubt wished could kill – stomped down the corridor. Jade sighed with relief, but warily saw Gadjo turn his attention to her.

"Thanks for the back up," Jade nodded her head. The guy was a psycho, but she wasn't, and this was definitely a case were thanks were in order.

"Don't, it was fate I was here, and I wouldn't have done anything if he'd been man enough to fight right," Gadjo waved the gratitude off. Jade assumed he wasn't approving of ganging up on people; great a villain with twisted honor, which following story logic probably made him better than most in a fight. She almost squeaked when he strode up to look down at her, rising a few centimeters off the ground in reaction as he towered over her.

"It seems fate wants to keep throwing us together. I wonder, will we be comrades? Will I kill you, or perhaps you will kill me? Whatever, this will fun," Gadjo laughed as Jade backed up into a thin shadow along the wall.

"You know, Susano will try and kill you if you keep pushing him," Jade tried to change the subject. Gadjo stopped laughing and fixed her with a glint in his eyes. It occurred to her that may have been a mistake.

"So what? Everyone dies; long as I have fun I don't care.

"Are you afraid to die, Little Shadow?" Gadjo asked as he advanced on her. His shadow fell over her, more oppressive than comforting, but she still had the shadow from the wall. She reached out and was shocked to find her hand going through into some goop.

Gadjo blinked as the red eyes winked out before him; his gut told him she wasn't hiding. She left? The shadow certainly looked normal again. Without shifting his stance, his left foot lashed out, striking the wall and denting the metal with a dull clang.

"Gone," Gadjo nodded, pleased to confirm his gut instinct.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" one of the metal men asked him. He had heard it coming, and he still didn't care.

"Probably," he answered. Without turning to face it he walked away, smiling at the newest wrinkle in his puzzle.

_Three Days Later:_

Jade pulled the shadows thickly around her as she floated through the empty bank. Fortunately, the closed bank had plenty of darkness already, and the few lights cast enough shadows that with some effort she was able to hide herself in the darkness. The sensors she had been warned about in the floor and walls were no worry to her, bypassing them with the Rooster in her belly was cake.

The big problem had been the huge vault door in front of her. It wasn't nearly as impressive as the Vault, but unlike that heist she had no way of opening it quietly. It was a time lock as well; after business hours, even if you knew the code it wouldn't open. She could cut through it with her eyes, or blast it in with her fire blasts, but she wouldn't.

During breakfast, she had been approached by one of those Acolyte robots and taken to Blood's office. Basically he felt it was time she showed her stuff solo with a crime, demonstrate how well she was learning. Frankly, Jade felt she had learned little to help her at the HIVE so far; it was more course works and projects than daily assignments, with lectures thrown in, medium and long term stuff. You don't really have standardized tests for evil.

Anyway, Blood had given Zhu some choices on what to do and where to do it. And so here she was.

She was out to pull a Viper, not some cliché supervillain bank heist. She had been called on to do a crime, and she wasn't yet feeling up to making nice with the Titans. They may still be smarting from her tantrum. But you do not say no to the big bad when he tells you to bring him money. So here she was.

This had been her first choice for three reasons. One, no people to get hurt. Two, she could hopefully do this on the sly without lowering her reputation further. And thirdly, among the listed valuables within was a deposit box containing mystic books owned by a collector. A long shot, but any progress at furthering her magic was good at this point.

Now she just needed to pull off her magic trick.

Painting herself like a human with sunglasses and accidentally getting where she wasn't supposed to be had been embarrassing. She had acted like a scared brat when caught to avoid suspicion; destroying the security tape was her first act on breaking in. No evidence of that could be allowed to survive, and she was already blocking the memory.

But her sacrifice had not been in vain. She had gotten an all-important look into the open vault. Now it was just a matter of…

Holding out two fingers, she just barely didn't touch the steel door, the darkness deepening beneath the fingertips. Depressing her fingers, they passed into the darkness, enlarging it. Her hand passed after them into the 'warm sticky steam' she had come to associate with shadow travel. It was an odd combination of pleasant and unpleasant. Deciding to get it over with, she floated the rest of the way in; not realizing the cameras could see her own shadow on the floor and the darkness swirling over the door.

In a tower, people in costumes started to beep.

_Shortly:_

Jade felt herself emerge from the shadows – which was the only way she knew, since it was pitch black inside the vault. Her night vision had improved immensely, but there was simply no light in this reinforced box. But lo and behold the miracle of the flashlight, Jade grinned as she touched down on the floor and drew the flashlight. The beam of illumination let her see everything more or less clearly.

Now to find the books and fill her second sack with goodies to sate Brother Blood.

_Meanwhile:_

Cyborg watched the screen on the lock go fuzzy before the code began to play out. He had already bypassed the time lock function; they were going to pop this open and see what kind of cream filling they had here. The bank manager had already given the nod, preferring a breach of policy to twiddling thumbs during a break in.

Of course there was no guarantee the perp hadn't already left, but they hadn't seen anything on the other cameras. As the code clicked in, Cyborg stepped back to take his place with the other Titans as the door swung open.

_In the vault:_

Books now carefully packed inside one bag, Jade took to filling the other with what she needed to appease Blood and get the passing marks she needed on her "test". Internally, she snorted at the idea. She might have a slightly looser than what was probably socially acceptable grasp of the rules, and therefore law, but Jade was no crook. Or at least, she was not supposed to be. This whole "test" thing just itched to blast someone deserving, preferably Blood.

Either way, she shook her head, causing the flashlight held between her teeth to blink back and forth rapidly as she cleared her thoughts. She also heard a small crack from said flashlight and cursed herself and her now unnaturally sharp teeth under her breath. Setting the bag to the side for the moment, she let the slightly damp end of the flashlight drop into her hand, and from the dim reflection of light of the metal of the safe was able to make out the large and visible crack. With a grumble, she took to instead holding it in one and decided that her control over the Rooster needed more practice anyways.

She was in the process of quickly emptying the deposit boxes one by one with telekinetic precision practice when she froze as she heard the massive tumblers in the vault door click and withdraw, allowing the heavy bolts to retract. She watched dumbly for a moment as the heavy door swung open on heavily oiled hinges silently, allowing light from an unknown source to frame the outlines of the Teen Titans quite dramatically.

Jade just looked at them for a moment, smug looks almost all around, before she frowned visibly from having pulled her hood down to better work. She just pointed a finger at them in general and spoke in a accusing tone.

"You so totally cheated."

The heroes were taken aback for a moment at the highly unexpected and apparently sincere accusation. They naturally recognized her, though she had changed her outfit into something more akin to an Eastern sorceress. Beast Boy was the first to recover, pointing his own less impressive accusing finger.

"Says the exploding girl robbing a bank," he retorted.

"Hey, it was hard work getting in here without breaking anything! It's not like it was my idea, I'm just trying to get homework done here! And now here you are just opening the door like its some big deal!" Jade shouted back, pulling up her hood.

"Well that's the plus of being a good guy, people actually trust you with the key so you don't have too…" Cyborg tailed off as shadows filled up Jades cowl, leaving her face a black veil, except for her even more apparent glowing red eyes.

"Titans go!" Robin declared, his team springing into action. Shrugging her bags back to her shoulders, she thrust out her palms, firing a Dragon blast from both barrels. The fire filled the doorway, forcing the Titans back. With a pulling motion of her right hand, Jade pulled the vault door shut with her Rooster power.

It wasn't locked, but once again darkness filled the vault; time for her to go. She didn't have or want to fight the heroes she planned on defecting to, after all.

Raven was the first Titan into the vault, phasing through the door. She immediately realized she was both alone and magic was at work. Cyborg slamming the door open let light flood in, making the rapidly receding pool of shadow on the floor apparent. She didn't have much time, so sweeping up Robin with her darkness, she drew them both into her raven and it dived into the last speck of shadow before it dried up.

"Well, that happened," Cyborg blinked as Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and sniffed the spot they had disappeared into.

* * *

><p>Jade appeared on the nearby rooftop she had used to enter the bank's shadows, a vent ridden thing over a supermarket. She looked around, verifying her location with a toothy grin that showed through her shadow veil. It was longer for a jump than she had done before, and it was a success.<p>

She felt something in her bones and glanced around, feeling she should move… before darkness burst from the spot she had just stepped through. She took two steps back, wide-eyed as a giant shadow shaped like a bird towered over her.

"What the! ?" Jade cried, before the darkness dispersed, revealing Raven floating, the Titan's eyes glowing white with Robin deftly landing on the roof.

"You're not getting away that easily," Robin told her.

"You have shadow powers?" Jade asked stunned, looking to Raven. That proved a mistake. Reflex alone made her step back, avoiding the sweeping blow from Robins bo that would have knocked her off her feet. Kicking off the ground, she caught the next strike on her forearm and deftly knocked it away with her free hand before trying to kick him in the head. Robin evaded it, taking up a new stance.

"I see you have some training," Robin remarked. Jade grinned, as praise was something she rarely got for her martial arts; even considering the circumstances it was to be appreciated.

"Yeah, I'm even more awesome than you thought," she grinned; the sight would have intimidated the other Titans a bit. As it was, neither was impressed.

"Hardly, you're a talented novice at best," Robin answered. The teeth disappeared into the darkness as the smile apparently slipped. Her eyes flared brighter still for a second before twin crimson rays shot out and at Robin. A black dome sprang up, absorbing the twin strikes with only a slight buckle as Raven stepped up next to Robin.

Jade blinked cutting off the assault, after all she hadn't come to fight she reminded herself. Glancing to her side, she saw the shadow of a vent in the moonlight and lunged for it, entering the warm embrace of shadow again.

Robin nodded to Raven, who swept them up in her power's manifestation once more. The shadow bird pursued the shadow girl through the darkness with a raptor cry.

"How did they follow me?" Jade asked herself as she stepped out of an alley, looking around the deserted street. She shot up into the air as a pair of bolos cut through the spot she had just been occupying. Growling, she turned and saw both Titans emerge from the alley.

"You can't escape. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled as the nearby street light was engulfed in darkness and tried to ensnare Jade. Jade turned and blasted the "arm" off it with one hand. Turning back, Robin was in her face and his fist sank into her gut. Folding as the air was knocked out of her, Jade fell and landed with a clang on a parked car.

Robin landed in front of her kneeling form and she realized one of her swag bags was lost, lying on the sidewalk. Robin leveled his redrawn staff at her as Raven hovered above them, her cloak drawn about her.

"Surrender…" Robin trailed off and Jade chuckled, realizing he didn't know what to call her. She looked up at him, her teeth showing again in her demonic Cheshire cat look.

"Call me Zhu Chan, and say goodbye," she told him. Their only warning was the metal glowing around her hands before she let loose a pair of blasts at pointblank on the car. It went up in a plume of fire and smoke, the boom shattering the night's serenity.

Jade rode the momentum up with her fire power and levitation. Spotting a shadow on the wall, she dove for it, deciding one bag was better than being arrested.

Robin stepped out of the black shield he and Raven had taken shelter in and glanced up and down the street under the light of the smoldering car.

"We lost her," Raven supplied plainly. Before Robin could answer, their communicators started to blink anew. Robin flipped his communicator open for details as Raven stepped up to him to see.

"Break in at the Technology Museum, assailant unknown, but heavily armed with high-level tech," Robin stated. Three icons appeared on the bottom of the tiny screen confirming the other Titans were in route.

This Zhu Chan would keep, for now they would deal with the current problem, Robin thought. Raven scooped up the bag Zhu had dropped, taking it with them as they too vanished into the night.

_H.I.V.E.:_

It was not a happy Zhu Chan who returned to the H.I.V.E. Of all the bags to lose, she had lost the one with the books. In the sterile waiting room colored in the HIVE theme, she handed the bags over to the Acolyte behind the counter.

She lowered herself back down to the ground and dusted herself off, pulling her hood back. At the very least her uniform was durable, nothing wrong with it that a wash wouldn't fix; Jinx had recommended she get at least two more copies of the outfit. Was that why some characters always seemed to have the same clothes on, Jade wondered?

"Direct or liquidated?" the drone asked. Jade, stirred from her thoughts, looked up. The Acolyte was leaning over the counter, looking at her.

"Uh… direct?" Jade answered confused. The drone withdrew and she heard it rummaging before a bag was tossed to her. She opened the plain sack to discover wads of familiar cash inside.

"What's this?" Jade asked.

"Student cut. Your grade will be sent to your quarters shortly," it told her mechanically. Jade scowled; the adventurer tempted to tell the machine to keep the dirty money, but that would be very suspicious to say the least. And after all, right now she was dependant on the H.I.V.E., money could help fix that. She had earned it after a fashion and at the expense of the spell books no less.

In the end she tucked the wad of dollars into a cloak pocket and walked away without another word to the machine.

_Titan's Tower:_

After the battle and the return of Starfire, everyone had been overjoyed. Even Robin had to admit with a sad smile that he had no idea how the Titans would continue if they lost Starfire, or anyone else for that matter. The brief moment where they had thought Starfire gone had driven a chilly and unexpected spike into his heart, as well as the hearts of the other Titans.

After that, everyone had gone back to the tower. Of course there was the celebration, but afterwards it had gotten rather quite. Everyone had drifted off to their own special spots to contemplate. Robin in particular sat in his evidence room looking over what Starfire had given him shortly after the party.

A letter of all things, from his future self Nightwing. A plain paper envelope, signed with his signature and handwriting just to prove it was real. Robin didn't doubt it.

But he still hesitated. He had heard enough from Batman and about the League to know that something like this was dangerous, just like his future self would know. That meant that his future self had sent it to him fully believing it was worth the risk that it could have to the future, regardless of which one.

He frowned, and turned it over in his hands as he struggled with the decision. It was just as easy to read it, as it was to throw it in the incinerator tube to his right. It all depended on the risk.

Was the price of the future worth risking it with this one letter, or had Nightwing misjudged? Was it worth risking everything to avoid that future, or perhaps any others?

He knew that his future self would have thought of all this as well.

With a grim continence, he grabbed a letter opener and quickly sliced the top open, revealing the message inside. He unfolded the simple white paper, and laid his eyes on the writing, knowing that whatever happened, Nightwing thought it was worth the risk.

_-Robin,_

_I know you will be skeptical of this letter, because I know I would have been. This message may well be worthless; giving you back Starfire could change everything._

_But you deserve warning, if not for our sakes, then for the Titans. The truth is that Starfire's disappearance did hurt the Titans, but it did not break us. Zhu Chan, who you recently met, is the reason we fell apart._

_She didn't defeat us; we won the vital battle. But what we did then and afterwards drove a wedge in the Titans that never healed. Given a choice between what we wanted to do and the right thing to do, I chose to act like Slade. After that we never truly trusted each other as friends again; bit by bit we just became colleagues and finally went our separate ways, meeting failure, madness, and isolation as our fates._

_Starfire was always what was most pure and noble in the Titans. I had forgotten just what she was till meeting her again. With her there, the battle may not come at all, or if it does she may be your conscience and ensure you make the right decision. But we both know we can be stubborn at the worst of times; sadly I still haven't fully kicked that after all these years. But Starfire could well make the wrong choice for all the right reasons, and more than wanting her to get back to you I want her to be spared what happened to us._

_When the time comes, if it comes, do what you… we know is right and not what you want to be right._

_-Nightwing_

_H.I.V.E.:_

Jade wondered if the one consistent rule of the universe was boring lectures. Even here at a school for supervillains, she was tapping her pencil eraser on a desk made from some recyclable material as a masked man in a suit droned on about setting up dummy companies. Aside from the H.I.V.E. color scheme she was pretty sure this could pass for any lecture hall, not even awesome tech built into the desks.

Evil Economics was a required class, that should have been her first warning. But she had hoped for something interesting. Her one consolation with this situation would be that school at least wouldn't be boring during her stay. I mean, its supervillains, all "behold the giant walking death ray", monologues, and evil plots galore!

But no, there was also how to finance operations. The dos and don'ts of minion-overlord relations. How to be big without attracting the concern of someone bigger. And right now, Destructocon Esq. was telling them how to set up a dummy company as a cover and front for legally buying stuff.

She was certain his power was making time slow to a crawl. Only 33 minutes until the class was over and she could get back to Breaking/Entering/And Escaping, her best class so far. With the exception of Magic 108 she was doing average in intellect classes while being a top student in the practicals.

Right now she was working on a side project, a spell that would work like a skunk spray making a person or object smell terrible. With any luck it would get some juicy extra credit and thus breathing room.

The school was demanding; most of her free time such as it was ended up tied up in homework, research and projects. She was actually hoping to be tapped for a raid on the city, since it netted money and credits while getting out of the HIVE for a bit.

She did still have time to herself, which she was encouraged to use bettering herself as a villain. Fortunately, everyone saw her magic research as just that. But Jade was making slow progress; she needed more free time and that meant fewer classes.

The only way you could drop classes was by becoming a contender, at which point you were expected to be practicing as a villain as much as a student. She was in the running for that status, but she wasn't the only one.

A white-gloved hand slamming down on her desk broke her reverie as she looked up into a face covered by an old fashioned gas mask.

"Zhu Chan, would you care to repeat the three key elements to a convincing cover operation essential to throwing off an investigation-prone hero?" Destructocon demanded. This was all too familiar, Jade thought.

Sure enough, the class continued in the boring manner she had become accustomed to back home. Her time was consumed by trying to not zone out and jotting down an occasional note, or a sketch of a ninja.

The student villainess didn't bother to hide her relieved sigh when the class was dismissed. Turning to go, she felt someone watching her back and getting close; sharp senses did little good since she didn't want another detention.

"Zhu Chan," the teacher stated her name. Stated, because it hardly seemed a greeting or even something as polite as a question coming from the villain turned boring teacher. Bracing herself for some kind of lecture she turned, irritation clearly written on her face. Something the teachers couldn't afford to punish with this student body.

"The Headmaster wants to see you in his office," Destructocon Esq. informed her before she could speak. Without another word he phased down through the floor, an ornamental 'D' marking the spot before it faded under her eyes.

"There was a time that would have surprised me," Jade grinned at the exit by the otherwise boring teacher. The pleasant expression vanished as she considered his words. Being sent to the principal's office was never good back home, and Blood was also a high level supervillain.

"Well it's not like I have a choice," Jade sighed, adjusting the theme appropriate blue and black trapper under her arm.

"So, you're the kind of villain that talks to themselves?" a loitering fishboy in green spandex commented from where he was going over his papers. Jade glared at him, and was a bit sorry when he flinched under it.

_Shortly:_

The doors to Brother Blood's office opened as she reached them, his secretary – who Jade was certain was actually a robot or something – never looked up.

The room she walked into was just as she remembered. Right down to Blood turning his chair around to face her… honestly, didn't people here see the clichés?

"Ah, young Zhu, I am pleased at your prompt arrival," Blood greeted her with manners she trusted less than month old milk. Still, she bowed her head in deference; if he demanded a curtsey she would blast him and go from there.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" Jade managed to sound civil and courteous. Blood smiled, steeping his fingers; bastard probably liked to see people bow and hate doing it.

"You are not in trouble, in fact this is good news. Your status in the HIVE has been clarified," Blood told her, still smiling like he was genuinely happy to serve.

"Huh, I'm getting a new schedule already?" Jade asked, confused.

"Oh no, this is not about classes but rather your out of facility learning. You have been assigned a team of peers to train with and carry out activities in the city beside," Blood told her. Jade struggled to maintain composed curiosity as her look.

Who knew what she would be pushed into doing with real villains pressuring her. Not to mention making contact with the Titans just got more difficult, to put it lightly. Oh, and overbearing antagonists making her keep her guard up even more as she searched for her version of the ruby slippers.

A possibility occurred to her that made the gears in her head screech to a halt.

"It's not Gadjo is it?" Jade slipped out, her eyes widening. Brother Blood smiled wider, shaking his head – whether at her question or loss of composure, who could say.

"No, our aspiring destroyer may have taken a shine of some kind to you, but I prefer you alive and mostly intact for the nonce. He will be working with Machete; they seem to share a habit of their colleagues dying.

"No, you should feel honored; you have been tapped by the honor roll," Blood announced. As if on cue, and Jade would later decide it was, the doors opened and Jinx walked in with that satisfied smile on her face. Jade had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Hey again Blue, welcome to the team," Jinx gave a cocky smile while flipping a hand up in mock greeting.

'Things just got more complicated,' Jade concluded as her ember eyes warily met the pink cat's eyes of her new teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

_Okay this was more trouble than expected. First it wanted me to write it then fate kept throwing stuff at me._

_To fans of J.F. I can only offer apologies I just can't seem to get into writing Naruto lately much less mingling it with marvel. I am seriously considering rewriting the thing in the hopes of getting around that block. _

_The next Queen chapter is about half written with the rest more or less planned out. Hopefully it will be a troll down the lane with this beast appeased. Though I plan on taking a break from Queen after two chapters. The chapter after the AU Black Magic will be vital; it must be perfect before I unveil it to you my dear readers._

_I really want to get some JoD done, Midnight wants to play with the Titans some more._

_Well until whatever gets updated next, long day's pleasant nights._


	6. Interlude: Destiny?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. If I did I would have done something more with the Shadowkhan Jade idea. Though that should be obvious.

_Betaed:_ by Zim'smostloyalservant & MJLCoyoteStarrk

* * *

><p><em>Interlude I<em>

**Destiny?**

WHAT SHOULD BE . . .

The sounds of battle echoed across the stones, and she smiled. Demons roared and monsters raged while heroes struggled. All the while she proceeded on her waty with calm strides to bring ruin to them all. She stepped out of stone passage into the central chamber.

She was a white speck on the black stone, rays of sunlight searing through the cracked dome overhead. She appreciated the design to allow such a thing to remain hidden for so long. All that work to ensure someday someone would not find what stood upon the altar in the center. But woe to all, here she stood in defiance of all who built.

White boots clacked on the stone floor as she approached the altar; she noted the three statues surrounding it, monks she supposed it to be the three friars who founded the order that built this place. They reminded her of the three wise monkeys though unlike those stoic guards these men twisted in anguish, she could almost hear two piercing screams and a third muffled one as her eyes slid over them.

Stepping up to the altar a ray of sunlight revealed the oroboros on her white coat, she gingerly picked up the tablet. The lead was thiner than she expected and lighter, she could carry it in one hand easily enough. The altar shuddered and she saw a pair of weeping eyes carved there, looking at her pleadingly.

With a bark of laughter she pulled her sword from its hiding place on her belt and sliced those eyes out.

"Enough," a voice called. A smirk appeared on the white clad figures face she turned sword held lazily to regard the arrival through her hair.

"Jade," she greeted. Spiky hair cut short, female knock off of Captain Black's ensemble, save for an orange cloth sash over her chest.

"Jade," the other spat back. Reaching to her back she pulled out a roughly hewn staff, in her hands it began to glow green with chi energy. The Jade in white showed her teeth in a smile as her sword was engulfed in a dark aura.

"I'm actually glad to see you. Annoying as you are there should be some challenge beyond ancient guilt trips."

". . ."

"Where's that annoying chirping of yours? Dark knockoff this, sadiodork that! Doesn't the climax of our existence deserve some witty humor to break the tension? Come on, why don't you quit staring and fight like a true Jade?" the woman in white demanded.

"No more," the other her whispered. Their eyes met and just for a moment the hand not holding the sword tightened its grip. Then she smiled.

"Exactly, no more everything," she purred eyes fluttering at the thought. The sword rang as the staff struck it.

"What no appeal to my better nature, no playing with guilt? I think I've figured it out, you're the boring Jade!" the evil one shouted. They disengaged, the attacker moving back to stand ready, the defender gave a taunting sword slash.

"No more, I won't make excuses for you. We all had choices you chose wrong every time, its done," the Jade in black intoned, a single tear running from her eye.

"The last tear shed for me, your anguish and sorrow sing. How will your death sound, how will all of our deaths and all of theirs sound? For what I aspire will trump that by mountains," the Jade in white trilled.

"And yet it may also destroy you, not that you even care" the Jade in black replied. "I must make sure that you don't drag everyone else down with you."

The Jade in white lashed out with her sword. The Jade in black leaned back before the sword could strike her in the throat and swung her staff, striking at the sword. Before the blade could hit the staff, Jade swung it down and then up at the staff arm. White Jade laughed as she danced away from the blow.

"Dance dance dance!" she chanted. One danced with a calm grace, green baton spinning its light across the floor. The other pursued with fevered glee each strike and step full of hunger, overflowing with grasping desire.

The staff knocked the blade aside and two fists passed each other. Both dancers recoiled as the blows hit home. A single shake of the head each and the dance resumed.

The Jade in white stepped back tossing her sword in the air. The staff swung out she ascended above it with a leap shrugging off her jacket to catch the sword at the apex of its flight.

The other stepped back as the boot intended for her skull passed to crack the floor. The flat of the light drinking blade struck a forearm as the staff failed to be brought to bear.

Fingers went limp as the limb died, the staff tumbled free only to be caught by the remaining hand. The thrust of green forced the other back and to a halt.

The Jade in black twirled the staff with her remaining hand letting it give way to a humming disk of green. The Jade in white cocked her head like a dog, bright eyes peeking through her mane.

With a feral cry of joy she charged the green, sword stabbing outward. With a dull clang the staff caught the blade, with a crunch the blade bit deep into the stone underfoot. A green coated boot slammed down on the writhing steel, the opening cleared.

The staff erupted forward. It stopped with a thunk, pressing into the palm of a hand.

The moment passed and with a cry of neither joy or rage the sword was pulled free and up.

The figure in black twisted in the air to land with a solid footing, already turning. Into a strike across her wrist. The staff fell with a heavy thud its power dissipating into mist as its bearer propelled herself back with a leap. Arms hanging useless she fell into a stance eyes unwavering.

"Oh really? The champion having entered the field alone against incredible odds; now with out even a hand to raise against her foe, still stands defiant? Its almost enough to touch even me.

"Almost being the key word," the Jade in white laughed.

The charge was a low leap, suicidal. No further control all invested in the kick that was chambered.

It ended in a blur, two strikes melting together with the sound of bones breaking.

She would have fallen to the ground limbless but as swift as her fall, the enemy was faster to scoop her neck under arm.

The sword was tossed casually away so the fist could bear the hold better. The blade pierced the floor sinking a few scant centimeters before its energy was dismissed with a snap of fingers.

For a long moment she just stood there holding possibility under one arm and doom in one hand. Bright eyes closed as if victory was a light to radiant to look into.

"Did you really think you could accomplish something Jade? We both know what we are capable of, so you should know with no chains binding me I was better than you in every way that mattered," the the woman in white commented.

Her arms were bare now without the jacket, monstrous tattoos writhed under her skin crowding to her captive pressing against the surface in eagerness and longing. Still the spiky haired woman only looked straight on.

"What matters is something you have forgotten. Some would say you never knew, but you did. You just were to self-centered to remember preferring to hold on to desires rather than moving on. And you ended up moving on anyway, just badly," the prisoner remarked.

"Now see here! You are hardly in a position for cryptic snark! I have the vast power a lack of inhibition has wielded, the plunder of my own world letting me unleash the disks designs, and the Tablet of Abomination itself in my hand waiting to be invoked.

"What do you have against all of that?" she demanded trailing into mockery holding the tablet in front of her foe where her refection could be seen.

"Old tricks," the defeated answered. Twin rays of heat burst from her eyes, shattering the tablet.

"EEEEEE!" the enemy shrieked dropping her prey she kneeled catching fragments of lead as it fell. Even as they hit her hand they crumbled to dust. In three eye blinks nothing remained but dust carried on the weak wind.

"REAGGGGG!" twisting she kicked out at her foe, sending her flying across the room to strike the statue gouging out its eyes. She did not appreciate the crunch pulling her haphazard locks as she screamed writhing on her feet.

With a howl of despair he hand was flung out the sword ripping free from the floor to smack into her hand. Turning to where her opponent laid boneless but smiling at her sadly her jaw popped as it tightened.

Then the walls were knocked in.

Baring her teeth at the interruption the wild haired Jade whirled to see the eight demon sorcerers walk in glaring at her, wounded but alive.

"It is over," Tso Lan declared pointing with his three remaining arms. Dust filled the as they red eyed demons moved to surround her, she sneered at the sight.

"Seriously, you eight losers couldn't handle me as a group before. Why should you be anymore than misplaced aggression bags now!" Jade demanded.

"Sixteen actually," Tso Lan answered. The dust from their entrance settled revealing eight humans in traditional chinese garb, their eyes aglow like viridian suns.

"Oh fu-!" Jade cried out lifting her sword as immortals and demons struck as one.

A tall strapping man in army fatigues and a golden luchadore mask stumbled in the entrance way hands covering his ears as something screamed in agony. It finally stopped and he continued to kneel until he could hear the sound of his own labored breaths.

Lifting his head he saw the immortals and demons standing in a circle near the altar. Weary, wounded, and anxious his need to see drove him to his feet and to walk across that floor with a labored gait. He passed between Dai Gui and an immortal without challenge.

All that remained was the withered blade broken in two, it no longer looked like a sword and the hilt was frayed on the verge of collapse. Beneath it burned into the stone in black and white, a yin-yang.

"Its over, she's dead?" he asked hesitantly.

"Death could not stop her only delay her with the power she had. She is sealed by the power of Heaven and Hell through us," Lu Dongbin, leader of the Eight answered sheathing his own sword.

"Where . . . ?" the luchadore asked warily.

"Powerless, impotent, where she most dreads being. Inescapable, forever even beyond this universe," Shendu hissed smiling. Despite everything he looked down his eyes darting to where his own Jade laid watching the scene stoically.

"Shed no tears for her, she was the worst possible outcome. This was divine justice handed down by Heaven and endorsed by Hell. Be grateful you will never grasp the enormity of her crimes. The depth of her malign intent that would make demons answer the call of the heavens," Lu Dongbin sighed. He nodded to his comrades, they raised their symbols of power and the demons resentfully but willingly returned from whence hey came as the portals opened. Their seven adversaries dissolved in green light back into the universe without fanfare.

Shendu looked to Jade and walked over to her in two long strides.

"Do not dare evil one," Dongbin spoke up drawing his sword.

"I will go wretch, but I refuse to be in anyones debt. And to be in her debt would be a torment piled upon my torments!" Shendu growled. With surprising gentleness he placed a claw on her brow, and let the horses stalwart strength flow forth.

"you could leave me the ig and call us even," Jade complained as she felt the power slip from her. He answered with a snort of smoke.

Task done she drifted off into sleep. Shendu rose and stepped backward into the portal that had opened behind him. The luchadore watched the portal close up and fade from existence and came to her side to assure himself there was no trick here. He looked to the one legend remaining.

"What now?" he asked. For the first time the Immortal smiled.

"Now you live," he told them. The sword returned to its sheath and the man faded away before his eyes as the weight of the world shifted around them.

BUT IT WAS NOT WHAT WAS. NOW THE EVIL ESCAPES UNCHALLENGED, AND OMEGA RISES TO CONSUME.

_Something has altered, something has removed a key element. _

_Dispatch Corrective Agent, repair corruption of Design, isolate and realign corrupted variable._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

Not the chapter you were hoping for I know. But at the very least it shows this story is not abandoned.

Next chapter Jade does detention, Gadjo lectures the Titans on the flaws of a ship, stuff blows up, Brother Blood assigns Lab space, and we see Jade working as part of a team.

Till next time, merry Christmas/long days and pleasant nights.


	7. Settling In

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Teen Titans, Jackie Chan Adventures, Two Stupid Dogs, or Invader Zim. Or the Tick, great pants of Saint George, man! How could one even own the Tick? He's like a great blazing sun of heroism crammed inside a giant chin of justice!

Betaed by Zim'sMostLoyalServant.

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

Written by

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Five

**'Settling In'**

_In Which There is Much in the Way of Shouting_

_H.I.V.E.:_

Jade looked over the items arrayed on the tables before her before frowning and looking to the checklist attached to her clipboard.

"Let's see then, an additional table to the two provided. One sink, provided with the space. Fire extinguisher, provided. Axe, purchased with lab package for three dollars.

"One large iron cauldron, two medium sized bronze cauldrons with alloy inner lining, and a small pewter cauldron free with the purchase of three other cauldrons. One standard set of beakers, test tubes, funnels, and other assorted chemistry stuff.

"Five kilos of dried standard spell ingredients. One kilo of assorted East Asian Alchemical herbs. One drying kit. A small cage, just in case. A package of file paper and two feather quills. A first aid kit, not provided.

"And a needlessly creepy paperweight," Jade ticked off the items on her list. The blue girl looked over at the wooden paperweight that – while not spot on – reminded her of a mini-Tarakudo.

She looked over the other purchases spread out on the three tables in the off-white room that would be her magic lab. Her magic lab… despite the circumstances, she couldn't help a genuine smile nearly splitting her face. She had been dreaming of this since the moment it sunk in Uncle was a real wizard.

Okay, she imagined something a bit more impressive, but still; she had to start somewhere, right?

Alas, her moment was destined to be ruined by a recurring annoyance.

"So that's the crap you try and pass of for research material; aren't you going to cackle and call your monkeys?" Gizmo taunted.

Jade's smile vanished and was replaced by a small frown as she turned to face her lab partner. His set up was far more impressive. No, not impressive – overdone, she decided. Assorted tech and sagging workbenches filled his half of the room so much she doubted a full-grown man could move, much less work in it.

Actually, it was looking a bit more spread out, now that she looked at it closer.

"Hey! You're taking my space!" she shouted, pointing at a large device whose Tesla coil nearly touched the ceiling. She knew it was a Tesla coil because he had thrown a fit when she called it a "B-movie prop" earlier. Earlier, when it had been several meters somewhere else.

"Hey, it's on the right side of the tape," Gizmo brushed her off, pulling on his goggles as he fired up a plasma cutter at his current workbench.

"So I see, because you moved the tape, you little dork!" she shouted, pointing to the residue line a good two meters back into the space he was now claiming.

"Who are you calling little? ! You're only taller than me because of your hair!" he shouted, shaking the cutter at her.

"No, I am _so_ taller than you. And at least I have hair. Too many pieces of tech crap blow up on you?" Jade demanded, crossing her arms.

"Heh, blue rookie. I need more space for my science, you can just magic your area bigger while you make your stupid little potions," he said. The miniscule scientist deployed his robot legs and stomped over to the tape to tower over her.

Jade raised an eyebrow and let her eyes glow with waiting heat beams before rising into the air slowly and coming to eye height with him.

"I read the guidelines, any trespassing can be retaliated against. Move your tech crap out of my magic lab, or I will blow it up," she told him. He pressed a button on his wrist and a laser gun popped out from his pack to point at her. Her eyes flared in retaliation, clearly primed to fire.

"Geez, I leave you two alone and this is what happens," Jinx sighed. They both turned to see her leaning in the doorway, shaking her head. Her condescension seemed to reel in Gizmo, who retracted the laser, while Jade powered her eyes down in response.

"Listen you two, I can accept you not getting along. We're bad guys – good 'neighborly feelings' aren't in the job description, but we are a team. So hurl insults over your stupid tape line all you like, that's your beef to chew.

"But you need to be ready to work together, because my success for the time being is tied to yours. And you two trying to beat up or undermine your different strengths is… well, it's just unacceptable.

"Gizmo, put the tape back. Blue, you have telekinesis, push his stuff back in his face, don't blow it up," she ordered.

Gizmo glared at the witch, who only smiled back. Jade found she did not like that smile; it said the pink haired witch was up to something and wasn't about to say what. Little did Jade know the smile would have reminded her own family and friends of her.

As it was, Gizmo broke off his glare first and turned to move his piece of equipment, grumbling under his breath. Jade watched him for a moment, frowning, before turning back to her own budding lab. Floating over to the tables, she looked over her space and began to use the Rooster to tenderly push the tables about, trying to find a good arrangement.

She wasn't going to lift them into the air; it was too easy to get distracted and mess up when carrying rather than pushing or pulling objects.

Jinx walked up to join her, standing in the eye of the moving cauldrons and tables. The witch reached out and plucked a mortar and pistil from a table.

"So you're into potions and that kind of stuff, eh Blue?" Jinx asked.

"Of course, spells don't just happen, you need to create the magic energy to be activated and shaped with spells," Jade answered. It occurred to her after saying that that magic might be more flash and declaration here than at home.

"Ah yeah, chi magic… My magic is more spells and incantations when I bother. I prefer my bloodline abilities," Jinx shrugged, looking thoughtful.

Jade found that bit of apathy towards magic, particularly in an ambitious girl like Jinx, odd. Though it could be a lie, she realized. She had to remind herself that she was surrounded by people who prided themselves on being villains.

"It's dirty, smelly, work, but it's the key to power. I have natural abilities too, but I'd never settle for just that," Jade answered with a bit more pride than she intended. It was true enough – whether with chi spells, talismans, or the martial arts, her first choice would be: all of the above.

"I wish I had more space," Jade complained as she halted her arranging to consider the lab. It was true she had plenty of space for now, but who knew how much would be taken up once she really got going?

"Well, you could always apply for a Single Lab again," Jinx chuckled. Jade couldn't repress a shudder, rubbing her left hip reflexively at the thought.

_Previous Night, H.I.V.E. Lab Space Assignment Tournament:_

Jade danced backwards as the pike blade swiped at her. The attacks were too quick for levitation so she was stuck at a height disadvantage. Her eyes flared, and gave her opponent enough warning to fade to the side before sweeping at her head. Jade fell onto her back and desperately fired off an explosive blast with an open fist. The misshapen figure whirled his own weapon, dispersing the attack, but being driven back.

Jade rolled to her feet and leapt into the air, using the momentum and her Rooster power to move quickly. She grabbed the edge of one of the broken columns dotting the arena and perched herself on top of it.

Standing on the uneven stone surface, she fired a barrage of blasts at the young villain. The explosions landed around him, kicking up smoke and dust. Pulling back her hood, she wiped her brow and let out a sigh of relief. The crowd of students roared approval from the other side of the razor wire cage the arena was in.

"I WANT TO SEE SOME BODY PARTS FLYING!" she picked out Gadjo's voice.

The change in their tone alerted her to trouble before her foe emerged from the smoke, charred a bit but seemingly unscathed. His head was oversized with lumpy growths, more prominent than his green skin and otherwise buff body. She wondered if he was tough like Gadjo or if his armor, which looked more like skater gear, was somehow that good.

"Come down," he demanded, pointing at her with his free hand.

"No," Jade answered.

"Come down and face Shuck," he said with a strangely kind tone.

"Still no," Jade told him, pulling her hood back into place.

…

…

"SHUCK!" he roared his name, again. (1) Leaping forward, he pulled his pike back, twisting his body, and let it loose, cleaving through the column like a lumberjack through a tiny tree.

Jade fell halfway back to the ground before she remembered levitation, and started blasting at the man trying to skewer her with a pike.

Brother Blood watched the spectacle unfold in his box seat, drumming his fingers against his fancy chair's armrest. Frowning, he turned to the Acolyte standing next to him.

"This is taking too long, release the giant robot spiders," he ordered, clearly bored. Across from the headmaster's box, a portcullis began to rise.

*CLICK-CLICK-CLICK-BOOM.*

"OH, COME ON!" Jade shouted down below as metal scrapped against stone.

"SHUUUCK!" the green teen shouted, leveling his pike at the approaching menace.

_Present:_

"Maybe next year," Jade answered with a sour look. Jinx grinned at her in that annoying way.

"I can't believe you lost to a guy who shouts his own name," she laughed.

"The robots were a bit distracting! What does that guy even need a single lab for anyway?" Jade grumbled.

_Titans Tower:_

The Titans sat on their couch while Robin brought up an image on the big screen for them. Gadjo's laughing face filled the screen as the Boy Wonder clicked the button on the remote.

"So what have we got on this guy Robin?" Cyborg asked. They had yet to face him, but he had pulled off two robberies with a camo girl that had left dozens in traction and a few fatalities.

"Machete isn't talking; we think she might be a mute. We can't even get an ID on her," Robin commented, changing the screen showing the villainess swinging her bloody trademark weapon. Footage briefly played, showing her form ripple and vanish in a chameleon effect.

"Really, nothing in the database?" Cyborg was surprised.

"As far as we know – we haven't been able to get the suit off of her," Robin admitted looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What? It's not like it's fused to her skin or something," Beast Boy complained.

"…" Robin looked at him.

"Oh," Beast Boy laughed awkwardly.

"From what we've seen, they can both be categorized as type A threats – ready and far too willing to kill. She is a newcomer as far as we know, but this Gadjo has a trail in Europe.

"His most high profile act was as a participant in the April 16th Incident in Barcelona; he is credited with nineteen civilian deaths there. His rap sheet spreads across the Balkans and crossed the Adriatic to Italy and then to Spain. Before surfacing here in Jump, he was apparently working as a mercenary in Northern Ireland.

"He first came to the superhuman community's attention during the Skopje Zombie Outbreak. I have received some footage," Robin told them, stepping aside as the footage started to roll.

"Is he whaling on zombies… _with_ a zombie?" Beast Boy asked.

"*You're all bloody shits! Get back here so I can destroy you!*" the translation program read out as he yelled in some language. The Titans watched with increasing eye wideness.

"That ain't right," Cyborg said as maniacal laughter filled the room, accompanied by a car revving up.

"Uhh, I'm going to go now," Beast Boy excused himself.

"I just remembered, there's a thing I need to do," Cyborg chimed. They beat hasty retreats, Starfire watching them go.

Starfire turned a bit purple at some squelching sound and put a hand to her mouth, before taking her own flight. Robin sighed, shaking his head.

"*Who's eating whose brain now, you uppity corpse! ?*" Gadjo screamed as he cracked a skull open. Robin coughed, glancing away.

"Cool… I mean, gasp, shudder," Raven slipped, reclining on the couch, watching Gadjo rampage through the undead horde while a group of the local superheroes watched, seemingly stunned.

"I think we need to take this one seriously," Robin managed, stopping the footage.

"Hopefully he just has anger issues with zombies," Raven chimed, biting into an apple. Robin stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

_H.I.V.E.:_

Jade stood with her Physical Feats class in a massive room with a needlessly high ceiling. What was it these guys and vaulted ceilings? Talk about a waste of space.

This was turning out to be one of her favorite classes. She had never been one to take well to lecturing, and this place had proven school could make even interesting stuff boring. The labs were more a presentation course where you worked on your own time and either had to prove competence on the spot or show results of your own work.

Physical classes, though, were task oriented, and Jade had always done well with tangible goals. While not as in her bag as Infiltration and Retrieval, Physical Feats was quite interesting. It was the class of how to survive and overcome random/ridiculous crap happening.

The teacher, who was less impressive than the course, seemed to have pulled out the stops today, Jade thought. She looked over the obstacle course that ringed the room save for the entryway and winner's circle adjacent to it.

Captain Hollywood was tall, fat, and wore an unflattering yellow and blue patterned spandex with a black cape. And his mask was a classic bandit mask that did nothing to conceal an ugly face and receding hairline. He was also unnecessarily loud.

"Alright, you red shirts in the making! You must be thinking you're getting a handle on this thing called villainy! That you're the next bit of hot shit to make the wanted poster! Well, these girl-kid hoops you've been jumping through might make you ready to attack the pretty unicorns in their pink castle, but when an A-list hero bursts through your wall with eight kinds of ass-kicking, you'll see what a cold donkey you really are!" he yelled at them.

"This, targets of justice, is THE GAUNTLET! I am allowed to have you kittens play on it under supervision only, because killing the lot of you would mean loosing your payments!

"This is out of your league! The only thing that will be shown today is _how _far out of your league THE GAUNTLET is!

"Observe! First, one must run through a hail of gun and laser fire over a coverless concrete terrain. Then dodge through radical terrain filled with spike pits while blades pop up. Then it's a path of crushers and killer pendulums over a lubricated surface with the only clear path the most dangerous! Then the water hazard, which is erratically charged with electricity and filled with unfriendly wildlife, followed by a minefield with a swarm of killer bees…

"Followed by the suspiciously pleasant meadow, and then getting past our school's genetic abomination mascot, Mr. Thingy. If you still have enough bodily fluids to pull it off, you will then ring the bell!

"Any questions! ?" the fat man bellowed at them.

Maybe his power was something to do with wind? She could have sworn he hadn't taken a breath in that rant. Jade raised her hand.

"Yes, little girl?" he shot at her with his customary insult. The fact she was a short girl made it less effective; she figured he was just lazy.

"So, the goal is to ring that bell as fast as possible?" Zhu Chan asked from behind her veil of shadows.

"Yes! Weren't you listening? ! Maybe you would like to go first? !" he yelled down at her, getting in her face. Well, more his gut getting in her face – very unpleasant, she wrinkled her nose at it.

"I would be delighted," she smiled, still unaware her teeth could be seen through the veil.

"Hohahaha, well ain't that cute! Little girl thinks a headline and a heist make her the hot ticket!

"Well, you won't be the first haughty to be broken by… THE GAUNTLET!" he roared in laughter. Jade swore yet again that she must never, ever, resort to maniacal laughter.

She silently walked over to the starting point and stood straight rather than taking position. The fat villain didn't bother to question, just blowing an air horn that was quieter than he was. A clock on the wall started to tick down her time, and Jade turned around, rising into the air.

"Huh?" Hollywood grunted as she cut past him.

Jade floated over to the winner's circle and grabbed the rope, ringing the bell. A horn sounded around them and the clock froze at seven seconds.

"Can she do that?" the fishy student asked. An Acolyte emerged from somewhere and drew up to where she floated, still holding the bell pull.

"New record, congratulations student," it intoned. Reaching into its robes it pulled out a thick wad of dollar bills and handed them to Jade. The Shadowkhan girl flipped through the bills, grinning at the denomination.

"Sweet," she grinned. She felt a shadow fall over her. Captain Hollywood was back, it would seem.

"Well, ain't that cute… BUT IT'S WRONG!" he bellowed his loudest yet into her face.

'Seriously?' Jade thought, as it had blown her hood back off her head.

"For that little stunt you will be getting DETENTION!" he roared.

"Wait a minute, did I even break a rule just now?" Jade shot back, frowning.

"This is as an evil school, you don't have to break the rules to be punished!

"After your classes, report for an evening of detention, in the Pit," he smirked… well, evilly. The whole class flinched at the announcement.

"Bad day," Jade whispered, pulling her hood back into place.

_Next Morning:_

"Hey Blue, how was the Pit?" Jinx asked, joining her team at the breakfast table.

"Not so bad," Jade shrugged, dipping a breakfast burrito into Gizmo's coffee while he poured over some schematics. Taking advantage of his moments of obliviousness was swiftly becoming habit regarding the foul-mouthed scientist.

"Well, I hope you're bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Blue-"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Jade asked, shoving the burrito into her mouth and pulling a bowl of breakfast miso up.

"Don't interrupt, Blue; anyway, the Headmaster has tapped you for helping in the heist of the Jadeite Panda. Apparently it has some jewel power source that Blood wants inside it. And the rock itself is worth more than a shiny penny," Jinx said. She was being sent to steal jade; Jade found that a bit amusing, in a punny sort of way.

"So when do we go?" she asked, before tipping her bowl of soup and inhaling.

"No 'we' – you're being sent on this assignment with Gadjo," Jinx told her, grinning. Jade sprayed the bowl's worth of miso across the table and all over Jinx.

"…" Jinx glared at her. Mammoth gave the blue girl a covert thumbs up.

"Eh, sorry? But why me? Isn't he working with that camo girl?" Jade pressed. Jinx grabbed a wad of napkins to try and clean herself off before answering.

"Machete, and she's in jail right now. Blood doesn't trust Gadjo to not break the loot or something, and you are the only other thief-style student he seems to think can work with Gadjo, and not be killed by him."

"Lucky me," Jade huffed.

_Jump City, Later:_

"Really, you call this a plan?" Jade huffed. She floated along down the street, looking every bit like some evil spirit creature in her villain outfit, with her face reduced to a black, red-eyed void. Next to her, Gadjo walked down the street over the double yellow line, taking a swig from a hip flask.

They had sent pedestrians running as they made their way toward the museum, and more than a few motorists – after swerving away – had abandoned their cars. The building in question was now in sight, in its rather typical neoclassical knockoff glory.

"Ah, plans are overrated, we go to where ugly green statue is, steal it, fight anyone that gets in the way. Why, you scared, Little Shadow?" Gadjo asked, tucking the steel flask into a pants pocket.

"Of course I'm not scared! But this, 'walking up and doing it' plan is just…" Jade yelled, offended. She was no chicken and had held her own against the Titans, who she hoped to be joining soon. Which would be easier if she could ditch Gadjo by "splitting up" and making some covert contact.

But while contemplating how wise it is to insult an "out and proud psychopath" to his face, it occurred to her.

"You're not an idiot," she declared. She had floated into his path to point an accusing finger at his broad chest.

"You say the nicest things, Little Shadow," Gadjo chuckled, coming to a stop.

"You're nuts for fighting, and you haven't gotten a big brawl with the Teen Titans. This strutting in broad daylight routine is just you getting yourself a fight!" she yelled.

Actually that could work to her advantage, but still. This was just bad, screwing up a goal like this, she thought. He didn't care about the task – he was just out to have his sick fun!

"Well, if it's trouble you two are looking for," Robin called.

"You found it," Cyborg finished. Zhu Chan gave an exasperated sigh and rotated in the air to find the Teen Titans standing on the museum stairs, ready to spring into action.

"Seriously? That was the best you could come up with?" Jade demanded. Why did the good guys have to be so… foolish? The only one who seemed to share her dislike for this kind of absurdity was Jinx, and she was evil!

"What? It's a classic!" Beast Boy protested.

"He's right," Gadjo chimed in.

"I think it's safe to say you two aren't museum hopping," Raven added her two cents. Okay, that was better, Jade admitted.

"Yes, we are here for the Jadeite Panda!" Gadjo answered, laughing.

"Did you have to tell them that?" Jade demanded, hands on hips.

"Yes," Gadjo told her, grinning widely.

"That statue is a priceless artifact, we're not going let criminals get their hands on it," Robin told them stonily.

"Really? And here I was hoping we were going to have a nice chat talking about how much this world sucks," Jade sighed, sarcastically speaking the truth.

"Now you're getting it!" Gadjo gave her a hearty pat on the back that knocked her into the steps with a thump.

"Whoops! Well, let's get the formalities out of the way then!

"Robin, stand aside before my might or when I defeat you I will break your girlfriend and eat her arms! A fate worse than death by zombie!" Gadjo roared, pointing to… Raven?

"She's… not my girlfriend," Robin said, coughing into his fist. Gadjo lifted an eyebrow and looked to Cyborg, who made a throat-clearing sound and pointed to Starfire behind the girl's back.

"Hmm! ?" Gadjo planted a foot on the lowest step and closed one eye, scrutinizing the confused Starfire. She looked to Beast Boy, who just shrugged; this was not how the routine went.

"…No," Gadjo declared, crossing his arms in an X.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked.

"Very nice, very pretty, but not what man like you needs. Good for a shoulder cry, a roll in tent, but not for girlfriend," Gadjo exclaimed with an almost informed-sounding finality.

"What would you know about it?" Raven asked, clearly irritated.

"Much and more!

"You see, long ago dinosaurs ruled this Earth! Then men like Gadjo kill dinosaurs and use their bones to make the first city. Very big, very manly city, like men who made it out of giant bones. But no one took out the trash, so the trash kept piling up, until the city exploded!

"Many died, and bones were scattered across planet to be dug up ages later. Men still wanted city, but did not want it blowing up with them in it. But they also would not take out trash.

"So women get job of making a man take out his trash. Men were annoyed and killed women for it. So Woman gives Man free sex, and he takes out the trash!

"So the trash was taken out, marriage came to be, and civilization rose to kick the Earth's ass!

"Which is why she can't be your girlfriend, she is not the type to make you take out the trash," Gadjo declared, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"…There are no words," Robin muttered, staring at the man, stunned.

"I am confused, human mating is rooted in waste disposal rituals?" Starfire asked.

"It all makes so much sense now!" Beast Boy cried, scribbling onto a notepad.

"What's going on here?" Raven asked, putting a hand to her face.

"I don't really know anymore," Cyborg admitted, turning to the Goth.

"He's being crazy, and you're being stupid!" Zhu Chan yelled, stomping between Raven and Cyborg… out of the museum, and carrying the much discussed panda statue in her arms.

"Yes, while you guys were being stupid, I went in and got the thing," she told them, stomping down the steps.

"Ah, my plan worked!" Gadjo cackled.

"Plan? There was no plan! You're just a crazy baka!" Jade yelled at him, the Japanese slipping out.

"No need for otaku, I give you full credit for your role, Little Shadow," Gadjo laughed, clapping her on the shoulder as she approached. Again, too hard, as the statue was knocked from her grip, and fell to the pavement, breaking in two.

The Titans stared at the pieces a moment before looking to the two villains.

"That was priceless!" Robin yelled, pulling out his staff.

"Don't yell at me, it's the crazy bastard's fault!" she yelled, before trailing off into what he guessed to be a stream of Japanese cursing as she picked up the two pieces.

"I can't believe we fell for such a stupid diversion!" Cyborg cursed.

"THERE WAS NO DIVERS-! …You know what? Never mind – you all have fun, I'm getting out of here," Zhu Chan screamed, before getting quiet and sighing.

"Oh? Then all the fighting is Gadjo's! Many thanks!" he gave the small girl a two-fingered salute. He thought she rolled her eyes to it, but it was hard to tell.

Robin leapt forward into action as Zhu walked toward a shadow cast by a laundry truck nearby.

"Titans, go!" he commanded. He stopped short of the blue girl as Gadjo grabbed him from the air by his ankle and spun, turning the momentum away. He let the Boy Wonder fly with a cackle, smacking right into an oncoming Raven.

As the teens lay sprawled, Gadjo closed one eye and framed them with his fingers.

"Ah yes, as I said, much better! And now, we fight!" he declared, catching Cyborg's metal fist with his own punch.

_Later, Zhu Chan's Lab:_

Jade floated in front of a worktable, vigorously grinding a dried lizard into powder. She muttered curses under her breath, and not the kind you put on people either.

The lab was coming along nicely – it was really getting that magic smell, with all the stuff she had been burning and brewing and powder escaping into the air.

It would be a nice atmosphere, if not for the steel drum solo next door!

"Will you keep it down!" she yelled at Gizmo without looking up from her work.

"Bite me!" the shrimp shouted back from whatever it was he was doing.

"You wouldn't survive!" she yelled back. She listened though, as the clanging was replaced by an engine revving up. Well, that was less irritating, at least.

Even though the Titans put Gadjo in the medical wing, it turned out Blood had been planning on breaking the statue anyway! Which meant she got a B- on the mission and the appropriate money.

"Which means magic with some sparks," Jade grinned as she set her mortar aside. The lizard was now a fine-grained powder. Picking up the basin, she carried it over to her smallest cauldron, which was situated over her fire pit with a mauve potion bubbling in it. Looking it over, she frowned.

"Not quite hot enough," she remarked. Closing one eye, she gave the cauldron a quick heat blast with the remaining eye. The bubbling sped up immensely and she dumped the powder into the mix.

"This is wrong but it feels so right," Jade commented as she grabbed up a mixing rod and began to stir the cauldron.

On the other side of the room, Gizmo watched the air distort between the needles protruding from their respective machines. They reddened, practically humming from exertion, yet it sparked! The spark bounced around in the distortion followed by first one then two more sparks reflected in his goggles.

"Yes, yes!" he cheered as the distortion took a spherical shape and began to glow red. He had done it! The power was his to harness and… why was it leaving?

"No, no!" he screamed as the sphere floated past him, still glowing.

"Hey, where are you going? !" Zhu called out, and he saw her chasing after a green ball with little tendrils trailing from it.

They each realized the other's predicament at about the same time. Shortly followed by the realization that their respective reactions were about to collide in mid-air.

"HIT THE DECK!" she cried, before doing just that as the energies met. A white flash filled the room, followed by something plopping to the ground with a squelch sound.

The two small villains looked up from their spots on the floor to see a small gray blob between them.

"What is that?" Gizmo demanded, walking up to the slime straddling the duct-tape line. Jade joined him with her mixing stick and poked the mass, to no effect.

"_Sooo_ not what I was going for," she frowned. They raised their eyes to glare at each other.

"This is your fault!" they yelled in tandem. They didn't notice six red-scaled legs pop out of the blob.

"You got your magic in my science!" Gizmo yelled.

"No! You got your science in my magic!" Jade shot back.

The argument degenerated until Jade started whacking him with her rod and chased him back into his lab. The legs were quite large now, pulling the pulsing gray mass to its feet as a scaly patterned emerged across it.

A laser cut off the mixing rod above Jade's hands; she dropped it to let her fists be engulfed in visible heat.

She saw Gizmo's eyes go wide in shock. She smiled at her intimidation factor. Then she got that all too familiar, "there's something bad behind me", feeling.

_Meanwhile:_

Mammoth waked down the corridor, lifting a pair of enormous dumbbells, when the sound of explosions and gunfire from the lab door made him stop, raising an eyebrow. The door swung open, and a deafening roar blew his hair back. The two pint-sized villains ran out and braced the door behind them after slamming it shut.

The big guy kept walking as something pounded on the door roaring.

_Mess Hall, Much Later:_

"I can't believe it! Bad enough he makes a monster, but then it explodes! I just paid for most of that stuff!" Zhu Chan yelled, before biting a chicken leg in half.

"Wasn't that joint fail on your and Gizmo's part?" Jinx asked from her spot across the table from where the kid was devouring an assortment of fried chicken and drinking veggie soup.

Gizmo was at another table ranting as he tried to repair some piece of equipment. Mammoth sat with him, clearly not listening as he devoured a mound of potatoes.

"I blamed him in the incident report and I'm sticking to it," Zhu huffed.

"Well, at least he's putting up a blast shield between you two, Blue," Jinx offered, taking a spoonful of her French onion soup. She had recommended it to the blue girl, but the kid had practically flipped out at the offer. Apparently she didn't like onions.

"Not seeing him will be great, but I have to rebuild my lab! Everything's ruined but the cauldrons and the axe," Zhu sighed.

"Well, you'll have to work with Gizmo if you want to make money. We've got a job lined up for the Museum of Modern Culture tonight. Asking Gizmo to be reasonable is hopeless, what about you?" Jinx inquired. The red-eyed girl watched her for a moment before replying.

"Magic is better than science, and I'm better than him," she stated calmly. Jinx took that as a yes. The girl, having polished off her plate of chicken, began to drink down her soup without further comment.

_Museum of Modern Culture, Late Night:_

'I really need to get a better handle on my temper,' Jade chided herself. The HIVE students stood in a darkened gallery as Gizmo fiddled with a box that linked into the security of the exhibit they were here to rob. Apparently this world had a Great Houdini too, and right now the museum was hosting an exhibit on his life. The antiques had value of course, but apparently Blood had found out Houdini had possession of some magic artifact that was hidden among the possessions on display here.

As handy as a charm against death would be, it didn't much interest Jade – she was a capable survivor.

What was on her mind as she sulked in a shadow was her latest failure to cross over to the Titans.

Looking over her actions, she just seemed a bit less than her normal, laidback, cool self, if she said so herself. Her temper, while not as bad as before Robin let out the magic pressure, was still up and she was snarking left and right.

'It may be part of the Shadowkhan thing. But I bet having to work long nights to do my own research and keep up with the H.I.V.E. work doesn't help.' It had been made clear a dip in school performance could land her worse than the Pit.

The fact she needed to show these bad guys a strong front didn't do her temperament any favors. She was bound up and she was the kind to take relief where she could find it. It felt so good to blow up at stupidity when it reared its stupid head!

'And let's not forget the psycho who either wants to be my best pal, or serve me up hot on a bun.

'I need to get back home before I turn into a little psycho,' she told herself. Next time she met up with the Titans she would tell them she wanted to join, even if Brother Blood was standing behind her. She nodded in the dark, expressing her determination. She was Jade Chan, and she didn't get ground down.

"Blue? Show time," Jinx called into the shadow she had seen the pint-sized witch hide in.

Jade emerged from the shelter of the shadows, and at Jinx's prompting floated through into the exhibit chamber. She guessed the floor was still rigged, and that that was the reason Jinx had wanted her here.

Jade looked over the displays she passed, their lights turned back on by Gizmo. Despite the circumstances, she found it awesome to see stuff like this for the great escape artist. Even before learning magic was real she liked those kinds of acts, popping up out of nowhere, producing objects from thin air, escaping binds, etc. Her little attempts to play at magician had paid off in dividends when real adventure came her way.

"Blue, you're not here to play tourist," Jinx snapped. Jade looked away from the straitjacket display she had been viewing, complete with newspaper clippings. She considered sending some witty insult back at the witch, but thought better of it.

Her browsing brought her to the object of her outing soon enough. Displayed alongside other personal affects of the great man, its card simply declared it a lucky charm that he had worn a number of times.

Jade could see how easily such a thing could be overlooked; it was a silver disk a bit bigger than her thumbnail. She could just barely make out the ankh engraved on its surface. She wondered if Blood had his data right; she sensed nothing from this piece.

"So now what?" she called back to the others.

"Reach through the glass and take it!" Jinx yelled.

"What? I can't reach through stuff!" Jade yelled back.

"Of course you can, you walk through shadows!" Jinx yelled.

"That's teleportation, I can't just stick a piece of me through. Besides, the interior is well lit; there aren't any shadows big enough for me to fit through! In fact I can't fit in this display case!" Jade yelled back, looking over her goal.

"What! ? Why didn't you tell me that? !" Jinx demanded.

"You never asked, don't blame me for your bad planning! I can always try and cut it open with my eyes…" Jade muttered. A drum roll distracted her from her goal as she looked around. A spotlight clanked on and blinded her as she looked up into the beam of light.

Rubbing her eyes, she didn't see it rove the room and pass over the other HIVE students as the drumming sped up. Jinx frowned and groaned when she spotted a room spanning red curtain she knew hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our Late, Late Night Matinee, and without further ado I give you the main attraction, the Amazing Mumbo!" a dramatic voice echoed before the curtains parted to reveal a very thin and pointy man wearing a magician's suit and hat with red cape. More notably was a very large pointed nose, an eye concealing bandit mask, snow-white hair, and the fact his skin was blue.

"What the hell?" Jade asked, pulling her hands away from her eyes as Mumbo waved and blew kisses in answer to applause that existed only in his head.

"Thank you, you are too kind," Mumbo told the audience as the curtains fell from whatever was securing them, shattering two displays when their rod hit. Jade winced at the breaking glass followed by almost certain silent alarms. Jinx looked fit to burst.

"Mumbo, you idiot! What are you doing here?" Jinx demanded while Gizmo ascended on his robot legs.

"Isn't it past your bedtimes? But who am I to discourage eager fans? Here, take some souvenirs!" he said, clapping his hands together and pulling them apart to reveal a deck of cards. Putting a finger against the edge of the deck with flourish, he bent the deck and released it in a spray. The cards streaked over the HIVE trio, adhering to them.

As they struggled, Mumbo performed a face heel turn and put a hand to his chin.

"Cute kids, but still green as bad cotton candy.

"Now let's see, if I'm going to do a tribute performance to one of the greatest ever in the business, I need an object of tribute for the show!" Mumbo declared. Jade watched him, pulling shadow around her and narrowing her eyes. She became a darker piece of black hanging in the air, with only very thin lines of red showing.

"Been done," the mad magician declared, looking over a straitjacket.

"Classic, but too predictable," he dismissed a case full of various handcuffs.

"Cliché!" he pinched his nose, looking at a giant football on display.

"Whatcha got here kid?" Mumbo asked. Knocking the semi invisible Jade aside he swiftly entered her space. The blue man pressed his face to the glass till his nose bent down.

"Aha! Perfect! Showy but not flashy, genuine but not overselling. Yes, I see it taking pride of place on my lovely volunteer!" Mumbo declared, his face reflected on the sought after disk. When a simmering-eyes Jade rose into the air, it was to the sight of Mumbo using a glasscutter to open a hole in the display.

The task done, he tossed the circle of glass and tool into his top hat and plucked the pendant with a newly free hand.

"Hey! I saw that first!" Jade objected.

"Ah a fan!Or should I say knockoff? I applaud your commitment, but the eyes are all wrong. And who designed that downer of stage ware?" Mumbo demanded.

"Listen, take whatever you want, but I need to bring that piece back," Jade growled.

"Sorry, I don't hand out props, but I do sell autographs," Mumbo said, producing a spread of photos of himself in one hand.

Jade fired a heat blast at him, destroying the photos, before lunging with an explosive fire building in her fist. Mumbo stepped forward, holding out his hat to catch the fiery blast in its depth, and with a lunge Zhu Chan's head and the rest of her were carried in by her attack.

The blue girl out of sight, he held out his hat, smiling.

"But I'm all for helping the aspiring young get into the game, lucky for you! Time for a new assistant, PRESTO CHANGO!" Mumbo declared, tapping the brim of his hat with his wand.

_Noon Next Day, Artie Jones Auditorium (2):_

The four Titans stepped into the empty auditorium; the lights were down as if for a performance. Robin crushed the engraved invitation they had received from the magician earlier giving his time and place.

Mumbo was too much like the Joker – too much a pointless agent of chaos. The saving grace was that at least his powers could be turned off for a while. The Joker's super power was being the Joker, and there was no way to stop that.

"Ah good, I was worried you would be late and miss the show. But no worries, you are on time!" Mumbo called from the stage. He stood in front of a curtained-off section of the stage, grinning at being in his element.

"We're here Mumbo, where's Starfire?" Robin demanded. Raven took to the air, floating down over the empty seats while Beast Boy morphed into a rat and darted under them. Cyborg followed Robin down the aisle towards the stage where Mumbo waited.

"My volunteer? Why, she is all set for her big debut!

"This is no ordinary performance, we are here to honor the Great Harry Houdini! And what better way to honor than to go past emulation to a trumping tribute!" Mumbo announced, and with a wave of his magic wand the curtains pulled back.

Starfire was revealed to be bound in a chair and gagged. The chair was in an apparatus of some sort. Panels covered in long metal spikes were pulled taut by ropes, ready to savage her torso, a pair of over sized drills flanked her head, three spear guns were aimed at her front, and a pair of saw blades were poised to cut into her thighs. Finally, he noticed a bomb with a pressure tip dangling over her head by a chain.

"Will the lovely Starfire – note the authentic Houdini pendant she is wearing – be able to escape the most deadly engine of destruction 1974 had to offer, in only five minutes! ? Let's find out!" Mumbo proclaimed, pulling a lever built into the stage. The various implements of torture started to whir into motion. (3)

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, sprinting down towards the stage.

"Now, now, no upstaging! I guess this is a good time to introduce my assistant," Mumbo chided, taking off his hat and rifling through it.

"Let's see now, where did I…? Ah, there you are!" Mumbo muttered as he reached up to his shoulder into the hat. Pulling his arm clear, he held a blue monkey up by the tail. Wearing a strangely familiar cloak.

"Take care of this," Mumbo told it, before swinging it by the tail and hurling it at Robin. Robin ducked and rolled, leaving the monkey to hit Cyborg's metal chest with a clang.

"Ook!" it groaned as Cyborg stopped. The simian fell off the metal plate, onto the stairs.

"Uh, sorry?" Cyborg apologized as Beast Boy popped up next to him.

"I've had worse," she muttered, getting to her feet, and opening glowing red eyes.

"AHH! Evil demon monkey!" they screamed.

"Hey! Just because I have glowing red eyes doesn't make me evil!" the apparently female monkey yelled at them. Cyborg noted the voice and the spiky head fur visible now that the hood was back.

"Actually, it's a fairly good indicator. I mean, look at Raven," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Oh? Well, he's got one glowing red eye all the time. Does that make him half evil?" Monkey Jade demanded.

"Zhu Chan?" Cyborg asked, looking down at her.

"Of course, who else would it be?" she seethed. There was a moment of silence broken by the sounds of explosions and Mumbo laughing.

"You really need to shave your legs," Beast Boy stated.

"Okay, so I got turned into a monkey! Fix it!" she huffed, crossing her arms while her tail twitched.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg asked.

"You're the heroes," she spat.

"We're actually kind of busy saving Starfire right now… oh crap!" Beast Boy tried to explain, before remembering what they were doing. In their haste, they practically trampled the monkey girl to save their orange friend. Jade bared her teeth, taking a perch on the back of a seat, watching the battle start to unfold in earnest.

"Jerks," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jinx sighed. Jade made a monkey scream, turning to see Jinx sitting in the next row over.

'So this is what I put Jackie though?' she wondered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Blood isn't about to let a loose canon like Mumbo steal his stuff," Jinx answered, getting to her feet. Jade thought for a moment how much Blood must want that pendant. Then it occurred to her she was the "stuff" in question, which was just great.

Scowling, she watched Mumbo hold Robin at bay, cracking a whip made out of tied handkerchiefs and a wooden chair.

"So how do we fix this?" Jade asked, pulling her hood lower to better conceal her face. She couldn't form her shadow veil at the moment, and despite her clothes beneath the first layer being gone, the Talismans were out of sight. And apparently untappable.

"Mumbo's weakness is his wand. The hat is the source of his power and indestructible, but the wand is how he accesses its power. And the wand can be broken, which undoes all of the spells he has cast with that wand," Jinx explained, getting up and stretching her arms.

"So I just need to snatch a powerful object right from under someone's nose?" Jade asked slyly.

XXX

"How about some off the cuff tricks?" Mumbo asked as he stepped around and ducked under Robin's staff swipes. Stepping inside Robin's guard, he flicked his wrist and Robin staggered. The staff clattered on the ground, and Robin stood with his hands cuffed together.

"Or should I say 'on the cuff'? Hahaha!" Mumbo laughed at the seething Boy Wonder. Beast Boy struggled in a straitjacket that was shape shifting along with him nearby. Raven's shadows were covering his death trap, trying to hold it back by pushing against the magic flowing through it. Cyborg naturally was trying to free the struggling Starfire.

"Ah, ah! That's cheating!" he chided Cyborg, who glared at the wizard over his shoulder. Robin chambered a kick and struck at the magician whose back was turned to him. Only to slip on a spread of oil on the stage.

Seeing his team was down for the moment, the largest Titan looked to Raven, who gave him a quick nod. Standing and turning, he transformed his hand into the sonic cannon.

Mumbo only grinned wider, lifting his forearm and pressing his wand hand on it like a gunslinger. A hex blast took him in the back, sending him to the floor face first.

A surprised Cyborg looked up from the downed wizard to see Jinx standing behind him with the monkey Zhu on her shoulder.

"You guys are helping us?" he asked.

"Please, this is just sharing a mutual problem," Jinx rolled her eyes. Zhu leapt from her perch and scampered to Mumbo and his outstretched hand. She was reaching for the wand when the arm lashed out, nailing her over the nose with the hard wood. Mumbo was on his feet in an eye blink, tapping his wand on his fist, no worse for wear.

"Ah, my assistant, just in time to lend some assistance!" he declared. He waved his wand, and in a puff of smoke an organ grinder appeared on the stage.

"Bad day," Jade gulped, guessing where this was going. Sure enough, the device began to crank itself and music began to pour out. Jade began to jump to a Russian kick dance, and with one leap took the involuntary attack to Cyborg's face. While Cyborg was occupied, he turned his attention to Jinx in time to duck under two hex blasts.

Vanishing in a puff of smoke, Jinx looked around for the mad magician. A tugging on her clothes was her only warning before he ripped her costume. Underneath, she now wore a strapless tight magician's assistant outfit.

"So many young ladies applying for the same job! What is a man to do? ! I know! Thin the herd!" he declared. With snap of his fingers, the pressure moving against Raven practically doubled.

"That was harassment," Jinx spat at him, trying to make her bared legs less conspicuous. Jade leapt up to kick her in the gut, doubling her over.

"Correction, that's showbiz!" Mumbo declared.

Robin rose to his feet only to nearly get a monkey foot in the face; deflecting the blow, he was forced back across the stage. It seemed that the magic had made her a very powerful kicker at the moment, and he was handicapped by the handcuffs. He could get rid of the monkey girl or free himself from the cuffs, but not both.

"Can you make her do the Monkey?" Beast Boy asked, popping up next to Mumbo. Jade glared at him for making a crack at a time like this.

"Make a monkey do the Monkey? ! What kind of elementary school birthday party do you take this for! ? A true showman knows how to be spontaneous, observe!" he told Beast Boy. With a snap of his gloved fingers, the music changed and Jade stopped kicking and started doing the Funky Chicken.

Robin grinned and slipped a think metal rod out of one of his gloves, moving it into his hand.

"See?" Mumbo asked, satisfied. He turned to see a giant fist connect with his face. The blow from the green gorilla knocked him clear off his feet and into the air. The wand slipped from his grasp into Jinx's outstretched hand.

After a moment's hesitation, feeling power pulse through the object, the young villain snapped it in two. A puff of smoke engulfed her.

Coughing, she waved the smoke away and saw a sleeve covered her arm again. Jinx heard a fire roar up, and turned to see Zhu Chan back to normal, floating into the air with a heat wave around a fist.

Starfire was free too, and they were focused on the depowered old man Mumbo had become.

Zhu fired off an explosive blast, which struck just in front of the old man, sending him flying into the air. He let out a shrill cry, which was cut off as he was caught in the apex of his flight. He let out a sigh of relief before looking to his rescuer, a grim faced Starfire.

"Thanks for being such a great sport!" he thanked her with a pleading tone. Starfire punched him in the gut.

"The groin! Work his groin!" Zhu shouted at what she considered an all too tame beat down.

"Man, I'd think you'd have a bit more sympathy," Beast Boy noted.

"He kidnapped me, turned me into a monkey, and made me dance! Why would I sympathize?" she demanded.

"Well, you two seem to have so much in common, I was thinking…" Beast Boy began, before trailing off. Clearly he had second thoughts about what he was saying, but the girl was locked onto him now.

"Oh, I see! Just because were both blue magic users there's got to be some connection! There is _no_ connection! You can tell that to your _uncle _Martian Manhunter, after I tell Cyborg you do racial profiling!" she began to rant. Beast Boy looked scandalized while Raven just shook her head and the other boys took the unconscious Mumbo into custody.

With a series of booms, smoke engulfed the stage and Jade felt someone grab her wrist and drag her off.

'Time for an exit, stage right,' Jinx thought with a smirk as they made their escape.

_Shortly:_

Jade had missed another chance to defect to the Titans, but she hardly cared right now. She tried to pull her hood lower even though her shadow veil already hid her face. She was certain her flush was showing through.

She had never been so humiliated! Why a monkey, of all things! ?

The first time had given her nightmares after how close her call had been set in. True, the monkeys had helped her out, but she could all too easily imagine being left behind on that island. Written off as missing, presumed drowned, or some such. And living out her whole life a monkey among monkeys!

She had taken that shape one more time to prove to herself it didn't scare her. And got back in her own skin quick!

As if getting stuck as a Shadowkhan wasn't bad enough, she gets turned into a freaking monkey-Shadowkhan?

She had lost control too, that blasted organ grinder forcing her body to Mumbo's insane whims. A passenger in her own body…

Those over assertive instincts had kept her from martial arts training, and now someone else had actually taken control.

And that green geek! How dare he! How dare he! Did he think he was funny! ?

"Well, Blood won't be happy, the Titans got the pendant, but we're still the only ones who know what it does," Jinx sighed, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Jinx?" Zhu asked. The taller girl looked over and saw Zhu pull back her hood and look at her. Her expression was unusually easy to read. Hurt… hurt and sad, with a hint of anger.

"Could you leave the organ grinder bit out of the report?" she asked softly.

"Sure," Jinx answered. The other villain perked up and looked at her, surprised then skeptical. Jinx wondered a bit herself, but still she agreed with her gut on this.

"I know about being humiliated for others' amusement. They won't hear it from me," Jinx said, surprised by her own conviction. It did bring back memories, she recalled sadly.

The blue girl smiled at her as they continued their walk through the back alleys of Jump City.

**1).** _Ah Invader Zim._

**2).** _A shout out to the Tick._

**3).** _Once more to the Tick!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

I credit this update to my brother getting me the Tick Season One disc for my birthday. It brought back lots of pleasant memories and lured my muse out of her cave on this story. If you don't know the Tick, go forth and enlighten yourself to the ways of the Great Blue Blunder. 'For like a triple scoop of great blue justice, he does not melt in the sun, and no sprinkles are necessary!'

Yeah, I owe a lot to that series. My start as a writer was parodies of various genres inspired by the City and its population of off beat heroes and villains.

Regarding this chapter, as the title suggests it is more setting up matters with less forward movement. Jade settling into the H.I.V.E. and Jump City in general. I'm a bit worried Gadjo may be getting too much screen time; fun as he is to write, one has to be careful in the use of OCs. Well, he isn't slated to appear next chapter at all.

No great fights this time. But next chapter will have a jailbreak that promises some juicy carnage for you battle lovers out there.


	8. Mark

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Teen Titans or Jackie Chan Adventures. Thank goodness – if I had been in charge, the networks would never have touched them!

_Betaed by:_ Zim'smostloyalservant

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

Written by

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Six

**'Making Your Mark'**

_Kryptonite_

As usual, the HIVE mess hall and food court was bustling. Even the more mechanical students, who had no need for it, were taking time to socialize or plot, sometimes both at the same time. And as usual, Jade ended up sitting with her team trying to tune it all out.

Jade was reading a less-than-ancient mystic scroll as she crunched on a mayo-free BLT. The plate to her side was stacked with various sandwiches; she had felt like sandwiches today. It was uncanny how quick she was taking it for granted how she could get whatever she wanted within reason at any meal. She wondered not for the first time if her appetite was part of being a Shadowkhan or her own big eater tendencies cut loose?

Scowling, she hopped up in her chair to smack Mammoth's hand away from an onion-free tuna salad sandwich. Onions were bad for her, she had realized; how bad she wasn't sure, but her nose was keen on them and the reaction was to keep them away.

"Hey," Mammoth growled, shaking his hand. She packed a good punch he noted; not good enough against him, of course, but even after the entrance exam it was easy to forget the squirt was no paper wizard.

"Get your own food," Jade spat at him, snatching the sandwich in question and scarfing it whole.

"What are you complaining about? I've seen you eat wood and metal, like you're part goat," Jinx remarked, swiping a sandwich.

"Drop it," Jade managed, after forcing the mostly chewed sandwich down her throat. Jinx held it out over the floor, and dropped it with a plop. Jade blinked, leaning over the table to confirm the sandwich was indeed resting on the immaculate white tiles.

Jinx answered her glare with an unconcerned shrug. Jade reached out and the sandwich floated into the air and moved into her hand. She took a huge bite, nearly half the sandwich, eyes gleaming with victory. She tried to say something about the five-second rule but it was incoherent around the literal mouthful.

"Like I said, a little blue goat," Jinx smiled. Jade frowned at that, and glanced back to her scroll.

Her lab had been rebuilt, but her progress was slow. What she could find on mystic dimensional travel was… well, beyond her. It was like it was in another language it was so advanced.

Sadly it seemed even _she_ couldn't leap to what appeared to be, a less than insignificant, peak in magic wielding. She would need to take the stairs, but darn if she wasn't going to take them three at a time! Such as this old study by some Chinese wizard who had tried and failed to revive chi sorcery during the 1890s.

Still, that meant she had to stay in the HIVE's good graces, which meant a lot of time spent studying other subjects and otherwise interacting with students. She had discovered she was not well liked. Apparently her reclusive tendencies – like there was anything worth doing here besides planning to get out – had gotten her labeled as an "arrogant overachiever".

The fact she had gotten good/bad press in such a short time that upper classmen had yet to match did not endear her either. They were jerks, Jade had decided, like the people up top in Jump City, all making assumptions about her off the cuff.

But Jinx was hard to peg, she had to admit. Mammoth was no secret, and Gizmo was nothing but a travel sized annoyance with lots of unwanted bonus features. The witch, on the other hand… she had passed up a golden chance to humiliate her, only to do stuff like just now with the sandwich.

Not to mention Jinx had the same arrogant overachiever label, she had learned.

And Gadjo was a deliberate enigma – she was certain he did it on purpose. She had seen him nearby, still no camo girl, happily eating enough food for a feast. One thing was certain – Jade's instincts told her whatever came of her mixing with that guy, it would be big. And in her current situation there seemed to be no escape from that inevitable destination. And honestly, part of her wanted to see just what would happen when that weird fruit fell off the branch.

'It shouldn't matter; I'm a good guy, they're bad guys, that settles it all real neatly. I just need to focus on getting out of here,' she reminded herself. Which meant getting home; the Titans were just a step toward that goal.

The fact she was thinking that last sandwich would have been better with some hard wood chips or steel shavings did not bode well for her state of mind.

She was so split between focus on the scroll and introspection she did not notice the first piece of food fly after an argument nearby got too rough.

It had been just one of the many pointless arguments that degenerated into a scuff of some kind. It would likely have stayed just that if that bit of jello had not hit Mammoth square in the face. Perhaps it managed to hit him off guard because there was no hostile intent for him to pick up on. Maybe his mind did not register dessert as a threat, or more likely he just had no guard up at all.

Either way, irritated at having to get up for more food, having been blocked by a shrimp rookie, he took the hit with a little less than good grace. Wiping off his face with one hand, he stood up and spotted a punk-style villain arguing with a girl who looked like a glam rocker.

Grabbing up Gizmo's plate of inconsiderable crap the giant let it fly. The plate hit the rocker in the back of the head. But it had flipped, dumping its contents on another student, who returned fire with an apple Mammoth caught and took a bite out of.

The offended teen did not let it end there, grabbing up a piece of gravy-dripping chicken and letting it fly. Mammoth did not reach for it as he saw where it was going. It landed smack on Zhu Chan's scroll.

Her jaw hit the table.

"Hah! You like that!" the assailant called out, seemingly ignoring the fact he had missed his target. The piece of chicken hit him in the face hard enough to send him crashing back into the two people sitting next to him.

A gathering of villains always being a powder keg, alliances were invoked, vengeance was opted to be taken, or simply cause trouble for the heck of it, a food fight kicked up in less than a minute with edibles filling the air.

Gadjo was seemingly oblivious, focused on slicing up a peach pie into perfect quarters with a steak knife. Executing the act with surprising precision, he tossed the knife in the air to catch the blade between his ring and middle finger.

Then a glob of vanilla ice cream nailed him in the eye as the unofficial forcefield around him was apparently brought down.

"Hmm?" he intoned, getting the nearby students' attention.

"Hmmm! ?" he rumbled, making them step back as the flung food began to thin.

"HMMM ah! Al la mode, very nice!" he cheered, scooping the ice cream off his face and slapping it down on a piece of pie. As the psycho began to cheerfully eat his dessert, the food fight picked back up again.

Under her table, Jade snarled through her teeth, trying to wipe the grease from the scroll. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Right in the middle of a big chunk of text even! Listening to the food fight rising in volume only made her growl in irritation.

"Idiots!" she growled.

"Why not use your telekinesis?" Jinx asked. Jade's head snapped up; sure enough, Jinx was sitting on the floor with her, hair horns pressed back by the table.

"Use your power to lift the grease away," Jinx reiterated. Jade scowled at her, but put a hand over the besmirched section of the scroll. Not all of the grease came away into a little ball, but now the scroll just had a discoloration rather than an indecipherable stain. Jade glared at the salvaged knowledge and glanced to Jinx, who was eating a familiar looking rye sandwich.

"Is that mine?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I swiped it before taking cover," Jinx said before pulling out a book on lair improvement, on a budget. Jade looked at the cover showing a trap door and a dollar sign, then shrugged, returning to her own reading.

_Later, Jump City:_

Jade was bored. She was sitting in the back of a fake laundry van, with a pink haired Goth witch, some kind of Bigfoot super soldier, and she was _bored_. She had also eaten all the salty snacks and bought Mammoth's off of him. So now she resorted to… reading the contents of her school mail.

Frowning, she lowered the brochure adorned with the HIVE crest to look at her teammates. Mammoth was snoring lightly while sleeping, while Jinx was using a game toy with what was likely RPG music coming from it. Yes, definitely a crack squad of clear and present threats to the good people of Jump City.

No wonder the Titans could get away with acting stupid.

"So, Seminar Day, are they serious?" she asked. Jinx's eyes lifted from her game while Mammoth snorted awake and scratched his cheek.

"Yes, though it's better than it sounds," Jinx admitted.

"Like any real villains would actually come and give a lecture for whatever Blood is willing to pay," Zhu rolled her eyes.

"It's not about celebrities Zhu. Two years ago I went to one on making your hair reflect your inner evil. Changed my life," Mammoth nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, they are mostly real villains too, not retirees or bad guys that couldn't do so they decided to teach," Jinx recalled.

"Like Blood?" Zhu asked. They all shared a chuckle at that, though Jinx and Mammoth didn't quite suppress a nervous glance around.

"Anyway, rookies have to go to the lecture on F.W.A.," Jinx smiled.

"FWA?" Zhu asked, eyebrow rising.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot that one, it's essential," Mammoth grinned. Zhu was about to press the matter when an explosion rocked the van.

"Looks like Gizmo is ready for us – commence operation!" Jinx ordered, stashing her handheld as she stood up.

_HIVE:_

Jackie had often scolded her for treating life like it was a movie or something. What with how she warmed to the lifestyle of globetrotting adventurer and regularly rubbing elbows with secret agents. The fact was he hated it, almost as much as she loved it.

She had hoped he would warm up to it; to her mind, an exciting life was the best kind and his desire for boring normalcy weird. No, she had known for a long time that she was the strange one – her parents and the other kids had reminded her of that more often, and less nicely, than Uncle Jackie.

At times she had thought she must have been born into the wrong time, or world. That she was meant for a more vibrant place, that there she would fit in and thrive.

Someone somewhere was saying something about being careful what you wish for, she just knew it!

Yet at the same time there were some things it seemed she couldn't escape. Like corny school events attempting to be cool, for example.

The wide hallway opening into several lecture halls was full of booths, and banners hung over the doorways.

It was just more proof anything could be made lame with enough effort. She thought she had actually seen a real estate agency offering deals for lairs! Surely not.

Yes, there was one on minion management. There was one on being the most valued lackey. The banners and signs seemed to be getting worse:

"Redshirts and how to not be one."

"Having Your Cake And Stealing Another Two."

"Me, Myself, and I Agree: How to make Multiple Personalities Work for you in 12 Simple Steps."

"Empowering Mutations: Maximizing the Monster."

"I Have A Nemesis: Now What?"

"Being Badass, On a Budget."

"Tyranny vs. Anarchy: Which is the Greater Evil?"

"When You Need An Evil Makeover."

"Maniacal Laughter: Essential or Nonsensical?"

They were required to attend this stuff; apparently it was school policy or something. Blood commanded and you had to at least give the appearance of obeying.

Jade had her hood pulled up – she had gotten into the habit of keeping it up and her face hidden outside her room. People were less inclined to talk to her this way.

Keeping track of her through the colorful crowd of mingling villains would be hard. She was walking rather than floating, trying to grab the shadows to fade in and out of sight.

She hadn't come close to reaching her goal of going completely invisible moving in the crowd like this, but it was something to do.

'I suppose these guys actually wanting to be villains makes it interesting for them. Is it so much to be left alone to work on my magic so I can get out of here?' she wondered, fondly picturing her darkened living quarters and her expensively rebuilt lab.

Letting herself slip fully into sight, she walked up to a door with the banner she had been looking for, "F.W.A.: Reality?"

"That is not a good sign," she mumbled, looking at the one word question.

Her watch confirmed it was almost time for the event to start. The watch was irritatingly normal; she would have preferred something with a funny character. But she was working on a budget here!

'When I get home I will never complain about Uncle ranting on the bills versus profit stuff again,' she promised as she slipped into the lecture hall. Sliding into an otherwise vacant row, she settled down, trying to get comfortable in the metal seat.

"I never did figure out what that acronym stands for," she realized, noticing how few people at all were in the hall.

A scrawny man wearing a porkpie hat, a white jacket, and red pants walked onto the stage where a table and stand had been set up. He set out a briefcase and rummaged through it, before looking at his audience, one by one.

'Those are crazy eyes,' she realized when he fixed her with a somewhat deranged stare.

"Greetings, fellow players on the stage. Kindly look to your right, now your left, over the shoulder, now the other, forward, down at your feet, and finally up," he ordered, looking around in the same manner. Jade stopped doing it after looking over her other shoulder. What the heck?

"You have just glanced at 'them'.

"Yes, they are always out there, except when they are not, of course! And by determining when, you become a puppet, with a hand on the string… that is on that same hand!" his volume increased erratically as he put up his first picture, upside down.

"Huh?" Jade asked the air.

"I have been around the bend, and come back again!" he proclaimed.

"Am I being hazed?" Jade asked. The crazy man started fanning himself with his hat as he set the contents of his own briefcase on fire with a tossed match.

_A Nearby Lecture Hall:_

Jinx jotted notes down in her book as the lecture continued. Minion Management was a vital and underrated field. True, she only had teammates so far, but she could already see some ways to adapt these tactics.

And as always, Jinx was looking at the big picture. One day she would have a killer base and a spot in the upper ranks of the most wanted lists. Mooks would be lining up to work for her, unless she started making her own! She had to be ready to take the helm on the day her ship came in.

"You set me up," Zhu Chan hissed into her ear.

"Gah!" Jinx sat bolt upright, rubbing her ear. She forced down the blush as everyone nearby glanced at her. Eye twitching, she realized Blue was short enough they couldn't see her over the chairs now that the girl was slouching.

"Shut up, it's tradition," she hissed back, trying to get back into the lecture. Jade frowned; she did not feel like letting the witch off the hook so easily. It was to be expected from a villain, she guessed, but she had been thinking Jinx was a bit cooler than the rest.

"I won't shut up – I had to escape a room with a lunatic who thinks he's on a giant stage throwing burning paper Mache rabbits everywhere!" Zhu exclaimed under her breath.

"And here is an example of the dire consequences when you fail to properly understand your subordinates," the cloaked masked man on stage said as the lights on the stage darkened and a screen descended and switched on.

"Hey, I think I've seen that guy's cousin!" Zhu perked up. Jinx slapped her over the head and made a shushing gesture. Then offered a grin to the glaring other students. She was tempted to blast the blue girl just to show them what was going on.

"Wawawahhh! Mortals, your era comes to an end!" the squid headed man in the tasteless cinnamon robes laughed. Jinx rolled her eyes; honestly, how many times a decade was the world supposed to end as part of some ancient prophecy, she wondered as squid man went on. Surely they had to be running out of ancient prophecies?

As he explained about the all devouring something-or-other, its inevitability, the various impotencies of the heroes who were apparently attacking his base, the camera pulled out. Revealing…

"Gadjo?" Jinx and Zhu exclaimed in tandem.

"You owe me a soda," Zhu smirked while Jinx watched Gadjo yawn and scratch his rear while his apparent boss monologued. He perked up when squid man mentioned the devourer, eating all those not marked under his totem.

"What about the bakers? !" Gadjo asked.

"They will be slowly devoured in his stomach of doom for 657 years amusing him with their wails of suffering. Like everyone else!" the squid man yelled, clearly upset at being interrupted. Gadjo cut him off before he could get back to his rant, looking spooked.

"But then who will be making the pies? !" Gadjo demanded frantically.

"Fool! There will be _no pie_ in the Era of the Supreme and Profane C-URK!" the squid man ranted before being cut off. A stony faced Gadjo had walked up behind him, and grabbed his head. It was apparently invertebrate, with how he squeezed the head, making the red eyes bug out a bit as it sputtered ink and blood, tentacles flapping.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE PIE WHILE GADJO IS AROUND!" the villainous Romany screamed, veins threatening to pop in his forehead.

_Twisttwisttwisttwist_

*Snap*

*Rip*

*Pop*

*Toss*

*Punt*

After Gadjo kicked the squid man's head, for a second it filled the screen, and then it gave way to static with a shattering sound. Zhu and Jinx watched the static slack-jawed.

"And that, young evil overlords in training, is the value of background checks and psychiatric evaluations on your underlings," the lecturer announced.

"I'm going to go throw up now," Zhu said.

"Take me with you, I think I'm done here," Jinx ordered, putting a hand on Zhu's head. They both sank into the shadows as he started to talk on the most brutal and efficient ways to crush a mutiny.

_Jump City, East-West Mall, Two Days Later:_

"Why are we attacking the mall again?" Zhu asked as she blew up a hot dog stand with a Dragon blast. It wasn't the same stand of course, but as long as she had to act like a villain…

"You know, if you actually listened to the briefings, you wouldn't have to ask that," Jinx told her, hands on hips.

"Well excuse me for being bored!" Zhu huffed.

"More like bored and dumb, little miss combustion," Gizmo laughed, firing off a round of lasers, making something blow up out of Jade's line of sight.

"Hey, I'm recreating an ancient and complete system of magic from memory, explosions are to be expected!" Zhu Chan yelled at him, shaking her fist.

"Listen, this is just a run of the mill 'excuse crime' so we can fight the Titans," Jinx cut them off before they could get going.

"But a food court?" Zhu demanded, gesturing at their sunny surroundings.

"Mammoth was hungry," Jinx shrugged. Mammoth sat on the counter of some gyro place, taking bits from the pilfered meat on a spit. He gave them a thumbs-up.

"When the Titans show up they are so going to make some crack about dessert," Jade predicted.

"Bet you five bucks you're wrong witch girl, it will be something about paying the check," Gizmo put in. Jinx put a hand to her face, before an explosion knocked the three villains apart.

"Here it comes," Jade groaned, hood thrown back and brushing dust out of her hair.

"Hope you saved room for dessert-" Beast Boy began.

"Ha, I knew it! Pay up Gizmo!" Zhu cheered.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, confused. Raven sighed and looked to Robin almost imploringly.

"Titans go!" he obliged.

The Titans attacked, Starfire being assailed by heli-drones Gizmo launched while Raven went straight for Jinx. Mammoth threw down his meat to meet Cyborg's charge. Leaving Jade to face Beast Boy and Robin as she stood on a white table. She cocked her head, noting how occupied everyone else was for the moment.

"I don't suppose we could talk for a moment?" she asked warily. The Titan boys exchanged looks before watching her even more intently. What? Did they think she was trying to get them to lower their guard just to spring a trap or something?

"Unless you're surrendering, I don't think there's too much to say, Zhu Chan," Robin remarked. Jade crossed her arms and huffed at that.

"Dial back that 'too cool' attitude, Boy Wonder. I'm not surrendering, I'm-" she began. She left the sentence hanging as a pair of serrated metal tentacles rose behind them. She saw the moment they realized something was wrong; Robin reacted quicker, dodging the first swipe only for a tentacle to wrap around his ankle and drag him across the court, upending tables. Beast Boy shrank from sight and disappeared.

"Maybe I am bad luck?" Zhu wondered. The table shifted under her feet, then jolted up into the air, sprawling her on top of it. A green ape held it over his head and threw it into the nearest column.

The table shattered on impact, but no blue girl fell with the debris. Smelling something burning, he looked around, then up. The blue girl was floating above him, with a fire filled hand and a scowl on her revealed face.

"That was rude," Zhu told him, firing the blast in her hand. He rolled away, morphing into a cheetah and going on the run. The swift cat wove through tables, chairs, and decorative plants, before they were blasted to pieces by the assault of fire blasts and heat beams.

Finally he leapt behind a food counter and out of sight. Zhu looked at the sign above it and gave a small chortle.

"Vegan Valley? Getting into your comfort zone grasshead? Okay, then hope you like your vegetables grilled!

"...

"Did I just make a food pun?" she demanded of herself, powering her attacks down. While she gazed off at the cliché, Beast Boy plopped a tray of vegetables on the counter and filled his hands.

"No, it wasn't a corny pun. It was a genuinely witty remark fitting the circumstance," Jade told herself. Then a head of lettuce burst against her shoulder.

"Wha?" she asked, before being pelted by carrots. Lowering her arms from her face, she saw Beast Boy winding up to throw another vegetable at her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Changing tactics, I don't have long distance attacks. So I'm improvising," he said.

"No, you're throwing vegetables at me! I mean really, what is the plan here? That I'm a 'carnivore' and that stuff will make me sick so I run away! ? Are you really this-" Jade demanded before he threw the onion he had been holding in her face.

Jade stood still, floating in the air as Beast Boy pumped a fist. Then she screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as her eyes foamed yellow.

"It HURTS, OH GOD IT HURTS! MY EYES ARE ON FIRE!" she screamed, dropping to the floor and running around.

Zhu continued to scream as she ran erratically across the ravaged food court, a bewildered Beast Boy watching her go. She ran past the grappling Cyborg and Mammoth, who stopped to watch her run past, then slam into a wall, start screaming again, and then finally disappear into a shadow on the wall.

They both looked at Beast Boy standing stunned behind the health food counter. Then he broke into a wide grin and held up an onion.

"I found her kryptonite!" he proclaimed.

_Elsewhere?:_

Jade hurled herself through the shadows, cursing in every language she knew as her eyes burned, trying to rub them clean with her torn off cloak.

She had always enjoyed the big "Nooo!" when a demon sorcerer went down. And she had liked to see Tarakudo get nailed with an onion and get sent running. It would seem karma had finally caught up to her enjoyment of others' suffering. Though she would be quick to point out that unlike her, they had it coming.

Of course this was in the back of her mind and would only come back to the fore later. For now, blinding pain preoccupied her, and a need for relief guided her through the shadows, as she lacked a clear vision of her goal.

She hit liquid – no, thick mist? What the heck? Jade was puzzled and even more so as the pain began to fade. The burning became a throbbing which in a little more than a minute was nothing but itching. Finally she was blinking away as her sight returned.

"Wow!" she whispered. She was not in Kansas anymore.

It was like the demon void, but much nicer. The air was moist rather than bone dry and seemed nearly buoyant, not making up its mind as to whether it was air or liquid. Islands of various sizes floated lazily, covered in peaks and riddled with holes she was certain were being partially obscured by dark vegetation. Twilight shone from the distance, silhouetting everything and casting long shadows.

Jade tightened her grip on her cloak and felt it squelch. Looking down she gasped, dropping it. The cloak floated lazily in the atmosphere, coated in shimmering black, as were her hands.

She could feel it now, on and through her clothes, flowing over her as the mist was drawn to her. She hadn't noticed before, it felt great.

"This stuff healed me?" she wondered, running a hand over her inky face. Frowning, she scrapped her fingernails over the back of her hand. With relief, she saw it move away like oil to reveal her blue skin before the coating resumed.

She took another deep breath, smiling as she looked out on this strange world.

"The shadow realm, for this world at any rate," she concluded. Jade felt awesome; why not enjoy it? Yes, those islands could do with some exploring, or the source of the twilight…

"What am I doing?" Jade demanded, drawing herself up. She was in the middle of something – payback. And she couldn't waste time here; she had to work on how to get back home.

This place was pulling on her. A shadow realm, calling to her new nature like the woods to a wolf.

"Screw that!" she spat. Concentrating, she disappeared back into the black ether, departing from the shadow realm. Her coating of shadow remained standing in her place, slowly drifting apart. It retained enough shape to be admired as an interested party arrived.

"Well, I knew this was coming, but what an unexpected road. But too soon; yes, when you lack the reach to pluck the fruit you must wait, so it will fall into your hand," he grinned, perking a white mustache in the process.

_Jump City:_

Jade had worked herself into a right fit of anger when she stepped back into the food court through a shadow. That had been both pleasant and disturbing! And the one thing she knew for certain was that it was entirely Beast Boy's fault!

She saw the HIVE trio was cornered by the Titans; how long had she been gone? They probably figured she had retreated back to the HIVE, like she was some stupid little girl to run home crying from a scraped knee.

Well, they wouldn't make that mistake again anytime soon. She powered up for a full on blast from eyes and hands towards the Titans' rear. Mammoth was dumb enough to smile when he saw her, which Robin naturally reacted too.

"Behind!" he shouted. The Titans scattered, leaving her attacks to hit the HIVE trio's less impressive dive for cover.

"Whoops," Jade gulped. Whether it was attacking the good guys again or blasting her so-called allies, that had been a fail.

"Zhu, you idiot!" Jinx shouted, emerging from the smoke looking a bit charred but no worse for wear. People sure were tough in this world.

"Don't blame me for a failure to dodge, besides I still helped!" Zhu shouted back, watching the Titans regroup as the other students emerged cranky, maybe a bit bloodied, but still standing.

She caught sight of Beast Boy and her eyes narrowed.

"YOU!" she snarled, stomping toward him, pointing.

"Me?" he asked, looking odd.

"You hit me, WITH AN ONION YOU JERKFACE!" she yelled, getting up into his face while everyone else started fighting again.

"What? It's perfectly legit to use a bad guy's kryptonite against them!" Beast Boy objected.

"Onions are not my kryptonite!" she shouted back.

"Well, what do you call what happened! ?" Beast Boy demanded.

"It's an allergy… that my whole species has!" she said, honesty slipping through.

"That is a kryptonite thing by definition!" he shouted back.

"No, it's you being a jerk and taking advantage of a weakness I have no control over!" she shouted back, trying to rise into the air enough to glare down at him.

"Well, we are enemies, this is what happens kinda," he pointed out.

"No, you make me too angry to just be an enemy! Congratulations, grasshead! You're my first archenemy! And I'm leaving to take a freakin' shower!" she declared. Without another word, she stomped to a shadow and disappeared. Beast Boy looked after her, seemingly frozen to the spot.

"Archenemy? Cyborg! I have an archenemy!" Beast Boy cheered, before a flying Mammoth landed on him with a thunk.

_Later, HIVE:_

"So, you and Beast Boy, eh?" Gizmo asked with a grin. Their squad sat on the waiting room bench, waiting for Blood's pleasure, or displeasure as might be the case.

"I'm not sure I like your tone," Zhu narrowed her eyes through the shadow veil.

"Well, he is your archenemy you said…" Gizmo left it hanging, still grinning. Mammoth leaned over into the conversation, smiling – a curse upon smiling villains!

"And everyone knows, as often as not, archenemies over the gender line end up romantic," Mammoth told her, with far too much satisfaction in his voice.

"What! ? That's impossible, I hate him! That's the reason I have him down as an archenemy, that is the definition of archenemy. Some guy you hate even more than the other guys you hate!" Jade protested, jumping up to stand on the bench.

"You know what they say. First comes aggression, then hatred. Then comes wary respect for skills. Followed by surprising common ground on an issue. Then more hatred and aggression. Then a reboot of mutual respect with one side throwing away a win. Then a romantic rendezvous, and one comes back to the city years later, and a literal custody battle ensues over a wide-eyed bastard," Mammoth recounted.

Zhu stared at him, slack jawed and eye twitching.

"Would your love child be bluish green, or greenish blue?" Gizmo asked, smirking.

*KABOOM*

Gizmo landed on the other side of the room, utterly charred with his tech sparking violently. Pulling himself to sit up, he raised a fist toward the ceiling.

"I apologize… for nothing!" he declared. Then fell back in a heap onto the floor. The receptionist looked over her horn-rimmed glasses at him, then at the other students.

"I'll see if he's dead," Mammoth volunteered, getting up. Jinx was now in Zhu's line of sight reading a news magazine. She lowered it to grin at her literally fuming teammate – not just steam either, shadow energy seemed to be radiating as she audibly ground her teeth.

"Relax, that's just a myth," Jinx chided, whapping her lightly over the head with the magazine. She stopped grinding and radiating, but still glared at the other witch. Jinx raised her hands in mock surrender, smiling.

"Seriously, I mean could you see me falling for some jerk that keeps getting in my way?" Jinx pointed out. Zhu made a snorting sound and her posture relaxed.

"An ambitious sociopath like you? You'd probably tie him down and sell him to the highest bidder," Zhu laughed.

"Darn straight," Jinx agreed, her smile growing wider.

"He's okay! Well, not okay, but definitely not dead," Mammoth informed them.

"Who cares?" Zhu asked. Jinx whapped her with the magazine again, only for the paper to rip. Jinx glared at the torn up magazine, then at Zhu as she chewed, looking mischievous.

"_Is_ your race related to goats?" Jinx demanded.

_Meanwhile, Titans Tower:_

Beast Boy slowly reclined on the couch, arms spread across the top of it, the light reflecting off his cool shades. He gave a dramatic sigh and raised an eyebrow visibly.

"What can I say, some of us have it, and some of us don't. And you can tell, because some of us… have archenemies," he stated. A ladle hit him over the head, ringing a clear note as the impact knocked his shades askew.

"Owowowow!" Beast Boy cried, sitting up clutching his throbbing head. Cyborg stood behind the couch, frowning as he inspected the now bent ladle.

"BB, for the last time, stop with the 'too cool act', it's annoying. And besides, Zhu Chan is **not** your archenemy!" Cyborg told him.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" they shouted back and forth as Beast Boy put his glasses back on. Raven hovered in between the couch and the TV, sinking her nose deeper into her book, as the volume on the two Titans increased.

"Is not! Just because she said you were her archenemy doesn't mean you are," Cyborg insisted.

"Oh really, then what makes an archenemy?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Well... trauma, yeah, you've got to ruin their life somehow. Or thwart them from getting back at someone that ruined their life. Or they ruin your life," Cyborg stated after a pause for thought.

"What? Lex Luthor and Superman are archenemies and that never happened!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Well, you've got to be opposites, like the Batman and the Joker. Smiles versus frowns, black versus purple, big guy versus skinny freak," Cyborg said bringing up images of the two icons on the big screen.

"Exactly! She's blue; I'm green. I'm fun; she's a stick in the mud that's always angry. I'm funny; she takes everything too seriously. She's magic based; I get my powers from SCIENCE! She's a girl; I'm a boy!" Beast Boy ranted, writing down the differences in columns on a notebook he had whipped out.

"No, no, no! It's not that simple, there is more than coincidence and happenstance to getting an archenemy!" Cyborg objected. Beast Boy glared at him, sparks almost igniting between the two. Then he turned away, crossing his arms.

"I get it! It's okay for _Robin_ to have an archenemy because he's in charge. But now you worry I'm climbing the ladder to better things, while you still aren't worthy of an archenemy!" Beast Boy huffed.

"...What are we even arguing about! ? BB, where did you get the idea having someone fixated on destroying you is a good thing?" Cyborg demanded, making to pull at nonexistent hair.

"Are you kidding? Ours will be an epic feud to resonate through the ages! Hourly news segments, epic poems, lunch boxes, documentaries with guys with funny accents, and lousy direct to DVD movies with us on the cover!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg slapped a hand to his face as he watched Beast Boy hold the victory pose on top the couch, flashing the V sign to the world. A thick book hit him square in the face. Glasses shattering, he fell out of sight.

Raven waked into sight, darkness pouring off her. She pointed to the stunned Cyborg.

"You stop adding fuel to the fire," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Cyborg answered, standing at attention. She jumped onto the couch and he just knew when she leaned over the back she was glaring at BB.

"As for you, I won't ask you to get fully in touch with reality. But return to your usual state of delusion immediately, I have built up enough of an immunity to that," Raven said evenly.

"Or what?" Beast Boy retorted, standing back up, showing off cracked sunglasses.

"Remember the bubbles?" she asked. Beast Boy paled and his glasses slipped down his nose to reveal wide eyes.

"You wouldn't," he stuttered.

"For the sake of my sanity, I would," Raven told him.

"She would," Cyborg chimed in. Beast Boy pulled off his shades and handed them to Raven. Numbly, he walked around and sat down on the couch, and fished out a game controller.

"Want to play Accelracers 4?" he asked Cyborg. A huge sigh of relief filled the room. The boys looked to Raven, who looked as calm and collected as normal.

"Give it up, Rae. We know that was you," Cyborg said as he took his place on the couch. Raven rolled her eyes; picking her book up off the floor, she swept out into the hallway.

The door closed behind her as the lads started up their video game. Alone in the hall, she casually glanced about, and put on the cracked shades. Seeing her reflection in the mirror she smiled before taking them off and continuing on her way.

_Two Nights Later, Jump City Badlands:_

"Alright, I admit I'm a bit confused on this one," Jade admitted. Jinx facepalmed, which earned some snickers from the boys. They were crouching behind a group of boulders near the maximum-security prison located in the badlands outside of Jump. Gizmo had just gotten back from his bomb preps that would kick off the festivities.

"I keep telling you, Blue. Pay. Attention. At. Briefings," Jinx ground out. Jade shrugged dramatically.

"Hey now, I get that we're supposed to cause a big deal as a cover for one of us to spring Machete. What I don't get is why Gadjo isn't here. I mean, Machete is _his_ partner, and storming a prison full of heavily armed guards and the Titans sure to show up… it's kind of his thing," Jade said.

"Fortunately for us, that psycho got thrown in the Pit for a week after trying to feed Captain Hollywood to Mr. Thingy. Which means _we_ get to shine. Which we will, because this operation will be a success," Jinx threatened, glaring at them all. Gizmo and Mammoth nodded, grinning. Jade just pulled her hood up, closing her eyes, turning her face into a black void to anyone watching.

"And he's still there? I would have thought he would have busted his way out by now," Zhu Chan commented.

"They upgraded it recently," Gizmo told her.

"Enough to keep him in it?" Zhu demanded, a bit distressed.

"I hear he's just having a good enough time he hasn't decided to leave yet," Mammoth put in. Jinx cleared her throat, and having gained their attention, gave one of her best "Shut up and listen to me" glares.

"Alright Blue, Blood said you're to take point here. While we cause the distraction, you are going to infiltrate the base and free Machete," Jinx explained.

"Why me?" Jade frowned.

"You have a thief's stealth to get far in undetected, increasing the chances of success. You also have enough firepower to force your way through and out if stealth fails.

"And finally Blue, I don't think you can afford to mess this up. Blood doesn't single people out to prove themselves for no reason," Jinx told her, getting serious. Jade did not gulp; all she allowed herself was a sigh she hoped sounded more irritated than intimidated. Opening her eyes, she saw Gizmo grinning at her – yeah, no doubt about his alignment.

"Well, I guess it's show time. Gizmo?" Jinx asked, stretching as she stood up straight, catching the remote detonator tossed to her. Grinning, the witch pushed the red button with her thumb, and the night lit up as explosions echoed across the badlands.

_Shortly:_

Jade was unimpressed. With the plan, and with this prison.

She had only received the vague directions of Blood pointing to the Max Sec wing Machete was held in back in the briefing. No floor plans, no Intel. Oh yeah, testing her, bastard.

Well, as for the prison, a little strategic shadow teleporting got her past the checkpoints and normal sneaking was good enough for the rest. You would think a prison that held supervillains of any kind would be more prepared. Granted, she was certainly good enough to pull it off, but she was kind of hoping she would be legitimately thwarted.

But while the guards were arming to the teeth, several even having pretty badass looking body armor, they seemed to be rushing to the battle rather than sealing down the prisoners. The guards not rushing to the prison's defense were her trail to Max Sec.

Entering the menacing cellblock housing the long-term supervillain residents, Jade watched from the shadows, pondering her next move. These cells had doors rather than the usual bars. And shimmering shields were covering them at the moment.

Jade was willing to bet that, unlike the doors, those shields were hooked to some panic button that she couldn't turn off with some guard's key. With limited time and the place packed with guards, she would have to take the force option, she decided.

She slipped by the guards silently, leaving them glancing in suspicion at where she had been. From shadow to shadow, looking at the plaques listing the real name and alias of the inmate.

The problem was, she wasn't very keen on succeeding. Machete, from what she heard, wasn't as crazy as Gadjo – crazy, but not that crazy. But she was just as brutal when she got going. If Jade let her out, it would be a bad thing.

'I could surrender; right now the Titans and the guards are between the HIVE and me. Defect to the Titans now?'

Or get thrown into a cell right here? She was listed as a criminal, and she had seen how people here reacted to her even before getting that label.

The Titans, would they accept her excuses, or even believe them?

'Too risky,' she decided.

She would need some collateral to prove her turning her coat was not just some villain stunt. Dirt on the HIVE. Why hadn't she gone with that sooner? !

Grr, stupid!

Well, no matter now, she decided. What mattered now was that she couldn't go back both unscathed and empty-handed.

Stepping out of the shadows in front of Machete's cell, she grabbed the four nearest guards with her Rooster power and slammed them against the wall. They dropped their guns in hurt and surprise. As the others turned their weapons on her she held them tight and close around her.

Her message was clear. She didn't like it, but taking a hostage with no intent to harm them was the least violent way through this. She rapped her knuckles against the shimmering shield loudly.

"Machete? Step away from the door!" Zhu yelled.

"Kid, do you really want to let that psycho out of her cage?" a guard she couldn't see demanded. She was grateful the hostages hid her flinch; that was too close for comfort.

"No, but orders are orders," she answered honestly. She pressed that same hand against the tingling forcefield, and fired. It went out with a sort of popping boom, and there was enough blast left to dent the door. Turning to fully face the doorway, her heat vision lit up as she tightened the joints, then the lock.

"Okay just a push and-HEY!" Zhu yelled as the door fell outward. She pushed the guards about, scattering them on the way as she dove out from under the thick, falling, steel door. It hit the floor with a muffled ring.

Zhu blew an errant spike of hair out of her face as she pulled herself up from her undignified lunge pose. She looked and saw Machete standing in the doorway, leg still raised from the kick that had nearly squished her liberator.

Jade had not bothered to get a good look at her before. Under the prison uniform she was covered in some camo cloth, only a small hole in the back of her head letting gold-blonde hair stick out on a short ponytail.

Stepping out and onto the door, she grabbed the uniform and tore it off. In an impressive feat, it all fell away in that motion leaving her bare in her body stocking again.

"Jerk!" Jade yelled at her. Then the guards started firing and Jade leapt under the railing.

She landed easily on the lower level; above, she heard the guards' shouts turn to screams. High pitched shrieking over it all, Machete being a mute was an exaggeration apparently. Then three guards came falling toward her, and stopped just short of the floor. They looked up from the floor they almost kissed at a bad speed, to see the blue witch girl's hand raised.

She closed the hand in a fist and they dropped the rest of the way.

"Play possum," she ordered. They complied, slumping into seeming unconsciousness.

Machete came down with a thud, one hand on the floor, the other clutching a nightstick.

"Well, someone's in a mood," Zhu commented. Machete growled under her breath, standing up and cocking her head at the guards on the floor.

"Well come on, let's get out of here before more guards and the Titans show up," Zhu said, turning away. She stopped as the villain held up one finger in a waiting motion, and stalked over to one of the guards.

"I said, we are going," Jade pressed. She was ignored as the teenager raised the weapon to strike – then was jerked off her feet into the air. A seam appeared in the cloth, letting her yellow teeth show as she snarled at the little witch holding her in the air.

'That's just creepy,' Jade thought, again glad for the shadows hiding her face. It was pure reflex that made her jerk to the left as the nightstick whirled through the air her head had just been in.

She watched the stick break as it hit the far wall, and turned her glare back to the one she had just set free. Machete somehow broke free from the grip of telekinesis and landed lightly on the ground, only to get an explosion between her feet.

Zhu watched her get hurled back up to the starting point, eyes and hands aglow.

"Blood never said how intact you had to be," Zhu said, rising to the level. She made to scan for the camo-clad teen, but stopped upon seeing the guards. Apparently Machete had almost liked the ones she threw over the railing.

"Bad day… and someone's behind me, aren't they?" Jade muttered. Luckily the cloak was break away, so Machete ended up with nothing but cloth as Jade shot away. She rolled from the fiery counterattack, leaving the cloak to take the blast.

Jade floated, her robe shifting in the force of the levitation. A pistol flew through the air, and was swatted aside by heat vision. Next was a frontal charge that had Jade grinning as she raised a glowing palm. But the explosion was for little, as the villain stopped anticipating Jade's anticipation, coming over it in a flip.

Jade's forearm took the nightstick blow rather than her face. Then her other arm, as Machete pressed her attack in silence.

"Ahhh!" Jade cried as the third hit to her left arm sent a burst of pain through her, and she heard a crack.

It gave enough of an opening for Machete to strike down on top of her head. Jade fell back, stunned but conscious.

She saw rather than felt herself being lifted, and her vision was blurry enough. Machete held her at arm's length, her mask parting to show off those teeth again. A pistol was held ready to strike with the butt of the gun.

Apparently she forgot the heat ray eye blasts; Jade didn't. The blow took her square in the chest, sending her flying back along the cell doors to hit the wall with a thud.

Her feet didn't touch the ground when the pressure let up from the two smoking circles on her chest. Zhu crouched, breathing hard, red eyes glowing bright, hand outstretched. She rotated her hand, flipping the struggling villain upside down, raised her about a meter further into the air, and slammed her head first into the concrete floor. Two more poundings and she stopped struggling. Zhu did one more, both to be safe and on behalf of those guards.

"I really should leave you here. But after all this trouble, I don't want Blood to be my problem too," Jade remarked, getting to her feet.

"Young one! Please stop this," a familiar and distressed voice intruded.

"Oh bad day and a half!" Zhu facepalmed as Starfire swooped in. She glared at the alien as if her glare could banish her to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. Especially when she gasped at the mess Machete had made; another mess she would get blamed for.

"You let the Machete out?" Starfire demanded.

"Well, thanks for not blaming me off the bat," Zhu complimented, picking up her charred but seemingly salvageable cloak. Fireproof had been a must in the materials, after all.

"You are not a savage like the Machete who brings only bad and terrible things like a biverted xykondost," Starfire answered.

"I have no idea what that is, but-"

"You are merely young and impressionable. Being led astray by the evil HIVE in need of rescue because you are like an adorable mdheiovu cub strayed from the flock. Do not worry, your confusion of good and bad will be set right with much of the therapy and-"

*Boom*

Starfire went flying from the explosive blast taking her with her guard down.

"Oh great. I really have to get a handle on this temper. But I am not some cute whatever, AND I DO NOT NEED THERAPY!" Jade shouted, shaking a fist. She had forgotten that arm was broken, making her yelp with pain at the act. Thus leaving her own guard down to a barrage of starbolts.

It was like getting punched with water balloons fired out of a cannon filled with shy-of-boiling hot water. Shaking it off somewhat, Zhu staggered, looking around for the Titan as the barrage let up.

"I am sorry, but it is for your own good," Starfire said above her. Jade turned when she should have dodged, the heel of the Titan's purple boots crashing down on her head.

The blow connected, and Zhu went down, arms wide, onto her back, her hood fallen. Her eyes slid closed, unconscious Starfire concluded. The Titan gave a sigh of relief, pulling out her communicator.

"Friends, Robin was correct, the Zhu Chan was attempting to free prisoners for the HIVE," Starfire reported. She heard an explosion through the com before Robin answered.

"Raven's on her way; Cyborg's disabled Gizmo and they're falling back," Robin said.

"Glorious, I have the Zhu in cu-'"Starfire said, before a nightstick cracked over the back of her head. The Titan stumbled forward, but did not go down, spinning on a heel and throwing a starbolt blind at her assailant.

Seeing double, she made out Machete lean away from the wide attack, and swing the melee weapon into her face. She raised an arm to block… the wrong image.

Machete cocked her head, looking between the downed Titan and her stirring rescuer. Which one should she start pummeling first, she wondered.

Training kicked in, making her leap into the air as shadow-cloaked pistols and nightsticks hurled through the space she had just occupied. Raven finished stepping out of the cement wall onto the walkway, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Zhu groaned, cradling her aching head as she sat up. What had hit her? Wait, was she in prison? Oh yeah . . .

She looked around and saw Machete fighting Raven and not doing so well. Raven was hovering and keeping her distance, throwing projectiles at her opponent and raising shields against the camo-girl's attacks.

'She can't take Machete in a straight up fight, so she fights with her other strengths. Clever girl, finally,' Jade smiled.

Unfortunately she had just fought a Titan, and as she watched, Starfire picked herself up and launched into the fray, forcing Machete back from Raven.

Becoming Machete's cellmate was a very bad thing; that would so not be happening to her, Zhu decided. It would be nice to leave her to get caught, except Blood was enough of a jerk to call it a failure even when it wasn't Jade's fault.

What she needed was a distraction for both sides. Jade looked around, her eyes falling on the info pad next to the very large door Starfire had been laying by.

"Hmm," she rubbed her chin, standing up. Pulling her hood back into place, Zhu grinned.

Machete was getting angry. Bad enough she didn't have any edged weapons, but these girls were too rude, not letting her pummel them into paste. Such rudeness was insufferable, so she would have to be very stern. And how much harder did she have to hit these shields? She was getting tired of trying to get past them. She had been locked up too long to be denied the satisfaction of hitting people in such a way.

She was about to bare her teeth at the Titans when their little dance was interrupted by a large angry hunk of stone.

Cinderblock plowed into Raven, roaring. A large shield rose up to greet him as Raven saw the new threat at the last second. But his attack carried shield and all to plow into a wall. Machete frowned, trying to see through the debris kicked up by the impact, but was suddenly jerked up into the air again.

*Konk*

She slumped in the air as Jade twirled the nightstick and tossed it aside. Reaching into a pouch on her belt, she pulled out a small vial of potion.

"Congratulations – for being such a jerk, you are my first sort-of-human test subject. My trademarked sleeping potion, enjoy the sleep, Rip van Winkle," Zhu smiled, tilting the girl's head back and opening her mouth slightly to put the potion down her throat. There actually was a seam, she saw; it was just hard to see.

Starfire hesitated, meeting Zhu's red eyes, but flew into the dust cloud to aid her friend.

Raven blasting Cinderblock back from pounding on her shield was as good a cue to leave as any. Sending the sleeping psycho through first, Jade glanced at Starfire knocking Cinderblock up to the next level with a kick. Then she followed Machete into the shadows.

_HIVE:_

The door slid open, letting Jade float into her quarters. When it closed behind her she dropped to the floor, legs almost buckling. Pulling her cloak off, she tossed it aside onto the floor. Her robe joined it next as she crossed the room.

She had met up with the others as planned. They hadn't minded Machete's sleeping routine, and soon enough it was back to the HIVE. So Mammoth dropped the blood-crazy girl on the reception desk after their mission was confirmed complete, and she had gone off.

Jade held her head in her hands as she made her way to her bed. It had not been a good day, or a good time at all ever since she had fallen through that portal. And she just might have made a new enemy while missing an opportunity to defect again.

As irritating as the Titans could be, she needed to remember they were her best ticket out of the HIVE.

'So get cracking on some leverage to avoid prison,' she admonished herself. But it was halfhearted. She had a headache and was still nauseous from the fight. The only silver lining was that her potion might keep Machete laid up for a good while.

Still wearing her clothes, she fell back on the bed. She let sleep overtake her with relief. Her dreams were undisturbed by the anxiety filling her days, the anger fueled by that same ever-present wariness. Her dreams were full of twilight and dark ponderous shadows moving across the serene void.

She slept in peace, the song from beyond reaching out to her blood, sent by the will of another. It would take time, but he was patient; no fortress built in hasty passion stood beside that built with skilled patience.

Yes, all in good time; let her rest now, and forget in waking. She would remember beneath the surface, as the daylight and moonlight threw themselves against her, and drove her forward with savage karma. When she came to the safe harbor at last seeking solace, she would do so as if of her own heading.

"I will make the bird want to sing," the King whispered, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Can you guess what FWA stands for? I hope you enjoyed the seminar section. Its a bit of a call back to my original satire stories. This was mostly meant as a fun chapter to explore Jade's situation and have fun with it while moving the plot along. And of course it gives a bit of CD time. Gadjo ended up with a bigger part than I intended, but he is the type to invite himself into a party, hope you didn't mind too much.

Well next up is Hachin. I am also working on a new project on my behalf of my brother, and some original fiction. Fortunately, I love to write.

Long days and pleasant nights to you all.


	9. Tournament

Disclaimer:_I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Teen Titans, or the various DC characters mentioned._

Betaed by_: Zim'sMostLoyalServant._

_Special thanks to Chaotic9_

_See PDJ announcement at chapter's end._

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

_Created by_

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Written by_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Seven

**Tournament**

Or

_Face Off_

The door slid open with a whoosh as Jinx stepped over the threshold from the brightly lit corridor. She stood in a small closet-sized room with two more doors, the metal one to her left with a sign that had an x over a magic wand. The wooden one to her right was adorned by a hand drawn sign, which had a crudely drawn Gizmo face x-ed out on it.

Opening the right door, Jinx stepped into Zhu's magic lab. The place was better lit than most magic labs, with bright lamps set about hanging from the ceiling, inside steel cages. The place was a bit of a mess, with various stuff and take-out boxes on the tables. Jinx looked at a plate where a couple of pieces of scrap metal covered in ketchup sat.

"Hey Jinx," Zhu Chan said in distracted greeting. The blue chi witch was hovering by the only cauldron in use, stirring it as purple smoke rose from it.

"Working on something new?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, you need something?" Zhu asked as she floated away from the cauldron to pick up a print out from atop a nearby stool.

"Yeah, got word of a pop quiz coming up in Corrupt Business Management 108. Your worst class… what exactly is this?" Jinx trailed off, looking into the cauldron and not liking what she was seeing.

"I am creating a temporary window to see into alternate realities and parallel dimensions," Zhu told her proudly, rummaging through a cardboard box.

"Really? Because it looks like another in your long line of exploding potions. And you haven't been here long enough that you should have a long line of anything, Blue," Jinx told her, taking a step back from the cauldron.

"Oh ha, ha. I'll have you know that this time I'm following directions to the letter," Zhu retorted as she retrieved the beaker she was looking for.

"Really? And where did you find instructions for peering through the Veil?" Jinx asked cynically.

"Internet," Zhu answered, returning to her stirring with her free hand.

"Internet?! Spells from the Internet are scams. In fact, so many of them and C-list super-science on the net blow up, it's rumored dick heroes or some villains post it on purpose to get rid of young stupid supervillains to keep more Killer Moths from happening," Jinx told her.

"Excuse me, but I think I can spot a fake potion. And if not, we'll find out once I add this Vietnamese Two-Step Viper venom to finish the potion," Zhu told her.

"Seriously? There is no such snake, blue," Jinx faceplamed.

"Oh really, then what am I pou-"

BAM BOOM

"-ing… ghak," Jade coughed as the smoke from the exploding potion dispersed. With a groaning sound of metal, the cauldron she had been presiding over snapped in half, falling away to let rivulets of frothy brown liquid spill out on the floor.

The door swung open and Jinx peered back in.

"Told ya," Jinx smirked.

"Shut up. At least my uniform is durable," Zhu grumbled, using her cloak to wipe soot off her face.

"Which is more than can be said of your eyebrows," Jinx quipped, pointing to her own thin brows. Zhu frowned and ran her index finger above her eyes, which widened.

"See you in class," Jinx smiled, before closing the door on the pending Japanese cussing.

_Five Days Later:_

_Evil Dick was boasting like usual; no one was paying much attention to him as class let out. It was Plotting And Planning, so a bored audience for the guy dressed like a Goth Robin Hood. The he said it…_

_"And then, once they breathe it in, they will be totally under my command, since my blood went into the powder. Oh man, just imagine, a bunch of hot girls totally my zombies! Best Saturday night ever, followed by a Sunday-" The villain with the pathetic excuse for a mustache said before a chair hit him._

_It was swung down over his head, hitting him like a hammer. The cheap material broke, trapping his arms against his chest as Gadjo hefted the chair and Evil Dick with it._

_"Zombies!?" Gadjo roared into the much smaller villain's face._

_"Uhhh!?" Evil Dick answered, or perhaps he was dazed._

_"Gadjo despises zombies!" the burly European roared, spraying spittle in the villain's face. That seemed to get Dick's undivided attention._

_"Yes. Right. Sir," Dick shot off as Gadjo leaned over him, growling._

_"Only thing worse than zombies is those what make zombies! Gadjo will not forgive three things! Zombies! His brother! Those who destroy the pies! And those who send him text messages!" Gadjo roared in fury._

_"That's four things, idiot… No, wait, forget I said that! Help me!" Dick screamed shrilly as Gadjo dragged him out of the classroom, chair and all._

"And then Gadjo tossed him into the air and punched him before he hit the ground, sending him flying. He went down the hall so fast he vanished in a flash of light. Then, the next Tuesday, he reappeared in flight and hit the wall so hard… he exploded into Bisque!

"Yeah, Gadjo knocked him into next week," Gizmo said, crossing his arms with a smile. Jinx laughed, shaking her head; the honor roll squad sat around their table in the food court.

"No way, you can't do that. What he really did was drag him to the food court, right there to Hot Dog Hierarchy, and covered him in mustard. Then he either threw him into Mr. Thingy's cage, or, some say, unhinged his own jaw and swallowed Dick whole!" Jinx told them dramatically.

"I heard he flushed Evil Dick down the toilet. Head first, then the rest followed," Mammoth added. Gizmo and Jinx gave him exasperated looks.

"What?" Mammoth demanded, picking up the last cheeseburger on his plate.

"What about you Blue, anything to add?" Jinx asked, before taking a drink. Zhu Chan was seated next to her, but with a bit of space as she worked on a tiny pot of potion with a portable ingredient belt spread in front of her.

"Just this… Evil Dick is sitting right over there, you morons!" she shouted, pointing. Her finger indicated the much discussed supervillain, seated two tables away, awkwardly trying to eat soup with his torso and both arms in impressive casts adorned with unflattering graffiti.

"You just don't get villainous rumor mongering, kid," Mammoth sighed, shaking his head.

"I've got more important things to worry about than gossip," Zhu snapped, pinching bits of some herb into the glowing potion.

"Must be important to get you away from eating. Though I suppose with you, anywhere is a buffet," Jinx commented.

"Yeah, to her a junkyard is a five star restaurant," Gizmo quipped.

"Laugh all you want, my hair growth potion is done!" Zhu cheered as her potion made a snapping noise and a neat smoke ring rose from the pot.

"All this time you've just been trying to grow back your eyebrows? Blue, I can lend you a cosmetic pencil," Jinx offered. She glanced to her teammate's brow, which still had no signs of regrowing the lost hairs. It didn't look too bad, Jinx thought – not good, really, but not too bad.

"No thanks, I won't be needing it," Zhu smiled as she dipped a thin brush into the shimmering green liquid.

"Zhu Chan, there is no working hair regrowth potion. If there was, someone would have discovered it and gotten ridiculously rich selling it as a cure to baldness," Mammoth told her, taking a bite out of his large sandwich.

"Yeah, and if you could do it with science Lex Luthor would have the greatest hair in all the universes!" Gizmo butted in.

"Well just call me super, and say hello to my new eyebrows!" Zhu declared, tracing her eyebrow area with the potion. Jinx and Mammoth raised their trays to shield themselves while Gizmo's tech pack deployed a shield between him and Zhu.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jade remarked. She felt her face tingling and let out a shudder. Success?

Running a hand above her eyes, she felt smooth skin.

"Darn it, not even head stubble," Jade cursed. Then she noticed the stunned looks on the faces of her teammates.

"What? Never see a potion fail to work before?" Zhu snapped. Smirks broke out among them watching her, barely repressed giggles and a snort from Mammoth.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Jade demanded. Openly snickering, Jinx pulled out a compact and handed it to Jade. Puzzled, Jade opened it and looked into the mirror.

Jade gave a squawk, almost dropping the small mirror. Her free hand went to her lips, confirming the existence of a rather fine Fu Manchu mustache. The other students openly howled with laughter.

Jade glowered, grabbing a knife and quickly hacking the thing off. The hair came away easily enough, with her tugging out the last bits with hardly any pain.

"Wow Blue, mustache potion, that has to be the lamest magic thing ever! Though I think it suited you – at least no one will notice your missing eyebrows with that on," Jinx chortled. Naturally, Jade threw the contents of the pot into the laughing witch's face. The resulting handlebar mustache almost reached her shoulders.

The boys redoubled their laughing while Jinx shot to her feet, eyes glowing.

"Not cool, Blue!" Jinx shouted. Jade smirked herself and watched Jinx fume with a giant pink mustache.

"I think it rather suits you," Jade laughed. Jinx's eyes flared and she opened her mouth to say something… When both magic girls vanished in a flash of light.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?" Mammoth asked Gizmo.

"Nope, but I like it," Gizmo smiled.

_Meanwhile, at Titans Tower:_

Beast Boy stood stunned, wearing a blue magician's hat and holding a plastic wand, looking at the spot Raven had just been standing in. Cyborg leaned forward, glancing between the empty spot and Beast Boy's wand.

"Beast Boy, what did you just do?" Cyborg calmly demanded.

"I have no idea," Beast Boy whispered.

_Meanwhile, Somewhere Else:_

Jade could only describe it as a flash and a tugging sensation. No sooner did she notice than it was over. It left her blinking for a moment, irritated at the action. Jinx apparently had less difficulty, as the teen slipped a profanity, while ripping out the giant mustache.

Jade took a look around and was stunned at their surroundings. They were in a massive cathedral-like structure of white silver and gold trimming. The windows were tall and pointed, though lacking stain glass to show star-filled sky beyond. Looking up, she was met with the sight of an impressive geometric skylight.

"Teleported from within my own security fields?! Inconceivable!"

"Hey, I'm missing my shows! Someone will pay for this!"

"Where am I?"

Voices were raised nearby. Jade lowered her eyes and saw more girls scattered throughout the room. A strange bunch, some she recognized from the HIVE, others…

Aside from herself, Jinx, and Machete, there was a raven-haired alien, apparently another of Starfire's race judging by the orange skin; a blonde teen in a pink dress; a brown-haired girl in a lab coat; and an dark haired girl in a robe, covering her face with a cat-looking mask.

"WELCOME, CHAMPIONS ALL! I am the Master of Games! You are hereby invited to compete, in the Tournament of Villainesses!" a voice boomed. Everyone's attention turned to a tall pedestal, with a narrow freestanding staircase leading to it, at the end of the chamber.

On the pedestal stood… a white furred ape-man? Jade frowned; he was more humanoid, but the memory of the Monkey King was prominent at the moment. He was a bit better dressed, wearing lower clothes out of some client emporia, thick bracelets, and a ruby medallion. But still, while he might be more human looking than monkey, she-

A purple starbolt, laser, and shuriken hurled towards the Master. He did nothing, crossing his arms as the attacks passed through him like air and vanished.

"This is a tournament with rules. The first rule, no harm can be done outside of official matches," he admonished them.

"You've abducted us, don't expect us to take it lying down," Raven remarked, stepping forward. Jade blinked; she hadn't noticed the Titan girl before.

"Then allow me to explain myself. You fine villainesses have been gathered here by me to compete for a prize. A prize to be awarded to the best among you alone. The champion to be the last woman standing in a tournament of battle," the Master explained, smiling.

"I'm not a villain," Raven deadpanned.

"Prize? What kind of prize?" the raven-haired alien demanded, flying up to face the Master.

"The winner will be granted a single wish by me. A fair prize, I am sure you would agree?!" he boomed.

"Could you make me beautiful?" the brown-haired girl in the lab coat squeaked.

"Perhaps, but the prize shall only go to the victor. And the field is bountiful with power.

"Blackfire, warrior princess of Tamaran. A veteran of her people's wars turned a pirate of the stars; her power and cunning mind make her a worthy foe to any hero.

"Cheshire, a mysterious masked assassin. While lacking superpowers, her highly trained body and skill with blades has claimed many confident foes.

"Zhu Chan, a mystic being from another dimension. A sorceress who augments her kind's affinity with shadows with mastery over fire, she is a powerhouse despite her small stature.

"Machete, a super soldier who excels in every martial field except following orders or rules of engagement. Well trained and honed in the ways of death, she will always return to the weapon she has taken as her namesake.

"Jinx, an enchanting sorceress blessed and cursed with Fey blood. Her hexes turn the tides of fortune and battle on their heels.

"Kitty, daughter of Killer Moth. The nastiest girl in… any high school in all of America!

"Georgia Sivanna, daughter and heir to the infamous doctor! No mere scion, this girl genius aspires to surpass her father's legacy with engines of violence and destruction.

"And Raven, a dark girl with a darker linage. If her magic rooted in darkness doesn't frighten you, you should see her on her bad days," the Master announced, pointing to each contestant in turn.

Raven scowled, pulling her hood up.

"I am not a villain-"

"He actually said villainess," Georgia interrupted, pushing her thick glasses back up her nose.

"Dark linage? I smell a secret origin," Jinx said with a singsong voice. Raven glared at the pink haired witch, before looking back at the Master.

"I'm out, send me back," Raven told him. The Master frowned, but cupped his medallion in his right hand, letting it glow faintly.

"You have that right, certainly. But your forfeiting will only make it easier for one of the others to get the wish," the Master told her. Jade watched Raven turn to look them over; whatever she saw made her frown deepen.

"Fine, I'm in, but I am not villain. I'm just doing it to keep them from doing something evil with that wish," Raven ground out.

"Maybe you could wish for a tan, or at least to not have skin the color of a fat hippo. But you won't get the chance! Cause I'm going to win and wish for a better daddy!" Kitty laughed. Raven turned her back to Jade, to look directly at Kitty. Jade saw the blonde flinch and cower a bit, though she recovered the instant Raven turned away.

"Do the champions accept the invitation to take part in the tournament?" the Master asked them all.

"Of course," Jinx grinned.

"You can go ahead and put my name on the trophy," Kitty smirked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm in," Jade said. A wish was too good to pass up, even if it meant fighting a hero on purpose again.

'This could be my way home!' she thought.

"I accept with the utmost anticipation of the prevailing of science and intellect over mysticism and brute force," Georgia said with a snort.

"I don't back down from fights," Blackfire said.

The silent duo nodded their affirmation.

"We shall begin in five minutes! Fights will be one on one, and one at a time. Nonparticipants will observe the battle from here. Once again, there will be no fighting outside of the official matches.

"Prepare yourselves for glory, young evil doers!" he proclaimed, before vanishing in a flash.

"I'm not an evil doer," Raven reminded everyone.

"No need to be like that, we're all bad girls here," Blackfire smiled, floating down to face Raven.

"I may not be sunny, but at least I didn't stab my own sister in the back," Raven deadpanned. The orange teen's face lost any mirth, her eyes flaring purple for a moment.

"Don't judge me Earther – her little stay in prison would have been nothing compared to what I endured for her sake," Blackfire glared.

"Ah, character development of the bad guys. Or just angst do you think?" Jinx sighed contentedly. She looked, only to see her companion was gone.

'Hiding in a shadow, probably,' Jinx thought. Shrugging, she began a few stretches; this day was turning out to be interesting.

"Let the first round begin!" the Master of Games announced. In a pair of snap flashes, Jinx and Georgia vanished. A segment of the wall shimmered, turning into a mirror before shifting to a scene of a desolate plain filled with black rocks, varying from waist height to nearly as tall as Cinderblock.

XXX

The two villains appeared in a flash, glancing around.

"The first match, Georgia Sivana versus Jinx. Begin!" the Master's voice echoed.

Jinx fired a hex blast the moment she had the green light. Unfortunately, nerd girl was quick on her feet, moving before the Master gave the go ahead. The hex blast struck a rock, cracking it as Georgia darted off behind a rock.

'This will be cake,' Jinx grinned, running after her opponent. Rounding the boulder Georgia had ducked behind, she found herself alone. A low-pitched beeping made her glance down… at a metal sphere about the size of a baseball on the ground, a red light blinking rapidly on it.

"Sh-!" Jinx cursed, kicked the device away. It hadn't gone far before exploding, the force sending Jinx flying back to strike one of the large boulders.

"Dirty trick, but I work with a tech guy too," Jinx grunted, pushing herself off the rock. In answer to her question, a pair of laser blasts struck the ground to both sides of her. A pair of robots no bigger than her hand flew through the air on tiny rotors. They seemed to be nothing more than cameras with a gun that could fly.

Jinx dashed off as the robots opened fire. Ducking and jumping to avoid the hail of fire, Jinx fired off a hex blast over her shoulder. The drones weaved around the clumsy shot with ease, but slowed enough for Jinx to flip up unto a ledge and propel herself to the top of a larger boulder above them.

The drones tried to fire up, only for them to fail as they shot out their own rotors. Jinx grinned as they crashed and exploded below.

"Heh, no room for brains, eh?" Jinx asked. Another sphere grenade flew up to land at her feet. Jinx jumped down in the direction it had come from, leaving it to explode above.

She caught a glimpse of white around the rocks and followed. She nearly ran into Georgia, who was dropping another grenade. Jinx smiled, blasting the grenade with a hex. The device sparked, smoked, and did not explode.

"Hands where I can see them, poindexter," Jinx ordered, holding her hand out threateningly. Georgia complied, looking sour.

"That was disappointing – your father may be a joke these days, but he used to be a legend. But really, grenades and dumb robots? Guess you only inherited his suck," Jinx taunted. Georgia smiled; Jinx frowned, and her eyes snapped wide. She began to turn as something slammed into the back of her head.

The spider like robot had a small body, but its wiry legs wrapped around Jinx's head, points digging into her face.

"You little!" Jinx cursed, grabbing and pulling at the robot.

"Spark," Georgia grinned, stepping to the side. Jinx heard something click against her head.

Electricity arced across the robot's legs, shocking Jinx. The pink haired witch cried out, arcing her back. In a few seconds the surge stopped, with Jinx falling back, smoke rising from her gasping form, her hair practically a pink Afro.

The robot detached itself and scurried the short distance to the approaching Georgia. Not breaking her stride, Georgia held out a hand.

"Prod," she said. With a whirling and clicking, the robot reshaped itself into the likeness of a cattle prod and leapt into the offered hand.

Jinx was blinking rapidly when Georgia firmly planted a foot on her chest, holding the spider-prod to her undefended throat.

"Winner, Georgia!" the Master of Games' voice boomed.

XXX

With a flash, Jade found herself standing in a large round arena with a silver tiled floor. Across from her, Kitty smirked at Jade, showing off a bunch of pearly white teeth.

"Match Two, Kitty versus Zhu Chan!" the Master's voice boomed.

Jade rose into the air and floated back, eyes shining though the shadow of her hood. Kitty reached under her dress and, after a moment's fiddling, drew out a dark metal cylinder. Pressing a button on the device, a red energy whip ignited and spread out to drape on the floor.

Smiling, Kitty gave it a practice strike, cracking it against the air.

"Ha, my first fight's against a little girl? This will be- OW!" Kitty cried out as a single heat ray struck the handle, knocking it out of her hand. Kitty looked down at her hand, flexing it rapidly before glaring at the enrobed blue girl approaching.

"You brat!" she yelled at Jade. Jade answered by lifting her hand from within her cloak, pointing it at Kitty and raising it higher. With a squeal, Kitty was jerked up into the air, kicking and flailing helplessly off the ground.

"Uh, can you actually do anything?" Jade asked after about a minute of impotent struggling from Kitty.

"When I get out of this I am going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to find it!" Kitty screamed at her.

"Uh, listen, this is getting awkward. Can't you just surrender? I mean, I could always slam you into the wall or floor or something until you black out," Jade offered. Kitty reddened, and exploded verbally.

"Don't you act like you're better than me you blue bitch! With your tacky Goth outfit, which is _so_ 1994! And I can just tell you're hiding pencil legs under there!

"And get a dentist already! Bad enough your eyes are nothing more than Christmas tree rejects. And fire powers with blue skin? Read your own genre moron!

"So, if you think someone so clearly stupid and ugly as you-" Kitty ranted, while Jade found herself going through the four stages of rage – surprise, anger, shock, and more anger, as the words kept coming.

"…even ugly back in your own dimension, which is probably why they kicked you-"

*BABABOOM*

**Thump. Sizzle. Crackle. Pop.**

Jade blinked, the red retreating from her vision as smoke rose from her outstretched free hand. She looked to where Kitty was smoldering on the floor.

"Oh crap, did I kill her!?" Jade screamed, hands flying to her mouth.

"Winner, Zhu Chan! Flawless victory!" the Master of Games' voice boomed. With a flash, Jade found herself back in the hall.

"I think I killed her!" she screamed.

"We heard you first time, congratulations," Blackfire said with a hint of annoyance.

'Congratulations?! Didn't they… oh, right,' Jade realized bitterly.

'Geeze, I didn't expect that to actually hurt her like that. Most people here seem to walk off that kind of thing,' Jade thought, pulling her cloak tighter.

"Hey, Master of Games, what happened to Jinx and Kitty?" Jade called up to the magical ape-man. He looked down at her with an even expression.

"Eliminated contestants are returned home. But let us focus on the contest at hand," he told them, grabbing his medallion again.

With a flash and a snap, the next round was on, Blackfire versus Cheshire.

Jade had to admit, she was impressed with the masked girl's abilities as she went up against the alien warrior. She was very skilled and tried to use the Petrified Forest field to her advantage. She even managed a single gash to the orange girl's unprotected face.

Unfortunately, as with Starfire, emotions fueled the other girl's powers. Her super strength punches started to bring the whole dense forest tumbling down. Even as the alien escaped the chain reaction, the human was using all her agility to avoid being crushed.

Cheshire leapt clear of the destruction onto the barren edge of the valley the arena was in, only for a hail of starbolts to come down on her. When the dust cleared, Cheshire was lying still with a cracked mask, her clothes torn in places, showing reddened skin from the attack.

"Winner, Blackfire!" the Master announced. Blackfire flashed back into the room, floating in the air, arms crossed with a smug expression on her face.

"Looks like you're up Raven," she taunted the Titan. Raven ignored her, before she and Machete vanished in a flash of light.

XXX

Raven sighed in annoyance, glancing around at the dark but rather ornamental looking coliseum arena she was standing in. It had a dome cage over the arena, with a floor taken up by large tiles alternating between circular and square. This was so pointless; clearly she was dealing with an incompetent.

Bad enough this so called Master of Games had nabbed her for his stupid tournament of "bad girls", but he didn't even bother to check power levels. Had Kitty been less annoying she would be more than mildly concerned over the blonde's well being.

She had her own blonde to worry about, as Machete watched her, swinging her blade lazily in one hand.

"Round One final match, Raven versus Machete! Begin!" the Master boomed.

The words signaled the start, and a mass of motion as the arena transformed around them. The round parts of the floor rose up in solid stone columns, a line of them cutting the two opponents off from each other, while the squares rose up under her feet, segmented in smaller rises that served as floor.

"Great," Raven sighed, rising into the air. Keeping a weather eye out, she floated through the silent arena, watching for her opponent.

Minutes passed and Raven was suppressing a twitch. She had fought Machete before; the girl was a strange combination of disciplined fighter training and bestial savagery from what she had seen. There was only one explanation for this silence.

"I'm being hunted," Raven cursed. As she said it, she was passing one of the round pillars, Machete watching her as the villain pressed herself against the cold surface.

Machete was silent in her attack, but no skill could stop the wind from making noise entirely as you move through it. Raven whirled, hands raised to face the pouncing villain. Her black shield sprang up between her and the descending machete.

The steel parted the shadow, slowed and diverted, but not stopped. Raven grunted in pain, pulling back as Machete landed in a crouch. The Titan pulled a hand from her thigh and the bleeding line running down it. Machete gave a yellow-toothed grin before licking Raven's blood from the blade.

"Good move, here's mine. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, throwing her arms wide. Darkness spread over the square columns to either side of her. The segments broke apart and rose into the air, as Machete rose to her feet. Raven thrust her arms forward, sending the square stones hurling forward.

Machete leapt over the first two striking her perch. Dashing under another, she leapt up to run across the length of another. Raven clapped her hands together, slamming the last two together around the camo-clad killer. The rocks exploded into rubble and dust.

Raven pulled her cloak up, protecting her lower face from the shrapnel.

"She dodged it," Raven stated. A pair of shields erupted on the length of her left arm as she swung it out, deflecting Machete's swing. Waving her hand, Raven left a shield in its wake, stopping Machete's punch even as it shattered.

Raven kicked out, catching Machete in the gut. The only notice Machete gave was halting her advance for a second – a second to open her up for Raven chopping her in the neck. Machete flinched and swung up at the outstretched arm with her blade.

The hasty shield shattered under the impact, Raven pulling the arm back as the steel bit out a long gash.

Darkness exploded out from Raven's foot as she yelled out, kicking at her attacker. Machete dodged free, hand striking out like a cobra, grabbing a handful of Raven's cloak, tugging her off her balance.

"Enough!" Raven screamed, ducking under the swing meant to take her head off. With spheres of darkness around her fists, she struck the column they stood on. Darkness erupted over it as the stone cracked, then exploded outward.

Dust cleared, showing Raven in midair, surrounded by a vaguely bird-shaped shield. It lifted its head enough to let her look out on the decimated section of the arena. Other than loosing her cloak, she had avoided additional injury from the blast. But she had felt her opponent escape.

"She's wearing me down," Raven whispered, pressing a hand to her bleeding arm.

'I'll take away her ambush cover,' Raven decided.

"Azerath Metrion…!" Raven shouted, sending her shroud out to enscroll ever piece of large debris around and lifting it into the air. Holding herself a moment before sending the stone forth to level the playing field, Raven took a deep breath.

Below her, Machete shrugged off the smaller rubble and smiled as she tied a final knot in the pilfered cloak.

"Zinthos!" Raven shouted, sending the circle of destruction outward.

A blue cloth noose passed over her foot and tightened. Raven looked down at the feeling, and with a startled cry was pulled down from the air.

The Titan hit the broken ground on her back. Looking up, her eyes widened, hands slamming together above her, catching the machete descending on her head.

The sword's owner snarled, showing off those ugly teeth as she pressed down the blade, inching closer. A hand's width from Raven's face the blade stopped, trembling between the opposing forces.

In a blur, Machete's left hand left go of the hilt to punch Raven squarely in the face. Raven felt her nose break as she shot darkness from her hands, sending the weapon flying.

Kicking out, she kneed Machete in the gut and followed with an enscrolled hook to the face.

It gave her enough space to get to her feet before the killer was back in her face. The first two swings she deflected as she was forced back. Machete put her fists together, bringing an overhead strike down on the smaller girl.

With a wince, Raven caught the fists, the impact rattling her arms and sending her to one knee.

"Azerath Metr- ahhhhh!" Raven screamed. Machete ignored her captive's words, head twisting down through the empty space between them, her mask parting, letting her bite deep into Raven's shoulder.

Raven's grip faltered, letting the left hand escape to hammer on Raven's head. Machete tightened her jaw, forcing Raven to the ground as the Titan still held her other hand captive. The free camo-covered hand pressed over Raven's face, digging into it as blood ran from around her mouth. Raven's free hand pried at the assault on her face, to no effect.

'This is insane!' Raven thought frantically, eyes clamping shut at the pain.

They snapped open red.

"Get off me!" Raven roared. Darkness covered her free hand, which shot out, phasing into Machete's chest. The villain gasped, while Raven grinned and rotated her hand inside the other girl's body.

Machete's jaw slackened and let up the pressure from her arms. Springing back, the villain landed wobbly, clutching a darkening spot over her chest.

Darkness covered Machete as Raven rose to her feet, a second set of eyes glowing crimson on her brow. A jerky gesture sent Machete into the air. With a hammering motion, Raven slammed her into the ground headfirst. Again, and again, and again.

Grinning from ear to ear, Raven raised her hand to slam the villain once more, only to jerk as if in a spasm. Blinking, her eyes returned to normal; her fist opened, letting the villain fall to the ground.

Raven hurried to her foe's side, pressing a pair of fingers behind Machete's ear covered ears.

"Still alive," Raven sighed with relief.

"Winner, Raven! End of Round One!" the Master's voice boomed.

XXX

Jade gulped a bit as the Titan reappeared. The sorceress might have won, but without her cloak and bleeding from three serious injuries, she did not look happy.

"Nice job Raven. But unless you can heal quick it looks like a strategic loss," Blackfire taunted from her spot leaning against the wall. She had already applied a bandage to the cut across her cheek, and seemed undaunted by the wound.

"She has the night to prepare, as do you all," the Master spoke up.

"Congratulations champions, you have survived the first round, and are that much closer to claiming your prize.

"Round Two will commence in eight hours, and will be followed immediately by the final round," the Master continued as four doors opened up along the wall Blackfire was leaning against.

"These quarters contain the basic means of rest and comfort for your species, and a supply of materials relevant to your skills. And as Miss Raven may be interested, an Earth First Aid kit.

"You may use the intermission as you please, but you must remain in your chambers and not interfere with your fellow champions. Rest well champions, may you fight with the cunning and strength of your dark hearts!" he announced, before vanishing in his own flash.

"Not. A. Villain," Raven grunted, glaring at the empty pedestal.

"Don't bother Raven; take it from me," Jade advised.

"You got lucky kid; that bitch was out of her league. But that luck runs out next round," Blackfire said to Jade, before vanishing through a sliding door.

"I don't need luck to win a fight," Jade pouted, crossing her arms.

"I beg to differ. I will be using only four hours for sleep. The remainder will be spent planning and modifying my equipment to assure my ultimate victory. Evil Science Monthly Swimsuit Edition cover here I come!" Georgia proclaimed, before disappearing behind her own door.

"Hey Raven," Jade said, before realizing she was alone in the cathedral-like chamber.

"Am I the only one that finds this a bit suspicious?" Jade asked with a sigh.

_Later:_

Jade had found a nice bed in the room, along with a roaring fire in the hearth. A cupboard and table too, so she had decided on a meal. It had a mix of real food and various stuff she had found to be quite tasty in the cupboard.

Now she sat at the low table, pushing the maple wood chips around in the soy sauce sprinkled with steel shavings.

"Why am I even eating this stuff, it's not normal," Jade sighed, before plucking a pair of chips with her chopsticks. Despite the observation, she still appreciated the texture and rich flavor with the metal aftertaste. She had never thought metal would be a good taste, but it was.

"Guess I follow my gut more than I realize," Jade sighed. The morbid thoughts only piqued her appetite, so she decided to try out chocolate-coated screws she had seen in the cupboard.

"This wish had better get me home, or I might not be able to go back to real food only when I get home," Jade griped, walking over to the cupboard.

_Meanwhile, at Titans Tower:_

"Thank you for coming," Robin said to the dark-haired woman. The magician tipped her top hat to Robin, smiling.

"Not a problem, Boy Wonder. Now let's get to the bottom of your disappearing magic girl," Zatanna said with a smile.

"Well, could you start with doing something about him?" Robin asked, opening the door.

It slid open to reveal an exhausted Beast Boy waving his arms over a chalk circle drawn on the floor. It had a photo of Raven scowling in it along with a small pile of a substance she could not readily identify.

"Avvio Raven! Avvio Raven!" Beast Boy croaked. Zatanna's mouth might have opened a bit at the sight.

"I've got just the thing," Zatanna said. She pointed her wand at Beast Boy, who froze mid-mangled fake spell, and fell backwards onto the floor. He began to snore noisily.

"Thanks," Cyborg sighed in relief. Stepping up to pick up the green Titan, he carried him past the two into the corridor. Starfire came up to them, wringing her hands.

"You will find where friend Raven went in a flash?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, but would someone get rid of that tacky array first?" the sorceress asked.

XXX

Raven sat over the bed, levitating in a meditative pose. She had taken off her body suit to repair it and dress her wounds; she was grateful she wore covering under clothes at the moment. Her face tightened for a moment, the healing trance knitting her wounds.

'Too many, not enough time,' she admitted. The trance accelerated her healing, letting her recover from wounds swiftly, but it was a draining process. Magic had its prices, and this was a reasonable one.

But she would need to stop now and sleep or be half dead on her feet in the next fight.

"Maybe I should just forfeit. There's no way this Master of Games is going to give away such a great prize as a wish like this. In all likelihood, one of them will win only to get a djinn loophole pulled on them with the wish backfiring.

"But, that's not a chance I can take. Even a botched wish could still hurt innocents," Raven grumbled, coming out of her trance. Setting down on the bed she stretched her arms, wincing as her shoulder flared. Pulling away the bandages, she confirmed it was no longer bleeding, but without the full trance, that psychopath's bite was going to leave her with some nasty scars.

"Good thing I'm not vain about stuff like this like other girls," Raven said, glancing to a mirror on the table she had been provided.

Darkness played over the mirror, cracking it. Raven frowned and walked over to the table, putting the cracked mirror face down.

"Oh, who asked you? I need some tea," Raven said. Heading over to the cupboard she found it stocked with her favorites, and a fine black tea set for one.

"Well, at least he's a good host," Raven said. She grabbed the tea set, and a box of chocolate mint sticks, and made her way to the table.

_HIVE:_

Gizmo cackled in his lab, leaning back to behold the reverse engineered substance in the beaker. He held it up with reverence.

"Magic might make breakthroughs, but science is all about refining the results until they reach the desired outcome.

"Goodbye bald glare, hello great hair!" the short scientist proclaimed. Without further ado, he upended the beaker's gelatinous content on his head and rubbed it into his scalp with gloved hands.

"Any second now… Poof," he muttered, before feeling something surge over his skin.

"Success!" he yelled. Gizmo snatched up a hand mirror, one he certainly did not keep on hand to admire himself. His wide smile drooped into a frown.

"Stupid ninja girl," he muttered lowering the mirror. Revealing, to anyone who might be watching, his new light brown Chaplin mustache.

_Hours Later:_

Jade had not slept too well; aside from having nothing to change into, the room had felt off. It was too… quiet? She couldn't be sure, but something seemed to be missing that kept her on edge.

At least there had been a shower to refresh herself when the Master had announced a one-hour warning.

Pulling her hood up, Jade opened the door and stepped out into the main chamber. Blackfire was already out there, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor. The raven-haired alien gave her a cold smile; Jade chose a comfy looking shadow and faded into it.

Georgia came next, pushing her thick glasses up yet again. She paused, reaching into her lab coat to fiddle with something, grumbling.

'That one is trickier than Gizmo. I can't make Jinx's mistake. Don't give her time to set anything up, don't let her have space to think,' Jade decided.

Raven's door opened and the Titan emerged. Jade was surprised at how different the Titan looked without her cloak. Definitely smaller with only the legless bodysuit. The cut on her leg was just a red mark now, the broken nose had been set, and stitches closed the suit over the other places Machete had gotten her.

The sole hero looked the others over with narrowed eyes, and even glanced to Jade's hiding place.

'Can she sense me?' Jade wondered.

The brutality of the fight between Raven and Machete had stunned her. But she supposed it made sense – Machete was vicious enough that only Gadjo could keep her in check in the field. And whatever peer respect Machete had when interacting with her fellow villains was turned on its head against heroes.

Still, Raven had looked ready to go for the kill there. Not that she was one to talk, but what was up with the red eyes?

And why was it no one made a big deal about gray skin while blue skin seemed to matter?!

Well, at any rate, she owed Raven for getting Machete out of the competition. That psycho would probably have loved the chance to kill her off. The worst Raven would do is arrest her.

"Welcome, champions all!" the Master proclaimed, flashing into sight on his platform.

"I hope you have prepared well, for it is time-" he continued.

"We don't care about your speeches. Start the contest so I can claim my prize," Blackfire interrupted, glaring. The Master paused, but then tapped his medallion.

XXX

Raven blinked away the flash as she reappeared in what looked like the repaired arena from her last fight. Georgia flashed into existence across from her. The villain smiled, showing off braces.

"Semifinals, match one, Raven versus Georgia! Begin!" the Master's voice boomed.

"Bad luck Titan, you showed me too much data last time. I have the perfect strategy to defeat you," Georgia said, reaching into her coat. Raven raised her hand, and the square of stone Georgia was standing on rose into the air, wobbling. Georgia fell on her face, grabbing onto the edges for purchase.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said. The stone platform stopped wobbling and flew toward Raven. Raven leapt onto the platform and crouched over Georgia. Grabbing the lab coat's back, she ripped it in two. The next motion saw her stand up, holding both halves of the torn coat. Tossing them aside, gadgets poured out in their wake as the arena speed by.

"Cunning," Georgia cursed, her red turtleneck sweater fully revealed. She reached into a pants pocket, only for Raven to jump off the platform.

"Huh?" Georgia said, watching Raven recede. Then she turned and saw the stonewall looming ahead.

"Oh sh-," Georgia muttered, before she and the platform collided with the wall.

Raven walked up to the resulting rubble and saw Georgia half buried, and passed out, her glasses covered in cracks.

"You aren't the only one with plans, moron," Raven said, shaking her head.

"Winner, Raven! Flawless victory!" the Master boomed.

XXX

"Cool moves Raven," Jade said to the Titan as she reappeared.

"Not really; she was dumb to not have a personal protection field handy and more secure on her person. Like most so-called geniuses she shot herself in the foot," Raven admitted. Blackfire walked over to them.

"You really should take more comfort in victory, Raven. No wonder you're so downtrodden – I'd hate to see what you look like after losing," Blackfire laughed.

Raven turned an unimpressed look on the alien princess, only for orange girl and the blue girl to vanish in a flash of light.

XXX

The two appeared in the midst of a plain filled with Stonehenge style standing boulders. As they watched, the plains rose into tiers around them, three circles of stones, one for each tier.

"Semifinals, match two, Zhu Chan versus Blackfire. Begin!" the Master proclaimed.

Jade shot into the air, already gathering fire in her fists. Blackfire smirked, mimicking the action, kicking off the ground and charging starbolts.

Blackfire loosed first, Jade firing her blasts in response, which exploded on contact with the purple bolts, only to have still more pass through the explosion. She dodged the first two, but the next three struck with succession, sending her crashing back along the ground.

Grunting, she came to her feet, only for Blackfire to plow fist first into her; flying again, she collided with one of the standing rocks.

"Ha, you fight like one of my people, eh? Well, I'm the strongest Tamaranean you will ever meet, so those tactics, while awesome, just aren't a winning formula.

"Despite what you've heard, I do have a conscience, and you're just a kid. So throw in the towel and you won't have to get hurt anymore, 'kay?" the alien said, brushing some hair behind her ear. Jade's hood had fallen back at some point; at being called a kid, she narrowed her eyes and pulled her hood back up.

Heat rays shot from her eyes, and Blackfire answered with her purple optic blasts. The blasts canceled each other out in a haze of smoke.

"Still using my playbook, so… Hiding, are we?" Blackfire said as she realized Zhu Chan was gone.

"Yes, that's right. You have shadow powers; you were using them to hide in the arena. How sad you feel so insecure you have to hide even when violence is forbidden by someone like this Master," Blackfire said. Landing, she walked into the shadows of the stones, her path lit by a starbolt-charged hand.

Jade rose from the shadows behind the teen's advance, only up to her waist. Her eyes flashed, while Blackfire grinned, still facing away.

"HA!" they both cried. Blackfire spun on her heel, intercepting the blasts with a starbolt. The next moment, her fist was hammering the spot Zhu's head had been.

"Tch, you think it's that easy to sneak up on me?" Blackire asked, straightening up despite hitting nothing but stone.

The shadows beneath her feet darkened, and Zhu's hands grabbed her feet.

"Wha?" Blackfire said, feeling a tugging sensation. Jade pulled her down with all the strength of the Rooster talisman and her body. The alien warrior, with a startled squawk, vanished into the darkness as if she had suddenly stepped into deep water.

Minutes passed in serenity as lazy winds stirred the dust of the arena.

Blackfire hurtled out of the shadow of a stone to slide across the ground. Shadows coated and writhed across her, flaking away to reveal cracked armor and enflamed skin more red than orange. Pulling a near mask of shadows off her face, she heaved black goo onto the stones.

Panicky breath subsided as the shadows evaporated from her steaming form. Eyes rolling back into her head, Blackfire collapsed limply.

"Wow, did not expect that," Jade muttered, following Blackfire out of the shadow. Apparently the shadow realm's friendly atmosphere did not extend to all lifeforms.

"Winner, Zhu Chan! Let the final round commence!"

Jade vanished in a flash and found herself in a coliseum, diagonal pillars jutting from the floor, all of it made from black stone veined with white.

"Well, at least it's almost over," Raven sighed, facing Zhu Chan.

"The final round to determine the champion of champions! Begin!" the Master's voice echoed around them. Jade pulled back her hood to glance around.

"That guy is really annoying," she commented.

"No kidding," Raven agreed.

"Hey, mind talking a moment?" Jade asked, looking at the Titan. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Keep your feet planted and hands where I can see them," Raven ordered. Rolling her eyes, Jade complied; she took the lack of refusal as permission.

"Look Raven, I know you don't really want this prize," Jade said.

"Of course not, wishes always backfire. Even Hollywood writers know that," Raven answered, sounding bored.

"Well, why not throw the fight and let me claim the prize?" Jade asked, giving what she hoped was a kind and sincere smile.

Raven wondered if the girl knew what her smiles came across as with all those pointy teeth.

"Are you serious? After what I just went through to keep a villain from getting a wish, you think I'll hand it over?" Raven demanded.

"Well, it's not yours to hand over yet, more like stepping aside.

"Listen, I don't want to use the wish for anything bad. You heard the Master – I'm from another dimension. I want the wish to get back there; you'd never see me again. So you're basically getting a villain out of your city, your world's hair, by doing nothing!" Jade pressed.

…

"No, even if I believed you. Once you won, I would be teleported out of here and unable to ensure you kept your pledge. And besides, what's the Master of Games' word worth on your origin? He recruited me for this tournament after all," Raven reminded her.

"Tell me about it. So we fight then?" Jade sighed, scratching behind an ear.

"Yes, may the best girl win," Raven said, eyes glowing white as tiles to either side of her rose, covered in darkness.

"Don't worry, she will," Zhu Chan shot back. She rose into the air, her hood falling back in place as her eyes flared.

The tiles shot forward, a sweep of her head destroying them with heat vision.

Raven ducked under the beams, flying in low, Zhu Chan directing an open palm thrust towards the Titan, sending a fiery blast at her. Raven weaved around that one, and with a sweep of her hand caught the next one on her shield.

The blast sent Raven flying back; turning in the air, she landed on her feet, skidding back in a crouch. Two more blasts flew toward the Titan.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. The section of arena floor in front of her darkened and flipped up between her and the blasts. The barrier exploded, only for the shrapnel to freeze and darken.

Raven floated behind the suspended mass of rubble, arm raised. She brought it down, pointing at Zhu chan.

"I know that trick too," Zhu Chan sneered. Lifting some of the nearby shards with the Rooster power, she sent them hurtling at the Titan. Raven's own larger mass surged forth. Some of the projectiles collided, poofing into dust, more continued toward their targets.

Raven raised a full shield in front of her, the rocks harmlessly shattering against it. Zhu Chan raised her arms and fired a volley of blasts into the oncoming projectiles.

Raven watched the resulting explosion, not flinching. Zhu Chan floated from behind one of the diagonal columns, smiling coldly. Without a word, Raven floated down to the ground, and continued descending, through the floor, darkness rippling around her.

Zhu Chan blinked, and then narrowed her eyes, ducking into the shadow of her cover.

Raven emerged from the shadow of a column, only to step into another. Zhu Chan poked her head out of a shadow of the arena floor, glaring about before withdrawing back.

Raven popped from the floor and sent an enscrolled piece of pillar into the darkness she emerged from. It vanished, only for Raven to sweep her hand out, raising a shield to catch the explosive blast erupting from a nearby shadow.

The Titan ducked back into the darkness. Stillness and silence reigned over the arena for nearly a minute.

"Waaaah!" Zhu Chan screamed, running frantically out of a shadow as an entire column hurled after her. On solid ground, she rolled aside as the enscrolled stone mass plowed by, destroying three more columns before hitting the wall.

Spitting, the villain pounced on a nearby shadow. All across the arena, fireballs and heat beams started erupting spontaneously from shadows, striking the stonework as it would.

Soon enough, the barrage subsided, and Raven rose from the ground, rubbing her temples.

"Well, this is easily my strangest fight. Is this as confusing for you?" Raven asked her opponent. A groaning grind made Raven turn her head as a pillar shifted. Not her opponent, just damage from earlier, it wasn't even going to fall.

A pair of blue hands bloomed from below to grab her left foot. It was then Raven realized that pillar had just moved its shadow over that foot. With a brief startled cry, the Titan was pulled down into the shadow.

Raven felt herself rushing down as if through water, only the liquid was inconsistent, like bubbles in reverse, almost? She kicked at her abductor, and connected, but it seemed to matter little as she felt her captor let her go.

The world expanded around Raven; it was full of twilight, shadows stretching across the near liquid atmosphere. Raven glimpsed islands floating in this strange ether before seizing up. As she watched, the "air" was drawn to her, coating her in shimmering black. It burned, not intently but enough to be painful, and she could feel her strength ebbing as it spread.

"Welcome to the shadow realm, Raven," Zhu Chan called. Raven twisted in the ether to meet the villain. Zhu Chan was completely coated in the stuff, droplets even forming to float away from her. Only her glowing eyes remained distinct, even the teeth in her mouth rendered black by the oil flowing over her. Though if anything, she seemed relaxed.

"This fight is over – I beat Blackfire by bringing her to this place. That was an accident, I admit; I only wanted the healing and enhanced strength I get here, I didn't expect Blackfire to react like she did.

"So say uncle already. I don't really want a repeat of that, but I want that wish," Zhu Chan explained with a sigh.

"Azerath… Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out. Her power surged from her focusing jewel, covering her in darkness and peeling back the liquid shadows. Propelling herself forward, she punched Zhu in the nose, and was rewarded by a gratifying snap.

The elemental reeled back in surprise, but only sighed as she recovered from the momentum. Pulling her hands from her face, Raven watched as the liquid shadows seems to snap the nose back into place on their own.

"Ahhh. You see, fighting me here is pointless – this may not be home, but I am a Shadowkhan and this realm recognizes me as its own. Wait, did I…?" Zhu Chan's relaxed grin broke as she trailed off.

Raven narrowed her eyes, straining to see through the shield covering her body. This technique was very difficult; it would drain her dry in moments. Only time for one attack, against an opponent who had just picked up regeneration and likely a magical boost.

There was one idea, just based off what she was seeing now. Time to roll the dice and hope for seven. Raven unfolded the shield from around her; Zhu Chan watched with interest as it seemed to lose rigidness and become blob-like.

"Whaaaa? You losing it Raven? You've got nothing to throw at me," Zhu commented. She was too comfy to really worry, but a part of her was trying to get her to blast Raven already. But what was the hurry – the view was very nice, wasn't it?

Raven's enscrolled shadows sprang forward, the darkness wrapping around a surprised Zhu Chan. It compressed around her, a lumpy mass with the liquid shadow struggling to escape the pressure. Raven closed her hand into a fist, hoping this worked like she thought it would.

It tightened in some places, while huge bubbles threatened to burst in others. But as she watched, the strain pushed inward, the shadows going the only way they could, absorbed into a shadow elemental. The shield over her face reddened as Zhu Chan tried to blast out, but as the shadows were forced in, the redness faded and finally the black mummy went limp.

Raven released the shield with a shudder, the shadows creeping over her body again. She floated to where Zhu Chan floated, still oil-coated, the girl muttering in her sleep, smiling from ear to ear, overloaded on her own element.

'Nonfatal, thank God. Now how do I get out of here?' Raven thought, watching the shadows advance up her arm.

"Winner and champion! RAVEN!" the Master's voice echoed through the shadow realm. A flash of light turned the shadows on their heels. When they looked back at the disturbance, though, there was nothing to be seen.

XXX

Raven let out a relieved breath as she reappeared in the main hall. That had not been as trying as the fight against Machete, but it had not been easy.

'It's been awhile, since I had to fight alone with no way for the others to back me up. I had forgotten how lonely it can be,' Raven contemplated.

She was relieved she hadn't had to harm Zhu Chan really to win. Regardless of how many years the strange elemental might have, she was clearly a child. And she had offered a nonviolent course; Raven's distrust did not make that any less significant.

Robin liked to lump all criminals together as equally "bad guys". There was something to that kind of equal justice. But these fights had shown, in her opinion, evil had its own variations, and you ignored them at your risk. Zhu might be dangerous, but she wasn't the type to cause trouble for its own sake. And her concern over that blonde moron's well being…

"Congratulations Raven, you have proven yourself the Champion of the Tournament of Villainesses!" the Master proclaimed, spreading his arms wide as he descended his staircase.

"Very impressive, as I'm not a villainess. Is this the part where you give me that wish?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"Not that wish, _a wish_," he smirked down at her. Raven was eye level with his medallion, and she caught a flicker in its prisms. No, that wasn't…

"The one wish to be granted is, 'Safe return from whence the champion came'," he explained, almost laughing.

"Word play, classic jerkass djinn," Raven scowled.

"I am no slave, I am the MASTER! And the true prizes go to me!" he proclaimed. Camo covered his left arm as a machete appeared in that hand. A hex bolt gathered in his right hand, that arm sleeved in a cut of Jinx's sleeve. His eyes burned red with barely restrained fire. And a lab coat covered his torso.

"So this whole tournament was just a mystic con, allowing you to seal all the losers so you could add their aspects of power to yourself," Raven stated. The Master reverted to his normal form in a flash, still smiling, arms crossed.

"Well not all, that one girl I really did send home. Absorbing her would have been detrimental," he admitted.

"And yet your spell brought her here. Some master of games – is that title even rightfully yours, or did you steal it too so you could take a fast track to the kind of power it takes years to master?" Raven asked.

"It is not your concern, claim your prize and be gone," he told her. He held out his clawed hand, opening the fist to reveal an orb of light that dimmed to reveal Titans Tower.

"Seriously, you expect me to just let you abduct them?" Raven asked.

"Why not? You are a _heroine_ after all. That's six villains locked away better than any of the prisons your world manage. Quite a victory for the forces of good to remove them from the board, wouldn't you say?"

"If you omit due process, their basic rights, and how uncomfortable they are in there, maybe. But you're a bad guy yourself, aren't you? So it's really just trading those six for a more powerful villain," Raven counted the strikes off with her fingers

"Not powerful, invincible!" the Master growled.

"How can you be invincible, you don't have me. And didn't I just prove I'm the strongest of the lot?" Raven asked. The Master seemed ready to retort, but paused. Stroking his chin in consideration, he floated around Raven, scrutinizing her.

"It's true, you are quite the prize. And you have potential for power you refuse to fully tap yourself," he admitted. Raven saw the greedy gleam in his eyes and knew she had him.

"Then how about one last game? Winner takes all?" Raven offered. He stopped in front of her and leered, before floating up and back.

The lab coat reappeared with Zhu Chan's hooded cloak over it. Cheshire's mask formed over his face, while her blades appeared on his hands. A starbolt appeared in one hand and a hex blast in another.

"I accept. Raven versus the Master of Games, FIGHT!" he shouted. Raven raised a shield in front of her, catching the hex and starbolt on it. The Master flew forward, kicking the black barrier, and it flew backward, taking Raven with it. Raven hit back first against the wall, jerking herself to the right just before a steel claw buried itself in the wall, and nearly falling in her step to avoid the machete swinging out with the free hand.

"Haha! First blood is mine," he gloated. Pulling the claw free, he brandished the machete with blood running along it. Raven scowled, wiping away the blood on her cheek.

"I am really… starting to dislike that thing," Raven whispered.

XXX

"What is this?" Jade asked. She stood in a void, or floated? Lowering her hood, Jade noticed that it felt off.

"Hey!" Jade shouted, looking at her sleeves. Her old outfit, even the shoes!

"What is going on?!" Jade demanded.

"A journey into thyself. Facilitated by a reduction to an energy state and the generous infusion of your element. Mind you don't hit the mirror frame on the way through," a voice laughed around her.

'Huh? Wait, that voice…' Jade thought. She was distracted by the feeling of something solid under her feet. The void looked unchanged, but sure enough, tapping her shoes on it produced a clapping sound.

"Don't turn your mind's eye on me! What you need to think about, is behind you!" the voice laughed.

"Hey, no one laughs at me like that!" Jade objected, turning around. And discovering she was not alone.

"Wah!" Jade shouted, recoiling.

"Bad day, eh?" the Queen of the Shadowkhan asked. She was just as Jade had seen on the security tapes. No, she thought she had a clear picture even before then. Barefoot, that strange dress, and the Shadowkhan skin and eyes.

"What are you dong here?" Jade demanded.

"I'm here to talk. As he said, circumstances allow us to meet like this, and we aren't the type to pass up chances. So, here we are," the Queen shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Let me guess, you are trying to take me over," Jade huffed.

"That is rude – if I was here to fight I would have said so. We can be sneaky, but-"

"What's this 'we' stuff? You're just the outcome of a bad spell, like when T went berserk from the mark," Jade interrupted. Jade slapped herself in the face.

"Hey!" Jade shouted. Looking down, she saw the void was marked between them, her shadow stretching out to connect to the Queen.

"I am your shadow, Jade, to insult me is to insult yourself," the Queen said, before she slapped herself as well, "Hey!"

"Cool, it works both ways," Jade smiled.

"Are we really going to have a slap fight with ourselves?!" the Queen demanded.

"Well start making sense," Jade huffed. She tucked her hands under her arms as a precaution. The Queen rolled her eyes while rubbing her cheek.

"Fine, I was getting to that anyway.

"I am not some infection you could be rid of, Jade. I am a part of you, I always have been. Not in this form, but like Tiger, I am your darkness.

"I was there when you broke the rules at school in the name of fun or anger. I was the reassurance as you were sent to the corner. And I was there each time you disobeyed Jackie by following him into danger," the Queen said.

"Wait, if you're my dark side, why would you want me to do good?" Jade demanded.

"Think, Jade! When Jackie was divided between light and dark, was Tiger evil? He certainly erred that way – impatient, greedy, arrogant, and rather shortsighted. But did he turn against you so much? And wasn't it always relatively easy to get him in line with the right incentive?

"And, I might add, Diet Jackie wasn't particularly useful. Sure, he had the best of intentions, but he was a timid doormat. He'd sooner take a beating than just knock out the bad guy to end the fight. We weren't about to take that doormat to school.

"If anything, that proved both together are greater than either in purity," the Queen explained.

"…I don't get it," Jade admitted.

"Not surprising, I think it's only boredom that got me to think about this so much. Now shut up and pay attention!" the Queen snapped.

"Anyway, as you might recall when we met Viper, we had no problem with her being a thief. And we felt so vindicated to expose El Toro as a fraud when he had the gall to humiliate our uncle. Not to mention using Tiger's ego to get him back on our side.

"I was very useful to you, keeping your mind more open than Jackie allowed. And then came the tattoo.

"I found myself in the driver's seat, and just couldn't resist embracing it and going for a spin. But before you say it, yes, I was sealed. And forever marked by the shadows it would seem – once, I was identical to you as a human.

"But the greatest seal was not Uncle's; he just took away the power that let me hold sway. You pushed me away by doubting yourself. You made yourself weaker by seeing me as separate from you! It was like trying to cut off your own arm, Jade – senseless, and pointless.

"But now we have an opportunity to remedy the problem," the Queen smiled gleefully, tapping her fingertips together.

"Okay, so you are my dark side, my inner jerk and troublemaker," Jade confirmed.

"And your inner adventurer. Your desire to do good may be from the light, but the will to break the rules to achieve those good ends comes from me," the Queen amended.

"Not sure about that, Queenie. And what's this about your problem being solved? You said you weren't reaching for the throne, right?" Jade pressed.

"I am reaching for it, but that doesn't mean I want you off of it," the Queen answered softly.

"Wha?" Jade asked.

"Fact is, I was stupid in charge. I mean really, seizing Section 13 like that? A pact with Shendu? Not noticing _Tohru_ disguised as a ninja!? The results speak for themselves.

"I am part of you Jade, and that is what I want to be. For this line that divides us to be erased," the Queen explained.

"Tch, as if! I'm not trusting you after what you did last time, and I have enough problems as is," Jade dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, then perhaps I should show you what you are dealing with. I haven't looked like this within you for awhile now," the Queen admitted. The skin on the Queen's forehead darkened, turning black. It spread across her, making her features difficult to make out. It spread to her clothes, which reeled in; Jade recognized it as being shaped like her own outfit. Something shifted in the black figure, with Jade realizing it was made of shadow rather than flesh.

"There, that's better," the Queen breathed, running a hand through her shadow hair. When she talked, Jade could see her white teeth and non-black tongue. It was creepy.

"You're fading?" Jade asked, a bit concerned.

"Gloriously so. Look at your hands Jade," the Queen urged. Jade looked at her hands, cocking a nonexistent eyebrow, looking at them and turning them over.

"And?" Jade pressed, annoyed.

"Hahahaha! And? She asks? Oh Jade, I do love us!

…

"They're blue, stupid! And the eyes in your head are red, with pointed teeth in your mouth! You didn't even notice because you have accepted, even if you don't accept the acceptance," the Queen laughed.

"What?! I'm human, shadow girl!" Jade shouted back.

"Oh really? You sure do enjoy eating stuff no human in their right mind would. Or the fact you like a semi-lit room more than a well-lit one? And that power – you're hoping that even if you get turned back into a human, they won't be able to remove the Talismans. Finally, a Jackie-proof excuse to not let such awesome power gather dust, eh?" the Queen went on.

"Shut up! I am not evil!" Jade bellowed. She tried to slap the Queen with her own hand. With a thump, the Queen blocked the blow with her free hand. Jade's own hands jerked, grabbing the orange hood resting against her back.

She struggled, but just as her feet were glued to the ground, it was as if her arms weren't there. The Queen smiled and laid down on her back on the void.

"It's your own actions and choices that make this inevitable, Jade. Jackie was a morality chain, him and the rest. Not because they demanded anything, but you so wanted your family to approve you would change yourself for them.

"But there is no one to impress now. The expectations that surround us have shifted. And you are too much of a survivor to put petty things like the law before your own survival. Why else not trust the system and turn yourself in to the heroes? Jackie would have rolled the dice on the Titans and you know it," the Queen said as her feet melted into the shadow connecting them.

"Well, I'm going home! And that will be the end for you! Uncle will fix my body and I can forget about this whole messed up world!"

"So, it's a race then? We do love contests, don't we? And it's the best kind, the one where 'Jade' wins no matter what!" the Queen cheered, moving her arms to mimic Jade's.

"You are not me! You're not!" Jade denied.

"On the contrary, every moment I come closer to becoming you. And you are closer to becoming… **me**," Zhu Chan spoke in double tone, pulling the hood of her cloak up.

XXX

Teeth clenching, Raven ignored the pain in her gut. She stood grappling with the Master. Black shields binding his head and left arm, her free hand stopping the steel claws on his free hand from impaling her through the belly as it tried to twist in her guts.

"Come on! Where are you idiots!?" Raven demanded as her wrist disappeared into the medallion.

"Enough!" the Master shouted, a combined optic blast of Zhu Chan and Blackfire breaking the shield over his face. Raven was hurled back, but not before her hand closed over something in the crystals depths.

She landed with Zhu Chan bouncing on the ground beside her.

"Ahhh! Huh, what? What?!" the small villain shouted, shooting to her feet, looking around frantically.

"You were sealed, I saved you, help me beat him unless you want back in the medallion," Raven said, pulling herself up to her feet.

The Master stumbled back, light leaking from his medallion. Grasping it in a fist, the gem seemed to heal, and he straightened up. Raven noticed with satisfaction that Zhu Chan's cloak had vanished and reappeared on its rightful owner.

"This is a one-on-one match! You're cheating, you are a cheater!" he screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Raven.

"Huh, guess I'm a bit of a bad girl after all. Maybe you're not quite as incompetent as I thought?" Raven mused. The Master of Games growled behind the mask as the metal parts of Blackfire's armor appeared across him, with Machete's camo skin beneath it. Raising a closed fist, he looked like he was going to say something, when a fireball struck him squarely.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zhu Chan yelled as the Master picked himself up from the blast.

"That vision was because of your stupid medallion?! You are going to pay for that," Zhu growled. Raven gave a smile, glancing to the girl, while the Master filled his fists with power.

"No matter, I still have more power than both of you," he said, charging forward.

Zhu Chan fired her heat rays at him. He leapt over the beams, twisting in the air to throw his projectiles at Raven. The Titan raised a shield, which broke under the assault but left her unscathed.

Charging Zhu Chan, he swung. She fired a starbolt into the oncoming explosive blast, dispersing it. The blue girl jerked back in the air as the machete and then claw swept out at her.

"I am the Master of Games, and I always win!" he insisted. Zhu ducked her head back from a vicious swipe and grinned. The blue mage dropped to the ground and rushed inside his guard.

"Wha?" he managed before she landed a solid kick on his kneecap. He nearly went to one knee, so she punched him in the ideal place, putting a good deal of her weight behind the blow.

She could have sworn his eyes nearly bugged out through the mask. Next thing Zhu Chan knew, he was getting kicked in the head by Raven. He went sliding to the side, recovering quickly, pushing to his feet. Raven didn't give him the chance, kicking him in the jaw. Her opponent dazed, she chambered another kick.

"Azera-ahhh!" Raven's chant broke off as blood spurted from the stab wound in her gut. He took advantage of the opening, an uppercut lifted her off her feet and the Master pressed on, hitting her with a hex before she reached the ground.

"I always win!" the Master laughed as the Titan landed in a heap.

"Yeah, because you stack the deck. And brag about beating up a girl who has already fought hard while you sit on the sidelines. I know real badasses, and you don't even come close to the list," Zhu Chan taunted.

"Enough of your impudence!" he commanded, firing a starbolt at her. She burst it with an optic blast.

"Sloppy. You may have a lot of power, but you didn't earn it. They may not have been smart, but at least they know their own power, idiot," Jade shook her head. While she talked, Raven rose to her feet.

"An idiot, am I? Perhaps I should show you the fruit of the intellect I now possess? Behold!" he bellowed. He reached into the lab coat he wore and pulled out four metal rods, each between two fingers.

"Search and destroy," he commanded. Red lights blinked on the rods, and he tossed them into the air. The rods unfolded, revealing heli-drones like Georgia had used in her fight with Jinx.

"Let's see how you fair without the advantage of numbers," the Master sneered as the squadron circled around the room, gaining speed. Zhu Chan raised her hands and let a twin blast loose. The robots wove around it and opened fire.

Dropping back to the ground let her dodge the first blasts, but half a dozen struck her as the squad passed.

"Ah, that hurts like a-" Zhu gasped, clutching at the smoking holes on her uniform's chest.

"Don't rant, fight," Raven said, stepping over Zhu. The Titan raised a shield as the squadron came back around to fire another round. The shield held, the Master of Games scowling as he watched the shield harden.

"So now they hide; a true champion would face their opponent. But no matter – fishing them out…" he said, rummaging in his coat. He pulled out an oval-shaped metal object covered in blinking lights.

"Is as simple as pushing a button," he smirked. It was actually turning a switch on the device's bottom, making all the lights on it blink rapidly. With an overhead toss, he sent it flying toward the black dome, and turned away.

The blast of blue and scarlet pushed him back across the floor slightly as the boom rattled the chamber.

Turning back, he saw Raven lying insensible; Zhu Chan was gone.

"Deserted your ally to skulk in the shadows, girl? Well, that's only to be expected from a villain. I will deal with you in a moment," he said to the room. He released more drones as the others patrolled above him.

"Retrieve," he commanded, pointing to Raven. Holstering their guns, they revealed frail looking robot arms. Though not so frail, as they grabbed Raven by her arms, dragging the moaning Titan to him. When she was at his feet, he picked the girl up by her bicep, holding her before him.

"You should have taken your prize, foolish child. Now you will be nothing but a part of my power for eternity," he told her solemnly.

Raven's shadow spread on the floor below her, red eyes peering out of it, waiting. Raven's hand lashed out, covered in darkness, striking the mask covered face, cracking it.

"Surprise!" Zhu Chan yelled, jumping up to grab his medallion. Shoving it between her sharp molars, she bit down on the jewel. It cracked audibly, and the force erupting from it ejected it from her mouth.

"You sneaky-!" the Master screamed, tossing Raven away and grabbing Zhu's hair. He tried to throw her away, but she grabbed the medallion in her hands, the leaking making it slippery. Heat rippled around her hands.

"No!" the Master cried as she let off the blasts point blank. With a booming and a flash, they were all hurled back.

The Master struck his staircase hard, rolling down it to land on his bare stomach. Pushing himself up with a groan, he looked over the chamber on hands and knees.

Each of his so-called champions stood before him, tattered and battered. Georgia missing her lab coat, Cheshire's mask cracked and her robe tattered over burned skin, Blackfire's armor falling apart and her skin flared closer to red than orange, Machete's chest and lower torso bloodstained, and Jinx's hair still poofy. Nonetheless, they all stood tall, glaring at him murderously.

"I lose," he stated simply. He vanished in a flash, the cracked medallion on a broken cord clattering to the floor.

"Well, that was a wash," Jinx snapped.

"Indeed, but that begs the question of what next?" Georgia commented, looking to where Raven was unconscious, bleeding out on the floor.

XXX

The headache was the first clue Raven had. As she drifted up from unconsciousness, the pounding in her head was familiar.

'Triggered healing meditation. I must have been hurt pretty bad,' Raven mused calmly. She did not recall how just yet, but did not panic; the memory would return soon. Besides, her friends would be making sure she was safe while in such a vulnerable state.

Raven opened her eyes, looking up at a skylight looking out upon the cosmos. And realized her arms were tied up. Trying to sit up made her body flare in pain, so she stayed on her back and looked to the side. Zhu Chan and Jinx sat nearby, playing cards. She could glimpse bandages through the holes in Zhu's robe, and Jinx had apparently been unable to fox her hair yet from the ridiculous pink Afro.

"Gin!" Zhu cheered, laying out her cards.

"…Okay, so maybe your good luck does cancel out my bad luck for others," Jinx groused, folding her cards.

"This time I cut the cards – no cheating with telekinesis," Jinx insisted, gathering up the cards.

"What is going on?" Raven demanded.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good I guess. Want a sip?" Jinx asked, pulling out a hip flask. Raven sighed and gave a pointed look at Zhu Chan. The girl seemed to get the message; as Raven tried to sit up, an unseen force pushed her upright into a sitting position.

Yes, she was in pain, but it could be put in its place, and she was not going to look weak at a time like this.

The villains where spread out. Machete she looked for first and found, sitting in a far corner, back against the walls as she sharpened her blade. Cheshire was pacing a distance from the others, weaving between support columns, tugging at her tattered robe. Blackfire was lounging on the Master's pedestal, her face wrapped up in blue bandages and keeping an eye on the others. And Georgia was at the foot of the stairs, a blanket covered in tools and small gadgets spread out as she tinkered with something.

"Some gratitude," Raven remarked, testing the bonds.

"Well, Machete wanted to kill you. Blue smacked her around, and put a stop to that. Anyway, fact is you could have left us high and dry, and didn't. So patching you up and calling a truce until we go our separate ways seemed pretty reasonable," Jinx shrugged as she tilted the flask slightly into Raven's mouth. Raven sloshed the burning liquid around in her mouth to get rid of the taste of her own blood before turning her head and spitting it out.

"So, you beat Machete," Raven commented dryly, looking at Zhu Chan. The blue girl seemed to swell a bit at the praise.

"Well, that trip into the medallion didn't heal us. I think there is still a hole in Machete's chest from what you did earlier. So beating her up more wasn't that hard," Jinx interjected. A solitary heat ray struck the deck of cards, scattering them as they burned.

"Oh great, now what am I supposed to do?" Jinx huffed, getting to her feet. The witch walked away, leaving the blue girl and gray teen sitting alone on the floor.

"Thanks, Zhu Chan," Raven said.

"It was a good plan you came up with, hiding in your shadow to get the drop on him. For a plotter, he wasn't very nimble in the noodle," Zhu Chan commented.

"Most aren't, in my experience. But I meant that bit with Machete. You could have done nothing and I doubt the others would have cared enough to interfere with her," Raven commented.

"I owed you for saving me from… that. Besides, you were helpless – it wouldn't have been right," Zhu Chan shrugged her shoulders. Raven looked at the girl with interest; the elemental noticed, and shadows filled her hood again, hiding her face.

'Does she hide it as a defense rather than the intimidation factor?' Raven wondered.

"Right? Strange sentiments for villains, but plenty of evildoers have standards. Though even more don't have nearly enough," Raven commented.

"You know about-" Zhu spoke up after a long silence. A flash and loud bang interrupted her.

Smoke rose from the middle of the room, where a beautiful raven-haired woman in a lady's cut of a blue magician's suit stood atop a scorch mark. Adjusting her top hat, she waved her wand idly, her eyes touching upon the scattered villains before she turned, seeing Raven.

"Well, there's our lost little bird. You look like crap, Raven?" Zatanna phrased it as a question. The villains tensed, Blackfire getting to her feet while Georgia grabbed a particular device.

"Yeah, but it's done now," Raven said.

"Is it?" Zatanna smiled.

"Yes," Raven confirmed, meeting the older mage's eyes.

"Then so it is. Now, let's get you girls home. You all look like you've been through enough," Zatanna said. With a flick of her wand, the medallion appeared in her free hand.

"Hey, I was using that!" Georgia objected.

"Science wasn't meant to meddle with this kind of reality bending. Heh, still good, they don't make them like this anymore. Did somebody _bite_ this?" Zatanna asked, a bit scandalized.

"Can you send us back or not human?" Blackfire demanded.

"Keep your half plate on princess, I will have you back where you came from in-" Zatanna said, probing about the fissure in the jewel with her wand tip. She was cut off as a particular tap flared the jewel into life, and with a final crack, all the women vanished, leaving the cracked jewel alone on the stone floor.

Or not quite alone, as a clawed hand trimmed with white fur reached down to pick it up.

_HIVE, Later:_

Jade sat in the comfy chair in her quarters, lights turned up to full brightness, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. Heaving herself up with an irritated sigh, she floated over to the room control, and turned the lights down to half brightness.

She felt herself relax as shadows extended into life around her. And muttered a cuss word.

"Alright, I may not accept it, but I admit it. That doesn't mean I can't do something about it," Jade declared. Picking up the Jade Spell Book from the table, she went over to her desk and pulled an old looking book from a pile. She opened it, revealing lines of strange kanji written in faded red ink. Placing her own spell book, aside she began to study the ponderous text.

'If it's a race, I can't afford to trip, especially if it's myself I'm competing with. No more shortcuts or Internet quick fixes. Slow and steady always managed to win out for Uncle and Tohru in the end, so it's good enough for me. Survive this crazy world and in the meantime build up to escaping it.

'It won't be easy, but I'm Jade Chan. I do the impossible and make it look easy!' Jade declared to herself, settling into her research, the serene songs of the shadow realm easing her into the task from afar.

_Elsewhere in Jump City:_

The darkness of the basement was broken by blinking lights and screens where graphs tracked vital signs to the tune of medical beeps. The dim light caught on Killer Moth's compound eyes as he moved about a table surrounded by six IVs and cables running to the machines.

Reaching down, he lifted the white cloth covering the figure spread out on it. Revealing the ruined, fingerless hand, he covered it with his gray, carapace-covered one.

"I don't know who did this to you. They took you swiftly and returned you on death's door, destroyed. Maybe you were right about me being a worthless father, Kitten. Unable to protect you.

"But I will avenge you, and save you. Rest now; I will make you strong, so that when you rise again, we will destroy the monster that did this to you together," Killer Moth vowed solemnly.

Turning his eyes to the silent IV drips, he hesitated a moment, hand before the switch. Then he flipped the switch on the first one, the shining blue liquid making its way down to the still form hidden from sight. He repeated the process until all the IVs were dripping their shining chemicals.

He did not linger; there was much more to prepare, and he would be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Dark Jade Announcements:<strong>

_Greeting readers, some news item for you on Project Dark Jade._

_Firstly, I have adopted "Queen of Shadows" from Nocturne no Kitsune. I am continuing from where he left off under the title "Queen of Shadows: A Tale Across Ages", with the first new chapter already posted._

_Secondly, I am already working on the next Queen of all Oni chapter._

_Thirdly, after this next Queen of All Oni chapter, I will be taking a break from several of my projects including PDJ writing. My goal is to finish one story this year among my ongoing projects. The story Hachin is the closest to being finished, both in storyline and estimated remaining length. So I will be focusing on that story until it is done. The possible exception may end up being the new Divergent X chapter, just because getting that restarted has become a passive fixation of sorts._

_I will still be available to assist others with their PDJ stories and what not. With this in mind fans of my other stories should not worry about abandonment._

**Author's Note:**

_Well, this chapter started tough, but I really got on a roll as it went. Hopefully this inspiration will carry on through the upcoming work. Gadjo really made his presence felt for the little screen time he got._

_I regret Cheshire got so little time after bringing her in. Well, it's not like you have seen the last of those bad girls, after all._

_This chapter may seem like it didn't move the plot much, but it is setting the stage for matters that will become important as the story progresses. Now if only I could get to those points in a timely manner *sigh*. Speed and quality combined is something I have yet to master._

_Some of you have asked about Jade summoning Shadowkhan. The issue of summoning has not been forgotten; it will come up shortly in the story. As is in a few chapters, which sadly might mean a year in real time at my rate of production._

_Oh well, pessimism never helped anything. Hopefully things will go smoothly and I will be getting back to this story surprisingly quickly. I hope you found this chapter enjoyable._

_Long days and pleasant nights to you all!_


	10. Uncomfortable Shifts

_Disclaimer_: I do not own JCA or TT.

_Betaed by:_ Zim'smostloyalservant

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

_Created by_

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Written by_

_ Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Eight

**Uncomfortable Shifts**

or

_Perils of Puberty_

Jade Chan, as a rule, was fairly confident in her own awesomeness. That wasn't to say she always managed to come put on top; in fact, she had messed up bad a number of times. Way bad. But even in those cases, she usually had a major role in cleaning up the mess. And the young Chinese girl was confident she had been getting better as the adventures piled up. Better at the martial arts, wiser, better at the odd bits of magic she managed to get her hands on, and just generally ascending the stats or whatever.

So, having to admit she had utterly bungled a golden opportunity was not something she had experience with. Which was why she was paying zero attention to the professor in Innovative Nefarious Mechanics M, and focusing on a drawing of a note she had made on her notebook.

Raven, a Titan, had been right there and she had been able to tend to some of the unconscious girl's wounds under the cover of "even a villain can have some honor". And she had had the plan from the night before. To slip Raven a note if the opportunity arose, or rather when she made an opportunity if the wins did not pan out.

A simple thing, she had decided. Telling Raven she wanted to defect from the HIVE and was willing to tell all she knew and surrender herself in exchange for a no-jail guarantee, and a chance to explain herself. She had written the note, folded it, and when presented with no wish and a Titan…

Had forgotten to actually put the note under Raven's belt.

'Shit, f ck,' were her thoughts on finding the note still on her own person on returning to the HIVE. Which she quickly destroyed with the dragon fire, of course.

How could she have forgotten? As she had defended Raven and walked up, she had been thrilled at the perfect opportunity.

She was Jade Chan; she made mistakes, but she did not mess up like this. So why? And why was it she only seemed to see other chances looking back? Granted, she felt she needed some opportunity to defect. The HIVE kept tabs on them, she was sure, and she wanted collateral to ensure she wasn't just tossed in prison.

Raven seemed to actually be smart, though. And the fact she had an "in" with the Titan had persuaded her to leap. But she hadn't, her feet had remained on the ground.

'That vision, the Queen of the Shadowkhan. Could she be messing with my head?' Jade wondered.

"Failure, utter failure," The teacher announced, putting his hand down on her desk.

"Yeah," Jade agreed. Registering his attention, her red eyes popped wide and she sat up straight, looking into the scowling mustached face of the derby-wearing man in red.

"I am glad at last you now realize your so-called 'belt of awesome' is anything but," he sneered nasally.

"What!? But it met your criteria for enhancing the physical performance of the user," Zhu Chan objected, planting her hands on the table.

"Yes, it did enhance Mammoth's strength and speed, but let us review the… side effects," he sneered on. Yet again, a screen rose from the floor – honestly, were there screens stashed in every other surface in the HIVE just on the off chance the faculty wanted to be dramatic there?

More relevantly, she groaned to herself as it brought up a video of Mammoth facing down Cyborg in a bank wearing her belt. Mammoth picked up a long piece of metal debris of some kind, and…

"Look out people, here I COOOOME!" The villain sang as he twirled his improvised weapon like a cane. Cyborg watched with wide eyes for a few beats as the villain continued the song and dance routine, before raising his canon and nailing him. The screen receded and Jade rubbed her neck, grinning a bit too wide as she felt Mammoth glaring at her.

"So, it made him break into compulsive song and dance at random intervals. It still met-" she was cut off as the professor held up her belt and broke it in half. He tossed the pieces onto the table in front of her.

"You will perform a make-up assignment. You must create an item for beneficial transformation for the user by Wednesday. Fail at this make-up and you will be assigned to a stint in the Pit.

"With Gadjo," he finished, making her suck up the sigh she just made.

"Heheheh," Mammoth chuckled from he next seat over, actually looking a little scary in his bandages.

"Quiet you, this is your fault," Zhu Chan muttered.

"How am I responsible for your lousy invention?" Mammoth demanded.

"You're not. I'm practicing for that test on Irrational Blame Assignment," she murmured, putting her face into the table.

"Oh, yeah, that's a fun class. You can get a pass even if you fail by just making a good argument on why your lousy grade somehow wasn't your fault. Good times," Mammoth grinned.

_Tuesday_:

"Okay, Professor Your-Name-Has-Too-Many-Xs-And-Zs. Tonight, you will be stunned by transformational awesomeness. And even more by my big reveal," Jade chuckled. She stopped as she leaned in towards the beaker.

"Do chuckles count as evil laughs? No, the tone wasn't evil laugh-y, more anticipation or something or other," she counseled herself. That resolved, a brief burst of heat blast ignited a fire under the beaker. In a few moments, the liquid was forced up a tube, into another beaker, changing into an orange color, was poured into a third beaker, and changed color again.

"Now some crocodile scales, ground up. A few drops of toad mucus. Knuckle of slug, strange but true. And an ear of corn, shucked," Jade sounded off, inserting the ingredients. She poured the resulting contents into a pot half-full of black liquid. The mixture steamed and turned green, bubbling.

"Three live crickets. Two tomatoes. Two square centimeters of silk from some kind of priest's robes. A cucumber. And one cup of broken green glass," Jade added the rest of the items to the pot. Floating back, she shot the pot with low-level heat blasts, heating the substance within back to a boil.

Letting it off, she checked the color, and with a nod levitated it into the refrigerator to cool.

_Two Hours Later:_

Jade opened the refrigerator and laid a fingertip on the pot. Nice and cold. Perfect.

She carefully tipped the pot, letting some of the dark liquid pour into a simple glass chalice. Once it was full to her satisfaction, thick foam rising in the glass, she put the pot back down. Closing the refrigerator, Jade took a sip from the glass.

Swallowing the small drink, she clicked her tongue and took a deeper drink.

"Ahhh," she smiled through a foam mustache.

"Ha, wait till Gizmo sees this! I can so make my own root beer with magic!"

"Now, time to ace that make-up with the most badass transformational magic this city has seen in three years!" Zhu Chan declared. Setting the glass down, she held out her now empty hand, letting a black staff fly from a shelf into her grip.

Pulling out a flip communicator, she dialed a channel.

"Jinx, I need some trouble for my make-up," she said. She would rather not have company in case a defection opportunity arose, but Blood would not authorize a solo outing. She was starting to wonder if they were taking precautions against defection.

_Shortly_:

'It was a routine mission,' Beast Boy thought, as the giant green robot walked down the street towards him. It was clearly modeled after Gizmo himself, complete with a painted-on smile. The eyes flashed red as it peered down at the Teen Titans.

"ALL RIGHT LOSERS! GET READY TO BE CRUSHED BY MEGA-ROBO-GIZMO!" The diminutive mad scientist spoke over a PA system. The robot took a thunderous step forward.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. Cyborg went down on one knee, took a moment to charge up his sonic cannon, and let loose a blast. It caught the robot mid-step, making it tilt, and keep tilting as the advancing foot failed to find the ground.

"AHHH! YOU STUPID KNU-BZZZZZ!" Gizmo cried out, before being cut off by static as the robot fell onto its back. The robot jerked spastically, electricity visibly surging through its joints before they exploded with pops, and fires broke out across its head and torso. And still more smoke came up from the visible seams in the armor.

"Uh, is that all?" Cyborg asked, still on one knee. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Friend Cyborg, you are the explosive!" Starfire cheered, hugging the man from behind.

"Careful Titans, it may be a trick," Robin cautioned. Then a hatch opened, letting more smoke pour out, Mammoth and Gizmo falling out and onto the pavement as the robot continued to explode bit by bit.

"I don't think so, Robin," Beast Boy added.

"I knew I should have beta-tested!" Gizmo punched the ground, only to cry out in pain and curse as he rolled on the ground.

Mammoth grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What was that? Three weeks you are all 'Giant robot this, giant robot that'. Now giant robot this?" Mammoth demanded, pointing to the robot just as its eyes burst into flame.

"I think it should be impressive I built a giant robot at all!"(1) Gizmo snapped, still holding his hand.

"So, should we arrest them now?" Raven asked, as Starfire disengaged from Cyborg.

"May I partake in the clapping of them in the irons?" Starfire asked. Robin still frowned at the two arguing villains. This did not seem right. He turned away, looking for – movement in Cyborg's shadows!

"Cyborg!" Robin called. The warning was enough; the other Titan turned, already ready to block the strike as the shadow fell away to reveal Zhu Chan swinging a small staff. The weapon smacked into Cyborg's palm as the large man grabbed it around the tip.

"No dice, little lady," Cyborg grinned down at her.

"Little is a matter of perspective, as you will see," she gave him a grin of her own. Which showed off all of those sharp teeth of hers, to his discomfort. A green aura enveloped the staff and Cyborg's hand.

"No," Raven objected, leaping forward to grab the staff with enscrolled hands. Cyborg's eyes widened when his hand did not respond to letting go of the staff. Raven grabbed the magic weapon, and with a crack was sent flying back. While Starfire caught the sorceress, the green aura completely enveloped both hero and villain.

"Oh crap, magic, messing with my systems!" Cyborg yelled as his robot eye flickered rapidly.

"Relax 'big' guy, this shouldn't hurt a bit," Zhu Chan assured him.

Then light and smoke seemed to explode around them.

"Cyborg!" The Titans called out as the smoke swept over them.

Robin squinted, peering into the smoke. Movement caught his eye, the movement of someone short. He struck out, not wanting the stumbling Zhu Chan to have time to recover from whatever just happened.

*Ping*!

"Ping?" Robin wondered, as his staff collided with metal. A bit of the smoke cleared, and he saw at his feet… something that did not make sense. Even by Titan standards.

"What the heck are you doing Robin! And why are you so big!?" Cyborg demanded as the other Titans gathered around.

"Uhh, I pass on that question," Beast Boy said.

"Friend Cyborg, you are small," Starfire told him. And that he was, cybernetics and all reduced to a preteen package. Cyborg pressed a wrist button, ans a round mirror popped out of one of his arm; which he used to take a look at himself.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, dropping the mirror.

"This is different from the last time I got big," a deep, echoing voice called from the smoke. It sounded almost like two people talking in sync, with one voice lightly higher in tone. It grabbed the attention of the mini-Cyborg, the other Titans, and the HIVE.

A gust of wind cleared the smoke from the street, the last wisps of purple fume clinging to the crouching, black-clad figure. The figure stood, Zhu Chan's cloak now reaching only about halfway down its back, revealing a larger version of the robe. Red eyes smoldered through the hood's shadow, two long, narrow, white horns curving out of the darkness to point at the sky.

Throwing her arms wide, the half cloak and hood were thrown back in one motion, black smoke trailing from her hands.

"Wow," Beast Boy whispered, looking at his archenemy. Not only was she taller than Cyborg had been, her figure was as feminine as his had been macho. Though he noted it was more in the Catwoman school, outfit wise, as everything was actually covered. Still great, though.

'Wait, where does this fall since she was a kid sixty seconds ago?!' Beast Boy panicked mentally.

Taking a deep breath, Zhu Chan closed her eyes, whose pulsing glow still shined through as she ran her smoking hands over her admittedly beautiful face, smiling as she traced her horns from the edge of her hairline to their pointed tips. The smile revealed a lot of very sharp teeth, more so than usual.

"This feels incredible. It seems I shortchanged you, Cyborg - I was just aiming to steal age, but it looks like at this point just growing older makes me stronger," Zhu Chan chuckled, twirling the black staff in her hand.

"You two get out of here, the comedy routine is over," Zhu called out, turning to regard the stunned villains. The now younger villains bristled at the order, but nodded when the blue woman casually ignited her free hand into red flames.

Robin did not bother focusing on the fleeing villains and their loot. Priority belonged to the unknown threat level of Zhu Chan, and getting his seemingly depowered teammate to safety.

"Raven, get Cyborg out of here," Robin ordered, reaching into his belt with one hand.

"No Raven, I would rather you stayed. I have something to discuss with you heroes, and it seems I have the edge, too. Hey!" Zhu Chan's mocking tone gave way to a shout as a green hawk smacked into the back of her head.

With seeming ease, she grabbed the bird out of her hair and tossed him aside, straight through a phone booth to slide along the ground. She saw the blue-clad sorceress rising into the air with the struggling, cursing mini-Cyborg.

"Not so fast, we need to talk!" Zhu Chan announced. She reached out her hand and saw the air blur as her telekinesis seized them and pulled her closing fist back toward her chest.

They shot at her like a cannonball. With a startled cry, she pushed them back harder. They flew across the street after seeming to collide with solid air in front of her, and burst through a wall out of sight.

Robin's staff came down on top of her head as he leapt down in front of her. Eyes flared as she saw red, and struck him in the chest. As his torso burst into flame, he was hurled back as well.

Blinking, Zhu glanced around at the four seemingly down for the count Titans, or at least where they had disappeared through.

"Uh, wow," she whistled.

Then starbolts started raining down around her.

XXX

Brother Blood frowned as he read the report and looked back down at the now older student standing under the spotlight beneath the tribunal. The only thing visible the chamber of judgement were the elevated bench holding the tribunal, and the hive crest on the floor where the most recent student to be judged stood.

"So, you defeated all the Teen Titans, and then fled when the _police_ arrived?" he inquired.

"Well, yes, I mean, that is tradition in this world, right?" she laughed nervously, running a smoking hand through her hair.

"Why did you not neutralize them?" he demanded.

"Uh, I wanted them to live with the cruel mercy of knowing I not only defeated them but can do so at any time," Zhu Chan told them.

"Admirable, but not policy. Normally I would send you to the Pit for such a lapse, but I would rather you be free to explore these powers," Blood told her, the other two tribunes muttering agreement.

"You may go. But be warned, as your power grows, so to do the HIVE's expectations of it," Blood told her. The blue woman rose from the seat and bowed. Which turned into a face plant, her horns scratching the HIVE crest on the floor.

"Do work on that center of gravity," Blood chastised as she rose up, levitating and rubbing her horns irritably.

_Next Morning:_

"Is it just me, or is everyone watching me?" Zhu asked Jinx as they walked down the halls to their next class. Well, Jinx walked, Zhu was hovering along, her feet just slightly off the ground. Which, Jinx admitted, made her look even more badass.

Though she knew, from trying and failing to help, that Zhu was only doing it because her new body could not take two steps without falling over. And her books were in a bag slung over her shoulder because stuff in those hands kept bursting into flame at the slightest emotional high.

"You went from shrimp to giant in a day, and look like a complete demoness badass. You expect them not to stare?" Jinx rolled her eyes, looking up at her teammate.

"Well, yes, but it doesn't seem like just those stares. The guys in particular seem focused," Zhu whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Oh, I can tell you that. I just assumed you knew," Jinx smiled a catty smile.

"Well I don't, so spill," Zhu snapped, glaring at her. Jinx almost missed her step; those on-fire eyes, they were quite intimidating. But she rallied, getting her grin back.

"Well, the fellas are a bit distracted by those… two things you grew," Jinx laughed. Zhu Chan narrowed her eyes, and then stopped her hovering to frown.

"My horns might be awesome, but that is no reason to stare," she muttered audibly.

"…Yes, they are so interested your horns," Jinx affirmed, rubbing her eyelids.

"Little Shadow!" Gadjo called. Both villainesses stopped in their tracks, reluctantly turning to face the imposing villain the hallway crowd was parting for. Though, Jinx realized, looking between the two, he wasn't quite so imposing next to the Super Zhu Chan.

"Though not so little anymore, eh? Nice horns," Gadjo laughed, coming up to them.

"Thank you, they are long and sharp," Zhu grinned, running an index finger along one.

"Can I touch them?" Gadjo asked.

*BOOM*

Smoke poured thick from the double blast as Zhu bared her fangs at the hole in the wall down the hall Gadjo had been blasted through.

'Maybe horns are the attraction thing for her species?' Jinx wondered. Then Gadjo rose and stepped back through the hole. His shirt was blown away and his hair was a mess, and partially on fire, the carpet of chest along with the regular hair smoldering a bit.

Smiling, he reached behind his back. Jinx took a few steps behind Zhu. If Gadjo was going to actually use a weapon…

He pulled out a fifty and held it up.

"Do. That. Again," he said.

_Later That Day:_

Jade shook her head, as she floated through the bank, about twenty bags stuffed with cash, gold coins, and the like floating behind her. This was so easy the police hadn't even tried.

And the Titans were running late. She had enough power now she was pretty sure Blood couldn't come after her if things went too far south. And with a little restraint, she would be able to subdue the Titans and tell her piece. The whole curbstomp fight would just be water under the bridge.

Besides, she was pretty sure that after that second blast, Gadjo was getting psyched up for a serious fight. And Blood was creepier than usual. And the staring… it almost made her want to cover the horns or something.

Stepping out onto the bank's front steps, she looked around and saw no Titans around.

"Oh come on! Did the heroes up and run away on me!?" She demanded. A green fist pounded her into the stairs, the moneybags dropping to the stairs and spilling open. The fist cracked and shattered as a fireball burst through it. Shaking her head clear, Jade stood up, blinking concrete fragments from her blazing eyes.

"Impressive. Guess I don't have to hold back after all," a man spoke.

As Jade watched, a man floated down to land on the street. An African-American man with short-cut hair, green eyes, a strong build, wearing a black spandex uniform trimmed with green, and the logo of the OH CRAP.

"Jon… Stewart," Jade pulled the name to match the face.(2)

"That's right, and you would be Zhu Chan. Robin said your threat level had jumped. So here we are, punk," Green Lantern said as his ring flared.

"Aaahh!" She screamed, throwing fire at him and running back up the stairs. A green hammer swept the fire aside and caught her in the backswing, sending her into a building. Covered in an aura of green, the senior Leaguer flew after the villainess.

Later, Braga, Portugal:

Zhu Chan sat at a bus stop bench, ignoring staring locals as she spoke into her HIVE communicator. The city traffic ignored her, but the pedestrians kept stopping to stare. One of thm even tried to talk to ger before she bared her teeth at him. Of all the languages she knew, she landed in a country that spoke another.

It would only later occur to her they may well have spoken at least English if she had tried speaking to them in that language. Though to be frank she was not interested in small talk.

"Of course I ran away. That was freaking Green Lantern! No, wait, what?

"I didn't want to come to Portugal! Heck, I ended up in Hong Kong when I fled through that shadow. To get away from him.

"Yes, I couldn't do that before. But it's too much – I keep overshooting the Americas entirely.

"…What did you think I was trying to do?

"Hey, don't you hang up. Bus? I'm on the other side of the freaking Atlantic and the League has me on its heavy hitter list!

"Hello? Hello? Ah, crap.

"What are you staring at!?" she demanded, flaring her eyes at the local children who had stopped to take pictures of her.

Two Days Later, Back At The HIVE, Student Bar:

"So I take it you got the hang of it finally," Jinx said. They were sharing a booth in the student bar, Jinx nursing a mixed drink while Zhu was tearing into two platters, one of barbecue chicken, and the other various metal and plastic discards squirted with barbecue sauce.

"No. The last time, I ended up in Saint Louis. I decided that was close enough and clung to bus undercarriages to get back to Jump. At least it was easy to get food in route," Zhu grumbled.

Jinx wondered if Blue was referring to real food, or garbage? As disgusting and disturbing as the panivore's eating could be, Jinx admitted it could be useful. She wondered if Zhu could eat sand and rocks to survive in a desert?

"That would explain the smell," is what Jinx said out loud. Zhu looked down at her filthy costume. It was smeared with brown and black stains, no doubt from her method of travel.

"My horns are sharp – I disabled three buses by accident and had to beat a hasty retreat. I think I gave one bus driver his first gray hairs coming out.

"I need a shower," Zhu sighed, slumping back in the booth.

"Hey now, you might be off to a rough start with the whole power upgrade, but this is a good thing. I mean, you fought Green Lantern one-on-one. True, it was mostly running away screaming, but it's a start," Jinx reassured the taller woman. The blazing eyes flared as Zhu Chan leaned forward to glare down at Jinx over the table.

"Start? Start?! The Titans were bad, but now we're talking about heroes that singlehandedly defeat interstellar conquerors and the a-hole gods of old. And can team up to punch out an apocalypses!" she grabbed Jinx, lifting her out of the seat to shake her in frustration.

"What next? Superman blindsiding me at Mach 7? Getting tied up by Wonder Woman in my sleep? You turning into the Martian Manhunter out of nowhere? Batman lying in wait in the toilet to ambush me?

"I'm too young to worry about Batman in my toilet!" Zhu pleaded as one of Jinx's hair rings came loose from the shaking.

"Okay, okay! I see your point," Jinx agreed quickly. Zhu dropped her back into the seat with a thunk and slammed her face into the table. The horns punched right through the wood.

"Oh don't worry too much. These things happen, sometimes," Jinx said, reaching over to pat her teammate's shoulder.

"Here, let's take the edge off of it. You strike me as an ale drinker. Waiter! A bottle of that Belgian ale for my friend here," Jinx called.

_Eight Minutes Later:_

At a young age, Jinx had earned better than to try and help people. It only made things worse, and they hated you even more afterwards. While the hate was not showing at this time, things had definitely gotten worse, Jinx thought, looking at the mostly full bottle of ale across from her. Which vibrated, cracked, and shattered at the noise filling the air.

"HHHHAVKKAYAJJJJJHHHCCCXZZZZZCX!" Zhu sang, or rather shrieked, into the karaoke mike, holding herself up by gripping the wall and microphone stand.

"One drink… is alcohol her species' other kryptonite? I've seen her eat poison with no problem, but a sip of alcohol does this? Maybe she is just a totla light weight with drinking" Jinx demanded of the world.

The bouncer had tried to stop the air pollution that was Zhu's shrieking; there was now a hole in the wall roughly his shape. Jinx glanced up from the table when someone walked up. Bumblebee stood there, looking very irritated. She held out a spread of ten and twenty dollar bills to the witch.

"Jinx, we all pitched in. It's yours if you shut that demon diva up," Bumblebee said over the shrieking.

"She is overpowered and drunk, no way! I'll just leave," Jinx snorted, getting up.

"If you don't, we give Gadjo the money and job," Bumblebee smirked. Jinx paused, and looked to the booth the dark haired Roma was eating his pies at, seemingly unbothered by the noise.

"Fine," Jinx snapped. Getting up, she took a measuring look at the blue "singer". With a nod to herself, she went over to the bar and made her request of the bartender.

The pink-haired witch took a deep breath as she stepped up behind the crouching Zhu. Who was still singing, despite the lowering posture.

"Sorry, better this than the alternative," Jinx whispered, lifting the baseball bat over her head.

She didn't typically fight with weapons, but she knew it was a good swing, with a clean hit over the dome.

The baseball bat broke on her head, the impact jarring Jinx's grip lose. Rubbing her hands, Jinx watched as Zhu stopped singing and glanced back at her blearily.

"Did you hear something?" the horned woman slurred. With that question asked, Zhu Chan fell forward from her crouch, lying on the floor in an undignified position with her rump sticking up into the air as her horns caught in the floor.

She started to snore, loudly and deeply.

"Well, that worked, I guess," Jinx declared. After a moment's consideration, she grabbed one of her teammate's feet and started to drag her across the floor with some effort.

Help would be nice, but she was not about to ask any of these guys, she thought, dreading the journey to dump Big Blue on her room's floor.

_Next Morning, Titans Tower:_

A salvo of fireballs exploded against the tower walls. There was no visible damage, and Jade rubbed her temples, almost feeling the purple bags under her eyes.

"Oh, my head. This had better work. This was not quite worth an A+," she groused. She smiled as a door opened and the Titans charged out, including the little mini-Cyborg. Perfect.

"What was the idea siccing Green Lantern on me?" she demanded of the heroes.

"I'm not risking my team for pride. You changed the game, not me," Robin said, drawing a birdarang.

"Yeah, my bad that," Jade admitted.

"I'm glad you came. It was hard as heck to get used to this size, but I'm about to show you that even at this size Cyborg is still-" the little Cyborg squeaked as Jade tuned him out. It was his horrible little voice; someone oil it before her head burst like… some head-bursting thing.

"Uh, enough of this!" Jade roared, baring her fangs. Reaching out with her right hand, she interrupted Cyborg's speech with a telekinetic grab. Raven grabbed him back, until she had to raise a shield against a heat beam eye blast. The little mostly-metal man flew through the space between the two, and Jade pulled the black staff out from behind her back.

When he smacked into her grip, she hit him over the head with the staff, knocking him out. And thrust the staff into his limp hand.

Once again, power burst around them, kicking up dust and smoke.

"Not again!" Robin and Raven cursed.

"Hey, stop focusing on Cyborg! I'm your archenemy, remember!?" Beast Boy shook his fist at the cloud.

"Remind me how dumb you are again?" Raven groaned.

"Should we not do something?" Starfire asked.

"We can't charge in – who knows how powerful she might be this time," Robin scowled.

The smoke dispersed, revealing a big again Cyborg rubbing his head as he sat up on the ground.

"Uh, what happened? I'm sick of that former kid, where's my upgrade? Hey, I'm back!" he exclaimed when the sight of his hands let him realize he was back to normal.

"Me too, I'm fun-sized again! Good things do come in small packages!" Jade cheered, perched on top of a large brown rock.

"You wanted this to happen?" Cyborg asked, confused. She ignored him, breaking the staff over her knee and tossing the two halves into the air. Cocking a fist, she threw an explosive blast at the pieces. They exploded like firecrackers with confetti, to his pleasure.

"I'll never build anything from instructions posted on the Internet by old Englishmen again! Well, let's never do this again!" Jade waved to the Titans, before jumping backward, letting herself fall into the shadow of the rock.

"Uh, did we just win or did she?" Starfire asked the other confused Titans.

"Interesting," Raven remarked, glancing at the spot Zhu Chan had disappeared from.

"Ideas, Raven?" Robin asked.

"We should call off the threat upgrade. If Zhu Chan is back to normal, it could allow the HIVE Headmaster to call in a heavy hitter of his own if we call in a top level Leaguer again," Raven told him.

That wasn't all, and he probably guessed it, but it was just a sneaking suspicion. Time would tell if it felt like it.

XXX

"This is unfair," Jade grumbled as she inspected the array. Her lab floor had been cleared enough to make room for a somewhat upgraded astral projection array she had painted. The book said chalk was too easy to mess up accidentally, so unless you wanted to be sneaky, use paint left to dry, or ideally carve it into the floor.

"Penalty assignment, I'm sure! Like he would actually care about a deliberate downgrade. Besides, it was overpowered with suck! Couldn't even walk in the darn thing. Though the horns were awesome," Jade admitted, rubbing her now smooth brow.

"Uh, you really are annoying, Queenie. I should be glad to rid of those, but I can't quite be. Bet that growth spirit gave you a boost too, letting you keep hero-blocking me.

"Well, it's going to be like chess. Take as many pieces as you want, 'cause I'll win anyway, but for now," Jade said to herself. She took a seat in the middle of the array and assumed the lotus position.

Blood had not been pleased with her unauthorized outing. Or with the fact his tailing surveillance had made it clear she deliberately depowered herself. So now that she had made it clear she was not committed to being a heavy hitter, she needed to prove herself in a more subtle aspect of villainy.

Specifically, dream-walking. Or else, was implied in the assignment.

Jade wondered if she should have stuck around at the Tower to make her case. But no, coming right off curbstomping them, her chances would not have been good. Besides, they had come out expecting to fight Super Zhu; had she given them time to find their feet, they might have stomped her before anything could be said.

Still, she realized the fact she had been able to power herself up and depower Cyborg would make her a bigger threat. She had hoped an upgrade and captive audience would let her defect, but instead she was back to square one.

Well, tomorrow was another day for trying to get out from under the jerk in the white robe. Now to reprise her role as a dream-walker, and without a talisman even, cool.

Exhaling slowly, she began the chant; eyes closed, she did not see the array begin to glow with power.

XXX

"Huh, a lot more sluggish without the Sheep talisman to help," Jade muttered as she drifted through the air. Her body was semi-transparent, or rather her corporeal form was, and the world around her, instead of being clear, was gray-scaled and distorted like she was looking through choppy water. Only the people she passed showed clearly, and they were too bright. And not just because of the outfits.

"Now then, where to begin?" she thought, eying the nearest dream cloud. Well, it wasn't really a cloud, but that was the closest thing she could describe it as.

According to the texts, the clouds drifted to the undisciplined mind, though remained tethered by a something-or-other cord only experienced projectionists could see.

Brushing the edge with the back of her index finger, she got a clear picture of the occupant.

"Jinx? Well, let's see what pink-eyed witches dream of," Jade grinned. Sticking her hand into the not quite substance, she felt a sucking tug, and then with a jerk was pulled inside.

She was flying, fast and free, until she hit a tree.

"Ouch," Jade groaned, pulling her face out of the pine. To her lack of amusement, she saw a rather unflattering likeness of her face now imprinted on the bark.

"I do not look like that," she huffed, dusting her robes off. While scowling, a squirrel swam past her, water wings and all. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed many of the trees were upside down, and a pair of bear lumberjacks were gluing trunks onto stumps while monkeys screwed limbs into sockets on other trunks.

"Oh, one of those kinds of dreams. Jinx, you around here?!" Jade called out.

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

"The math test! Run!" one of the bears roared. Getting onto all fours, the animal ran as a massive paper loomed above.

"Does she hate math, or is this just another weird thing?" Jade asked. Just then, a gray blur appeared in front of her. Jinx had arrived, riding a giant gray cat wearing dark goggles. The witch herself sat atop it, wearing identical goggles and a shiny black jumpsuit, and holding a very oversized bazooka.

"I will stop it with my unicorn launcher!" Jinx declared. Cocking the weapon like a shotgun, the head and forelegs of a cartoony blue unicorn with glowing eyes popped out of the barrel.

"Hi!" it said cheerfully.

"Die, GPA!" Jinx declared, squeezing the trigger.

BAM.

"WHEEEEEEE!"

"BOOMBABOOMBOOMAGAIN"

"Boomagain?" Jade asked as the giant paper blew up very dramatically.

"Onward, to the pudding," Jinx commanded her feline steed. The two leapt out of sight, and Jade watched them go and made the exit hand sign.

XXX

Mammoth's dream seemed a bit more stable from the get go. A farmyard, an excessively generic one at that… well, generic American farm, she supposed. Though it did not smell like any of the farms she had ever been to, it smelled like… baked goods?

A racket of chatter drew her attention in time to jump on top of the nearest cattle fence as a group of little kids were pulled in on a wagon. The wagon was being pulled by a smiling horse with big blue eyes.

After taking a good look at the horse, Jade watched the kids, all dressed in those little sailor suits, pile out of the wagon and gather around the barn door.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" A voice boomed somewhere, startling Jade.

"Farmer Mammoth Funtime!" the kids cheered. And with those bizarre words, the barn door burst open to country music, letting Mammoth – dressed in overalls, a red shirt, and wearing a slightly-tattered straw hat – dance out to their cheers.

"Uhhh?" Zhu cocked her head. This was far more than she wanted to know about him.

"Hey kids! And looks whose visiting – the little blue girl from the city!" Farmer Mammoth proclaimed, leaping over the little crowd to stand next to her and lean on the fence.

"…Oh, I get it! You're having a nightmare!" Zhu slapped her forehead.

"Of course it's a nightmare, I should have gone for the death penalty. Save me!" Mammoth pleaded, falling to his knees before her. Then the creepy little kids swarmed over him like piranha.

"Come on, Farmer Mammoth. It's time to sing the Happy Cow Song!" they cheered in sync.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Mammoth screamed as the happy sailor suit children carried him away.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over in a few hours! Assuming time isn't relative!" Jade called after him.

XXX

Really, she felt an obligation to enter Gizmo's dream, to hit the whole team up for dreams. Still, knowing him, she braced for the impact of it being some technological horror or deadly sci-fi cliché.

Instead, she found herself standing on a fancy tile floor, in what looked like one of those restaurants that was so fancy people paid for atmosphere rather than food. Or was it that they didn't mind paying robbery prices for bad food because the atmosphere was so good? High dining – not her field of study, thank you very much, world.

She found Gizmo at a table among other tables with faceless gentry murmuring to one another over candlelight. His table proved to be behind a tiered fountain flanked by small statues of that Warp Trek series he obsessed over. Apparently the nerd factor still leaked in.

Gizmo was wearing what she guessed was a formal jumpsuit, and staring dreamily at a robot girl.

"Well, I should really be more surprised," Jade said to herself, leaning against the fountain. While unmistakably feminine, from her shape to her wire/hair reaching her shoulders, his date was unmistakably a robot. It would never pass for human and did not even seem to try to. It looked like a robot that happened to also be a teenage girl.

"You are such a fascinating inventor, Gizmo," the date told him, her glowing white eyes closing slightly. Gizmo smiled at her and her facial motor whirled, also smiling.

"I want to show you what I have, under the hood," the robot winked at him. And opened up her gown, revealing her chest.

"Hey!" Jade objected, throwing up a hand while Gizmo girl-shrieked and sparkled.

'Wait, what?' Jade thought. Yes, he really was sparkling as he looked at his date with starry eyes. Actual starry eyes, with stars.

"A pan platform, backwards compatible gaming system! You really are perf-AHHH!" Gizmo's tearful words gave way to a scream as heat blasts exploded the robot girl's head.

"Nothing personal Gizmo… Well, okay, that was personal. It just disgusts me to see you that happy," Jade called out, before making the exit sign. She snickered as she left the crumbling dreamscape behind.

XXX

Jade reached Blood's dream, apparently unseen as the dream Blood focused his attention on the screens in front of him, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

She had only tried him to see if she could, and surprisingly she could indeed. The mental walls and traps had been easy to bypass once she noticed there were shadows in his mind. Apparently, that had been a blind spot even to a guy like him. Good to know, very good to know.

Him enjoying himself by dreaming about killing all the students with sadistic high-tech death traps? Not so much.

She had seen the dream-Zhu Chan get crushed into paste by a ceiling trap, and now dream-Gadjo was the only student to step into the winner circle and collect his prize.

Gadjo's dream had been fun. Just a boxing match with Gadjo in boxer shorts, fighting a cybernetic, red-eyed kangaroo that had been smoking a cigar. A very close and cool fight, which ended when Gadjo punched the cyborg's head off, making pies rain everywhere.

This Gadjo was also demanding his sweet reward.

"Hey, Blood! You said there would be pie at the end!" Gadjo demanded.

"Oh, so sorry my Roma pupil, the pie you see, was a lie," Blood chuckled. He pressed a scary looking red button, and the winner's chamber was flooded with fire. As Brother Blood laughed maniacally, Jade scowled, then gave a fang-filled grin. Reaching out to grab onto the dream, she decided to spice it up a bit for the jerk.

The sound of ripping metal turned Blood around on his swivel chair of evil. A hole had burst in the steel floor, a floor filled with a very charred and very, very angry Gadjo.

"You lie about pie… then by Gadjo YOU DIE!" the psycho roared, pulling himself out of the hole and tackling the stunned headmaster in one motion.

Chuckling to herself, Zhu Chan left Brother Blood to his nightmare, slipping back into the shadows.

XXX

Arriving back at her own sleeping body, still slumped a bit, and snoring in the lotus position, Jade found herself hesitating to cancel the spell.

What would happen if she dream-walked her own body? She decided to find out as she dived into the blue brow before her.

"Wow, pretty," Jade commented, seeing a sky overhead like the northern lights. Under foot was the ground, or ice? No, a mirror, she realized. She frowned at the reflection looking up at her. Split straight down the middle, human and Shadowkhan, in the ninja duds, except for her bare feet.

"I guess I'm dreaming of colors?" she commented, walking along towards what looked like a chokepoint in the dancing lights. Getting close, she noticed something flitting about the intersection, as the pattern of lights subtly shifted.

"Well, this is unexpected," Jade admitted, kicking off the ground to hover up.

Tarakudo closed one eye to squint at the light patterns as he mentally seized one of the streams.

"Okay, so move it a tad from there, to here. That takes care of that initiative, but it could dial up impulsiveness dangerously. No more explosions, thank you very much," the King of the Shadowkhan muttered as he realigned the blue stream.

"And that should deviate some trust and positive expectations from the capes, and to the witch. But don't want too much to go there…"

"Tarakudo," A too-familiar voice called behind him.

"Oh," he cursed, turning around to face Jade.

"Well, I must say this was not planned," he admitted.

"I'll say – of all the villains, why am I dreaming about you?" Jade complained.

"…Dream, yes, and what a crazy dream it is!" He said, yanking hard on some streams. Mushrooms sprouted, the size of Packards, in all the colors of the rainbow, as it started to rain ducks in little top hats.

"And look, I'm a basketball with a mustache!" he shouted, morphing into just that and bouncing away in the air.

"Eh, random craziness is getting boring. I'll just go to real sleep," Jade sighed. She cancelled the spell, disappearing, and the bouncing ball turned back into the Lord of all Oni.

"That was close. And now I've got to get this mess cleaned up before she wakes up. In this state, she just might think she's a Polish bat named Frank or something," he grumbled as he overlooked the duck-and-mushroom infested landscape.

"Well, it may be a lot of work, but this time I will get the big payoff. When will those mortals learn you can't keep Tarakudo down?

"In the meantime, a little reminder of what to look forward to in a few decades," Tarakudo said to himself. Pulling out a folder labeled "visual memories" from nowhere, he opened it and extracted a few pictures of the aged-up Jade. He gave a wolf whistle at the sight.

"Now that is what I call a Queen! Just look at those horns," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong>. You, have no idea how long I have waited to use this line in a story like this.

**2).** Jon Stewart, #1 Green Lantern, so says I!

**3).** See the awesome Ander Arias' fanart for the grown up Zhu Chan!

**Author's Note:**

_Well here we have it the last post of 2013. Sorry there no Queen update this year, I figured you would prefer a proper update rather than ininterlude for that story._

_This isa Nocturne Legacy. He wanted an age switch chapter; though his idea called for Cyborg taking a level in jerk prior to this insulting her height and age. And some focus on the adventure from Mini-Cyborg's view. I never really felt it on those so we get an abridged version put together with the dreamwalking incident._

_And I hope the chapter explains a bit about Jades' continued presence at the HIVE. I pushed back Slade's story debut to next chapter to move that little revelation up in a switcheroo. His premiere scene will be awesome, and at the expense of a character we have seen a lot of in this story. Fun times, without creepy children in sailor suits._

_Well Happy New Year To All! Have fun and stay safe._


	11. Super Jinx!

_Disclaimer:_I do not own either 'Jackie Chan Adventures' or 'Teen Titans'.

_Betaed by: _Zim'smostloyalservant

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

_Created by_

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Written by_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Nine

**Super Jinx:**

Or

_Things Blow Up and Things Get Started_

Jade suppressed a yawn while she tuned out Blood's speech. With her hood up, the only thing anyone could see of her face was her closed eyes, so she could relax while trying to pull the shadows of the other students to conceal herself as they stood in loose ranks. She still wasn't sure what the point of this pep talk/lecture was; it seemed Blood was disrupting the schedule for the heck of it.

She had been worried when she noted who was here. It was the top students of the HIVE, from heavy hitters like Gadjo to the tech and magic nerd crowd.

'And me,' she admitted. Not for the first time, she was that odd mix of proud and uncomfortable at her first laurels won in education being at a place like this.

Boredom aside, this was better than the impromptu death match she had been anticipating with this crowd.

Then her forehead pulsed in time to her heart as her back was doused with ice water and her legs tensed like a deer ready to leap. Jade's eyes snapped open, protected from a flood of light by the veil of shadows over her face. Torn between tearing the hood down to see better and pulling it tight to hide, she glanced around.

Predator, her instincts screamed. She was being stalked even in the herd. Singled out. Her feet had sunk into the collected shadows before she noticed and stopped. She rose back up her feet on solid floor again, and took a deep breath.

The moment had passed, the aching receding and her back no longer sending her into shivers.

Looking around, she saw the other students, including Jinx, looking bored and a bit distracted. And Gadjo was chuckling nearby, though she could not see him.

'What was that?! Who was that?!' Jade thought, her throat dry. She would need a little visit to the shadow realm after this. Creepy as that place was, taking in some shadows had proven to be the way to take an edge off, as Jinx went on about. And her edges felt sharp to the touch right now.

**XXX**

Blood smiled from his podium as the students filed out. The speech had not been one of his finest, but then, it had not been the purpose of this little gathering. He loved how his position let him make demands like this, with no need to justify them. He did offer reasons of course, but it no longer mattered if they could be seen through. While something to handle with care, such absolute power was truly the finest luxury to possess in this life.

"Quite an assembly," the client said behind him. Annoyed at being blindsided, Blood turned to greet the potential client. The armored man was leaning against the wall beneath the large HIVE crest. Save for the one eye peering out from the brass half of his mask, he was completely encased in dark armor. And seemed completely at ease, despite being deep in Blood's domain.

"As you can see, the quality of students has improved considerably under my administration," Brother Blood stated, stepping towards the armored man.

"…I suppose it has, though I note the number has dropped noticeably as well. Schools are rather redundant if you run out of students, in my experience," Slade observed.

"Well, had you allowed a battle royale as I suggested, they would have been able to better exhibit the great strides we have made at the HIVE," Blood countered, turning to look over the empty hall.

"I have seen them all fight over the feeds. I know what they can do. I needed to see them in person to gain a measure of what they can _be_. And as things now stand, only two meet my standards. And one is not fit to serve another, while the other lacks in one vital area.

"Like your predecessors, Blood, you have nothing to offer that I desire," Slade told him, sounding a bit bored.

"Which two do you…" Blood asked, turning around to find himself alone in the room. Blood allowed himself a sneer at the disappearing act, and turned his attention back to the empty hall.

"For all your theatrics, Slade, you are still just a man in a mask. One day you, like all the others, will fall before me. On yours knees, or simply vanquished," Brother Blood smiled.

"I think not," Slade's voice answered from the emptiness. Blood stepped back, assuming a stance as his eyes searched the empty room for the man.

Finding nothing, the gray-haired man scowled and made his way back to the podium. Seams appeared around him in a hexagon, and the lift carried him down out of sight, before the shaft resealed itself.

**XXX**

"Well done," Blood said as he walked into the medical bay. Zhu Chan was laying unconscious on the gurney that had been wheeled into this nook.

The nurse bowed; she had done her job well, drugging the young extra-dimensional under the guise of a routine exam. Blood had learned never to trust his own health to the medical staff here; the fact he was now in charge had not changed that policy.

The fact this mere nurse had rendered such a powerful student helpless with subtlety and no fuss worth noting was a ringing endorsement for the department's skill. And it made up for their failure with Gadjo somewhat.

A more than lethal dose of anesthetics and he was still faking just so he could dramatically wake up and stop them from trying to figure out what made him so… him. His "playing doctor" had cost the HIVE two doctors, two nurses, and a rather unfortunate – or fortunate, depending on your view – medical intern his left leg and respective kidney.

But now, Blood was poised to get to the bottom of this student, who seemed to effortlessly thwart his attempts to control her.

"I just want you to know, child. Since you made me exert such and resort to such direct methods. I will not be making this as smooth for you as possible," he said. Eyes aglow, he pressed his fingers on her temples, and dove into her mind.

**XXX**

"I am just saying, darkness within is an option to keep open. It is just quite useful in general. And you already are making such fine progress, even good marks in school.

"So why not just jump on the train and ride, instead of getting dragged along?" Tarakudo asked. Not that Jade was fully hearing him right now.

No, she was preoccupied with building a wall of sheep to keep out the flood of jelly threatening to destroy the apostrophe.

"I need more peanut butter here!" the Shadowkhan girl yelled at the sombrero-wearing flamingo assisting her.

"Or you can make a wall of livestock using peanut butter for mortar. Darkness, I had forgotten how strange and senseless mortal dreams are.

"Granted, I don't think they were ever this weird in the Dark Ages. I blame television," he commented, as Jade smeared peanut butter on the back of another sheep grazing on the grasslands this dream seemed to be set in.

"Okay Jade, let's try the subliminal messaging one more time, then I will leave you to… this," The Oni King sighed. Then a shiver went up his absent mind.

"Now that was a willy! And at this temperature, it can mean only one thing.

"Someone is messing with MY stuff!" he exclaimed, baring teeth.

"Jam breech in sector five!" Jade cried as sirens went off. Glad to ignore her, Big Red set off to the edge of Jade's mind.

**XXX**

Blood knocked his knuckles casually against the wall before him. Solid enough, but that was to be expected.

Stepping back, the armored schoolmaster assessed the defenses. His photographic memory let him reference it well enough, a combination of a classical Japanese fortress, but the shape reminiscent of a modern city skyline.

So, ancient knowledge and magic combined with a modern perspective. He would guess Zhu Chan was a city dweller. It was a valid possibility structures similar to this might exist in her home dimension.

Almost a shame to punch a hole in this so he could begin to take command of her mind. He actually took little pleasure in penetration. For all the ruffles and flourishes one could dress it up with, it was ultimately a crude, utilitarian act.

The elegance, the style, the art – that all came after. To subsume their will in an utter seizure, or touch it so lightly but so firmly they never realize they are your slave.

"I am sorry it had to come to something so cliché, my young student," Blood said, gathering red energy in his hands.

"But you have forced my hand," Blood said. He unleashed the twin blast before the wall. It may take some time to break in, but the ultimate outcome was inevitable. Then a wall of black metal fell from the sky between him and the stylized wall. His blast impacted and fizzled out, not even leaving a mark.

Looking up, he saw the wall extending up into the mental ether, out of sight.

"Punk, what do you think you are doing here?" a deep voice echoed. A crimson Oni head with a white mustache and matching prominent eyebrows faded into sight.

"And who are you?" Blood inquired.

"Someone above a petty mind witch who has to resort to mind controlling his own soldiers," the entity said.

"Heh, well, you seem to be interfering with my student, so it is good I am so direct about reaching young minds," Blood smirked.

"Your student? If you thought you could tag and claim, I am afraid there is already a stake planted. And by consent of the native, no less," the Oni head stated. He glanced up and so did Blood; the ether parted, revealing a stylized image of the face blazing on the sky.

"What?" Blood muttered.

"You are confused. I will explain. I marked her first, I saw her first, I got here first. So mess with what I have going on in here again, and I will eat your astral form.

"NOW SCRAM!" the command shook the world.

Blood opened his eyes with a slight jerk. He stood back in the medical bay, hands upon the unconscious girl's head. Frowning, he shifted his fingers, letting the tips run over the smooth blue brow. A fool who destroyed her own eyebrows seemingly for keeps, yet it seemed there was more at work here.

Demonic possession? No, not that. This was something else, the other being was not indwelling her, he was certain of that. But he was accessing her. Another psychic then? Magic to similar ends.

Still, it was clear she needed to start proving herself worthy in light of her enigma status.

He had just the project in mind. He was gone as her eyes fluttered open, ignorant of what had transpired while she slept.

**XXX**

"You know, getting a second lab space should be awesome. Only it's not," Jade griped. She was sitting in a pre-setup arcane lab in what the students called "The Extra Increased Security Lab Wing".

Namely, the place where faculty did their stuff, and students worked on stuff the Headmaster considered important in a way beyond their GPA.

"Jinx may be jealous, but I for one do not appreciate Blood's attention," Jade muttered. She floated to the warded cabinet and opened it, pulling out a black leather scroll case with wards cut into it, and a bronze talisman with white gold inlay in arcane Asian characters.

She set the two items down on a table, nudging the talisman around with her Rooster powers. Scowling, she paraphrased her executive assignment.

"In light of recent events, namely being able to upgrade yourself to a higher threat class, I believe it is time you started handling more priority assignments.

"Chi magic – you alone practice it in this world. But artifacts remain. While you will of course benefit from the knowledge we will provide, the HIVE will have possession of any artifacts you unlock," she said, imitating Blood's voice, poorly.

She was certain Blood was setting her up for a fall. Not to kill her or anything, but probably to provide justification for some crap assignment to "redeem" herself.

What's more, getting these artifacts to work with this pathetic excuse for research? Most of these scrolls were just references! She was pretty sure at least two of these artifacts were broken as it was. And she could not hope to repair magic without knowing what it does in the first place.

The most research she had done so far was to give her some ideas for her own stuff. Yeah, no worries about chi sorcery becoming an elective at the HIVE anytime soon.

Still, this talisman… it seemed like it was only a question of power and catalyst. The enchantments were intact, and if she was correct, still active.

It was like in the movies, where people are so beat up they are assumed dead, and no one apparently knows how to check for a pulse or a faint breath. Only in this case, no one had the chi savvy to tell the difference between a lack of magic and very, very drained magic.

Opening the container, Jade pulled out and unrolled the scroll, a copy of a scroll written by the chi sorcerer who wrote it. Hwan the Bright, a Korean practitioner of the art; apparently that land had been the last bastion of chi magic. And this particular sorcerer had made this same pendant.

No spells here. But she suspected Hwan had left some clues in the words. He wrote as much his belief that his school of magic was soon to be lost. And felt vexed by this. He wrote at some length on that.

Apparently he blamed the Confucians. Well, from her experience, wizards seemed to develop a huge capacity for vindictiveness and foul tempers. Fortunately, she seemed to be avoiding that cliché.

Unfortunately, the paper was not talking.

"Meh, I'm hungry. Time for a visit to the hardware store room," she muttered, placing the scroll back in its case.

**XXX**

Jade was waiting by the BBQ place in the food court; she had turned in the ingredients to her custom breakfast, and now was just eating a bowl of century eggs while she waited.

She was idly watching the chaos of the lunchroom. Well-ordered chaos – there was a pecking order, and that limited the chaos somewhat. No one sat next to Gadjo, for instance.

Then people started staring at a new guy.

"Mmm, scrambled eggs! Just like the mad scientist who created me used to make!" The guy in the stupid little steel crown thing said.

'Oh, there was a time when that phrase would have been strange. Oh, for the days when it was just magic, and science was a rarely called on but generally helpful cousin of your uncle… thing.

'Man, that metaphor got away from me. I should sleep more. Heck, I almost got fooled by that terrible Cyborg disguise.'

'…'

"#$% ^&?!" Jade exclaimed, spitting out a partially chewed egg. The booth cook bot placed her order on the counter.

"Be advised, contents do not qualify as food," the robot droned. Jade ignored it, watching the thinly disguised Titan get bullied by her team.

Surely not? Really? No one was seeing that?

"Huh?" she asked.

"You curse like a one-handed carpenter who used to be a sea dog," Fish Boy said from his place in line to the booth she had cut to use.

"Quiet, fish boy," she muttered. She floated off, her sandwich-BBQ-burrito thing floating after her.

**XXX**

Jade watched the disguised Titan "transform" into a stone man form and display super strength. Hmm, two rings dramatically activated with a self-fist pound.

That was actually good. The dramatic flare and violent flamboyance of the transformation was par with super villains. Demonstrated with how his destruction of the highly durable table was met more with measuring assessment than any real outrage.

New guy had been challenged, challenge answered, and met well if not exceptionally. Good enough to not be seen as meat, but not so good he would be attracting attention.

All that smart, and he couldn't have at least had the holograph alter his face? Just a little tweak to the nose, maybe glowing white eyes or a scar to distract?

It was perhaps the most blatant example she had yet seen of how people in this world could be scarily effective and stunningly incompetent at the same time. Yet it seemed to be working on everyone else.

Was it something in the water? The atmosphere? Chewing on her custom meal, she thanked the powers that be she didn't seem to be succumbing to it. Much.

'Shut up self-assessment, you are not helping. Okay, focus Jade. What have we got here?

'What we have got is a Titan who is not in a position to shoot first and ask questions later.

'He is clearly undercover. Deep cover, even. Let's see, the textbook on infiltration says the thing to be most certain of before going in is an exit contingency. Everything else is secondary to your ability to cut and run when things go wrong.

'Granted, that was a villain textbook. The hero book on the matter may see success as trumping your own skin.

'Well surely he has some plan, to get out. And I'm going with him!' she decided, following after _Stone_ as he left the lunchroom.

**XXX**

Cyborg let out a sigh in the hallway, glancing around. That had been a bit of a wrinkle. He had hoped to blend in, but he had been singled out pretty quick.

Not a surprise, really – Robin had gone over the dangers of supervillains seeing him as a rival, weak, or threat. But they had not followed it through; to the fact, a school like this would have bullies of the common school antics variety too.

All the jocks were probably jerks too, and… did this place have cheerleaders?

He imagined Jinx and some of the other villainesses doing a cheer. And promptly starting to attack one another until one was left standing, only to be blasted by Zhu Chan floating onto the scene to steal all their wallets.

Nah, he concluded. Cheerleading would not work here. It would be like taking a giant evil snake to visit an evil alligator.

"Hello there," a familiar deep feminine voice echoed behind him. He turned around and saw Zhu Chan floating behind him. In the darkness of her cowl, her eyes glowed red, watching him as she planted hands on her hips, spreading her cloak some.

"Ah, hi? I'm Stone," he said. Her teeth appeared in stark white against the black. She rotated in the air, checking the hallway. As she came back around to face him, she pulled back her hood.

Raven was right; apparently she had shaved her eyebrows off. Magic types, so much weird crap. At least science was supposed to make sense.

"I know it's you. And that metal is so much more durable than 'stone'. Clever to use a skill set you already possess, barely subtracting from your full potential. Most people here can't grasp the advantage of passing yourself off as less powerful for any meaningful length of time."

"Uhh, I-"

"Hush, the walls can have ears. Don't worry, red eye. Your secret is safe. I just want a favor, or two. Email in your room, and I will direct you to my lab. It's more secure," she said. As students began to file out of the lunchroom, she casually floated back to vanish into a shadow, giving him a thumb's up before disappearing.

**XXX**

Cyborg found what looked to be a private enough corridor, before facing himself toward a wall in a niche. His right forearm de-cloaked, revealing the communicator as he sent out the hailing frequency for urgency.

He was relieved when Robin, along with the other Titans, appeared on the screen.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?" Robin demanded.

"I've been made. Zhu Chan wasn't fooled," Cyborg reported.

"Oh crap! Though I should expect no less from my archenemy," Beast Boy remarked. Robin ignored him, while Raven gave him a small glare the green teen seemed to not notice.

"Friend Cyborg, do you need rescue?" Starfire asked.

"No, at least not yet. Magical ninja girl hasn't blown the whistle on me. She made a point of not saying my name out loud, either.

"Yes, Robin, I am sure she knows. It's how she said it as much as what she said. She wants to meet me in private. Some blackmail thing, I guess?" Cyborg speculated. Raven frowned at that and spoke up.

"Well, Zhu Chan clearly has some kind of honor. She may want you to owe her a favor in exchange for silence. And the HIVE students are often working against one another from what we have seen. Who knows what use you could be in their internal politics?" Raven speculated.

"Think I should play it out, Rae?" Cyborg asked. Robin took that moment to speak up.

"No. We abort the mission, now," Robin said.

"Robin, I know Zhu got the better of me. But this is our big chance to strike a real blow against the HIVE. If we throw that away-" Cyborg insisted.

"Then we go back to an irritating status quo. And the possibility that HIVE students like Zhu Chan left unchecked can grow in power. But if Zhu Chan spotted you, she may only be stringing you along into a trap. And that's not even touching the possibility that others may have also seen through your disguise, regardless of what she intends.

"It was a risk worth taking, but this has gone beyond risk to recklessness. I will not needlessly gamble your life against long odds. We pull out, this is not a discussion," Robin commanded. Cyborg hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, proceeding with Plan Parachute," Cyborg affirmed.

**XXX**

Cyborg had cut and run!

Of all the insufferable…! What kind of hero doesn't take a risk like that? Ohhh! Those Titans could make her so mad!

Jade fumed as she made a powder circle around the amulet and ignited the powder with a match. She jotted down the color and approximate heat of the flames, and the time to burn down.

Interesting…

The others were enigmas, but this one… Was its power only sleeping? If so, how to awaken it? The proper stimulus?

She cleaned up the workspace and was about to return to studying the maker. Then the world went all Wednesday and tasted purple for a second.

"What?" Jade asked the room.(1)

_The HIVE, Emergency Return Entrance:_

The steel double doors slid open, letting two villains walk into the corridor from the illuminated tunnel behind them. Both were somewhat charred, with tattered uniforms. Mammoth had slightly cooked eggs splattered across his face and chest, and looked tired and annoyed. Jinx was missing her left sleeve, sporting a black eye, and her hair was Afro shocked, again!

"Well, that was crap!" she shouted.

"Of all the shoddy, imbecilic…! What happened!? Out there!?" she shrieked, her good eye flashing pink for a second. She whirled to glare at her team, and found only Mammoth, picking at his ear.

"Where are the little people?!" she demanded.

"Well, I kind of lost track of Gizmo after the whole lizard thing went down. I think the Titan girls caught him, though. Or he might be dead.

"And I think the faculty is taking Zhu Chan to the tribunal," Mammoth recounted, ticking off his guess/recollections on his hand.

_Elsewhere:_

Jade stood under a spotlight, the room darkened save for her and the raised bench with the HIVE crest, at which Brother Blood and two other faculty members glared down at her.

"And that is how I learned my lesson!" she said with a forced smile. Blood rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the bench top.

"Surely you know you are not getting off that easily?" he asked.

"…Worth a shot?" Jade shrugged.

"Well, fairly open-shut matter. One week in the Pit," Blood declared, striking his gavel. One of his minions cleared their throat.

"Actually, sir, the Pit is currently broken," the Evil Economy teacher pointed out.

"What?" Blood demanded.

"Gadjo," the teacher answered.

"Fine, then put her in the Chamber of Torment," Blood waved his hand in annoyance.

"Uh, that is currently in Belgium."

"…"

"We have become concerned it was not 'tormenting' enough. So we shipped it to Belgium to be upgraded. It should be back in two months," the other Tribunal member said.

"What, do we have?" Blood demanded slowly.

_One Week In the Chamber of Moderate Annoyance Later:_

"Going after Cyborg to the point you blast Gizmo out of the way?!" Jinx ranted under her breath. The Physical Feats class was leaving the super plane and walking into the thick forest, led by Captain Hollywood.

The fact that Zhu Chan was using hovering and telekinesis to avoid the rough terrain the rest of them had to walk through was not helping. She watched as the ninja witch shoved a branch aside with her mind.

"So I got carried away? Cyborg made me angry, and I thought overreacting on grudges was a villain thing," Zhu grumbled.

"It's more a bad habit, from what I can see. Besides which, Cyborg isn't even your archenemy," Jinx shot back.

_Titans Tower:_

Cyborg sat on the lounge couch, clicking on the remote, surfing the channels. Then Beast Boy walked up and plopped down next to him.

"Cyborg," Beast Boy greeted.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg answered.

"Cyborg, listen, I know we are buddies. Best buddies even, but-"

"Beast Boy. First, Zhu Chan is not your archenemy. Second, you should not want an archenemy. And third, I do not want her as an archenemy.

"Oh, and I guess fourth, if you do this strange territorial bit again, I will rat you out to Raven," Cyborg said, never stopping in his flipping.

"Oh, come on! You'd play the Raven card? Shouldn't you start with Robin before that?" Beast Boy griped. Cyborg paused in his clicking to glance at Beast Boy, and gave a tired sigh.

"BB, do you remember the bubbles?" Cyborg asked. Soon enough, he was left alone to his channel surfing with a backdrop of sunny Jump City Weather. At least until Starfire came in, dragging Robin, to rope him into some Tamaranean festival of meat cutting.

_Back with Jade:_

Captain Hollywood was whispering, which for him meant talking like a normal person. The fat man in tights was standing before a thick bank of foliage, which Jade assumed meant he was about to pull it aide and reveal something dramatically.

"Alright, worthless students. Hunting, especially of rare and endangered species, is a cornerstone tradition of villainy in particular, and evil at large. But only chumps do it for evil only. You want a payday for tracking stuff down.

"And I am not talking ivory! Elephants are for chumps. No, today we hunt a creature whose near every part is redeemable for cash money with any decent magic broker and many intermediaries.

"Behold the walking, trotting retirement fund better known as, the unicorn!" He said, pulling the foliage aside.

Very scenic scenery was revealed, complete with willows, dust motes caught in sunbeams penetrating the canopy, and a brook fed by a small waterfall. And a beautiful white unicorn with purple specks on its flank eating clover as it watched them with mild disinterest.

A muffled "squee" brought Jade and the rest of the class' attention to Jinx, whose eyes were wide and her mouth clearly forced shut with her lips in a line. Hollywood smiled.

"Well, ain't that cute. A wannabe girly villain liking the money ticket! Ha! Well get ready for the waterworks, because I am about to demonstrate the proper way to strangle a unicorn!" Hollywood declared, tugging his yellow gloves tight.

"…Uh, strangle?" Jade asked. The rest of the class also seemed a bit confused. Jinx was just rooted to her spot.

"That's right, ya levitating freak. Like the buffalo to the natives of old, every part of the unicorn has value. Even shooting it in the head destroys much of the brain's ability to be used to make the finest shoe polish known to humanity.

"Strangling is the only surefire way to get it dead and not hurting your paycheck. It's no more difficult than strangling a horse," Hollywood declared. One of the students with a skull mask spoke up, raising his hand.

"Uh, sir, I tried to choke a horse once. It did not end well. Now I wear a mask. They are tougher than I thought, and I didn't think they were wimps to begin with," the student recounted.

"Oh, fear the pony, do you? Well, just sit back and enjoy the show while a real man strangles himself a unicorn!" Hollywood shouted. He broke the cover and marched toward the bored-looking enchanted equine.

_Next Day, The HIVE:_

Brother Blood was addressing the assembled student body, and seemingly reflected their own enthusiasm with his own.

"And so, it is with perhaps some regret, that we induct Captain Hollywood into the Wall of Memorable Faculty Fatalities. Gored Five Times by a Unicorn in the line of Failing in his Duty," he said, as a picture of the dead villain was hung on the wall behind him and a plaque affixed beneath it.

'There aren't as many as you might think. Though I suppose that could just mean more die unmemorably,' Jade thought, looking at the wall with its ten or so other pictures on it.

"We have already obtained the services of one Doctor Gunn as the new Physical Feats teacher. He will begin classes in three weeks. Until then, Physical Feats will be treated as a study period.

"Now, the ceremony is concluded. And may this be a lesson to you all – Hollywood was an idiot, and met an idiot's end. Study hard that you might not meet a similarly whimsical and painful end," Blood said. With that, his platform rose up and went back into the ceiling.

"Well, that was fun. Who's for Chinese?" Jade asked her team.

_Later:_

Jinx rapped her fist against the door. There was a doorbell for the lab, but she found she preferred knocking just now.

With Gizmo still in prison, she needed a guilty party to vent on. Besides, Zhu had been neglecting the team, which hurt Jinx's prospects, for the Headmaster's work.

The fact that the Headmaster was more threatening was not the issue. She had extended some considerable grace to the rookie, and expected that to be repaid.

And the fiasco from before indicated she was not getting it. So, time to lay down the law. Well, not quite law, she supposed, villain and all.

The door slid open and Zhu emerged, hood down, wearing goggles over her eyes.

"Yes? Change your mind about getting Chinese?" the extra-dimensional girl asked.

"No. We need to talk," Jinx declared, walking in.

"Okay?" Zhu said, closing the door.

"You know what I want, Blue?

"I want success. That sums it up nicely. Fame, fortune, respect, and power; the whole deal. The HIVE can help young villains get there. But that's dependent on getting the reputation to get your contract bought up after or before you graduate.

"Those retained by the school after graduating have to work off that debt we are all raking up. Typically as empowered mooks rented out," Jinx reiterated. The witch was pleased that the blue girl looked discomforted even as she swept about the smelly magic lab with its almost too low lighting.

"So, the key is being seen as a winner. Get the right attention from the right people.

"That fiasco with you and Gizmo. I don't care why. I really don't. I'm not stupid enough to think you two can do more than a ceasefire for mutual ventures.

"But when your failures end up tarnishing my image, I expect you to step up afterwards.

"Take this lab, all this stuff off the books. You have to do this; I get that. But neglecting more practical stuff that can help the team…"

"Actually, Jinx! I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough that will get Blood off my back," the blue ninja witch said. She floated to a table set against a wall and motioned Jinx over.

There was a grey wood box on the table, which was otherwise clear, unlike the clutter in the rest of the space.

Zhu opened the box, revealing a talisman resting inside. It was made of bronze cut into a hexagon shape, about three inches in diameter, she guessed. There was a metal disc embedded in the ancient wood. Gold, and polished onyx? Metal and stone then?

It looked like a yin-yang symbol, but there was no dot on the opposing sides; each side was pure gold or pure black.

"The true form of the Talisman of Hwan the Bright. One of the last great chi wizards of this world," Zhu Chan explained.

"Chi magic?" Jinx asked. She reached out toward the talisman, stopping to glance at her teammate. No move was made to stop her, assumedly safe then.

Resting a fingertip on the talisman's wooden rim, she could feel power there. Dormant, and familiar.

"Your magic?" Jinx asked, surprised.

"Yeah, unlike the other junk in here, this wasn't broken so much as out of gas. The item itself does not require chi magic so much as contain a series of interlocked chi spells.

"Really, any magic user should have been able to use it. Hwan probably designed it with a flaw to drain without a chi magic user on hand to recharge it.

"Since chi magic was already super rare in his time, it basically meant that if it was stolen, it would be of limited use against him if he only filled it up a little.

"But to get the magic working again, well, I kind of needed to top things off," Zhu admitted, rubbing a thumb over her nonexistent right eyebrow.

"And this concerns me how?" Jinx asked.

"Well, thing is, Hwan's magic does not seem responsive to me. This is a specific type of magic we are talking, two layered. One is the chi magic supplying the power, and the causality magic as the actual effect. Hwan was not called the Bright for a lack of skill, it seems!

"Basically, I need you to turn the key, having filled up the tank," Zhu explained. Jinx frowned, picking it up.

"Is it safe?" Jinx asked.

"Well, it seems like there should be no problem. But if it makes you feel better I won't dive for cover?" Zhu chuckled weakly.

Jinx frowned at the artifact. Needless risks were just that. But was it needless? She wanted to be a big player, and the big players had a common vein, being willing to gamble big for the prize. They might try and minimize risk and hedge their bets as they could. But in the end they took risks.

She wanted to be seen as a power player? Then she needed to be ready to take risks like one.

She formed a hex bolt charge in her hand, and the talisman slipped her fingers to stick to her palm.

Jinx gasped, feeling the spell get torn from her. Instinctively, her free hand flew to the talisman and made to pry it from her skin.

Then the magic surged back into her, and she stopped prying. Pink tinged her vision, and the room got a lot brighter real quick.

"Or maybe this is what they called Hwan 'The Bright'?" Zhu speculated, pulling her hood up and raising a shadow over her face.

**XXX**

Jade watched Brother Blood sit there at his desk, eyes closed, seemingly absorbing her report. Coming to him had not been her first choice. But to be honest, she was uncertain how to deal with what had happened.

"So, Miss Jinx successfully activated the Talisman of Hwan, and now refuses to relinquish it?" Blood affirmed. Not a word congratulating her for getting the thing working, Jade noted. Him being a villain, the snub, she knew, shouldn't have bothered her so much.

"She said it was compensation for the lack of pulling my own weight," Jade reported.

"Well, that may be a valid point. Particularly as you claim the talisman is of no use to you personally.

"If Miss Jinx is able and willing to put that chi artifact to use for the HIVE, so be it. She can begin by liberating Gizmo from prison. You and Mammoth will accompany her as support and for observation," Blood declared.

Jade almost spoke up about her concerns for use of the talisman at this stage, the fact that she had not been able to thoroughly study it post activation. But Blood was a villain, through and through; she needed only remember his entrance exam. He would only nod and use Jinx as a guinea pig for the talisman.

In fact, judging by that smile on his face, he had already realized they were doing just that.

**XXX**

The HIVE Honor Roll were attacking the maximum-security prison. No doubt hoping to free their teammate Gizmo, who was being held there.

Jinx was apparently leading the charge. The HIVE had seemingly brought down surveillance.

As the T-Car pulled into the courtyard along with the bird-cycle, they couldn't help but note the knocked-in gates.

"Gadjo?" Cyborg asked as he and the others got out of the car.

"No, I'm sure the warden would have mentioned him first. And it's not like he does subtle," Robin said. The team followed the trail of destruction quickly, the girls taking flight and Beast Boy shifting into a tiger.

"First Zhu Chan sneaks in, now this. We should really write the governor on better funding for this place," Cyborg grumbled.

At last they reached the sealed entrance to the Super Criminal Wing. Where Mammoth stood guard over some battered guards, while Zhu Chan was drawing an array on the steel doors with an ink brush.

"Zhu," Mammoth said. The witch turned back to regard them with her red eyes, then returned to her working.

"Hey don't ignore your archenemy!" Beast Boy shouted, changing back.

"You're not my archenemy," Zhu stated. Mammoth grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Been looking forward to this," the hulking villain said. Cyborg formed his sonic cannon and pointed it at the villain.

"Seriously, dancing man? You think you can stop us solo?" he asked. Raven and Robin looked around as a pink glow started to shine past them.

"Who said anything about him doing it alone?" Jinx asked. They turned around and saw the fey-blooded sorceress floating down from the ceiling behind them.

"Missed me? Lucky me," she grinned. Her eyes were glowing bright pink, her body outlined with just such an aura. Her hair, instead of being styled into horns, was floating as if she was underwater. And finally, something on her throat was glowing bright green and purple, the two colors turning in a slow cycle.

"Raven?" Robin asked his magic expert.

"Trouble. Azarath Metrio-" Raven snapped and started to chant.

"Make it double," Jinx laughed, unleashing a hex bolt from her right hand.

The Titans were surprised at the larger than normal hex bolt, but dodged it as it passed them. It struck the door, making whatever Zhu Chan had been drawing pop and fizzle loudly.

"AGHHH! My systems!" Cyborg cried out as his tech started sparking and whirring audibly.

"Cyborg!" Robin cried, rushing to his friend's aid. Cyborg fell to a hand and knee, holding out his free hand, stopping Robin. The blue faded on his frame ad the red eye went dim.

"Powering down to primary systems only. Energy disruption to higher systems. Her magic is bypassing my surge protectors!" Cyborg gasped out.

"Get him out of here, Starfire," Raven ordered, setting herself between Cyborg and the hovering villainess, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Marvelous, and it didn't even connect! Magic beats science this time!" Jinx laughed as Starfire helped Cyborg to his feet.

"That trick won't help with me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, swooping toward Jinx, darkness enveloping her fists.

"Catch," Jinx said, hurling dual hex bolts at the Titan. Raven waved one hand, trailing darkness as a shield, deflecting the bolts into the ceiling. Using the momentum, she touched down and leapt up into the air before the witch.

Jinx idly batted aside the kick with her forearm. And with stunning ease, caught the enscrolled fist, dispelling the magic. Raven was blasted back; twisting in the air, she landed on her feet, skidding back.

As Beast Boy began to move forward, a chunk of concrete and piping fell from the ceiling on top of Raven. Jinx laughed, putting the back of her hand to her mouth, as Beast Boy stopped in his tracks to stare at the debris.

"Confused, boy beast? Damage from the hexes she deflected, how unlucky for her," Jinx laughed.

Robin discarded his belt, with all its gadgets, extending his staff.

"Beast Boy, we take her together, Raven's been through worse," he told his teammate.

"Right," Beast Boy said. At an unseen signal, the Titans charged.

Beast Boy leapt into the air, shifting into a raptor as he did so. The green dinosaur arced through the air at the supercharged witch, who lazily moved to the side. Beast Boy flew past her, hitting the ground in such a way that one foot caught the floor at a bad angle. His body twisted poorly from the momentum, and he went tumbling head over tail across the hall, shifting back to normal as he smacked the opposite wall.

Getting up, he saw Robin stumble back, his staff clattering to the ground. And Robin fell to the ground after it.

"Wonderful job hitting yourself, Boy Wonder," Jinx laughed.

Starfire streaked in, and with a battle cry, loosed a volley of starbolts at Jinx, who moved even before they were fired, letting them strike Raven as she phased out of the ceiling.

"No way! This isn't just Jinx, it's Super Jinx!" Beast Boy said, as the angry Starfire attacked Jinx, every punch just seeming to miss the glowing witch.

"Super Jinx? Seriously, that's the best you could come up with for my triumph?" Zhu Chan griped. Beast Boy turned and saw the other two HIVE villains leaning back against the door. Mammoth was even holding up some oversized camcorder with the HIVE crest, recording the fight.

"Your triumph? You aren't even doing anything," Beast Boy pointed out angrily.

"Oh, and the probability-altering Talisman of Hwan just got working and into Jinx's hands on its own?

"High level magic is at work, and the most you can do is tack 'super' on it? I'd expect better in an archenemy. Why, you even let yourself get distracted from helping your team," Zhu Chan pointed out.

Beast Boy felt his heart skip a beat. Turning, he saw Jinx looming over him, grinning far too wide.

He turned into a humming bird, but his attempt at evasion only guided him into the path of the second blast, slamming him against the door, the magic dispersing into the metal as he returned to normal and hit the floor. With a clank, the door slid some, unlocking.

With one hand, Mammoth opened the way for the girls, who followed him inside.

Raven watched them go, before putting her hands on Starfire and Robin's still forms.

"Time to go," she stated.

_One Week Later:_

Robin stood in his crime lab, the dark atmosphere reflecting his mood. The fresh papers proclaimed the crisis. The mass breakout of super criminals by Jinx. The resulting chaos.

The Teen Titans had been focusing on bringing the villains down one by one, or in pairs for those who teamed up. But the core problem, they had stayed away from.

Super Jinx, Beast Boy had labeled her. A new name seemed in order – Jinx was a formidable foe, but she had never been in this class. Fortunately, she seemed only concerned with grand theft and showing off. More reckless, perhaps, but still a vain villain more than a monster like Slade or some of her fellow students.

The door opened, admitting Raven.

"Any progress?" he asked his second-in-command.

"Cyborg claims the holes in his systems are plugged. But if Beast Boy was told the truth, Jinx is invoking Murphy's Law against us. She's forcing luck to be on her side," Raven reminded him.

"I believe skill trumps luck," he told her.

"Normally I would agree. But in this case, chi magic seems to have made being lucky into a skill.

"The League wanting to step in again?" she asked.

"Yes, though they seem to be waiting for now for us to either ask or proof Jinx won't resolve herself like Zhu Chan did," Robin admitted.

"It's possible. We may not know the details, but magic comes with a price. Clearly, Zhu Chan felt the price for her power-up was far too high. But then, I would not lump Jinx in with Zhu Chan," Raven commented.

"Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Still throwing himself into training. Being tricked into not helping Starfire, it seems to have struck a nerve. It may be for the best, lesson learned with no consequences we couldn't walk away from," Raven said.

"You should talk to him," Robin said.

"I have, you should too. And Starfire. I have reason to hide in my room, Robin. Magic problems getting solved is one reason I am here. Your biggest reason is being able to keep this team moving.

"So get to that, and leave the brooding with reading material to the professionals," she said. He looked at her in some surprise. Then grinned.

"Are you going to tell me to take out the trash next?" he asked. She went back to the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

"Talk to Beast Boy about something else," she muttered, before closing the door.

_Two Weeks After the Breakout:_

It bothered Jade a bit how no one seemed to care about how quickly things had changed at the HIVE. Villains, young and old it seemed, were adept at adapting.

Or hiding.

Jinx was ruling the school. Not challenging the teachers, though with some she acted like she could if she wanted. But it was too troublesome for the powered up villainess.

It was a bit like those high school movies with the Queen Bee. Only in this case, the power was much easier to understand. Get in Jinx's way, and the glowing witch with the mermaid sea hair messed you up. Get on her good side, and you got her help getting what you wanted.

Jinx had even ambushed Gadjo in the arena men's room.

That the witch had only come out of it a little injured, and Gadjo had seemed quite happy when he emerged from the rubble made many upperclassmen downright panic.

Sitting at their usual table, Jade watched the hovering witch cut every line, even if only to get a cup of sauce from some of the vending booths.

Jade had not seen Jinx without the talisman on since that day in the lab. And she doubted Jinx took it off to sleep.

"Blue, lovely day, isn't it?" Jinx said, lowering herself to sit. The tray was laden with food, and Jinx dug in with the gusto she had shown since this started.

And, as Jade had noted, manners steadily deteriorated after the halfway point in the meal.

And while the magical aura required her to squint, Jade was pretty sure Jinx was getting skinnier despite this.

"Hey, stop looking at me like that. Do you want to lose your table privileges?" Jinx snapped. They were the only two to sit at this table. The boys, while still teammates, apparently did not make the cut.

Jade did not miss them, but the attitude behind the action was… troubling.

"Jinx, I'm worried," Jade said.

"Who's bugging you?" Jinx asked, around a roll she was eating.

"It's not that. I want to talk about the talisman," Jade waved off the question. Jinx narrowed her glowing eyes at that.

"I told you, aside from a bit of colorblindness, I'm fine," Jinx snapped. They had danced this before, and Jade wasn't about to ask if Jinx really was losing weight.

"Jinx, you are not a chi sorceress. You and everyone else here don't get it.

"Chi magic is not the same as magical super powers, or bending reality through spells and what not. It deals with the energy of the world, the light and the dark of it. And light or dark, the matter of balance can't be ignored. Shifting the balance is the goal of some, but it's understood such efforts are perilous whichever way you try and push things.

"And while most magic is pretty much beneath notice, big world and all, reach high enough and you get balance in the face.

"Kill a very big bad, probability will conspire to produce a replacement. Balance.

"Make some major moves, set the world up for a tilt. There is no sneakiness; you will have to face a comparable force in opposition to you. Balance, period.

"Dark chi wizard unleashing curse magic sealed ages past? He needs a good chi wizard on hand otherwise the spell just won't work. Balance!

"And while you aren't casting chi spells, you are using chi magic. And your actions are not only dark, they are self-centered. That's not balanced at all, twice.

"And Hwan, from what I read, only used the talisman in hairy situations. Heat of battle or other important stuff, I think. But you've been running the gas nearly twenty-four/seven.

"Do you understand, Jinx? You keep invoking Murphy's Law like this, and you're going to be hit with some kind of backlash.

"That dark wizard I mentioned? He ultimately failed in his gambit, cursing people with blindness, deafness and muteness. And his penalty was getting all three curses on his head. I hate that guy, but still I had to wince, before laughing at his pathetic state. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jinx closed her eyes partway through Jade's rambling explanation. Admittedly, some was guesswork on her part, as Uncle had never formally taught her. But it felt right.

"Yes, I understand," Jinx sighed. She raised a hand, and blasted Jade in the face.

Vision screaming, Jade was hurled back fast. Before she could even try to catch herself with the Rooster, large hands caught her.

She felt Jinx advance, hearing the crackling of the part fey's enhanced magic.

"I understand that you never intended for me to possess this power. You thought I would activate it and ignorantly return it to you. You thought you deserved another crack at a quick rise in the power charts!

"You upstart rookie. I have endured too much to be upstaged and bested by someone who has paid a smaller price.

"You think you can trick me? I am going straight to the top. And soon enough I will leave the HIVE and my life will really begin as I take my rightful place among the true elites. While you remain here, fighting B-list heroes and bemoaning the chances you squandered. Like just now, I might have taken you with me as a lackey. But you blew that, you tricky little ninja.

"And by the way, people! It's no longer Jinx. I'm much more than a jinx; I am Curse. And I am unstoppable," Jinx laughed, before swooping out of the mess hall.

Gadjo let Jade go to resume her hovering, blinking the last motes from her vision.

"Well, that escalated quickly! Zehahahaha!" Gadjo laughed, slapping a knee.

**XXX**

Jade stood in the void. Squinting out at the horizon, she pulled up her hoodie's hood. While filled with shadows just the same, it felt different from the hood of her witch cloak.

"My, aren't we splitting hairs?" the Queen laughed. Jade turned to glare at her shadow. Only to find it absent.

"Where are you? How are we talking like this?" Jade demanded.

"Because, I am as close as peril, Jade.

"All that talk of struggling against me, and how empty a pledge it is. Even now you hide yourself in shadow as best you can," The Queen pointed out. Jade pulled the hood back and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hahaha. Real mature, the picture of dignified protest. You're a fish that is trying to swim against the brisk current, even knowing that the better waters are downstream.

"But enough, our inevitable reunion is not why I have reached through the crack that the Master of Games left open in the door," the Queen said.

"So that stupid monkey messed with my head?" Jade asked, scowling.

"I think it's more he helped hasten the breakdown of an artificial barrier, hastening the return of the natural order.

"But that is past tense. You have tension in the present, and the future too, at this rate.

"The matter of Jinx. You are a little backstabber, aren't you?" the Queen commented.

"What? If you know my thoughts, you know Jinx was talking crazy," Jade protested.

"Not that. First you let her take the dangerous object so it could be put to use getting Blood off your back. He has let you shelf all the other stuff and now you are back to work in your own lab. And the risk is something you have passed to Jinx. It will blow up in her face, if it blows. And you also dropped enough information to Beast Boy to aid the Titans, something you can point to as proof of 'goodwill' if you actually defect.

"Jade, I am dark, not evil. Playing both sides does not sit well with me, and therefore not you."

"I'm not- that isn't how…!" Jade sputtered angrily. This darkness was twisting things up, trying to confuse her!

"Confuse you? You're the one who insists on complicating things.

"Fact time, Jade. Jinx is powerful now, and so are the Titans. Too powerful for holding back to be an option when they collide.

"My prediction, straight from the mayonnaise jar. It's going to fall to you. Either you betray the closest thing you have to a friend, or you betray your so-called commitment to justice by aiding that same friend against the heroes.

"I suppose inaction would be an option. But we both know we are utterly unsuited for not meddling," the Queen said, seeming to shrug out of sight.

"…Forget you! I'm the one in control here. This is my mind; you are just a squatter I can't evict. I make my own choices, and they don't include your multiple choice tests!" Jade shouted.

"Heh. Your mind is not exactly the paragon of security you make it out to be, Jade. And just now, I'm the only other one looking after us. And I am us.

"So, here is fair warning. Try to have your cake and eat it too, and you will find yourself on the sharp end of the stick.

"Ta ta," the Queen said, as the dream of the void disintegrated.

_Jump City, Diamond District:_

Jade stood watch outside a very swanky looking store as Fish Boy and Evil Dick carried out cases full of jewelry.

With Brother Blood's permission, Jinx had drawn further hands from the student body for this. A daring lunchtime robbery of the Diamond District. The entire Diamond district.

Jade sighed, glancing down the street at the explosion as Jinx destroyed another squad car.

Evil Dick grinned at the sight; she watched him pocket a diamond and emerald necklace. Fish Boy looked nervous, as if he expected the Titans to swoop in and beat him up while his hands were full.

A valid possibility. While it had never been stated, what Jinx wanted was clear enough.

Another round with the Teen Titans, to curbstomp them before the public and pull off an audacious robbery in one haul. Jade guessed this heist, even with the additional resources, would clear Jinx's debt with the HIVE and then some.

Even if no one bought her contract, she could actually try being a free agent. Very bad idea for even a talented rookie, classes indicated. It wasn't the old days, where you could get a power, pull on some tights, and expect heroes to just be in your weight class.

"Drat! I'm really letting them influence me!" Jade cursed, whacking her head.

"She's talking to herself again," Fish Boy whispered to Dick as they loaded the loot into the getaway car.

"Who cares?" Evil Dick shrugged.

"We should have brought Gadjo. Yes, he's insane and scary, but we have some idea about him. But Jinx is shooting her own bolt. Who knows what will happen?" Fish Boy whispered.

"Shooting her…? Why are you using grandpa slang?" Evil Dick demanded, smacking him over the head.

"Perhaps he guesses I can hear you idiots just fine? And Dick, stealing the take is one thing, but not even trying to bribe me to overlook it? I'm getting a C in Evil Economics, what's your excuse?" Jade asked, bored.

Before he could answer, a birdarang whistled through the air, slashing the front tires of the HIVE truck.

"Ahh," Fish Boy sighed, before a starbolt struck him in the chest. Jade was already ducking back into the shadows, letting Starfire subdue Evil Dick.

"Where did the small Zhu Chan go?" Starfire asked as the Titans assembled.

"Right here," Jade said, letting her eyes show. The Titans turned their attention to the shadow of the canopy.

"I'm just here as a spectator, Titans. I would be happy to chat though if you deal with-"

"CURSE!" Jinx yelled, bursting into the scene, with a flashing pink light show revealing the magicked-up villain.

"Don't you mean, curses?" Beast Boy asked. Jade skipped out of the shadow, Robin still keeping an eye on her as she moved further to the sidelines.

"It's Curse now. I'm done with the little league, as of today. You lot are my final hurdle," Jinx smiled.

Robin had already drawn his staff, but his posture stiffened. Raven was right – Jinx, for all the power, was looking and sounding worse for wear.

She had explained as much to the other Titans:

_"Magic is not a toy. You can get boosts to aid you just like with weapons, armor, or tricks like Cyborg's upgrades. But there is the risk of taking power that overreaches control._

_"A sword you don't know how to wield can kill you, and so on._

_"Jinx is essentially running on steroids. This power isn't something she built up to. And she hasn't really been using it well. It's more like a sledgehammer or a cheat code. She relies on it to protect her and win for her, over strategy or restraint. Zhu Chan realized that with her own power surge; and chose to sacrifice power for control. Jinx is either too foolish or too addicted to do the same."_

_"So take that away and she's nothing. We nab the talisman," Cyborg said._

_"Easier said than done. My point is that she is not invincible in the slightest; she is using one good trick._

_"I think this spell can take it away. But I will need time, and for her to not be able to dodge. Its one shot."_

_"My new surge protectors should avoid a repeat fiasco, but still, I won't be able to use anything fancier than auxiliary power for my sonic cannon. Three shots, or one big shot," Cyborg supplied, forming the cannon._

_"Exploding birdarangs seem a liability too," Robin admitted. Beast Boy sat up._

_"I'll hold her. I don't have magic or tech to get messed up by Jinx or Raven."_

_"But you are still subject to the bad luck. Perhaps I?" Starfire suggested. Beast Boy shook his head nd crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I'm a lucky guy. I figure with four leaf clovers and some salt tossed over the shoulder, I'll break even. Besides, when it comes to sneaking or being able to adapt to take a lot of punishment, a shapeshifter seems like just what the doctor ordered."_

"Tell you what Titans, since we know how this ends. Just walk away, and all it will cost you is Robin's belt. A small token of your admission of my superiority."

"You are going to descend!" Starfire declared.

"Titans, go!" Robin said.

When he tripped over the piece of debris he missed, he turned it into a pivot and roll, using the staff to catch himself.

Starfire was hit. But she held onto the starbolt she had been charging. Jinx looked away from the falling Titan, and was blindsided by the projectile.

That aura did not seem to offer any protection.

"What?" Jinx cursed. She swept to the left as Cyborg charged, firing his sonic cannon. With a shriek, she fired her super hex bolt, striking Cyborg and riddling his body with energy.

He faltered, then his foot crashed down and he resumed his charge, as the charging cannon sparked and lights began to flash.

"Ha! Misfire, Tin Man," Jinx cackled. Grabbing the cannon with his free hand, Cyborg pulled it free from his arm and threw it with a spin.

"Catch!" Cyborg spat. Reflexively, Jinx caught it. Her eyes widened as her magic flowed into it even more.

The explosion sent her flying into a car, which then exploded, sending her hurtling forward to slide on her side along the ground. She rolled instinctively, dodging the staff that cracked into the pavement.

Her lifted hand caught the staff. Even as she felt something break in the hand, she did not let go.

"Bad luck, Boy Wonder!" She shouted, raising a glowing hand toward him at point blank range.

The barrage of starbolts impacted across her torso. She lost her grip and fell to the ground limp with a gasp.

Robin struck out with his free hand, grabbing the talisman adhered to her skin. He tugged at it, and the witch herself lifted off the ground.

A green turtle dropped from beneath his cape to the ground.

Jinx's eyes focused and narrowed at Robin as Starfire touched down.

"NO! THIS IS MY TIME!" she shrieked. Pink energy exploded from her, sending the two Titans flying.

Panting, Jinx hovered to her feet, looking around at the Titans, her eyes settling on Raven, who was levitating in a lotus position. She was chanting something and holding a scroll.

'What?' her expression said.

Then a green gorilla grabbed her from behind, planting its feet like a sumo wrestler.

Jinx shrieked wordlessly in rage and began to shock the ape.

Raven chanted, eyes focused only on the target and Beast Boy, the words on the scroll starting to glow white like her eyes.

Evil Dick dashed down the street, his trademark E.D. monogrammed black metal baseball bat held at ready. Leaping into the air toward Raven, he prepared to swing.

"Forget about me, Titans!?" he asked. Cyborg clotheslined the villain with one arm before he could strike Raven.

"What's your name again?" Cyborg asked, as the villain groaned and crumpled.

"$ $$%!" Raven uttered the final arcane word. Light leapt from Raven's eyes, igniting the scroll. The Titan's levitation collapsed, Starfire catching her before she hit the ground.

Robin turned his attention from Zhu Chan as white fire formed an orb, which rushed toward the struggling Jinx. Beast Boy reverted back to normal, but kept a hold on the struggling witch.

"Your luck just ran out," Beast Boy said.

Then, something rushed past Robin. He watched Zhu Chan throw herself into the path of the orb.

And watched the white orb tear through her as it hurtled toward Jinx.

**XXX**

Jade felt a stabbing, numb sensation envelope her. Her whited-out vision blinked away, and she felt a tugging in her chest.

She was standing in the void again. But this time, the horizon was not simply the white plain. There was something on the horizons, she saw, a blue hand clutching her orange hoodie in dread.

White masses?

"Waves, tsunamis may be a menacing enough word," the Queen spoke. Jade turned and saw her, the shadow creature painted in black and red, rising like a genie. Her tail was Jade's own shadow; Jade glared at the line connecting them.

"What's going on?" Jade demanded.

"Ah, a smart question, good.

"We face destruction, Jade. Raven's spell is not in our knowledge, but I can understand what it is meant to do. It purges, Jade, it strips away that which does not belong.

"Jinx, she will likely only have that talisman shatter, at worst. But Jade, we have been in transition. The somewhat human mind out of place in what we are as an elemental of shadow.

"This magic will destroy our mind. Leave us nothing but shadow essence, less than an animal, and more fitting to be classified as alchemic ingredients than a being," the Queen stated.

The waves were closer now. Jade could see the white moving against the sky clearly now.

"Why would Raven use such a spell on me?" Jade demanded, disbelieving.

"Uh, because she did not aim for you. And you took the bullet, like an idiot," the queen snapped.

"…No, like a good guy. And that's the deal, isn't it? You may be my darkness, but you are sill dark," Jade declared.

"Uh, yes, and your point? Quickly, as we are running out of time!" the Queen said looking back to the approaching horizon.

"Well, I don't believe you," Jade said.

"What?" the queen blinked.

"I think you are trying to trick me. Make a deal with you willingly, while you take advantage of the situation, making it out as worse than it is."

"What? What?! Jade, this is no time to be paranoid, and it is certainly not the time to be stubborn. If we do nothing, we are essentially going to die!"

"Maybe, or you're bluffing."

"…You're willing to risk your life on that?" the Queen demaded.

"Look where not being willing to take risks on the good guys has gotten me. I think listening to my shoulder devil is not exactly a good idea," Jade said. Still, she licked her lips as the white started to fill the skies.

"JADE! I need you to take my hand now! This is no joke! This is preservation of self!" the Queen shouted. She twisted in front of Jade, holding out a shadow hand, toward Jade.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you, knowing how tricky I can be," Jade admitted. The sky was all but gone. They could both feel the rumble before the crash.

"ARGH! This is why you need me! You forget when to be afraid. Fine, I'll give you a third option! I'll do what I can on my own!" The Queen sprang at her; Jade raised a hand, only for the Queen to splatter on it.

Like a comic book symbiote, the living shadow coated Jade as the sky vanished and the deluge of white began.

"Crushed instead of shredded. Just remember, you rejected saving yourself, not me. It's on others now," The Queen said to Jade.

Then the blazing weight fell.

Jade screamed. Even after she was sure there was no mouth left to scream with. Even after she forgot why she was screaming. And it was long after she forgot the sound of her own voice before the screaming stopped and the white of the void settled. Leaving a long puddle of lumpy shadow to crawl through the wreckage of the mindscape.

"I am I. I am I. I am I," the Queen whispered the chant amidst the ruin.

**XXX**

"How unfortunate," the masked man commented, watching the scene play out on the screen suspended in the darkness. His electronic eyes were everywhere, and he had been keen to see how the Titans would respond to the new threat.

He would be more impressed with the brutality of their counterstrike had it not been so clearly an unexpected consequence. Looking at their partially concealed faces, he wondered whether Robin or Raven would be more disturbed by this.

Logic would dictate Raven, as the spellcaster, and he had information that the female Titan owed a debt of sorts to Zhu Chan. But Robin was a commander; Slade had no doubt he had approved this course of action. And he would try and shift the blame to himself as the one who ordered the trigger pulled.

In truth, the fault lay entirely with the young extra-dimensional. Slade had considered her as an alternative to the geomancer; she had promise. But after the Robin debacle, he had revised his criteria.

Even if she survived, so long as she possessed that "heroic impulse", she would inevitably become a liability.

If she lived, an eye would be kept on her. But as of now, the Terra plan was reaffirmed. The screen went blank, the bloody image of the blue girl vanishing into darkness.

_The H.I.V.E.:_

Jinx stood in the darkened med-bay; the half-light seemed to help. Or at least not hurt.

She had sensed even when Mammoth bailed them both out. The talisman had crumbled, and she had felt like she had been running a marathon. Sore arms as well as legs, and every other muscle, it seemed. And of course, the broken bones in her hand.

Even now, she stood because it was less sore than sitting. She doubted right now she could do more than hex a plastic bottle from recycling bin to trashcan.

And watching, looking over the beeping instruments and the mystic diagnostic array, she had to admit something. She had messed up, and what she was feeling was likely just the charge for using that thing too much. And even then, she had hardly had to pay the bill.

That dubious honor went to the occupant of the hospital bed.

Blue had looked bad, but not so bad when she collapsed.

But before that… Something had been forced out of her, Jinx was certain of it. Something dark and swift. And she was positive no one else had noticed. Not when Blue's stone implants had exploded out of her!

First the belly, then the shoulder and back, the force sending blood flying and knocking the girl around as her outfit got shredded yet again by mystic forces bursting. Jix idly wondered if the Titans had retrieved them, or if the stones had been destroyed?

The Titans had failed to capture them, she thought, because of genuine surprise at the violent defeat of the chi witch. Gizmo provided the smoke and gas cover along with laser fire to escape. Mammoth had scoped the two of them up.

There was no question whether Blue needed med-bay or not. But to see she had changed by the time they reached the HIVE had been shocking.

Instead of the blue humanoid, resting on the bed was a lump of semi-solid darkness, shadow she supposed. It was sculpted into a Barbie doll kind of small humanoid shape. Even the face was hardly recognizable, the features seeming to have smoothed out mostly.

With the lights up, it had seemed to start to melt at the edges. Darkness solidified it, and made it start to crack. This stable state achieved with the partial lighting was the best they could do.

Brother Blood himself had come to take stock. Laying hands on the apparent brow, Jinx had actually hoped for the Headmaster's skills to surpass expectation. Instead, he had, with some irritation, declared Zhu Chan's mind was undetectable.

Not untouchable, or guarded. A master of the mental crafts could not confirm it still existed.

"I'm sorry," Jinx said to the strange figure.

Blue had taken the hit for her. And there was a decent chance the chi witch had understood the consequences of that act. And if not, Zhu had still taken a hit for a teammate who had been a jerk to her.

There were different kinds of allies. Jinx pegged Zhu for the better kind. The kind who might take a risk to aid you, do a favor on the chance they can call one in later. Not the type to screw others over because it's not in their nature.

But this was beyond that. Particularly after Jinx had all but terminated the odd partnership thing they had going on in addition to the team.

'Did I have a friend?' Jinx wondered. Part of her wanted to dismiss the notion immediately. Surely there were hidden agendas at work. Or just an error in judgment on the blue girl's part.

But that just did not sit right with her. It was a forced view, and letting up that pressure, her mind kept reaching the same conclusion. Zhu Chan had risked and possibly lost everything for her.

"Ah, the death bell keels, and it is also one of celebration," a man snickered. Jinx turned, glaring as Susano entered. His teammate Yurei floated in behind him, smiling as she often did since Gadjo had removed the sutra covering her mouth. Her eyes were still concealed, but there was always a feeling she was seeing you through the mass of needle teeth that filled her mouth.

"What do you want?" Jinx demanded.

"Only to witness the downfall of a nuisance. And do not threaten when you stand impotent," Susano said. Coming up to Jinx, he elbowed her aside. Jinx stumbled, managing to keep on her feet. Yurei got in her face, smiling wide as Susano advanced on the bed.

"Ah, so it is true. No need for me to add anything. Back to what she is supposed to be. Nothing more than a rambunctious piece of her element.

"Destroying this would be merciful, perhaps, to her torn soul. But I think seeing her off is more appropriate.

"Begone!" He intoned. Jinx tried to shove Yurei aside, but stumbled partly through the ghost before it solidified around her, leaving her head free and the rest feeling like it was locked in ice.

Susano held a hand over the bed, glowing with green magic. And the mass of shadow responded, sliding and plopping off the bed, and vanishing, into its shadow.

"Stop!" Jinx cried.

"No, it is already done," Susano smirked, turning back to face her. As she watched, the remnants of Zhu Chan vanished from sight.

"I sent her back to the Shadow Realm. A simple invocation when no will remains to resist it. With no mind or will, what was once Zhu Chan will simply dissolve back into the shadow ether of that realm.

"You could say I ushered her into a nirvana of sorts.

"Come on Yurei, I feel it time to open a bottle of sake," Susano said. The ghost released Jinx to fall to the floor. The two villains exited, leaving Jinx alone in the room.

Staring numbly at the spot her newest teammate, and possibly first friend, had vanished from.

**XXX**

"Well, that escalated quickly," Tarakudo remarked. This development had upset his plans to push Jade toward reconciling with her darkness in the hopes it would make her amenable to an alliance.

And what potential in such an alliance! A world where chi sorcery had withered and died. True, it seemed to hold quite a host of mighty beings. But that was a game he had played before.

Yes, far better to tangle with mighty foes in battle than wily chi sorcerers with their traps and infernal sealing spells. And while he was already learning much of them through Jade, this world would have little knowledge to equip it against the Shadowkhan.

The Red Mask was a great prison, but imperfect. All the tools needed to unleash the Shadowkhan once more were within reach.

He had feared his plans were ruined, but now he felt joy instead. She was in the Shadow Realm. She was within his reach, and while there was some peril in approaching her like this, the opportunity was too great.

For now, he bided his time. Time to prepare himself for what needed to be done. Time for what was Jade Chan to gain strength in the place of their kinds greatest power. That arrogant godling was wrong – Jade's will had survived. And it refused to let go of the mortal coil with a tenacity that thrilled the Oni king.

**1). See BONUS for why everything just went all purple.**

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

_Greetings, been awhile. Seriously, ouch; more than a year. Anyway I am going to actually explain why this happened since most of you patiently waited, and those who inquired where nearly all polite and respectful in their inquiries._

_Basically, I tried to change plans. Rather than this chapter I thought to add more to the story. Specifically a chapter featuring a Shadow Child and other Haunts. This incident would have had Slade observing Zhu Chan and included his introduction that was kept for this chapter._

_I wrote a few scenes, which I got good feedback on. But in the end even calling on my brother, who is far more versed in action-horror, both in reading and writing, it refused to come together on screen or truly in my head. _

_So I went on to other projects, hoping that if left to ferment the ideas could come closer to fruition. Its worked for me in the past._

_This time, it did not. _

_So around I think it was late November, I decided I was holding up the Fellowship for a Tom Bombadil. The story did not need this and it simply added nothing worth derailing the project over. So I cut out what Shadow Children referencing scenes and such there were and went back to the old plan, + the odd's and ends ideas that accumulated around that chapter in the intervening time. _

_There are other factors that contributed to slowing fanfic work in general. Such as school, and then family issues, hampering that state of mind. And now working on what I hope will one day be my own published novel; which I got off my keister for I admit largely because of the shocking news that a friend and guiding light in art and religion in my life is likely to be leaving this coil in two years at most. _

_That original story's rough copy is coming nicely. Everyone I show it too, including my wise friend finds it engaging. I have done a lot of original writing but it fails typically due to being too ambitious. Trying to write a 'trilogy' or with a sequel in mind instead of just doing it right with a single novel narrative. Good stuff I still think, but you don't run the marathon before you run the quarter._

"_Fencer's Tale", the working title, is a stand alone; and the concept is easily explained and seemingly approachable by people from a wide set of backgrounds from my testing the waters. And even if its not** the** one, I feel in my bones this story will be one that takes me a a great leap closer to published authorship._

_And now as a reward for those who read this, BONUS!:_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Gizmo looked at the vacant lot in the exhibition lab, and back to where Spencer was trembling in his lab coat, sweat already forming as the other science-oriented villains converged on him. Gizmo spoke up on everyone's behalf.

"Well Spencer, thanks to you, Gadjo of all people is loose in the timestream. And according to the instruments, reality has already shifted once. So in case I get wiped from existence by whatever he's up to… I kill you first!" Gizmo said. With that, he produced the biggest gun his tech pack had to offer.

Only for the time machine to flash back into existence. Its door swung open, and Gadjo squeezed out, and then ripped out a lot of its circuitry before pulling his hand clear.

As the time machine collapsed in on itself, the Romani villain dusted his hands off.

"Say, for curiosity's sake, anyone ever see Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain?" Gadjo asked.

"…From Tiny Toons? I don't think they ever crossed that over," one of the nerds spoke up. Gadjo smiled, breathed a deep sigh, and walked off smiling, humming the cartoon's theme song.

"…You know, a good evil scientist realizes there are things you do not want to know or understand," Gizmo remarked.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review, and long days and pleasant nights to you all.<em>


	12. Twilight Resurgent

Disclaimer: _I do not ow Teen Titans or Jackie Chan Adventures._

Betaed by:_ Zim'smostloyalservant_

* * *

><p><strong>A Shadow of the Titans:<strong>

_Created by_

_Nocturne no Kitsune_

_Written by_

_Eduard Kassel_

Chapter Ten

**Twilight Resurgent:**

Or

_Third Time's the Charm?_

Jinx was finding the beautiful bright day strange. Maybe it was being out in broad daylight in Jump City with no backup and no big plan playing through her mind?

To be fair, she did have a plan, it just was much simpler than the rest. And unlike normal, she was not feeling stressed on whether anything might go wrong. She had not been worrying about a lot of stuff, recently.

Wearing the purple hoodie and visor sunglasses, she felt calm. Utterly unworried with how things were going to go as she pushed open the door in front of her. Leaving behind the busy lunchtime sidewalk for the big fancy pizzeria.

It smelled good, she supposed. But it was a distant, detached observation. Like most things were being. Such as the unwashed sensation – that would have been unbearable before, but was now just another thing to be noted and dismissed.

Stepping aside into the crowded waiting area rather than giving her name, Jinx pulled off the glasses and dropped them to the floor. When she pulled off the hoodie and likewise dropped it, people started to take notice.

She did not get recognized instantly. Even without her trademark horn-styled hair, it registered distantly as a slight.

But the server about to seat a party of four teen boys recognized her. She smiled at him, and casually blasted the station.

He had plenty of time to dodge; she had telegraphed it on purpose.

"Sorry, lunch will not be served today. Get out," Jinx ordered, blasting a hex into the ceiling, making a bunch of the overhead lights burst in showers of sparks.

She smiled as panic spread through the crowd, tucking a clump of her pink hair back behind an ear. Revenge, even petty revenge, would be sweet.

With a spring in her step, the villain entered the restaurant proper, loosing a hexbolt with every footfall.

Shadow Realm:

The tree was in a good position. The forest's edge, but not too exposed. The trees and the open shadows both held predators; she could sense them.

As did the plain. The grasses grew broader at the top, letting their shadows turn the plain into a rippling shimmering black mass. Excellent cover for her own hunting. But the pickings were meager as ever among the least of creatures.

The fruit beckoned, drops of shadow forming and floating away from the orbs. She had no trouble discerning fruit and leaf from wood beneath the shadows. It was as simple as it would be to spot color in another world and another life.

Her body coiled, ready to strike, as at any other food. She sprang from the brush, sending a burst of shadow droplets flying. Her teeth sank into the fruit, clear through the thick shadow oil coating into soft pulp.

Body undulating, she flew back to the grasses. When the canopy healed behind her, letting the darkness conceal her once more, she began to chew. It was wonderful, juicy and flavorful, and above all else it eased the throbbing in her head.

For a moment, she wondered what it would be like if the throbbing stopped, but even the stray thought drove nails through her eyes.

'I am I,' the soft mantra eased the pain somewhat. But the hunting had tired her. Compressing and stretching herself, she moved through the plain, only a faint rippling making her visible above.

The plain was too picked clean, and the forest held other beings that could make her food. Migration was needed. There were many islands, more food and hiding places.

But it would mean daring the open shadows. She could sense the great masses that lurked deeply. They lived, and many were awake.

A more rational mind would have dismissed such worry; after all, her presence would likely escape their notice entirely. But her mind was in poor shape. It could do little more than hope for better hunting and a lack of encountering anything larger than itself tomorrow. Pushing herself into the hole she had dug and pulling a rock over it with her teeth, she watched the shadows congeal, hiding the hole but leaving enough of a rim to breathe.

Satisfied she was as safe as could be, what was once Jade Chan drifted off into a hungry, haunted sleep.

_Titan's Tower:_

Cyborg paced back in forth in front of the chalkboard, Starfire and Beast Boy seated on the couch. Tapping his chin, he nodded to himself.

"My fellow Titans, we face a crisis. Due to a tragic accident, that was no one's fault, one Zhu Chan has seemingly died. Jinx's little rampage at the pizza place seems to affirm that. Either Zhu Chan is dead, or she was close and Susano, a well-established A-hole, pulled the plug.

"Tragic, especially with Jinx breaking down like that.

"But I, for one – and I know BB hears me on this – know that villains and heroes have a way of bouncing back. Heck, we all remember the deal with Robin when the HIVE trio first crashed our party. Same restaurant, even.

"Point being! We are not going to focus on what happened. We all have been dealing, now it's time to dust off and take stock.

"But we have a problem. Due to recent failures, perhaps we should reaffirm what the problem is? Starfire?" he said, calling on her like he was a teacher. Starfire straightened up on the couch and answered.

"Friends Robin and Raven are in the clutches of deep guilt. Raven for her spell's unintended affects on the adorable girl Zhu Chan. And Robin for failing to stop her from interfering and telling Raven to use said spell against the Jinx," Starfire said. Beast Boy cut in.

"And now Robin is either locked in his room, his crime lab, or training like the end is nigh. He refuses to talk about it, or really anything unless it's trouble or something directly related.

"And Raven hasn't come out of her room since. I think she is trying to see if there was any other spell she could use. Or see if Zhu Chan might be alive using that pig stone she brought back.

"Cyborg, I think she's stopped showering. I didn't think Raven got BO-"

"Too much information! But point stands affirmed. Two Titans are stuck in an emo hole!" Cyborg said. He drew a crude picture of the two looking grumpy and sitting at the bottom of two separate holes.

"Problem. So question is, how to get them out of the holes?" Cyborg asked.

"Friend Cyborg, I do not believe digging is part of their problem. Though I suppose Robin may use it in some kind of-"

"Metaphor, Star, metaphor," Cyborg sighed, writing out the word and underlining it.

"Now, as third-in-command, it now falls to me-"

"Hey, why are you third-in-command?" Beast Boy asked.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg said.

"I mean, you weren't a hero before you joined the Titans. This is your first band. I was practically raised in tights.

"And Starfire is a warrior princess. With lots of cosmic experience and probably tutors on leadership.

"I mean, Star, we are awesome, right?" Beast Boy said to the alien teen.

"Um, yes? What does-?" she answered.

"So, why is it with the angst duo out of commission, you are in charge?" Beast Boy demanded. Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

Two Minutes Later:

"Oh, that's why," Beast Boy admitted as he sat back down.

"Please continue leading, friend Cyborg," Starfire said cheerfully.

"Right, as I was saying before I was interrupted. You two have both made efforts to fix this," Cyborg said, drawing pictures of the two Titans on the board.

"Star, you tried to appeal to their emotions through empathy and making them see how this is hurting themselves and others.

"Didn't work, but A for effort," Cyborg said, drawing stars around the chalk Starfire.

"Beast Boy, you tried to irritate them into action. Get them to burn through the depression," Cyborg sad sternly.

"Actually, I was-"

"And you failed. And they beat you up a bit before throwing you out. And resorting to violence, however small, on a friend has likely made them feel worse about themselves.

"Bad job, Beast Boy," Cyborg said, drawing a dunce cap on the Beast Boy doodle.

"Haven't seen you helping," Beast Boy grumbled.

"So now it falls to me to try and solve our angst issue. And after careful observation of the subjects, and both your efforts, I have a plan," Cyborg announced. He started to rapidly draw the plan up on the board.

"We will rescue our friends from angst, with science!" Cyborg said, stepping back to show them what was on the board.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, puppies!" Starfire cheered.

Later:

"Dang, don't want to do that again," Cyborg said, nursing a bruise on his face and other minor injuries. Behind him, pounding and muffled Robin shouts could be heard from the rune-inscribed, very solid-looking metal crate.

"Okay, so tell us again how this will help?" Beast Boy asked, with a cynical look. They stood in the garage by the new crate.

"It's simple, we have trapped Raven and Robin in a crate designed to prevent their escape for at least 25 minutes. I figure just like negative times negative equals positive, forcing that much angst into a small space will cancel each other out. Returning to their normal states of borderline but functional depression.

"And if that doesn't work, we trap them in the back-up crate, with puppies," Cyborg asserted, smacking a fist into a palm.

"And if that still does not help them?" Star asked.

"Then we trap them in yet another, still stronger crate. And mail them to Batman, with this sticky note," Cyborg said. He held up a yellow sticky note that read: FIX THIS.

XXX

"Could you let me down now?" Jinx asked. The sorceress scowled as she looked back the way they had come, down the poorly lit HIVE Return Tunnel. Her arms were crossed, rather than struggling against Gadjo, who currently had her slung over his left shoulder.

"No, we are almost back. Gadjo was ordered to bring you back. And now Gadjo brings," the large villain said.

"Tch, I might as well be wearing a fur bikini. Being dragged off to a cave," Jinx grumbled. She wondered if Gadjo would get the caveman reference. The hearty laugh he let loose indicated he did.

"Is funny! But false. You are far too small and scrawny to make Gadjo take out the trash," Gadjo chuckled.

"What?" Jinx said.

"But you are not usually so fun, either. Destroying restaurant, taking on Titans mano-e-mano. These things, while fun, are not you, Cat Luck," Gadjo rumbled.

"…It was a favorite of theirs. Even if I lost, I wanted them to lose something," Jinx admitted. She supposed it was pretty out of character for her.

It had seemed a sound idea at the time.

"Spoil for others, eh? But you are not the pie before work type, eh?" Gadjo asked.

She did not answer the dumb, insane brute. It would serve no purpose.

"The Little Shadow will be along soon enough," Gadjo commented. Jinx had been trying to ignore him, but the words clicked and she tensed under the hairy arm holding her to the shoulder.

"She's dead or worse," Jinx reminded him bitterly.

"Nonsense. Wrong timing. Gadjo's story is small thing, even if Gadjo is big. Only matters when part of another story. But her story is much big. Taking bullet is not end; it is twist.

"No, Gadjo knows in gut. There is a course to be taken for those who are in the middle of a story. She will be back, this is just the dramatic pause before the next scene gets its curtain up," Gadjo said.

He chuckled through the speech, and Jinx felt she would be shivering if she could see the smile she heard in his voice.

If he was trying to reassure her, it was not working. The rational part of her mind told her that he was insane, and his thoughts on how the world worked should be disregarded. While the irrational part of her mind told her, if he was right, that meant there might be truth, to some degree, to the madness he spouted and seemed to send him through life like an unstoppable cannonball.

When they got back, she was not ashamed to walk away fast when he put her down. His laughter followed her, without malice; it seemed to be directed at nothing and everything.

XXX

"Cyborg! Starfire! Let us out of here!" Robin said pounding on the wall. Raven opened one purple eye from where she sat in a lotus position to look at him.

"Not Beast Boy?" she asked.

"This was probably his idea. Are you having any luck?" he asked the other Titan.

"I stopped trying two minutes ago," she admitted, closing her eye.

"Care to say why?" Robin asked, turning to lean his back against the crate wall. It was too cramped to stand up properly anyway.

"Two reasons. The first is, if Cyborg bothered to stuff us inside a crate, he would make it a crate we could not easily escape from. He can be foolish, but he is not stupid," Raven stated.

"Point," Robin conceded.

"And the second point… well, when your friends decide it's time to trap you in a crate, you have to ask a question," the sorceress said.

"That you may need to review the screening procedure for friends?" Robin snarked.

"No. The question is: Have things gotten so bad that your friends feel such extreme measures are not only acceptable but necessary?" she said.

"…We can work this out on our own," he told her.

"I guess they disagree with that assessment. And I agree, you are being ridiculous. What happened is my fault, Robin, not yours," Raven said.

"You had reservations. You suggested taking more time to see if there were other solutions. I told you to go ahead, despite your instincts being the ones to trust with magic.

"And rather than wait, I could not stand Super Jinx treating our city as her personal checking account. I put my pride first, it cost Zhu Chan her life, and you…" Robin trailed off, scowling as he lowered himself to sit.

"Robin, I could have said no. If I had, either you would have listened or had no choice, because I am the only magical one here.

"It was my choice, I could have stopped. I didn't. The why does not matter – I am not a soldier bound to obey you, Robin. I am responsible for my own actions," she told him sternly.

"If I had stopped her… I should have kept my eyes on her. Then it would have worked like it was supposed to," Robin insisted.

"You needed to keep an eye on Jinx, and Beast Boy in case he needed help. You had no reason to think a villain would do something like that," Raven said.

"You sound like Starfire," Robin rolled his eyes.

"Good, we tend to forget how smart she is.

"Robin, you feel bad, you keep on beating yourself up over it. And that is proof you are a good person.

"Robin, you know my mind is not the most consistent thing. Part of me is loudly pleased at this outcome. It not only disposes of a powerful enemy, but it could discourage other annoying challenges.

"And as for the other parts, the loudest regret is a mater of honor, not remorse. That we, I, owed her and we did repay that debt. The opposite actually," Raven sighed. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, your split personality inside. I'm not buying it in this case," Robin commented. Raven looked at him in surprise.

"You are leaving out the fact you are feeling guilty for what those little yous are feeling. If you really didn't care, you would not feel guilty about not feeling guilty," Robin said.

"That makes me sound a bit crazy," Raven frowned.

"I'm from Gotham, I do some of my best work with crazy.

"So, want to get out of the crate?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"Sure, someone has to pay after all," Raven shrugged.

XXX

The Shadow Realm. It had many facets and many branches throughout reality. There was no king of shadows; this domain belonged to itself. Whether it was the barren realm of his home branch, or this lush landscape, called by many different names. Some hosted heavily mystic life like this, while other, more diluted realms, could host more "traditional" life. The shadows knew their own, that was a constant.

And far he may be from his native lands, this twilight was the same that had seen him rise to the pinnacle of his branch of the Oni races.

Sealed though he was, the shadows provided a proxy body about his astral form; they bent to his desire with the willingness and passion of a well-kept lover. A prison stuffed to bursting was not so sturdy as to hold him utterly.

He would find what he sought because the very currents of this world were guiding him to his goal. Back home, the vapors would have made little difference, but this realm was not in recession, it was in ascent.

Even the Great Old Shadows stirred in the depths, near unfathomable even to him, their purpose a mystery only fools sought to unravel.

At last he found his goal. He could see the truth of the plain, and the indentation that marked her hole and hiding place.

"COME," he commanded. He smiled through the shadows as she actually resisted. Her will was no match for his. Not now, not here. But still there was struggle, a refusal even as she came all the same.

Glorious.

Her form had been reduced to a limbless, serpentine thing. A simple shape that her will had been able to compress her then rebellious mass into solidly. He felt it did not suit her; if he could associate any one animal with the stray Shadowkhan, it would be cats.

But this form had been borne from survival, for it to be lacking in elegance was to be expected.

She coiled tight on herself as she was drawn to him, fearful in the presence of a far greater power. A more direct means of communication was needed. A tendril of shadow sprouted from his brow and reached out, striking to latch between her dull red eyes.

He opened his eyes, and breathed in, solid. He stood on his own two legs, clad in a black and dark blue hakama fit for a shogun. His mindscape was of the Japanese hill country, the sky cast in twilight, a red sun high in the sky.

Jade was on the ground before him. Without the coating of shadows, the naga was far more pathetic. Near emaciated, even, and black in color rather than the healthy blue of a juvenile.

"Queen of the Shadowkhan," he greeted. He could tell who was driving the wreck before him. But she blinked without comprehension.

"Hmm, Jade?" he asked. There was the recognition.

Ah, but of course. When you got down to the bare bones, the Queen was defined as Jade Chan's darkness. In truth, she was as much Jade as the other half, in the ways that mattered most. And bare bones were what he was working with here.

"You know me," he stared. She nodded her hairless head.

"Good. I come to offer you salvation.

"You have survived an ordeal. And perhaps in time you may regain a fraction of what your mind once was. But still, you would be less than what you were. Merely a shadow creature, bound to the only realm your life can long endure in. Beyond the reach of friend and foe alike. Save for me.

"I always knew you would be back, Jade. Not because my mark was placed on you. Any fool can draw something on them for power. But you made that power yours. Your nature is that rare combination of those who long so deeply for power, yet possess the capacity to break it beneath them like a horse rather than being carried by the horse.

"Patience pays off. You sealed me, and now you will free me and mine to darken a new world.

"Because I would make you one of mine officially. I am a Shadowkhan Lord; my power is great. I would have you reborn through my chi, restored to glory and set on the path of my kind.

"In exchange, you will receive a spell into your mind. And you will perform it. And what's more, I will take you as a student, possibly even heir.

"So what of it? Will you serve?" he rumbled. He knelt and held out a clawed red hand.

The naga stared between his face and the hand. It hesitated, but he was not worried.

At last, she laid her head in his palm.

"Done then. Not to be undone," he said. Chi surged from his hand, black with brilliant specks of purple and green rising from it. The naga was coated in mere moments. Lowering it to the ground, he chanted as he stood.

The cyndrical shape began to compress, and widen out into a humanoid shape. Red light pierced the brow area as his mark engraved itself anew.

Raising his free hand still higher, connected to the chrysalis by a pulsing black cord, he stopped chanting.

A wakizashi formed in his free hand.

"In birth, the cord is cut by a blade, the severance to signify a beginning independent of what came before.

"In the name of shadow, the blade falls for a second time. Rise now, reborn of a shadow lord's chi, Shadowkan. Zhu Chan, Kagehime," he said. The blade sang through the air, severing the cord.

And opening his eyes, he saw the real cocoon harden into a shell.

"Now only a bit of waiting. Then time for this king to open his presents," he grinned.

XXX

The multi-terrain arena was deserted for the moment. But the solar lights were still on for the sake of the flora that were part of it. And the false suns cast ample shadows, from tree, stone, and crumbling urban ruin alike.

Unnoticed by all but the most sensitive sensors, a black dot of shadow, no larger than a man's thumbprint, appeared in the center of the pond that took up the axis of the arena. But the shadows sensed it, and were drawn to it.

Stretching and twisting in spirals of every size and converging to blacken the ground and water utterly, they reached out to touch the emerging darkness. And drew it forth, retracting themselves.

It was shaped like a grass seed, hardened and segmented, the black object pulled from the shadow on the water. But the size was that of a young, but not so young, child.

The retraction halted as the seed was pulled into the light fully. Stillness reigned alongside the silence, but only for a moment or two. The segments shifted, kicking up motes of black dust, and began to fold.

The tip vanished first, folding down to reveal a hollow point. The sides receded, holes opening. Only the bottom hesitated to shrink so, even as a pair of blue hands emerged from two holes.

As the shell softened and collapsed further, the bottom gave way too, splitting and forming into two flattened points. Retaining more rigidity than the black cloth above, the lower segments snapped into place as a pair of shiny, pointed black boots.

The Kagehime of the Shadowkhan breathed in deeply, and let out the breath slowly.

"The air, so cold and thin by comparison. But it invigorates the body, sharpens the mind. Like getting out of a hot tub in a way, I suppose," she said. Opening her eyes, she looked down and with a wave of her hand dismissed enough shadows to their proper place to see herself reflected in the placid water.

The black kimono was not quite as dramatic as she would have liked. The imperial purple obi was a step in the right direction, though. Tapping the solid shadow with her boots, she smiled. Finally, footwear that was comfortable and not just practical.

Well, she had a distinct feeling that this outfit was morphable, so it could be spruced up later.

What she had inside the clothes was more important. Blue flesh, singing with physical power and chi anew. And her mind, flipping through their history with ease and agility, assessing everything around them.

Big Red had kept his word; her body was restored. Not completely unaltered, though. Her hair was gone, she noted with a scowl. It had better not be a repeat with her eyebrows, because if he could resurrect her from that state but not re-grow hair, she would haunt him with snark against his unseen manhood for a thousand years.

Oh, and there were tiny red horns growing from her brow. She gingerly touched both with her index fingers. They did not look even as long as her pinky nails. Dull red nubs, really. Flanking the glowing mark of Tarakudo on her forehead.

The reflection of the mark seemed to convey annoyance.

"Yes, yes, I'm on it. I'll just repeat after you," she muttered. She sent the shadows back, riding a broad tree shadow to share and stepping off it at the shadow's edge.

The chi was too much, she admitted, flexing her right hand. He was pouring it into her still, making this magic too easy. If he kept it up, her body would start to overheat. Was the spell just that powerful, or was it a reminder?

Sighing at how she was having trouble catching up their own life, she closed her eyes and let the King command her voice and hands.

Let him use the chi inside and outside the mask at the same time to pierce the veil. That obsession was Jade's; this world was just as good for them as the other to her. And now was an opportunity to check on her beloved other self.

'No,' she cursed, finding the other still incomplete. She still functioned, but the chi core was gone. Either expelled or destroyed. It must be found, she decided. Yin required Yang to be complete.

And this changed her goal not at all. They would be I. This only meant she could control the process more directly.

"Zhu Chan. It is time, you hold the mask," Tarakudo spoke through her forehead, his words writing themselves in her mind in bold brush strokes.

Opening her eyes, she saw she was indeed holding the Red Mask.

It had come here from that home dimension. Strange that. Her other self would be very interested in that kind of magic. Perhaps she should have observed?

Her shortsightedness was getting the better of her, again.

Regret that later, she decided. She had ancient evil to unleash before it decided to fry her mind, and use her perhaps as a meat puppet of some kind?

She knew what to do, so she did it. The mask they had slammed onto Tarakudo's face, she gently put onto hers.

It was a surprising good fit, adhering to her as she pulled her hands away.

Chi flowed through her; she guessed if she could see it, would be purple and pulsing through her skin as it rushed to her head.

Specifically, to the mark engraved on her brow.

She felt the King strike the mask simultaneously from the outside and the inside with his chi. It hurt. As the mask cracked and energy surged, she felt it break into a shard for every High Shadowkhan imprisoned within, and the shards sink into her face, each hot to the touch.

With a whimper that shamed her, she fell forward, only for a pair of clawed hands to catch her. Blinking away the white pain from her eyes as her skin closed over the mask, she saw she was no longer alone.

XXX

The HIVE had been breached. Blood could accept the occasional spy to be rooted out, and the odd saboteur. Price of doing business. But this invasion was something else. The fact that the invaders seemed so nonchalant did not help his mood.

Even if they turned out to be clients, which he doubted, a message needed to be sent. So as his octagonal platform lowered, he was already wearing his armor and red mage attire. He rode his way down into the arena alone, but three more platforms descended nearby, with the most powerful of the faculty on them.

He had reserves, if he needed them, on standby. After all, he was loath to admit weakness, but he had not lived this long by failing to account for the need to beat a hasty retreat.

They were a strange bunch by the lake, he thought, as his platform set down and he set foot onto the grass. He did not look back as his minions followed him. His attention was on the invaders. One of which had just put what looked to be a black straw kasa on the head of what he assumed to be Zhu Chan.

Nine massive Oni in black armor. He had encountered Oni before, though – these looked the part, but were much larger, and better dressed. Also they felt far more… solid, as he probed their power. Even a cursory sweep at the mind was aborted; it felt like drawing close to infernos.

As if in reaction to the probe, the largest of the group, a massive green Oni with bright orange sideburns, leapt over his comrades to stand before Blood's group.

"Impudence," the Oni rumbled. He raised a large sandaled foot, but stopped at a word.

"Let him pass, Taichi-san," one of them said. The towering green Oni stepped aside, revealing the speaker to be the helmed blue-scaled Oni, who stood with his arms crossed, grinning, showing off his sharp teeth. Zhu Chan hovered beside him, her head concealed by the shadows cast by her new hat.

"My, a couple of handsome ones here. There are not commoners, are they, hime?" asked the one with the massive purple mane. Blood glanced at the speaker; he had been the one to put that hat on the seemingly traitorous Zhu Chan.

"Princess, is it? My, it would seem you have been holding out on your background, Zhu Chan," Blood remarked.

"*sniff, sniff* Yes, a mind witch indeed. How fortuitous. He is for us, not you, Kubota-san," the bald black one with red eyes said. He was staring at Blood intently. That was one to watch out for.

"Brother Blood, Headmaster of the HIVE. Kagehime Zhu Chan, we are pleased to finally meet you. I am General Ikazuki, Warlord of the Shadowkhan and Right Hand of my Lord," the blue-scaled samurai said.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you and your associates, General Ikazuki. May I ask how the HIVE can assist such distinguished visitors from abroad?" Blood said, smiling and giving a slight bow.

"Simple. Submit yourself and your followers and territories and be spared as a vassal to the Shadowkhan Empire. Or resist and perish for the high crime of a mortal presuming to command a Shadowkhan. You may express your submission by kowtowing and orally stating your surrender and allegiance," Ikazuki announced calmly.

"But I want his brains, Ikazuki-sama," the black general objected.

Blood snapped his fingers, and the faculty behind him fell into battle stances. His own eyes glowed red, as he glared at the gaggle of ghouls. Susano and his company came from cover, joining them. But not Gadjo, Blood noted with surprise.

Susano sneered, channeling lightning through his staff.

"What did I tell you, Headmaster? Let one filthy Oni vagrant in, then the numbers just skyrocket into an infestation," Susano declared. He fired a lighting bolt as the big green Oni launched itself at him. It seemed to have no effect, as a fist the size of a shopping cart hit him in the gut and sent him flying with a near whistle sound.

The Oni lackey of the godling went down, kowtowing to the more massive Oni. The ghost also abased herself before the invaders.

Blood spun on his heel and loosed a red blast of psy energy that sent the two students rolling across the grass, even the ghost. He turned his attention back to the Oni; the green one was standing passively, arms crossed, while the others simply looked amused. Blood was not going to lose his temper first. Instead he stood tall, regarding them with disdain.

"Ikazuki, do you really think you can overthrow the HIVE with a mere ten of your kind?" he asked with a sneer.

"Not ten," a deep voice called. Something red rose from the lake… no, the reflection of the lake. A familiar red face with a white mustache and yellow eyes. Ikazuki raised a fist and called loudly.

"Behold Tarakudo, Lord of the Shadowkhan, once and future King of All Oni!" Ikazuki declared. He and all the others bowed their heads as the head floated to a place at their front.

"Oh please, you are too kind! Everyone hopes for such a warm reception on a comeback tour.

"Oh, you? Remember me, boy? You failed to take my stuff, now I get to show you how it is done," the red Oni chuckled. Blood pulled a control from a pouch and pressed the button. Large doors opened on the walls revealing the cream combatants of the Student Body, and hundreds of drones descended on more hexagons.

"You and what army?" Blood asked, raising an eyebrow.

He was prepared for bravado. Blood did not expect his foes to show intimidation at the display. They were not so foolish to be this brazen unless they had considerable skill. And one learned how to bluff when faced with overwhelming odds.

But his rage was no less kindled when Zhu Chan lifted the back of a hand to her mouth and giggled. The Oni Generals exchanged amused looks. And Tarakudo loomed, lips pulling back, displaying all of the teeth in the floating head.

"I was so hoping you would say that.

"Gentlemen?" the so-called Lord said, glancing back at his companions. Each of the Generals raised a hand, and Blood – sensing something amiss – glanced around. And saw every shadow in sight expanding…

XXX

Gadjo washed his hands, hoping that was the last of that. He had realized with the first bite that witch-stuffed pie would not taste good. It tasted like stale magic, old people, and some particularly imposing and cliché potpourri.

Still, the witch was sullying the good name of pie, and there was only one appropriate punishment for such a sin. The price of justice had so far led to the demise of three innocent toilets, and him missing whatever super "come and kill it" thing the old man with the bad hair and mind control powers wanted.

So it was with some surprise he opened the men's room door to the sounds of battle.

"Oh, party!" he cheered, pumping his fists. Robots ran and flew, firing lasers and wielding chainsaw things. Against ninjas who riddled them with steel shuriken and chopped them with swords. The ninjas poofed into smoke; he wondered what flavor of smoke, blueberry?

Though looking around at all the shadow images, it seemed there was less fighting by the moment.

Wait a second, had he missed it!?

"You, human!" someone called out in a voice almost as deep as Gadjo's own.

"Me?" Gadjo asked. He turned and saw that the Little Shadow had brought friends. Tragically bald, in this case.

"You. Either pledge your allegiance to the Empire of Shadows in a war of world conquest to bring about the Age of Shadows, or suffer slavery and death beneath the yoke!" the bald black shadow declared.

"Oh, so Gadjo must either fight with evil shadow army for world conquest. Or against world conquering shadow army?" Gadjo asked.

Rummaging in his pocket, he produced a shiny quarter. Pressing his lips into a line, he flipped the coin. He caught it in the air with his left hand and slapped it down on the black of his right hand.

Raising his hands to eye level, he lifted his left hand to see.

"Oooooh," Gadjo breathed.

XXX

Mammoth was grinning as he grappled with a blue sumo ninja in the school corridor. Breaking the grip in his favor, the villain brought his fists down on the enemy's head. Its eyes widened satisfyingly for a second before it poofed.

He liked the poof – all the fun, none of the mess.

As a crab ninja attacked him, he looked to Jinx. Catching the crab in a headlock, he started to punch it in the face.

"Jinx, why are we doing this again?" Mammoth asked.

Jinx blasted the advancing ranks of ninja in the corridor. They didn't even try to dodge, filling the corridor with blue smoke.

"You need a reason to fight?" Jinx snarked.

"Well, I prefer to get paid, but good point. But still, you got on well with Zhu Chan. Shouldn't you be getting all Quisling?" Mammoth asked.

"That's not Blue. And who actually paid attention in History of Treachery?" Jinx said. Looking down the corridor, shadow ninjas were advancing, and still more emerged from the smoke.

"Nobody panic! I! HAVE! SCIENCE!" Gizmo screamed nearby. Mammoth heard something like a wet machine gun and hit the deck. Projectiles filled the air over the two ducking villains as the smoke filled the room.

The weapon went silent and a fan clicked on. As the smoke cleared, Gizmo was revealed, wearing what looked his usual robot leg transport mixed with a small motorcycle, with a small cannon on each side and the top.

"You could have hit us!" Jinx growled.

"Well, unless you have onion 'allergies', no problem," Gizmo smirked, taking his goggles up as he rolled up to them.

"You weaponized onions?" Jinx asked. Gizmo grinned.

"I was planning to use it against ninja girl, but her cousins seem pretty vulnerable. Even the big ones if you get it in the eyes," Gizmo stated.

"Why are you helping us instead of escaping?" Jinx asked.

"Uh, the big nonstandard ninja are tons tougher, and they are tightening the noose. Also, I'm out of onions, and most everyone has decided blue is the new black.

"Besides, ninja girl being part of a ruling class cannot possibly end well for me," Gizmo admitted.

"So you need us to rescue you?" Jinx groaned. This was not good. They were trapped and would likely be up to their armpits in ninjas again soon. They needed a trump card to buy time and get some breathing room.

Then Gadjo burst through the wall, at least a dozen shuriken stuck in him and two sumos in a headlock. With a booming laugh, he tightened his grip. With a crack that made Jinx cringe, the sumos vaporized.

"…Hey Gadjo? Want to do something cool?" Jinx said, throwing together a plan in her head.

Later, HIVE Exam Arena:

"So, you are sure my hair will grow back?" Kagehime asked again. Tarakudo rolled his eyes before turning away from the improvised scrying pool that was the lake. She had taken the black kasa hat off again to rub at her bare blue scalp.

"Yes, for the third time! And no, I can't fix your eyebrows. Well, maybe I could, but really, women are better off without them. And frankly, it's a problem too trivial for even me to bother. Now, for men of breeding and taste though, bushy eyebrows are a sign of status.

"As for you, we're in a school, grab a pencil and draw some," he said. She grumbled and put the hat back on.

"What about my other half? Any thoughts on how I can fix her?" Kagehime asked.

"HAHAHAHA! You serious?" the Lord of the Shadowkhan asked.

"Well, you see, I'm really not… smart without her," she admitted, fiddling with her hat.

"Yeah, I never would have guessed with how you repeat questions and can't keep straight the names of Generals whose faces are nothing if not unique.

"But no, I have smarts in abundance in this organization. Besides, that merge plan of yours would just as likely produce some chaotic good dark anti-hero type. Not good for my business.

"So just sit back, do as you're told, and maybe you will be competent by the time you grow into your first set of horns. That other half is history, as far as I am concerned," he dismissed. Kagehime growled, but simply sat down on the grass, folding her arms.

"Ah," he smiled. Nine pools of black formed near them, and the Generals rose into sight. Ikazuki spoke first.

"The HIVE fortress is ours, my King," the Samurai General reported. The massive General Taichi spoke up next.

"My forces have gained control of the vast majority of the technological information network. As of now, 79% of the HIVE Central Network is under our direct control and the ciphers will crumble within hours. As it is, we now control all communications with a wireless firewall boosted by magic shielding us," the green-skinned sumo reported. The black-skinned Noburu reported next.

"I regret to say a small group of students escaped," he admitted. He received glares from the others, save for the longhaired Kubota.

"A minor matter. We are going to move soon. This world is accustomed to big trouble, but not our exact kind of trouble. We will not give them a chance to adapt and-"

"Wait!" General Kubota interrupted.

"I bring the most important news of all… Sake!" he declared, pulling a pair of tall glass bottles out from behind his back. His ninja drones rose around them and handed bottles of the rice wine to the other Generals, and an apple juice box to the sitting Shadowkhan girl.

"Sorry, but a Shadowkhan should not drink until after their second pair of horns. Unless you want to amuse others with drunken antics," the purple-haired Oni laughed. Tarakudo sighed, and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. We are going to perform a layered portion of the old plan. Which means securing the city above us first, as an array booster," Tarakudo said. At this, Kagehime spoke up.

"Hey, I have always wondered. What was the point of the whole 'cover the world in darkness' thing, anyway? The plants would all die and life would follow.

"Isn't destroying the world for losers?" she asked.

"Oh, it is. But covering the world in darkness is just a means to an end," Ikazuki answered. Tarakudo picked up from there.

"That end being to then drag this entire world into the Shadow Realm. This world will become an interstice where shadow magic and shadow beings are superior at the expense of all others.

"Bringing 879 years of the Age of Shadows, where we shall rule supreme!" He declared. The Generals joined him in the cheer, while the former Queen frowned.

"What, didn't spring for the full millennium package?" she asked.

"Be quiet or we won't tell you how to make drones, you horn nub," one of the quieter Generals said, lightly kicking her in the back.

Titans Tower:

Robin paced the main tower room, trying not to look at Raven floating as she meditated, or Cyborg as he stood hooked into the tower's systems for a maximum boost. Beast Boy and Starfire were watching the monitors Cyborg had pulled up.

With the exception of the island, Jump City was being occupied by an army of magical ninjas. By the time they had responded to the attacks on the government buildings and police, the situation had already gotten out of hand.

One of the monitors did not show a scene being broadcast, but a map. Showing a circle around not only the city, but also a large chunk of Central California.

The line had come quickly; with the exception of Starfire, they had each detected it in some way. For Robin, it had been the feeling he would get when a hostile had managed to blindside him just before they would try and strike.

Raven had actually seen it. A curving line of shadow, racing outward. Chi magic, very, very strong chi magic. Forming a perimeter that could not be crossed in either direction, as a dome of twilight formed overhead. Even communications were being blacked out.

Cyborg detached and turned to address the others.

"No good Robin, we have no lines of communication. I thought maybe line of sight with those outside the dome. The League was doing that. Green Arrow showed up with signs.

"There's a second circle spreading from this first one. It seems to not affect humans and other native Earth life, but metahumans, aliens, and magical creatures get pushed back.

"But shortly after that, the dome altered to cut that out. It could be coincidence, but I think the enemy is adapting," Cyborg reported.

"Xenophobic magic?" Beast Boy remarked.

"No, power monopolizing magic," Robin answered. Cyborg nodded, agreeing with the assessment.

"This second circle means no Superman, no Martian Manhunter, no Zatanna, no Doctor Fate, and no Flash or the like working on that dome. I suppose human heroes or pure science ones like Arrow, Batman, or Red Tornado could carry magic objects to use. But still, it complicates things, buys time for the HIVE," Cyborg explained.

"This doesn't seem like the HIVE's MO," Robin stated.

"The epicenter of this dome is in the HIVE, that can't be a coincidence," Cyborg pointed out.

"It's not," Raven said. Unfolding her legs, she returned from the ground.

"Friend Raven, you have learned something of the blue army?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. They are definitely related to Zhu Chan. Same species, but they don't seem to have minds of their own. Drones directed by a higher caste, I would guess. A higher caste Zhu Chan herself might belong to," Raven said.

"Revenge?" Robin asked. Invasions had been launched for far less than the death of a VIP.

"Perhaps. What worries me is I feel that we are not seeing the true power at play here. The invaders haven't made their real move yet. When they do…" Raven left the possibilities floating.

"…You couldn't contact through astral projection then?" Robin asked.

"No. Though now that I know about this second circle, I think that one is still growing.

"This army may not be merely establishing a beachhead with this spell. If they envelop the planet with that second circle, they will deny the Earth many of its best defenders and any hope of offworld aid," Raven stated.

"Then expand this dome, subjugating piece by piece at their own pace," Starfire supplied.

"Why weren't we affected?" Beast Boy asked.

"The invaders are magic and inter-dimensionally alien. They needed a starting point they could be safely inside before this second spell was added to the first. We were lucky," Raven stated.

"So, we are on our own, facing this army and possibly the whole HIVE?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Robin said.

"Well, we best bring the A-game then. This is going to be intense. Booyah!" Cyborg declared.

"Uh, guys, I think the HIVE is coming to us. To surrender?" Beast Boy said. He was pointing to the monitors. One of which showed four familiar supervillains disembarking from a dingy, three holding up jet skis, and the fourth apparently having swum the bay.

And Jinx was waving a white flag?

HIVE:

The Shadowkan High Command looked into the scrying lake and observed the progress of the spells and their forces.

"Success!" Ikazuki declared, as they watched Superman get pushed back by the barrier.

"That one there, he is one of the most dangerous. It seems our bridgehead is secured," Taichi commented.

"What about the Batman, I don't see him," Kagehime said. She was crouched at the lake's edge studying the many windows glowing in the enchanted water.

"A mere mortal shinobi with some fancy toys. He may provide some sport, but it is might and magic we need fear in this chi illiterate world," Ikazuki waved his hand from where he loomed over her.

"Batman is feared by the darkness of this world. He defeats darkness while in the darkness," the small Khan insisted.

"I do not share a little girl's fear," he said. To press his point, he planted his boot to her exposed rear, and with a cut-off shriek, she fell into the water.

"Tsk, tsk! Whatever happened to bushido?" Kubota chastised, looking at where the kasa was floating on the water. In one smooth motion, he couched and pulled both the girl and the hat out of the water, depositing them back on land, turning away as she spat out water.

"I say if there is no immediate work, it's time for sake!" Kubota declared, arms raised, saucers appearing in his hands by slight of hand. Cheers greeted his proclamation.

"There will be time for sake later!" Ikazuki snapped. Kubota frowned.

"That's what you sad last time. I prefer my sake now. And heated, and served by lovely geishas," Kubota said.

"And I wish to start preparing the special dish of our new era banquet," Noburu said, gesturing to the stock that glistened with purple chi sorcery, a ragged Brother Blood struggling within it.

"There will not be much to go around. But I assure you all, it will be the best bite of brain you have had in ages. And for the hime, she will quickly see why brain is the best part," Noburu said, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Let them have their fun, Ikazuki," Tarakudo said. He was still watching the pools.

"They can do what they like, so long as they can get the materials from the base," the Lord of the Shadowkhan continued. Kubota brightened and bowed.

"My thanks, my lord. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go recruit some geishas. Now where did I put that slender ghost and that handsome godling again?" the General said, walking off.

Kagehime watched this all with a frown as she tried to wring water out of her kimono and took a sip from the juice box. The mask fragments still throbbing under her face, and the currently invisible mark on her brow still burning slowly out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_How is this for update speed?_

_Two things too note from this chapter. One I admit I **loath** the Mother Mae Eye episode so yet again i call upon Gadjo's services. I hope you can forgive my indulgence on tat matter. Two, the words of established archvillains should be taken with a grain of salt. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter._


End file.
